Mass Effect 2: Dark Rendition
by Mothbanquet
Summary: Set in ME2, this is the story of a bitter, scarred Shepard coming to terms with the depression that has followed the loss of his beloved Normandy. Salvation, however, comes in many forms, and his so happens to take the shape of a certain quarian machinist...
1. Foreword

*** MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION ***

***Foreword***

***Warning – Spoilers Below***

Feels strange writing a foreword to a story some twenty chapters in but new readers are popping up every day so I feel the need to perhaps explain a few things in advance to all those who have yet to be subjected to my drivelling. I'm not a fan of author's notes spliced into every chapter so the way I see it, I'll explain myself with a big spiel at the beginning and then leave you to enjoy the story uninterrupted.

I first started writing this ME2 fanfic all the way back in February 2010. I'd finished and been deeply affected by the game, as I had been the first one, and it spurred me on to try out my as of yet untested writing skills on a real audience. Yes, it was all simply a big experiment at first and when I tried to end it, after 8 or 9 chapters, I was inundated with frenzied cries of 'heresy!'. Needless to say, that was both flattering and daunting in equal measure as I hadn't really planned the story out that much. Still, I put fingers to keys and the updates have been rolling out steadily, if not quite consistently, every since.

Dark Rendition was borne out of my true experiences of Mass Effect. Right from the very first playthrough of the first game I was in love. The storyline, characters, settings, all appealed to me in every way. Moreover, the prospect of lasting consequences for my actions was an amazing thing at the time and greatly flavoured my attitude towards the game.

I've seen a great deal in my relatively young life. Some of those things I'd give anything to see again while others I wish I hadn't in the first place. Still, there is one overriding tenet that I believe in. We are all only human and not one of us is perfect. Not only that but I believe that because we aren't perfect, harsh decisions and actions are sometimes necessary to achieve a greater goal.

I'm firmly set in the camp that believes the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki prevented a greater death toll of soldiers and civilians on both sides. It doesn't make the events in question any less tragic – indeed it makes it more tragic that it was necessary.

Mass Effect was unique in that it posed these moral dilemmas to you regularly. The rachni, a species that once threatened every Citadel race, are given a chance to thrive once again. In reality would you be so quick to let them do so? Would you take the risk? Decisions such as these can have far reaching and often unintended consequences and it was in this frame of mind – what would _I_ do? – that formed the basis of my ME experience.

There is, however, a greater purpose behind Dark Rendition. Tali Zorah was always fascinating, attractive and fun in the first game but as she was not available for romance Liara T'soni took her place as the chief focus of my affections and I thought nothing more of it. Then came Mass Effect 2 and something extraordinary happened. You lost everyone and everything and found yourself looking at the faces of strangers while all those you once know and treasured effectively shunned you.

It was a huge shock for me and set the mood for the whole game. Liara's cold shoulder was especially jarring and even the release of the Shadow Broker DLC couldn't make me care about her in the same way again. She had changed so much in two years (understandably so I admit) that she was no longer the precocious, naïve asari that I found so charming in ME1. Little did I know Shepard's salvation was fast approaching.

The arrival and subsequent introduction of Tali as a love interest was a stroke of pure genius. In an instant BioWare had given us a girl that had not only known us since the beginning but, like Garrus, had remained loyal enough to follow you until the end. Add that to her more obvious qualities and she was like the very rare type of love you'd find in real life. A solid, dependable friend who was under your nose the whole time – one with whom you share the deepest bonds imaginable.

I am writing Dark Rendition as a tribute to Tali. She provided an unimaginable amount of inspiration for me and, coupled with longing to show how real the feelings and themes generated by Mass Effect can be, I submit this piece of fan fiction to you all.

I make no apologies. The Commander Shepard of Dark Rendition is a man who is used to making instant, sometimes hard decisions. As an Alliance agent, as an N7-ranked officer and finally a Spectre, Shepard – like an espionage operative in real life – does not always have the luxury of morality. His first priority is the safety of the innocent, followed closely by the 'needs of the many versus the few'. That is not to say he doesn't feel remorse or bear the scars of his actions. He is simply the purest kind of hero – one who will sacrifice anything, even a piece of himself – for the greater good.

The story is dark in mood until the arrival of Tali and even then it isn't an instant change. Such change takes time and patience and isn't always successful in reality. There are strong adult themes such as addiction and depression but I hope to have portrayed them in a mature way that is relevant to the story.

Also, for the sake of length and keeping the well-known plotlines of ME2 'interesting', I have often offered my own twists on the various missions and events which has allowed me to explore inter-character dynamics in a way the game never did and has helped me to make every character, from Shepard and Tali, all the way to Garrus and Zaeed, a little more three dimensional while still keeping within the confines of canon.

Finally, and most importantly, I hope you all enjoy this story. Your support and dedication means a lot to me and it always gives me a boost to see a review come in, even if it's just to say 'it's good' or 'it sucks'. Likewise, I always enjoy meeting fellow authors to discuss various things so don't hesitate to contact me via any of the methods listed on my profile if you want to chat.

Thank you all and Keelah Se'lai!

~Moth


	2. Part I

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART I***

Shepard's hands pressed against the smooth casing of his Predator pistol, his fingertips black with grease. The thin lines etched into the weapon were not all manufactured. With stark clarity he recollected each and every mark the pistol had sustained, whether it was a scrape against a rock wall or the charring of a rocket blast, each scar a story in itself.

Cleaning the weapons had been Ashley's job. He remembered her as clearly as if she were standing beside him, her black hair tied neatly behind her neck, her dark eyes constantly searching his for any hint of attraction. Now the task fell to Jacob but Shepard often found some measure of tranquillity in the careful maintenance of the weapon he had carried since becoming a Spectre. That even death could not keep it from his hands was a macabre echo of his own resolve.

He blinked sharply and cast Ashley from his mind, his face a grim mask once again. Those days were long past. He had made certain of that.

'It's not the same as the old Mako garage, but I guess it'll have to do,' growled a familiar voice. Shepard looked up at Garrus Vakarian and smiled tightly but said nothing. Since their escape from Horizon, Shepard had withdrawn once more, again finding the closer he got to his previous life the more painful it was to let go.

'Alenko was wrong,' said Garrus, sensing his friend's sadness. 'I've fought with you for as long as he has and I can say that if I had any doubts about your intentions or your loyalties, I wouldn't be here. I know you're not stupid enough to be taken in by Cerberus and I trust you when you say you're using them, not the other way around. I'm with you to the end, Shepard'

'You'd better be,' the commander muttered, his mood lightening. The insurmountable sense of loss that haunted him lifted slightly when he spoke with his old friend and he forced a subtle grin as he nodded at the scars that twisted the turian's face. 'There won't be much of you left the next time I have to pull your ass out of the fire.'

Shepard rose to his feet and stowed the rifle in the arms locker, carefully securing the locks before turning back to Garrus. 'Is that all?'

'No,' Garrus replied, turning his head slightly as if to avoid answering, 'there's something else you need to know. We just got the next set of dossiers from the Illusive Man.'

'Send them to my private terminal, I'll read them as soon as I can,' said Shepard as he made his way out of the room. Garrus' hand shot out and gripped his arm tightly.

'No Shepard, you need to see this now. Here, I'll transfer it to your omni-tool'

Shepard frowned and studied the bright orange panels of his omni-tool, shuffling through the files with deft flicks of his fingers. After a few moments of reading his eyes shot up to meet Garrus' gaze.

'Tali...' he muttered.

'She was last reported entering the space around Haestrom,' Garrus confirmed. 'According to local scans, that area was swarming with geth. That must be why she's there.'

Shepard's decision was instant and he patched his comms through to Joker. 'Joker, EDI, set a course for Haestrom. We don't have much time.'

'Right, Commander. You uh...mind telling us why you wanna send us right into the middle of a geth hotspot?' the pilot quipped.

'Cut the back talk,' Shepard snapped. 'How long until we get there?'

'Travel to Haestrom from our current location will take no more than three hours, Commander,' EDI interjected. Joker's irritated response was muted as Shepard strode towards the elevator.

'Are you sure this is a good idea, Shepard?' asked Garrus, his voice filled with concern. 'I heard she refused to join you the first time and I can't imagine she was happy when you dragged her friend off to be interrogated by Cerberus.'

'I had no choice, Garrus,' Shepard responded. His eyes were fixed ahead and his voice was steady. 'We needed all the information we could get on the Collectors and I had to be sure he didn't know anything useful. I didn't like it either but this is war. Hard decisions have to be made.'

'You don't need to convince me. You know I've never questioned your judgement. Hell, one of the reasons I always respected you was because you've always understood that sometimes you have to makes sacrifices for the greater good. I just...' Garrus' tone grew hard. 'I'm just not sure if Tali saw it that way.'

He didn't need to elaborate. Shepard knew exactly what he meant. What galled him was that the turian was right. He had been angry back then. He had arrived on Freedom's Progress and taken Veetor from Tali in retaliation for her refusal to join him. He told her he had to take Veetor away but a worm of guilt had been festering in his stomach ever since as those feelings of loss and abandonment surfaced again. For the first time in his life, Shepard did not know whether he had made his decision for the right reasons, or if he had simply acted in spite to hurt one of the few people he had cared about.

'What do you want me to say, Garrus? She was the first member of the old crew I'd seen since...since coming back. All I could think about was trying to get back what I lost,' he said evenly, his voice betraying none of his inner turmoil. 'Look, if she still refuses to come then we'll deal with it. I just can't sit here knowing she could be in danger. At least if she wants to help then no matter what, we'll have one of the best engineers in the galaxy.'

A few moments passed with nothing but the steady thrum of the elevator to fill the air until Garrus could contain his jibe no longer.

'So how long until we get a decent commander?' he smirked, a grin spreading across his face.

Shepard could not help but smile back. 'One thing at a time.'


	3. Part II

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART II***

'All this excessive radiation, not good for shields. Solar conditions…curious…' Mordin rambled to himself as Shepard tried to shake his head free of the relentless haze that had pervaded his senses since landing on Haestrom.

'You know, for someone who talks to himself so much you don't really have anything useful to say,' Garrus moaned a few feet behind them. Although he wouldn't admit it, the sun's heat caused his facial wounds to throb and burn, each second bringing fresh spikes of excruciating pain through his jaw and neck.

'Simply remarking, strange for target to risk coming here. Or geth for that matter,' Mordin replied curtly.

'Enough chatter,' said Shepard. They had arrived planetside a few hours ago but had faced only sporadic contacts up to that point and had not encountered the bulk of the geth force. Sound discipline had to be maintained. The unusually high radiation levels from the nearby sun had made any normal signal tracking impossible and Shepard found himself relying on scouting skills he had almost forgotten existed to find Tali and her team. Not that those skills were exactly necessary, he admitted to himself as he stepped gingerly over something distinctly sleek, blue and metallic. The trail of geth wreckage and debris was not hard to follow.

'This is taking too long, Shepard,' Garrus murmured. 'All these geth are bad enough, but this heat too? They would have dusted off this damn rock by now if they knew what was good for them.'

'We're staying until we know for sure,' Shepard responded, his voice hard despite the havoc the heat wreaked with his senses. His vision was dotted with tiny, opaque circles that danced across his line of sight and his mind swam with sluggish, shapeless thoughts. "I'm not leaving her behind," he grunted, though the words seemed more for his own benefit than the others.

They trudged steadily through an open courtyard, one of several they had come across in the bleak, empty quarian ruins. Shepard glanced around and blessed the deep shadows thrown up by the high walls, eager to find some respite from the heat. Turning back, he motioned for Garrus and Mordin to halt and join him in the shade.

'Five minutes, then we move on,' he said as he leaned against a nearby wall. The rough stone surface had baked in the harsh sunlight for many years and despite its solid construction, the mere touch of Shepard's hand sent a cascade of dust to the ground. Mordin approached, offering an open bottle of water.

'Drink Shepard, must keep up hydration levels. Face low performance, loss of cognitive functions, even consciousness if you don't.'

Shepard took the bottle and drank deeply, relishing the cool liquid as it drew a line down his throat. Then, after only a few moments, Mordin abruptly snatched the bottle from his lips.

'What are you doing?' the commander spluttered.

'Not too much, will draw body's energy to bring to optimal temperature for absorption, need to save for mission. Also…' Mordin paused and a faint hint of a smile flickered across his lips. 'If I simply asked, wouldn't have listened. Very stubborn.'

Shepard's mouth curled into a grin. He hadn't known the doctor long but they had developed a great deal of respect for one another, despite their evident differences. Mordin was one of the few non-Cerberus crew members aboard the Normandy, and for that reason alone Shepard would trust his judgement. The salarian was always thinking and he understood the need for harsh action to maintain peace and security in the galaxy. Shepard had found something of an unexpected ally in him, and that was why he listened to him intently, his gaze locked in place as a fat bead of sweat quivered on the end of his nose.

'Actually Shepard, another matter I wished to speak about, wanted to before but no time. Now, pertinent to situation, I believe.' Mordin's smile slowly vanished and his voice took a more serious tone. 'Believe you wouldn't be so thirsty if blood alcohol levels not so high.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Shepard asked warily, though he knew exactly what Mordin meant.

'Concern has been raised by, well, unable to say, that alcohol consumption excessive, perhaps approaching addiction.'

'That's none of your business,' Shepard said coldly.

'As ship's doctor, always my business,' Mordin retorted. 'Since escaping Lazarus facility, frequented bars and clubs on no less than twenty occasions. Certainly, Afterlife essential visit for information, but reported that you didn't pass bartender without ordering drink. Selfish, unreasonable, danger to-'

'If you're worried about the mission,' interrupted Shepard, 'don't bother. I can handle myself until the job's done.'

'Not the mission,' the doctor paused, his voice growing softer. 'Worried for your health, Shepard. Krogan ale alone not suitable for human internal organs and nervous system. Along with rest of abuse, outlook only gets worse. You must stop.'

Shepard could only glower at him. If only it were so easy. Since his first steps into Dark Star, shortly after his meeting with Councillor Anderson, he had found the only way to quell the now familiar, palpable sense of despair was to drink and forget about all he had lost. It was the only way to clear the lingering images of Ashley from his mind. Even with all his wisdom, Mordin's talk of the future seemed hollow and Shepard lowered his eyes to the ground.

'Keep your opinions to yourself, Doc,' he spat bitterly, 'I don't need a damn nurse maid, or a therapist. You're here to help us fight the Collectors, that's all. Solve that problem before you turn to me.'

With that, Shepard pushed himself from the wall. Drops of sweat fell from his brow and landed at his feet, instantly turning to wisps of vapour as they hit the ground.

'We're moving on,' he said with renewed determination. Garrus, who had deliberately seated himself away from the exchange, rose and the three set off once more.

_*****ME2-D****R*****_

Tali'Zorah Vas Neema stood transfixed. Not even the crackle of nearby gunfire or the roar of the Geth drop ship hovering outside the building could break her concentration. Only the reams of text on the terminal screen had her attention as she continued her search, her fingers lightly scanning the reports as they passed through her vision. The words cast a clear reflection on the gleaming surface of her helmet and her pale eyes shifted slightly beneath the visor as she read.

'Keelah!' she cursed suddenly and slammed her fist on the terminal panel in frustration. 'It's not here either!'

Sighing, she hung her head wearily and leaned on the dusty table. Her search for the data had yielded nothing once more and now the geth were at their throats. Although her team had fought well, laying traps, ambushes and other surprises in their path, the geth were relentless and had pursued them with the cold, emotionless purpose that only synthetics could muster.

Behind her, a door opened and Tali swung around, pistol in hand. Kal'Reegar nodded a greeting and strode towards her, his usually pristine red suit now caked in a thick layer of dirt and grime. Tali lowered her weapon at the sight of her friend and shook her head.

'It must be on a separate network on the other side of the facility, the observatory maybe. Every time we get close to something it slips through our fingers! If this data isn't worth what we're paying for it, I swear I'll…' she said, the exasperation in her voice lined with anger.

'Don't worry ma'am. My squad is still standing and we'll do what we can to hold them off. Tell us how long you need and we'll buy you an extra hour.'

Tali looked up, honoured by his devotion. 'Reegar, I appreciate everything you have done for me but I can't let you sacrifice yourself and your men for this. Get out with your squad while you still can!'

'Migrant Fleet Marines don't cut and run, ma'am,' Kal replied sternly. 'Make your way to the other terminal and lock yourself in. We'll take up defensive positions and keep the bastards off your back.'

'Please Reegar, you don't have to do this,' Tali pleaded. She knew too well what fate lay ahead of the marine squad and she longed deeply for Kal to see sense. Still, she knew such hopes were futile. Kal'Reegar was one of the most dedicated and reliable soldiers she had ever known and would not even consider the notion of abandoning her. Moments like these made her glad her face could not be seen.

After a tense silence, she relented in the face of his stoic gaze. 'All right. Do what you have to but please, be careful, Reegar. I don't think I could forgive you if you died on me.'

'Well, when you put it that way,' Kal began, his stern, professional façade easing for a moment, 'I've heard what can happen if you piss off Tali'Zorah. I don't wanna take my chances.'

Tali stepped forward, raised her hand and clasped his shoulder tightly in a good luck gesture.

'Keelah se'lai,' she whispered to him softly.

Kal nodded grimly and turned back. With a jarring bang, he threw open the door and disappeared into the light. Alone once more and away from the eyes of her subordinates, Tali sagged as her emotions escaped her control. She yearned to wipe the tears from her eyes, to bury her face in her hands yet felt only the hard glass of her visor when she tried.

'Come on,' she hissed to herself. 'Stop it, you stupid girl. Stop it!' she snapped, desperate to regain the composure that had earned her the respect of the Neema's crew. It returned quickly and she straightened, finally able to move on. She took one last look at the door Kal had stormed through, a final, worried glance, and prayed for her friend.

'All this time searching,' she murmured. 'All this senseless death.' Minute flecks of dust floated in the stale air, glittering as they caught the light of the terminal monitor and, despite the stifling heat, Tali shivered.

'I wish Shepard were here…'

_*****ME2-D****R*****_

Garrus hacked and spat out another thick glob of dust, amused at the way it hissed in the very air as it fell. Precious little shade covered the concourse ahead of them. To their right rose the steep outer walls of the compound, while to their left only a thin railing protected them from a staggeringly deep fall, occasionally punctuated by tall pillars. They must have held up a roof or canopy over the entire area, Shepard observed as he struggled to remain focused.

Ahead, the signs of battle were fresh. Thin streams of smoke marked the scattered bodies of geth troopers, their gleaming, slender forms now twisted and broken.

'Almost reminds me of Feros,' Garrus remarked.

'Almost,' replied Shepard. The memories of their arrival at Zhu's Hope coursed through his mind. Tali had been with him during that mission, he remembered, and her skills had saved Garrus and himself more than once. He suddenly felt a distinctive urge to push on.

'Tali seems valid prospective addition to team. Engineering skills, somewhat legendary. Good fighter, have heard,' said Mordin.

'She was more than that,' Shepard answered. 'She was a good friend. Adams used to love her. He actually took her on as his protégé not long after she joined and the next thing you know she's finding new ways to optimize the coolant reserves or boost the kinetic barriers to levels you didn't were possible. Within a few months she was teaching him.'

'Normandy experimental Alliance vessel at the time, Tali non-human, surprised she had free reign.'

'I wasn't sure at first but…' Shepard paused to wipe the sweat from his brow, '…I guess she just grew on me.'

'I don't think she liked me much,' Garrus chuckled. 'I think I said some things in those long elevator rides in the Citadel, things I maybe should have kept to myself. Anyway, it'll be good to-'

An ear splitting crack ripped through the air and the pillar behind Garrus exploded. Dust and stone showered them as they all stumbled forward.

'Sniper!' Shepard roared. 'Find cover, find some damn cover!'

Another shot came, piercing the air and thumping into the ground behind him. Every instinct in Shepard's body cried out to him, urging him to throw himself to the floor. He drove his shaking legs forward as his ears rang and his eyes frantically searched the area ahead for shelter. With a grunt he threw himself behind a piece of fallen masonry, the hard panels of his armour scraping noisily against the stone. He heard the frenetic scrambling of feet and felt Mordin's thin frame bump into him as he slid beside him.

Mordin mouthed words to him but Shepard couldn't hear them. Only the sound of his own breathing, his own heartbeat, filled his ears.


	4. Part III

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART III***

All around Shepard, the world had slowed to a crawl. His eyes searched Mordin's gaunt face, struggling to pick the words out from the sluggish movements of his lips. He brought a hand to his temple and frowned at the sight of blood on his fingers. Though he was relatively unhurt, the shock of the sudden sniper attack had left Shepard disoriented and he wrestled with his spiralling senses to regain some measure of control.

'Shepard!' he heard Mordin shout, his suit communicator cutting through the din. Like a curtain drawn back in a dark room, the oppressive silence lifted in an instant and his blurred sight sharpened.

No more shots had come since the first two and Shepard glanced back tentatively to see the remains of the pillar the first round had struck. A large, ominous crater marked the spot and the pillar itself was barely more than a pile of mortar and debris, obscured by a lingering cloud of dust. He shifted his weight slightly, careful not to expose any part of his body to the sniper's scope as he did so and Mordin's hurried speech worked its way back into his ears.

'Can't stay here, Shepard! Position inadequate!' he gasped, the impact of the shooter's  
heavy round having clearly shaken him as well. Shepard blinked the sweat from his eyes and spoke as clearly as he could.

'Where's Garrus?" he asked. The turian was nowhere to be seen and a cold sense of dread washed over him.

'Over here,' came the hushed reply through his communicator. 'About five metres to your right, one storey up.'

Shepard turned his head gently and searched the area in an effort to locate him. All he saw was the concourse they had traversed, now desolate and still once more. Then he caught sight of the darkened doorway in the wall to his left and his eyes travelled up to the thin, almost invisible, observation windows above. Barely concealed in the shadows, he could just make out the barrel of an M-97 Viper rifle.

'You always were an opportunistic son of a bitch,' Shepard joked, his voice heavy with relief. 'What can you see?'

'The shooter's on the third floor of the building directly in front of you. I saw where the second shot came from but they've shifted position since then. I can't tell exactly where they are but I know it has to be somewhere on that floor.'

Shepard took a deep breath. The element of surprise in an ambush was paramount and, having lost its chance, all the sniper could do was wait to be outmanoeuvred. If it had any sense it would have withdrawn. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought immediately. The geth did not care for their own survival and he knew it was waiting for them, waiting to accomplish its task no matter how long it would take.

'We have to draw its attention,' said Shepard. 'We can't afford to wait here any longer. Tali and her team are somewhere ahead of us and they need our help.'

'Concurred,' Mordin agreed with a nod. 'Sniper seems to be in position to watch whole approach to facility, good position, surprised it missed, possible radiation interference with targeting VI…'

'Get to the point, Doc!' Shepard hissed impatiently.

'Sorry,' Mordin answered before clearing his throat. 'When in Special Tasks Group, would use holographic decoy, tactical cloaks, many options for flanking. Here, cannot even use combat scanner to locate, must rely on simpler methods.'

'So what options do we have?' asked Shepard. Mordin's brow creased and he answered hesitantly.

'Only option, physical decoy. Sniper's targeting deficiency means survival of such move higher. Chances not certain, but higher.' Mordin looked uncomfortable at the suggestion and Shepard could only wonder if the stories of Torfan were running through the doctor's mind at that moment. It would not be the first time he had been forced to order men to their deaths. 'Shields main problem after so long in sun, almost useless until left in shade to recharge. May perhaps deflect one round. If lucky.'

'Did you get all that, Garrus?' Shepard asked. His friend's voice was edged with regret but firm nonetheless.

'All I need is one clear shot. If someone can give it to me then I'll take this bastard down,' Garrus answered with conviction. Shepard believed him.

'All right, it doesn't look like we have a choice. Garrus, keep your eyes on the target. If you see it then take the shot,' he ordered. 'I'll draw its fire as best I can. It's up to you, old friend.' Mordin leaned forward to object but Shepard interrupted him before he could speak. 'You stay here. If I get tagged then I'll need to you alive to patch me up,' he insisted forcefully. Mordin nodded reluctantly and moved back to give him some room.

Shepard's breath came in long rasps. He was no stranger to the prospect of imminent death but the combination of the heat, fatigue and the irritatingly slow trickle of blood running down his face threatened to sap his resolve. The world seemed to hold its breath in anticipation of the moment and even the wind ceased to move. Above him, the relentless, uncompromising sun was a glaring menace that willed him to simply give up. Summoning his deepest reserves of strength, he gnashed his teeth and scrambled to his feet.

The building rose in front of him as he ran. The first two floors were consumed by fire and thick, black smoke seeped from the half-closed shutters barring the windows. Somewhere above, from a series of wide openings, he could feel the sniper's optics upon him. It was a distinct feeling of terror, panic and helplessness. His legs threatened to buckle underneath him and his breathing was quickly reduced to ragged gasps.

The shot came after only a few moments and Shepard could feel the heat of the pulse round as it snapped over his head. The sound came a second later, a deep thumping tone that sent an ache through his senses.

'I've got him,' Garrus muttered over the suit radio, 'just a little longer.'  
Shepard closed his eyes tightly and drove himself onward.

Suddenly an enormous weight slammed into his right shoulder and he instantly found himself staring at the dull, grey sky. Blinking wildly, he waited for darkness to take him.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Kal'Reegar wiped the thick layer of dirt from his visor and swore as he accidentally smeared a line of blood across the glass. It was not his own, rather that of Renas'Tyr, the most recent member of his squad.

The young marine sat only a few feet away, his suit seals broken and useless, blood oozing from a wound in his side and each of his movements growing more laboured by the minute. Death was not far away, Kal knew, and yet his charge would not submit. Such vigour gave Kal hope for his people. In his heart he knew that whilst solders like Renas lived, the quarians would endure.

'Sir?'

The sound of Zel'Kallarna's exhausted greeting woke Kal from his musings and he turned to face his second. Her lithe frame barely had the energy to stand but she did her best to appear strong to her squad leader.

'What is it, Zel?' Kal asked.

'Tali'Zorah is secure. The observatory has been locked down and all charges have been planted on the approaches to the area. With any luck we can at least funnel them into this area and hit them on all flanks.'

'Good work. You better rest while you can, it won't be long until they get here.'

Zel nodded and wandered off to find a cool spot to sit down. Kal observed the wide area in front of the observatory. Riddled with catwalks and gantries, it would provide the best firing positions possible when the geth finally arrived. The explosives Zel had planted had blocked enough entrances to buy them time to prepare for the ambush but little else. There was nowhere else to go, he knew. If they could not outlast the geth here there was no hope for them. Or for Tali.

Sighing deeply, he turned and made his way to Renas, who looked up in surprise as his squad leader took a seat beside him.

'How are you holding up, kid?' Kal asked. He made every effort to sound optimistic though he wasn't sure he sounded convincing.

'Not too bad, Sir,' Renas replied shakily. 'I'll be a lot better when I'm back on the Talneer. Need to get this scratch disinfected quick,' he joked.

'Yeah, they got a good sickbay on the Talneer,' said Kal wistfully. 'A good ship…'

He paused to take in Renas' reaction and was pleased to see the young marine look up hopefully.

'I only joined the crew recently,' Renas continued. 'I grew up on the Rayya, surrounded by my family and friends. It was a great place to spend a childhood.'

Kal glanced longingly at the sky. Speaking of home was rarely done in battle. It distracted soldiers and dragged down their morale as they contemplated all they had left behind. Still, he could not help but indulge Renas. Kal watched as his hands trembled in his lap and his head lolled limply. He cursed the cruel fate that had befallen this marine who was barely old enough to be an adult.

'When did you take your Pilgrimage, kid?' Kal enquired, desperate to keep the boy conscious.

'I only got back…' Renas began, his speech slurred and warped, '...I only got back a couple of years ago. I spent most of my time wandering the big cities of the galaxy. I dropped in on the edges of geth space from time to time but I mostly kept to civilization.'

'Sounds like a hell of a journey,' Kal said with admiration. 'What did you find out there?' By this he referred to the gift that Renas had presented the captain of the Talneer to earn his place among their crew.

'I'd been away for nearly a year. I'd just gotten kicked out of Noveria for some reason I couldn't understand. The authorities said I was colluding with some disgraced former corporate employee, some salarian, I can't remember his name. Anyway, they told me I could stay and face corporate espionage charges, or leave without a fuss. It wasn't an option really. I hated that place anyway. Too cold.' Renas shuddered at the memory of the bitter air. 'I went to the Citadel after that. Although it'd been damaged in the geth attack the people were still there, trying to get on with their lives. I spent a couple of weeks looking around before deciding to move on but while I was waiting in the departure lounge I came across a krogan.'

'A krogan?' Kal asked curiously.

'Yeah. I never caught his name but I'll never forget him. He was enormous, built like a damn thresher maw, with a huge shoulder hump and a bright red marking on his head crest. As if that weren't enough he had a bunch of nasty looking scars running across the right side of his face.'

'Sounds like a pretty ugly customer. Let me guess; he started a fight?' Kal had come to expect the worst of krogans and suspected this one was no better.

'No,' Renas answered, to Kal's surprise, 'he actually called me over and started talking with me. Said I reminded him of someone. He started to ask me questions, like what ship I came from, how my Pilgrimage was going. He seemed kind of…sad.'

'A sad krogan. Don't that beat all,' Kal muttered, though quickly bit back any further comments for Renas' sake.

'He knew a lot about our people. I was surprised and a little wary at the time but I couldn't help but listen to him. He told me about his people and how he was going back to his home world to make things right. Here I was, face to face with the biggest krogan I'd ever seen and we were sharing all of our people's pasts, and hopes for the future. Hours passed before my ship came and as I got up to leave, you know what he did?'

Kal waited expectantly, hanging on the dying solder's every word.

'He pushed this large case towards me. Told me he didn't need it anymore, said that he could rely on his own strength to accomplish his goal now. Keelah, that thing was heavy…'

'What was in it?'

'A suit of krogan battle armour. It was pitted and marked with use but still intact nonetheless. It must have been centuries, if not milennia old and worn by many generations of krogan warriors. I asked him if he was sure about it and he said to take it to my captain, to tell him I beat a krogan warlord to death for it. He said nothing else and I left dragging that great box with me all the way back to the Talneer. I said what the krogan told me to say and the Captain laughed so hard his suit nearly ruptured. Still, he deemed it enough for me to join his ship.'

Kal waited, held rapt by Renas' words. It was obvious the experience was as clear to him as if it happened only hours ago and Kal could see why. Each Pilgrimage held a different lesson for every quarian. Not every one was filled with tales of bravery or cunning and some returned with only the gift of knowledge or influence. Still, a krogan warlord's armour was no trivial token and he nodded in approval at the thought of such a princely souvenir.

'Still…part of me wishes I didn't take it…' Renas coughed. 'All my life I wanted to be a marine. I set out wanting to prove myself in battle against the geth. When I was a kid I used to dream about presenting a thousand wrecked geth cores to my captain and earning the respect of the flotilla. Instead all I could manage was a damn krogan hand-me-down…' Pausing for a moment, he laid back and rested his head against a parched wall. 'I'm no soldier.'

'Kid, you're a Migrant Fleet Marine now,' Kal said firmly. 'Your past doesn't matter. All that does is that you give everything you have right now. After the way you fought today you will be known as a soldier. You can be proud of yourself.'

'Thank you…Sir…' Renas whispered, the light in his mouthpiece flickering lightly. Slowly, and without warning, his last breath left him. Kal rested a hand on Renas' shoulder and, feeling no life within him, rose to his feet.

'Keelah se'lai, Renas'Tyr vas Talneer,' he said with pride. 'You will be remembered as a soldier.'

The alarmed shout of a distant sentry brought Kal's thoughts back to the situation at hand and he made ready his rifle, the fires of determination burning anew.

He would not let Tali share Renas' fate.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'I guess it's my turn to save you for a change,' Garrus laughed, his sharp features looming into Shepard's view.

Somewhat awkwardly, Shepard climbed to his feet and stifled a groan as he moved his right shoulder. With a concerned frown, he looked at the pauldron of his armour, or lack thereof. The plate had been torn from his suit entirely and lay a few feet away.

'What the hell happened?' Shepard asked. Mordin answered as he approached.

'Sniper opened fire, second shot glanced off armour. Garrus fired at same time. Shot found target, very nice,' he added with a quick smile.

The turian grinned. 'Thanks. I'm just sorry it took so long. The damn thing was pretty well concealed and I couldn't give away my position too soon.'

'Relax, you did good,' Shepard assured him. 'Come on, we still have to find Tali.'

As if responding to his words, the sounds of battle erupted in the distance. The unmistakable reports of pulse rifles were heightened by something they had not heard yet, a deep, rumbling pound that shook the very ground beneath them.

'Let's move. You're both weapons free but watch your targets; we may still have friendlies alive in there.'

The team moved smoothly back into formation and advanced towards the burning building ahead, a new aura of desperation filling them as they ran.


	5. Part IV

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART IV***

The air in the darkened room was stale and thick with heat. Old survey equipment and, more tellingly, spent thermal clips lay scattered across the filthy ground. A fresh trail of blood marked the area through which a body had been dragged, a dark smear that swept around a corner and disappeared through the exit opposite. The scene unsettled Shepard greatly. His stomach writhed with the thought of to whom the blood could belong. Although he did not say it aloud, he hoped with every part of his soul that Tali was all right.

'We can't be far now,' Garrus remarked as he searched the room. 'The trail's still fresh and the dust hasn't had the chance to settle on these footprints.'

'Look around, we have to find some clue as to where they are,' replied Shepard impatiently.

The sounds of nearby battle had intensified but the angular, labyrinthine ruins had made the noise almost impossible to track. The thuds of pulse rifle fire resonated from every wall, drawing them closer before greeting them with a dead end. Time was now critical, Shepard knew. They could not afford to keep chasing echoes.

'Shepard, come quick!' shouted Mordin. The doctor overlooked a small terminal, the gentle amber light from the monitor highlighting his pale complexion. 'Terminal used recently, could use to find recent activity within facility. Others may still be in use.'

'Do it,' Shepard replied before turning back to Garrus. 'It looks like some of these clips haven't been used.'

'Looks that way. They must have dropped them to carry the body through here.'

'Do a sweep and see if you can find anything useful. While you're at it see if you can find a damn light switch.'

Garrus nodded and began his search.

'Here!' exclaimed Mordin. 'Security footage, audio only, dated today, twenty minutes ago. Tricky to find, hacking not strongest suit.'

A deafening whine filled the room as the terminal played the recording, the shrill feedback shrieking noisily from every wall. Mordin cringed and quickly lowered the volume.

'Apologies, forgot to check volume settings,' he muttered. Shepard lowered his hands from his ears and listened intently as a female voice sounded from the panel.

'Keelah! It's not here either!' she cursed and Shepard's eyes widened as he recognised the speaker.

'It's her.'

Together they listened, though Shepard could barely concentrate on what she was saying. Hearing her rolling, delicate tones had unleashed a sudden torrent of emotion within him and he could not understand why. Since the Lazarus facility his mind had been plagued by memories, both good and bad, yet all unwanted. Still, he had managed to keep a modicum of control over his feelings. It was a talent he had learned during his childhood on Earth, refined during Torfan and had mastered when battling Saren. For the mere sound of Tali's voice to affect him so intensely was disconcerting.

'She mentioned the observatory,' said Shepard. 'Can you open up a comm channel to that location?'

'Shouldn't be problem, decryption not as difficult as appears.'

Mordin's fingers worked the terminal with amazing speed and accuracy, despite the incessant clamour of the fire fight close by. Occasionally a deep rumble would shake a veil of dust from the ceiling and make the ground quake beneath their boots.

'There, observatory located. Terminal…active?' he remarked with surprise. 'Patching comms now, Shepard.'

A pale orange vision illuminated them and Shepard instantly recognised the familiar, swirling patterns of Tali's head dress and the smooth glass of her helmet visor. She was alive, he thought to himself, his heart racing.

'Hello?' she asked in confusion. 'Who is that?'

'Tali? It's Shepard.'

'Shepard?' she asked. Even her helmet was unable to hide her shock. 'Shepard, when did you...? What are you doing here?'

'We're here to get you out of this mess.'

'What? But how-?'

'Look, Tali, we don't have time to explain,' Shepard interrupted. 'Stay where you are, we're coming to get you.'

'All right Shepard,' Tali replied reluctantly as she fought to hold back her questions. 'I'm just beyond the main entrance to the building. Be careful, I can hear them right outside the door!'

The image disappeared from view and Garrus cleared his throat to speak.

'The exit back there looks like the quickest way to the observatory. I didn't find the light switch but I've managed to isolate the radio frequency the quarian team is using so we should be able to communicate if we're close enough.'

'Good, quarian team must be made aware of presence. Likely shooting anything that moves. I would,' Mordin added.

'Let's get going,' said Shepard, 'we'll try and contact them on the way.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Keep your head down, damn it!' Kal'Reegar cried out to one of his squad as another salvo of rifle fire whipped through the air above him and tore into the low wall he was using for cover. Every few seconds he raised his weapon to fire off a few rounds before crouching behind the thick stone.

Although confused by the strange transmission from none other than the famous Spectre, Commander Shepard, Kal was grateful for the offer of assistance. The geth were implacable, their advance an endless tide of cold metal that did not pause or falter, no matter how many casualties were inflicted upon them. Though he would not have admitted it aloud, he had felt the fight swing against them since the first moments, when their ambushes had barely slowed them. A Spectre was just what they needed right now.

'They just keep coming!' cried Zel, his second, as she loaded another missile into the tube of her ML-77.

'I see another Destroyer, over there by the walkway, ten o'clock!' Kal shouted.

Zel fired a missile and it sailed through the air before finding its target, splitting the body of the large, black geth in half and spending a shower of blue sparks into the air.

Kal fumbled with a thermal clip and a litany of curses fell from his lips as the cartridge failed to engage. His drills were perfect yet, as happened under the pressure of combat, sometimes the damn things simply would not go in. The noise had grown into an unbearable mass of cracks and whistling hisses as pulse rounds rained on their position. Every minute or so a siege pulse, a devastating burst of explosive energy, would erupt from somewhere beyond and send a surging cloud of dust over their heads as it detonated.

The clip finally slotted into place and Kal raised his weapon to fire. The geth swarmed over the courtyard now, walking freely through the open space, firing their rifles as they walked onwards with the single minded purpose of killing their targets. Their slender, curved bodies gleamed in the harsh sunlight and the lone lamp on their heads glowed with an eerie, sinister light. Fortunately, as Kal had learned, this simply gave him a target to aim for.

He squeezed off another burst from his rifle and smiled inwardly as the shots hit and shredded the carapace of a distant trooper. Quickly, he took refuge once more and took a momentary look around for the other members of his squad. Only Zel and two others remained now. The other fire team he had assigned had fallen victim to the trump card the geth had played.

Again, he took another peek at the Colossus. An enormous, baleful monster, it looked more akin to animal than machine as it surveyed the battlefield. The single unblinking eye was set into a long, sloping neck that moved with disturbing fluidity as it searched for its next target, its sheer height giving it a dominating view of the battlefield. A chill ran down Kal's spine as the very space around it warped and twisted in preparation for another siege pulse. All he could do was be thankful the thing didn't have a fix on them yet.

'Man down!' Zel snapped, her voice straining to be heard in the chaos. 'Man down!'

Kal shuffled over to Zel and leaned in as closely as he could. Her suit was scuffed and grazed and her hood was riddled with scores of tiny holes.

'Who is it?'

'Jeril. He's over there, by the crate!' she yelled. 'I think he's still alive!'

Kal looked beyond her to see a figure squirming on the ground. Immediately he pushed past her, intent on getting the fallen marine to safety.

'Suppressing fire everyone, suppressing fire!' he roared and the others lay down a withering storm as he stumbled along the line.

He raced past the wall and down a ramp to where Jeril lay, moaning softly as he clutched his stomach. Already Kal knew it was hopeless. The blood ran in thick rivers from his wound and no matter how hard he tried, Kal could not stop the flow. Jeril screamed in anguish. It was a sound Kal had grown accustomed to but could never block from his ears and the words poured from his mouth, desperate to make the screams subside.

'Don't let go kid, look at me! Look at me!' he cried as his hands slipped from Jeril's wound. 'You're not leaving yet, do you hear me? You're not going anywhere!' Again he pressed his hands in the wound, the blood growing sticky and gumming around his fingers.

Slowly the realisation dawned that Jeril had stopped breathing and his hands now hung limply at his sides. Kal shook his head sadly and turned to rejoin the other members of his team. Their position was well protected from the deadly sun, yet left little room for manoeuvre and Kal found himself hunching painfully once more as he made his way back to Zel.

'He's gone,' was all he could say. He loosed another few rounds and released the exhausted clip from his rifle. He grasped for another and felt nothing but air.

'Zel, I need another mag!' he shouted. No answer came and he looked over his shoulder to see Zel slumped over the wall, her visor cracked and shattered. With a sickening thump she slid from the rough surface and hit the ground. Beyond her the body of Daan lay motionless. His torso was exposed to the sun and a light wisp of steam rose from his gaping wounds.

Kal closed his eyes. This was not what he had planned. Although he expected casualties, the arrival of the Colossus had changed everything. The only heavy weapon they could bring to bear on that monster was the ML-77 but they needed a good number of clear shots. They didn't even have any heavy explosives to sabotage it at close range. If he had seen it earlier they could have sprung a trap in an enclosed space, perhaps with remote charges, but out in the open it had all the advantages. Kal swore again and again at his own short sightedness.

Within him something awoke. It was that instinct he always felt when faced with the impossible and had always relied upon to get him through such times. There was no word for it. It was simply a part of him, one that would push him through his fear and hesitation, and within moments his emotions left him. With a new sense of fearlessness he snatched up Zel's ML-77 and thumbed the buttons above the grip.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes at the sight of a human, a turian and a salarian running towards him. It was the last thing he had expected to see at that moment and the sight would have been incredible were it not so ridiculous. The geth acknowledged the newcomers, renewing their barrage on the group's arrival and they slid into cover alongside Kal as the pulse rounds hammered against the wall.

'Squad leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines,' Kal yelled out to the human. 'We talked on the radio. Still got no idea why you're here but this ain't no time to be picky!'

Shepard listened as Kal briefed him on the situation and found himself impressed by the quarian. His voice was as hard as steel and although he had been fighting for many hours he showed no signs of fatigue.

'Tali's inside over there,' he continued, nodding to a large door set into the far wall. 'The geth killed the rest of my squad and are trying to get to her. So far the best we could do was draw their attention.'

'Are you sure she's still alive?' Shepard asked.

'The observatory door is reinforced and we put in some little surprises in case they try and hack it, and it's hard to do that anyway with someone firing rockets at you. The geth are near platoon strength but the Colossus is the worst part. It's got the whole area zeroed with that damn siege pulse and anyone who gets close is easy pickings for the geth.'

'Are you wounded, Reegar?'

'No but one of the bastards managed to get a shot clean through my suit. Nothing to worry about though, the isolation seals kicked in and I'm swimming in antibiotics. The geth might get me but I'm not gonna die from an infection in the middle of a battle. That's just insulting!'

Shepard eyed him with suspicion. Though he was not an expert in alien physiologies, he was certain the quarian was in the middle of a combat high. His body stood on the very precipice of collapse but his mind would not let him rest. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, feeding him with an energy that could impede his judgement and cause him to make a serious, perhaps fatal mistake.

'We need to get to Tali. Garrus, you take position on the walkway to the right and provide sniper cover while Mordin and I work our way around the left. If we can flank the Colossus and get in close, it should go down without much of a fight.'

'This is the only rocket launcher the sun hasn't fried yet,' Kal interjected hefting the weapon in his hands. 'I can provide you with supporting fire from here while you move in close. I'll keep the Colossus busy, maybe even drop its shields. With luck you'll be able to finish it off!'

'You've done enough, Reegar. You don't have to throw your life away now!' Shepard warned, his instincts pricking at the elevated tone of Kal's voice.

'Wasn't asking permission. My job's to keep Tali safe and this is our best shot!' he replied and stood up to fire.

Something stirred in Shepard. As the fire fight raged around him his memories took hold once more. Vividly he recalled another soldier he had allowed to throw her life away and he pulled Kal'Reegar to the ground in fury.

'Look around you, you idiot!' he snarled. 'This isn't the time to be acting like a damn hero! Tali's not going to stand a chance if we don't work together here. If you want to throw your life away, that's fine but you'll do so after she's safe, not before!'

'I'm not going to stand here while you run right into their line of fire. They killed my whole squad!'

'Then don't let them die for nothing!'

Kal sat, stunned by Shepard's outburst. Perhaps the human was right. Perhaps Kal should begin to control that voice which pushed him through his pain and despair, before it pushed him too far.

'Alright Shepard,' he conceded. 'We'll do this your way. Hit 'em hard. Keelah se'lai!'

Shepard nodded and snapped out orders to the others, and together the team went about their task with frightening efficiency. From the shadow of the wall Kal watched as they worked smoothly in tandem. Geth were destroyed systematically, one by one. The large Destroyers shuddered and toppled to the ground while their reinforcements were felled by Garrus long before they could reach a firing position. Kal could only stare in amazement as this small team accomplished what an entire squad of his men could not and, grudgingly, he silently praised the Spectre who had saved his life.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Tali turned her head in surprise. It was no longer the noise clattering against the door that she noticed, rather the sudden, ominous silence that had fallen. Slowly she drew away from the terminal, its purpose fulfilled, and carefully edged towards the back of the room. She held her breath, expecting to hear the subtle hums and clicks of the geth language as they finally forced their way in. The door rumbled as the locks disengaged and the large metal slab groaned as it began to slide open.

'Alright you bosh'tets,' she muttered under her breath as she readied her shotgun, 'just try and take me.'

Light spilled into the room along with a gust of hot air and Tali's head dress billowed gently in the draught. The shotgun clicked into the firing position and she took aim. It faltered, however, as she recognised the figure standing in the white glare.

'Shepard!' she cried. Her shotgun fell to her side and her body trembled with an overwhelming sense of relief. Shepard's clear blue eyes fell upon her, his hard face masking the elation he felt at seeing her unscathed. Tali hesitated slightly as she made her way towards him. In truth she wanted to embrace him as any girl would her rescuer, yet thought better of it and instead fought to compose herself.

'For a second there I thought you wouldn't make it.'

'After all the geth we killed together, I can't believe you would think they'd pose a challenge,' Garrus answered and Tali's eyes widened in shock.

'Garrus! Keelah, I can't believe it's you!'

'Come on, you didn't think Shepard would get this far without me, did you?' he chuckled, earning an irritated glance from his friend.

'And this is?' Tali enquired, turning towards Mordin.

'Mordin Solus, ship's science officer, a pleasure,' The salarian answered with a polite bow of his head.

'We don't have time for introductions,' Shepard interjected, though quickly added; 'but I'm glad to see you're ok, Tali.'

'I wish we could say the same of my team,' she said with sadness in her voice. 'We thought with all this radiation the area would be empty of geth. We didn't expect them to find us so quickly.'

'Well you didn't lose everyone. Kal'Reegar, that hot head marine of yours, he's still alive and waiting outside.'

'Reegar?' Tali replied in disbelief. 'Thank you Shepard, you have no idea how much this means to me. He's…an excellent soldier and I'd almost given up hope of seeing him again. You really are the knight in shining armour these days, aren't you?'

'I aim to please,' Shepard responded, a faint smile crossing his lips. He saw Tali was shaken, her nerves fractured under the stress of the last few hours and he longed to reassure her. He resisted the urge to be sentimental, however. The mission was still in effect and he could not rest until she was safe on board the Normandy. 'Do you have everything you need?'

'Yes, I think so. Certainly enough to get off this damned rock.'

'What were you looking for, exactly?' asked Garrus.

'I was looking for data on this system's parent star, Dholen,' she began, her tone growing more even as she allowed her mind to fixate on a single subject. 'You see, when my people first settled Haestrom and established the colony, they built this facility to observe the sun's volatile nature. It was always unstable and had constantly displayed signs of erupting into a red giant and yet, the time never came.'

'Sounds like a dangerous place to found a colony. Weren't they worried?' Shepard wondered.

'I can't say for sure, it was hundreds of years ago, after all. All I can guess is that most did not know and our scientists kept the knowledge from them. It is only recently that Dholen's solar activity has become what it is today and made Haestrom all but uninhabitable. The star is dying at an astonishing rate and we were sent to find out why.'

The next question came from Mordin, who stroked his chin thoughtfully. 'A star's energy, always erratic, always destructive, always shifting unexpectedly. Why different now?'

'We have reason to believe that all this recent instability is being caused by the presence of dark energy within the star itself. I'm not sure what it all means but it was enough to them to risk sending us here.'

Dark energy. It was the lynchpin of every major technological advancement, both mechanical and biological, in the galaxy. Without it there would be no mass relays, FTL drives or biotics. Shepard considered the implications, though he would be the first to admit his knowledge on the matter was limited, to say the least.

'Is that why the geth are here?' he asked.

'No, those geth you fought tracked us from an outlying station. As far as the planet goes, I don't think they even tried to stay here. Look around you, these ruins have barely been touched for the past three hundred years. I've never seen the architecture of my people so well preserved!'

Architecture was a strong word, Shepard mused. All he had seen so far were more akin to the ancient bunkers and fortifications found on Earth than a real city.

'I hope the data you found will help in some way,' remarked Garrus solemnly. 'A lot of your people lost their lives for it.'

Tali was reluctant to answer and Shepard glared at him. Again the quarian blessed her helmet for hiding her feelings so effectively but it could not mask her body language. Her shoulders sank visibly and she looked at the ground, downcast.

'I can only hope so,' she sighed. 'Perhaps in time we will find out.'

In the silence, Tali's grief permeated the stifling air and soured the atmosphere of joy that had risen on her liberation. Shepard gently placed a hand on Tali's shoulder and she raised her head, her eyes upon his.

'Until then there's nothing you can do,' he said softly. 'Now come on, we have to go. Take what you need and meet us outside.' Tali nodded slowly and the group made their way out.

Garrus blinked in surprise when Shepard spoke to him in a low, firm tone. 'You remember telling us about those things you said to her and you wished you hadn't?'

'Yeah?' Garrus replied.

'That was one of them.'

Garrus ran a hand across his face in embarrassment. It was easier dealing with criminals, he thought to himself as he watched the slender silhouette of the Normandy arch gracefully through the air.


	6. Part V

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART V***

The Serrice Ice Brandy flowed from the bottle like a clear, blue waterfall into Shepard's glass. It swirled and glittered in the dim light, rippling gently as the flow slowed to a trickle. Shepard eyed the empty bottle with frustration. He had bought it for Doctor Chakwas, the Normandy's Medical Officer and yet the gift had never reached her. No matter, he thought to himself indifferently. There must be plenty more throughout the galaxy.

Sitting back in the soft couch, he sipped the cool, sweet liquid and felt it burn his throat as it went down. The room grew warmer, more inviting as the brandy gripped his senses and the gentle light of the aquarium waxed and waned, while the fish within drifted through the water in blissful ignorance of their surroundings.

Shepard rubbed his forehead in irritation. Tali's welcome aboard had not gone well. The briefing room had exploded into argument when Jacob naively introduced Tali to EDI, the ship's AI. Evidently he knew little of her people's history with such things. After a few short, angry words she left and Shepard hadn't seen her since.

The vicious exchange reminded him that the differences between the old Normandy and the Cerberus alternative went further than the streamlined CIC or Joker's luxurious new pilot seat. The old crew were Alliance soldiers, disciplined and stalwart. They had worked together for years and, in some cases, decades. Their bonds were forged in blood and sweat and Shepard had felt stung by the loss of officers such as Pressley and Adams. Now he had a crew who were not even following his command. The Illusive Man was the true captain of this ship, his presence always keenly felt in every corner of the vessel. Shepard could feel his eyes upon him in the elevators, in the cargo hold and even here, in his private cabin and there was no escape from his baleful gaze.

The sound of a beeping intercom stirred Shepard from his thoughts and he rose, frowning, to see who wished to speak to him.

'Shepard?' he uttered.

'Shepard, it's Tali. May I come up?' asked Tali formally.

'Sure, go ahead,' he answered groggily and wiped a hand across his face in an effort to compose himself. He took a seat once again and let out a soft groan as the room began to spin. The brandy warmed his blood yet numbed his thoughts to the point that he could forget all that had happened to him. He would usually allow himself to fade into dreamless slumber but Tali's sudden interruption had caught him unprepared and he fought to remain conscious.

The door opened with a hiss and Tali entered the cabin, her graceful figure cast against the bright light of the elevator. She caught sight of Shepard and stood before him, her hands clasped in front of her anxiously.

'Thanks for letting me in,' she said, 'I wasn't sure if you had time to speak with me.'

'Come on, Tali, since when couldn't I spare a second to talk to my crew?' he asked.

'Of course,' Tali admitted, 'I remember how you'd always come to speak to me between missions when we were after Saren; how we'd spend hours talking about the flotilla and my pilgrimage. It was so easy sharing it all with you back then and it felt good to get it all off my chest.' She paused and her voice grew quiet. 'You were actually the first person I had told about my father for a very long time. Did I ever tell you that?'

Shepard shook his head, smiling at the comforting memories of their friendship. His eyes moved up to hers and he gestured towards the couch. 'Have a seat.'

She obliged and perched delicately on the edge, her hands folded neatly across her lap. The light danced across her sleek visor and her mouth-lamp fluttered softly as she spoke.

'I never had a chance to thank you for Haestrom. You really came through for me down there, and for Reegar.' Her tone was sincere and free of any forced emotion. 'If it weren't for you I would have died in that place.'

Shepard shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had never been used to such words of praise. 'I'm sure you would've been fine. You always manage to find a way out of those situations.' Looking into his glass of brandy, Shepard began to chuckle to himself. 'I remember when I first saw you on the Citadel. You were cornered by Saren's assassins in an alley outside Chora's Den. I like to think we saved you then but, to be honest, it looked like you could've handled them by yourself.'

'Yes, I remember!' Tali replied in amusement. 'Those creeps were trying to stall for time before they could do whatever it was they were planning. I still remember that lecherous turian trying to run his hand along my helmet. I damn near snapped his arm off!'

Shepard laughed and with steady, burgeoning familiarity they spoke for some time about the old days, those heady times when the galaxy lay at their feet. With the funds and freedom granted to Shepard by the Council, Tali had seen more during her pilgrimage than she could ever have imagined possible. Her experiences had brought her great experience and a wealth of knowledge of the quarians' mortal enemy, the geth. She owed Shepard a great deal, she thought to herself as the conversation flowed from them comfortably and freely.

'You know,' Shepard began with a hint of playful sarcasm, 'when we got back to the embassy I actually thought you were insane. I just couldn't understand why you wanted to join us in taking down Saren. You had no reason, no obligations to come with us yet you didn't think twice.'

'Oh, so I have to be insane to want to stop a madman from unleashing a deadly race of sentient machines, each one intent on destroying all life in the galaxy?' she mocked.

'No,' he retorted, 'just to want to do it with me.'

The two friends laughed and the sound echoed gently in the small room. Tali leaned back and rested her head on her hand.

'I'm not sure what it was that made me follow you, Shepard,' she said, 'but I never regretted it.'

Shepard's wide grin lessened at the remark and he set his glass on the table in front of him. He looked up at Tali, his face slowly shifting into a mask of remorse. Now was the time to confront the mistake he had made on Freedom's Progress, he told himself soberly. He had made any decisions in his life, many of them hard and cruel, all to achieve the success of his mission. This was the first one, however, that he had regretted.

'About your friend, Veetor,' he began, his stomach turning at the thought of asking the question, 'how is he holding up?'

Tali sighed deeply and lowered her gaze. She would not have answered had she not heard the genuine concern in his voice, or seen the guilt in his eyes. Her voice was uneasy and pained.

'Cerberus delivered him back to us, as you promised they would. He was alive but,' she hesitated as she struggled to put her friend's suffering into words, 'he is only a shell of his former self. He talks to himself over and over, of needles and restraints. He screams in his sleep and cries out when awake, and nobody seems able to help or even comfort him.'

Shepard sat for a few moments, unable to speak. 'You must hate me for what I did,' he said, finally.

'No, Shepard,' Tali responded, 'I believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt him and I know you had nothing to do with how he was treated. I blame Cerberus, not you.'

Shepard exhaled, his eyes staring across the room, lost in silent reflection. Tali shuffled closer to him and leaned in, eager for her voice to reach him.

'For as long as I've known you, I've had to stand by and watch as you were forced to make decisions that would break lesser men. I can't judge you, Shepard, and you don't need my forgiveness. I just hope that, in time, you can forgive yourself.'

With that, Tali rose from the couch. She was about to leave but instead moved to pick up Shepard's glass, the brandy inside rocking back and forth as she scrutinized it.

'This,' she said gravely, 'will not help you.' Shepard did not look at her, though whether it was through shame or annoyance was difficult to tell. 'I'll be down in engineering. Come and see me sometime.'

Gently, she placed the glass back upon the table and made her way to the elevator. Shepard watched her go and, as the elevator door slid shut, he ran a hand through his hair. The drink pressed upon him. It forced his mind and his eyes to close and shut out the world. Under normal circumstances it would be a blessing but now he battled against it, Tali's words recurring in his ears. After long moments of indecision he snorted, picking up the glass once more to pour the rest of the ice brandy down his throat. He ignored the intense, scorching sensation it produced in depths of his gut. He didn't need this, not now, not with the Collectors bearing down upon the human race like a swarm of parasitic locusts. As ever, his mission must come first. Nothing else mattered.

A sudden noise caught his attention. The beep of his private terminal sliced through the sluggish haze and he made his way over to the screen. His finger worked the keypad clumsily and, as the message shone brightly in his eyes, his face contorted with anger.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Hold still or this will be a lot more painful for you!' Doctor Chakwas muttered in frustration.

Garrus flinched and grimaced with every prod of the sterilizer, each contact sending a wave of stinging pain through his jaw.

'I'm telling you, Doctor, this is totally unnecessary,' he said, blinking as the instrument probed the scarred, ruined flesh on the side of his face.

'You know very well this dressing has to be changed every day,' she responded. 'I still can't believe you were foolish enough to go down to that planet before your wounds were partially healed at the very least. If we were back on the old Normandy I would have had you confined to the sickbay. That old laboratory of mine had pretty strong locks.' Garrus attempted a smile but she immediately scolded him. 'I said hold still!'

The doctor worked quickly, her nimble fingers performing the task neatly and without error. After only a few minutes she had finished and set about preparing a new dressing for the wound. It never ceased to amaze Garrus how adept she was treating members of other species, though it went further than learning the physical aspects of alien medicine; rather it was her manner and her gentle humour that put her patients at ease, regardless of their race.

'There, you can move now,' she said and Garrus opened his mouth, wincing at the clicks and cracks from his jaw.

'How do I look?' he asked calmly.

'Much better. The infection has responded well to antibiotics and the scar tissue is healing nicely. I only wish the dermal regenerator the Commander had installed could do the same for you, seems rather unfair to me.'

'Don't feel too bad for me, Doc. I deserve to have a face like the surface of an asteroid with all that's happened to me over the past few years and besides, it must be tough on you, having to put me back together all the time. I'm glad you're here.'

Doctor Chakwas smiled at him awkwardly, unaccustomed to compliments. Garrus was another reckless fool in a galaxy filled to the brim with people who wanted to get themselves hurt or killed, that much she would admit. However, she had also come to understand how good a person Garrus truly was. Many of his kind were openly sceptical or even hostile towards humans but Garrus had quickly settled aboard both iterations of the Normandy and earned the respect of all. With the arrival of Tali, she found immense comfort in the growing familiarity of the faces around her and her heart beamed with a happiness she hadn't known since the fall of their old vessel.

'To be frank,' she began as she cleared away her equipment, 'your biology isn't too far removed from that of a human. In fact, along with the asari and to some extent the salarians, turian physiology is relatively easy to understand. Tali poses some problems with her susceptibility to disease and infection yet her body is, again, very similar to ours in most respects.'

'Seeing as how you're a jack of all trades,' asked Garrus, 'what species are the hardest to treat, in your professional opinion?'

The doctor thought for a moment before answering confidently. 'Krogans. That bloody Wrex, he was a nightmare. Just when I thought I'd counted all his organs another would spring to life somewhere, not to mention how difficult it was to extract embedded objects as his skin regenerated around my instruments.' She hesitated, and continued in a more serious tone. I shouldn't be talking about this though, doctor-patient confidentiality and all.'

Garrus didn't push any further and was content to let the doctor finish dressing his wound. He enjoyed these visits and found her company to be extremely pleasant, a balm to his ceaselessly burning thoughts of vengeance. Carefully she placed a large, circular plate over the area and felt it adhere to his rough skin.

'That'll have to do for now. Be sure to sleep on your left side and try not to pick at the edges. Come back tomorrow for your next dose of antibiotics,' the doctor ordered as she typed a lengthy note into her terminal.

'Thank you, Doctor,' Garrus said earnestly.

Doctor Chakwas lifted her head from the terminal and smiled at him. 'It was a pleasure, Garrus. Now go and get some rest. Doctor's orders.'

She watched him leave and observed with slight frustration from the window as he walked immediately back to the gun deck, no doubt to continue his work on the calibrations of the ship's weapons. Another feeling of great affection overcame her and she thanked her luck for bringing her back to the place and the people with whom she had found such warmth and security. Then, just as quickly, her mind returned to her tasks and she continued to make her notes, the quiet tapping of her keypad lost against the distant humming of the ship's drive core.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Miranda Lawson closed her eyes and yawned sleepily. She hadn't had the opportunity to rest in nearly two days and the fatigue weighed heavily upon her. Blinking, she attempted to shake the cobwebs from her thoughts and regain her focus.

The Lazarus Cell was a demanding and exhausting effort, she had found. Between trying to control Shepard and fulfil the wishes of the Illusive Man, she had worked herself almost to the extent her body could withstand. Still, she persevered. The project had consumed far too much of her time and energy for her to fall victim to complacency.

Miranda tousled her long, black hair and stretched out in her seat. There was nothing more she could do for now but wait and finally she considered getting some sleep. Her intentions were delayed, however as the door to her office opened and she furrowed her brow at the sight of Shepard pacing menacingly towards her.

'How many are there?' he snarled, his mouth twisted in fury.

'What? I don't know-' Miranda stammered, her answer cut short as Shepard slammed a fist on her desk.

'Don't lie to me! The only way you could have known is if you had that cabin bugged. Now tell me, how many are there?' he roared, Miranda's curt message lingering in his mind, the words on his terminal screen burning brightly in his memory.

'That's none of your concern,' she replied, clinically. 'You represent a significant investment to Cerberus. We have every right to protect that investment, including the monitoring of your external activities. We can't have you plotting behind our backs whenever you bump into an old friend.'

Shepard, enraged, raised an arm and swept the contents of Miranda's desk to the ground. She remained calm and eyed him coolly as her possessions clattered across the floor. Slowly, Shepard leaned forward and spoke again, his voice a sinister growl.

'Either the bugs go out the airlock or you do.' His words were given a maniacal edge and there was no sign he was bluffing.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, although her arrogant façade hid a deep, chilling fear. This was it, she thought, this was the Shepard who fought on Torfan and sent so many men to their deaths. This was the man who sacrificed the life of one of his best friends on Virmire to achieve the mission's success and wiped out an entire species to avoid another potential Rachni War. Somewhat satisfied, she smiled lightly and, to Shepard's surprise, relented.

'Alright Shepard, have it your way. I'll have the motoring devices disposed of and you can have your precious privacy,' she said in a conceited tone. 'Just remember,' she added, 'the Illusive Man won't stand for treachery. Seeing as how you're his new favourite toy, you may be able to stretch the boundaries from time to time but even he has his limits. Be careful.'

Shepard said nothing further. He kept his hard, blue eyes on Miranda for a few moments before he turned and stormed out of the door. Miranda took a deep breath and felt her body shake as she exhaled. His anger, his strength of will, was truly frightening to behold and finally she could see exactly why The Illusive Man had brought him back.


	7. Part VI

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

*** Part VI ***

The hatch slid aside and a cool, invigorating breeze washed over them as the clean air of Illium filled the airlock. It was a heady experience after the oppressive heat of Haestrom and the stale, recycled atmosphere of the Normandy, Shepard thought gratefully as he stepped onto the landing platform. The wind was bitterly cold, as befitted such a high altitude and he grimaced as it bit at his face and worked into the gaps of his shattered combat armour. The rest of his team followed him into the chill and each member took a moment to breathe, savouring the fresh air.

'You always bring us to the coldest places, Shepard,' Garrus immediately remarked. 'First Noveria, now here. Would it kill you pick somewhere with a nice, warm climate for a change?'

'Stop complaining,' Tali responded, 'I'm sure it'll be warm enough inside.'

'Easy for you to say, you've got that suit. My mandibles are frozen. Well, the one I have left,' he moaned.

A flicker of irritation crossed Miranda's lips as the friends traded jibes. Although she did not doubt the value of Tali and Garrus to their mission, the thought of Shepard retaining a loyal core of followers had grown from a mere annoyance into a genuine concern. Perhaps eavesdropping on his conversation with Tali was not the smartest of moves, however she needed to send Shepard a clear message. Cerberus was in control.

Shepard said nothing, his attention drawn to an asari walking towards him, her sleek dress flowing in the breeze. Smiling, she extended her hands in greeting.

'Good evening, Commander Shepard. I will be your concierge for the duration of your stay here on Illium.'

'Thanks for the welcome. Now how much do I owe you?' Shepard replied, his blunt manner clearly taking the concierge aback. It was not personal, of course, but his years as an infiltrator had trained him to guard his thoughts and feelings well and to treat everyone he met as suspect. The instinct had served him well and he had never seen fit to change it.  
'There is no need for payment, Commander. Your docking and maintenance fees have already been paid for in advance.'

Shepard's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'By who?'

The concierge furrowed her brow in confusion and shifted uncomfortably. 'By Miss Liara T'soni, of course,' she answered nervously.

Garrus and Tali glanced at each other in surprise and Shepard's eyes wandered as the revelation sank in. The last time he had seen Liara was back on the old Normandy, shortly before the vessel was torn to pieces. He recalled the panicked eyes of his lover staring at him through her helmet visor as fire consumed everything around them, and once more he felt her hands tug at his arm as she begged him to escape.

'Where is she? Can I see her?' Shepard asked, pushing the memory aside.

'Of course, Commander, she is expecting you, as a matter of fact,' the concierge replied. 'Miss T'soni can be found in her office overlooking the trading floor.'

Shepard turned to face his team and felt all of their eyes upon him as he spoke. 'One of our targets, the Justicar, is somewhere in this city. Garrus, Tali, you're with me. The rest of you, split into teams and see what information you can dig up.'

As one the group murmured their agreement and began to disperse. The eyes of the concierge tracked them with mild anxiety, shifting from one to the next as she appraised them. She did not know why someone as well known and respected as Commander Shepard would associate with such characters, but then it was not her job to ask why.

The asari made a subtle move to intercept Jack as she passed. Jack glared at the concierge, who spoke in a pleasant, yet condescending tone.

'If you would like to find some clothes, Miss, I can recommend a store just outside the trading plaza,' she said as her gaze fell over Jack's elaborately decorated, and barely concealed, skin. 'We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?'

Jack's lips curled into a sneer and she spat at the floor.

'Fuck off.'

The astonished concierge moved aside and watched the unlikely companions enter the city.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Miss T'soni,' Nyxeris said formally, 'we have received word that Commander Shepard has arrived. His ship has docked and he has been made aware of our location.'

Liara tore her eyes from her terminal for the first time in many hours and glanced dismissively at her secretary.

'Thank you, Nyxeris. Be sure to show him in immediately when he arrives.'

Nyxeris bowed her head in acknowledgement and left Liara to her work once again. As the door closed, Liara found to her surprise that she had been holding her breath and exhaled deeply. Almost against her own will, she found herself rising from her chair to assess her appearance in a nearby window reflection, pressing down the creases and folds of her dress and cursing the puffy, dark rings under her eyes.

She took a moment to view the trading floor outside the window and watched the shifting crowds of people pushing through the confined area. Great rings of monitors sprouted from the floor and drew the attention of the formless mob of traders and brokers as they passed. Like carrion birds they would circle, then settle to buy and sell before moving on to the next.

Beyond them rose the slender, shimmering skyscrapers of Nos Astra, their curves resplendent in gleaming metal and glass. Even the burgeoning evening sky could not dull their glow and the setting sun edged each tower with skeins of warm gold. Between the towers crept constant streams of traffic and Liara stared distantly at the lines of white and red lights as they made their way across the city.

Nyxeris' voice over the intercom brought her back from her contemplations and she sat down to take the call from her desk. 'Yes, Nyxeris?'

'Commander Shepard is here. Would you like me to show him in?' asked the secretary.

'Allow the Commander to come in but please remain outside. I would like to speak to him privately,' Liara replied, her tone even and unreadable.

'Of course.'

Again, Liara took a deep, trembling breath and attempted to look busy as the door opened. Hesitantly, she allowed her gaze to fall upon Shepard as he walked slowly into her office. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Liara rose from her seat and raced across the room, clasping her arms around him in an uncontrollable fit of emotion. Closing her eyes, she fought back tears and longed to feel his warmth through the thick panels of his armour. Shepard allowed his arms to embrace her and spoke softly to his former lover.

'It's good to see you again, Liara.'

She looked up, her lips open in anticipation of a kiss. In an instant, however, her eyes snapped open and suddenly she withdrew. Her face immediately turned from one of adoration to one of cold, uncaring indifference. Her arms, so quick to press his body to hers, now lay at her side. The moment of affection vanished so quickly and so completely that had it not been for the moisture of her breath on his chest plate, Shepard could have sworn it was merely his imagination.

Stunned, he frowned in abject bewilderment as Liara took a seat once more and smiled politely, as one would to a business associate.

'It is good to see you too, Shepard. Please take a seat,' she said. Shepard strode cautiously towards her desk and sat, shifting his weight as his armour scraped against the chair. 'I am sorry but there are flies on every wall of Illium, ears in every room. I hope you understand.'

Shepard's frown eased yet his confusion did not subside. Before him sat the woman who had often kept him from the brink of despair during their mission to bring down Saren. Her features had been etched into his thoughts for a long time and even death had done little to dispel them. His eyes passed over Liara's pale blue skin, drinking in every detail of her face. Her cheeks were still dotted with delicate violet freckles and her long, sweeping lashes still framed her eyes of crystalline azure.

Blinking, he took a grip of his emotions and forced a cold face.

'Yes, of course,' he answered. 'I see you've been busy while I've been…away.'

'I know it is a little different from the dig sites,' she said jokingly, 'but I have proven to be just as effective an information broker as I was a scientist. After all, what is science but the pursuit of truth? As an information broker I too obtain the truth. The only difference is I then sell said truth to the highest bidder. It is, at least, much more lucrative than excavating old ruins.'

Hearing her speak like this unsettled Shepard. This was not the Liara he had known, the naïve, socially awkward scientist he had rescued from the geth. This was not the woman with whom he had found peace after Ashley's death. Her voice was now a low, husky drawl, a mere spectre of the uplifting yet curious tone that had soothed his nerves in his darkest moments.

'It just doesn't seem like you,' Shepard muttered sceptically. He understood anything he said could have been recorded and used to hurt Liara, yet he was determined to draw out an answer or admission. 'When The Illusive Man told me you were working for the Shadow Broker I didn't believe it. But here you are.'

'He told you I work for the Shadow Broker?' Liara growled maliciously. Shepard nodded, unsure as to whether to be shocked or upset by the anger in her voice. It was alien to him, this unseemly animosity emanating from one of the most compassionate people he had ever known.

Liara's eyes flashed before once again she melted into her former persona, her voice once again calm and collected.

'No, I don't work for the Shadow Broker. We have had dealings in the past but I think you will find I work very much on my own. Of course, I have employees and a network of contacts but there is no one here to impose their will upon me.'

No questions came from her lips. No words of their past or what they had shared or even an offer to speak elsewhere where prying eyes and ears could not reach them. She asked Shepard a question but he did not hear it as his mind reeled with conflict. Questions formed and answers immediately appeared to push them aside, and suddenly the realisation hit Shepard with a force he could barely withstand. Liara was using the same techniques, the same principles for hiding his thoughts and feelings he had been using for so many years in his own role as an Alliance Agent. She was erasing him from her mind, forcing him out of her thoughts as if he were little more than an inconvenience.

'Shepard?'

'Yes?' he replied, his eyelids flickering as he attempted to regain his senses.

'What business do you have here?' asked Liara.

'I'm...searching for an asari Justicar,' Shepard replied, though his answer felt like a terrible lie. 'I shouldn't say any more than that.'

'You do not need to,' Liara responded, 'Justicars are extremely rare and their presence outside asari space is rarer still. Their arrival always promotes somewhat conflicting emotions among the local population and never goes unnoticed.'

'Are you speaking from experience, Liara?'

'I am careful to avoid such confrontations, Shepard,' she retorted with a slight grin. 'Although I do not claim to be an expert, from popular culture I know that Justicars are sworn to fight evil and injustice wherever they find it. They abandon all possessions save their weapons and armour, forsake their family and personal connections and journey across the stars alone, dispensing their own brand of often violent justice. They answer to no government, no organisation, only to their own explicit code of conduct.'

'She sounds like nothing more than a vigilante to me,' Shepard remarked sourly.

'Some would say the same about you, Shepard,' she quickly pointed out. 'Spectres are authorised to use whatever force they deem necessary to right the wrongs of the galaxy. I do not see how this is different.'

'Alliance infiltrators and even Spectres always answer to a higher power,' he snapped back. 'Each person is responsible for their own actions, that much is true but we're also held accountable for them. Believe it or not we can't kill everyone we come across just because we deem them evil.'

'And yet you have had to in the past.'

Liara recoiled as Shepard's words became a fierce hiss, like that of a cornered snake.

'I have _never_ killed out of devotion to some code or ideology. Every man and woman whose life I've taken died because they gave me no other choice. The blood may never wash off my hands, Liara but I've never taken life out of making a judgement that isn't mine to make.'

Shepard' s eyes pierced Liara, his unflinching glare reaching into her soul with an intensity she had not felt in many years. Slowly, she lowered her head and spoke once again.

'I am sorry, Shepard. You are right,' she conceded. 'The Justicar checked into Nos Astra spaceport only yesterday. I am sure that if you ask around you will find her.'  
Shepard detected the finality in her tone. She wished the encounter to end as quickly as possible. Only two years ago Liara would have apologised profusely, laughed nervously and attempted to speak to him about something else. Whoever Liara had become, it was not the person he had cared about so deeply until that moment.

'I guess I'd better start my investigation there.' Shepard rose from his seat and swallowed dryly. 'Why don't you come with me? I could do with having another of the old crew back on the team.'

From the moment the words left his lips, Shepard regretted them. The question hung uncomfortably in the air and Liara was unwilling to answer immediately. Still, Shepard could see her gaze soften and her mouth twitch slightly in response. When her reply came, her voice was sombre and unsteady.

'I cannot go with you Shepard, as much as I would like to.'

His stomach tightened and an unpleasant sensation crept over him as she continued to speak.  
'My place is here now and my work is important. I want to help you in any way I can. After all, being an information broker has its benefits. However, I cannot abandon all the efforts I have made over the last two years. I understand how you must feel…'

Her words were lost to Shepard as an uncontrollable anger washed over him. His gaze narrowed and his fists clenched in a potent, yet futile rage. His eyes burned, his mouth was dry and he drew breath in large heaves through wide nostrils. He longed to simply turn and walk away, to bid Liara a good evening and leave. His only thought, however, was of that old, familiar sense of despair and loss. It was now uncaged and drove every word from his throat in bitter, poisonous bursts.

'You do, really? You think you know how it feels to have your life ripped from you, taken away without warning? You think you understand how it feels to have someone you love forget about you, just like that?' Shepard's voice hardened as his fury grew. 'After everything we went through, after everything we told each other, we promised to each other, your job has to take priority?'

'Please Shepard, it's not that simple,' Liara stammered.

'I would have given anything,' he snarled. 'I would have given _everything_ for you!'

Before she could respond, Shepard had made his exit and had disappeared from her sight. As the door closed Liara rested her head upon her hand and wept gently. For all her work in building such a fearsome and peerless reputation she now felt as weak and frightened as the youthful archaeologist she had left behind so long ago.

As the tears rolled down her cheeks she cursed herself for being so foolishly taciturn and silently prayed for Shepard to return to her office one final time, if only so she could explain what she been through for his sake.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

After the aggressive, pounding atmosphere of Afterlife, Garrus was thankful for the gentle yet energetic music of Eternity. Around him the bar was filled with the thrum of idle conversation, the ebbs and flows growing ever more raucous as the drink flowed. The asari barmaid served him a turian whiskey with a mischievous wink and Garrus could not help but grin to himself. Even with half his face missing he still had it.

'Hey buddy,' greeted another of his kind, his heavy breath bathing Garrus in the festering stench of alcohol. He cringed at the smell but still managed to dip his head in a polite response.

'Excuse me, I'm a little busy,' he murmured, not wanting to keep Tali waiting at their table.

'I can see that,' said the other turian, somewhat happily. 'I saw who you came in with. I have to say, it's great to see turians and quarians able to openly express their relationship like that. Gives us all hope!'

Garrus' cocked his head in utter confusion and glanced around, suddenly eager to find a way through the press of people around the bar.

'I have to ask you, what's your secret?' the stranger continued. 'You see, there's this girl I like. Well, she's seeing some human to the moment but I don't think it'll last forever and all I want is-'

In desperation, Garrus blurted out a reply. 'Take her to see Fleet and Flotilla. I hear the turians and quarians get along pretty well in that vid. She'll love it.'

Without waiting for a reply, Garrus pushed his way through the throng and passed through the growing host of dancers as they spilled from the floor and jostled for the little space that could be found. As night fell upon Illium, Eternity transformed from a calm place of quiet banter into a writhing mass of ecstasy-hungry thrill seekers. The younger asari women would find release in the music and drink, whilst the males of other species would find release in the asari.

Tali tapped her fingers rhythmically on the hard surface of the table, mimicking the beat of the music flawlessly. The darkened corner she and Garrus had chosen had grown darker still as the mood of the club changed. Now the air pulsed and shimmered with light and the scene glimmered in her visor. It excited her greatly, yet did not hold the same appeal it had all those years ago, when the adventure of her pilgrimage was just beginning.

'Are you sure you don't want anything?' asked Garrus as he took a seat beside her. 'They serve dextro food here if you're hungry.'

'No thanks. To be honest my appetite hasn't been the same since Haestrom. Doctor Chakwas says it is only down to stress and I should be back to normal soon.'

'That's good to hear. You had a rough time down there.'

The turian grimaced as he tried the whiskey, the green liquid given an eerie glow in the dim light. It stung his lips as he sipped and he stifled a cough as his wound prickled with strange sensations. Turian whiskey has one of the strongest spirits in the galaxy and even the turians themselves had to use caution whilst partaking.

'Any word from Shepard yet?' Tali asked, her voice rising into a yell. The music had grown in volume and Garrus could barely hear her, even when she shouted.

'Not yet. I think he may be while.'

'Why do you say that? I mean, he only needs information, right?'

A sly smirk spread across Garrus' face. 'Well, the commander and Liara might have some catching up to do, if you know what I mean.'

Though Garrus could not see it, Tali frowned quizzically. 'No, what do you mean?'

'That's a joke, right?' Garrus laughed. He trailed off, however, as he noted Tali's blank expression, such as it was. 'Wow, you really don't know?'

Tali shook her head.

'You see, that's what happens when you have your head stuck in the drive core all day long. I thought you of all people would have known that Shepard and Liara were more than just squad mates.'

All of a sudden Tali wished Garrus had ordered her a drink after all. He continued to speak, oblivious to her uncomfortable silence.

'Don't tell him I told you though, he still thinks it's a big secret, even after all this time.'

As the music throbbed around them, Tali fidgeted with her hood anxiously.

'So,' she began, hoping Garrus would not sense the apprehension in her voice. 'Do you think they still have feelings for each other?'

'I wouldn't know,' he replied with a shrug. 'All I do know is a lot can happen over two years. People change in ways you can't imagine. Look at the two of us; you became a flotilla big shot while I rotted in the darkest pits of the galaxy. You'd have to be a synthetic to stay exactly the same after so long. The only problem is that it's only been two years for one of them. To Shepard, their relationship was something that never ended, that never paused. For him two years ago may as well be two weeks ago.' Garrus' tone grew quiet and contemplative as he looked into his whiskey, lost in the surreal, twisting green light of his glass. 'If she's moved on then that won't be easy for him to take. I guess we'll know what happened once we see him.'

'I…hope he can find happiness with her,' Tali sighed. 'I've been worried about him since joining the ship.'

'Why's that?' Garrus enquired, his concern obvious.

'I shouldn't say, but he has changed too. He's not the man we knew two years ago and if Liara can bring him peace…' She sighed again, her mouth lamp flickering gently in the darkness. '…then I will be happy.'

'You and me both.' Garrus set his glass on the table and lifted his head at the sight of a figure steadily picking their way through the crowd. 'Well, speak of the devil.'

Shepard's skin was pallid and sweat glittered across his forehead. He was clearly troubled, yet both of friends instantly knew he would not discuss the matter.

'Are you alright, Shepard?' Garrus asked anyway, out of consideration. Before he could react, however, Shepard snatched the remaining whiskey from the table and poured it into his mouth. In an instant the luminous spirit was gone and only a few small drops remained in the glass.

'Help yourself, by all means,' the turian grumbled.

'Is Liara-' Tali began.

'Liara's provided us with the best starting point for tracking down the Justicar,' he interrupted. 'I've alerted the other groups and they're on their way back to the ship. The three of us are going to the spaceport. Hopefully we can find a lead before the trail goes cold.'

'Shepard,' Tali said, intent on drawing an answer from him, 'are you sure you will be all right?'

Deep shadows were cast across Shepard's face, yet his eyes were unfettered by the darkness. They shone with a strange light and Tali could swear that they burned with a ferocious red glow, like the smouldering of embers.

'I'll be fine,' he muttered grimly. 'Come on, we can't waste any more time.'


	8. Part VII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

*** Part VII ***

The candle burned slowly, unhurried and unwilling to hasten its journey into demise. The flame lapped at the air, tasting the slight, almost imperceptible currents as they passed above it. Beads of wax slid down the length of the stick, leaving a glistening trail as they fell before pooling in the golden curves of the holder.

The candle's light was enough to see, yet not enough to see clearly. It softened everything and blurred the edges of every shape, giving the room the surreal, yet inviting illusion of a dream.

Shepard cradled Liara in his arms, their bodies entwined beneath the crisp sheets of his bed.

'What time is it?' she asked, her voice heavy with exhaustion. Shepard looked down and smiled at the way her eyelids seemed to wilt for a few moments before she forced them open once more.

'It's almost dawn. You'd better get some sleep while you can, we'll be heading out in a few hours.'

'You're right,' Liara admitted sleepily. 'What about you? A Spectre also needs his rest.'

The candle held Shepard's sight, keeping the answer from her. The flickering glow flared brightly before returning to its placid, inexorable burn. He cast his eyes over the chamber, one of the most illustrious in the Presidium, and returned to Liara's shapely form as it shifted gently.

'You don't have to come with us, you know,' he said apprehensively. 'Hunting geth is dangerous work and I never feel totally comfortable having you in harm's way.'

Liara's deep blue eyes widened and she laid a hand softly on his face, guiding his gaze to hers.

'I could never leave your side. Not after we have shared so much. I will be with you for the rest of my days, Shepard and nothing will be able to tear us apart.'

Her words slid into his thoughts and her captivating stare held Shepard rapt. His mouth curled into a wide grin and, eventually, his lips met hers.

Shadow fell over his vision instantly like a veil, interrupting the moment of intimacy.

'You know that it cannot be that simple, Shepard,' said Liara solemnly. Her face was cold, yet Shepard could not help but note how her dress hugged the curves of her figure, a seductive outline in the darkness of the Normandy's briefing room.

The FTL comms terminal glared, the display nothing but a hissing, swirling mass of white noise, and it cast a dim pall over the empty space.

The surrounding darkness enveloped Shepard like a cloak, his eyes aflame in the black. His hard, weathered features creased as he replied.

'Why are you showing me this?' he asked. 'What do you want?'

'I do not want anything, Shepard,' Liara replied. Calmly, she placed her hands behind her back and continued. 'You are the only one who seems to want something.'

'I don't understand,' he said quietly.

'Of course you don't,' she answered as her eyes narrowed. 'You never did, Shepard. You never even attempted to.'

Scowling, Liara turned and stepped into the shadows, her voice a whisper as she left Shepard's sight. He strode towards her purposefully, his eyes ablaze with indignant frustration as her cryptic mutterings echoed in his mind. He entered the endless gloom and, to his surprise, felt the crunch of loose sand beneath his feet.

Shepard recognised the beach, though it was now an expanse of rough, cracked glass. Unnatural winds swept through the banks of charred trees and the only light that could pierce the black was that of an enormous, blazing inferno rising above a distant group of buildings. Looking up, he beheld Ashley, her dark beauty framed by the raging chaos of Virmire.

'You shouldn't be here, Commander,' Ashley said with conviction. She tilted her head a little as she spoke, though her eyes remained focused on his. 'Coming back here won't make things any better.'

'I need your help, Chief,' Shepard began, Ashley's warning unheeded. 'I'm looking for Liara, have you seen her?'

'So what's she got that I haven't? Besides that pretty blue skin and a head full of tentacles, what could she possibly have that I don't?' she snapped. The pain in her voice distressed Shepard immensely.

'I'm sorry,' he replied sadly, 'for everything.'

'You made your choice, Commander,' she sighed, the anger in her voice receding. 'I can't say I wouldn't have done the same in your shoes.'

'You were always a good soldier, Williams. I just...never realised how good until it was too late.'

Shepard could only stare at her, sorrow welling up within him. Ashley's expression softened and she nodded dutifully.

'You can count on me, Commander. Just keep Lieutenant Alenko safe, that bomb is too important to let out of your sight. We won't get another shot at this if we fail.'

The words were little comfort to him. They were the same ones he had been telling himself ever since he had left her behind.

'Do you...hate me, Chief?' Shepard asked hesitantly.

Before she could answer, the ground began to shift beneath his feet. With unnerving speed, the glass slithered away before his eyes to reveal a cold metal floor and he looked up to find the Normandy's drive core crackling and sparking in front of him. Each pulse of energy sent a ripple of blue light across the chamber and Shepard had to shut his eyes until they adjusted to the glare.

'Shepard!' Tali exclaimed happily. 'What can I do for you?'

'I…' Shepard faltered. He glanced around warily, unsure of his location. 'I'm...not sure where to go from here, Tali. Liara and Ashley both left and I can't find them anywhere. Will you help me look?'

'Of course,' she agreed cheerfully and Shepard felt his spirits rise.

'Thanks Tali. I could always rely on you.'

**_***ME2-DR***_**

Shepard's eyes snapped open and he woke with a start. Strange noises filled his ears and he needed a moment to take stock of his senses. Slowly, the pounding drone of the drive core gave way to the steady hum of the XM3 shuttle's engines and the dream, so real and tangible mere seconds ago, faded into the dark recesses of his mind.

'Glad to see you awake,' Tali remarked. 'It looked like you were having a bad dream.'

Wiping his brow with a gloved hand, Shepard took a deep breath and turned his head to watch the city sail past his window. The night had turned Illium into an ocean of stars. The lights of the flowing traffic edged their way between the forest of towers like red and white insects, while the real stars above seemed to shine with renewed vigour in the dark sky.

'I was dreaming,' he answered. 'I can't remember what it was about. Something tells me I don't want to know.'

Shepard screwed his eyes closed and cringed as a spasm of pain surged through his gut.

'You shouldn't have drunk that turian whiskey,' Tali scolded. 'You know that turian food and drink is harmful to humans. You look like you're suffering from a mild reaction right now, which would probably explain your dreams.'

'It can do that?' he asked.

'Well, I'm not sure but you seem to be sweating a lot and there are some small blotches on your face. I expect it is similar to what happens if either my own people or turians eat your food. Symptoms can range from a mild stomach upset to a fatal seizure.'

'I feel like I've been run over by a truck,' Shepard mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

'You drank almost a full measure of turian whiskey, Shepard, you're lucky to still be conscious.'

'Funny. I don't remember you nagging me this much two years ago,' he complained, jokingly.

'I don't remember you deserving it so much two years ago,' she shot back. 'A word of warning; if you do it again, you'll have to answer to Chikktika.'

Shepard could only grin affectionately at the mock threat and spoke again, his voice coarse and irregular. 'I appreciate the concern, it's just not something I'm used to. Garrus is a great war buddy but he's kind of lousy when it comes to caring about my health.'

A snort of derision came from the pilot's seat and the passengers chuckled at his expense. Tali leaned back in her seat idly and began to smooth out the creases in her suit. Shepard eyed her keenly, though he could not place the sudden feeling of warm fondness that swept over him. He was certain she had appeared in his dream yet he could not pin down the context or purpose of her presence. Not that it mattered, he told himself. Recalling a dream was as useless as regretting the past. Neither could be changed.

'This city is beautiful,' Tali said softly as she stared out of her window. 'If only my people had a planet like this, one where we could live in cities this big, without the need for these damned suits. I can't even imagine such an existence. I wonder if the people here realise how lucky they are to have such a place.'

'It's not all good, Tali,' Shepard interjected grimly. 'Cities like this may seem pretty on the surface but dig a little deeper and you'll find hell itself.'

'So you'd rather live in a suit your whole life than in the open air, able to see the faces of those you love?' she asked in exasperation.

He raised a hand defensively. 'Take it easy, I agree with you. I'm just saying the outside world isn't as great as you think it is. The Migrant Fleet is a tightly knit community. You're surrounded by your family and friends and can always rely on the support of those around you. Out here, unless you're lucky enough to know the right people, you're on your own.'

'I'm sorry if I got a little defensive,' Tali apologised. 'I know what you are trying to say, it's just that I'm so used to having to defend against the ignorance and prejudices of others that I can get a little carried away. I'm not saying that our lives are not with some advantages, yet I believe the restrictions and confinement we face each and every day is a large price to pay for those advantages. Although they protect our bodies, our suits feel more like cages at times.'

'I think I know what you mean,' Shepard grumbled. 'I feel like I've spent half my life in this damn armour.'

'I'm being serious, Shepard,' she said sternly, 'our pilgrimage is there not only to enable us to do some good for the fleet, it also serves to remind us of everything we lost three hundred years ago. These cities, the clouds in the sky, the seas and oceans, it is all there to help us remember what we fight for.'

'You're talking about your home world?'

'I'm talking about any world. Of course we would love nothing more than to have our beloved Rannoch back but in truth we long for, are searching for, any place where we can live in peace, without the need for nutrient paste, sterilization drills or antibiotics.'

Tali sighed with regret and Shepard's hand reached out to comfort her.

The soft cloth of her hood folded as he lay his hand on her slender shoulder, the intricate patterns merging into one. Sensing the contact, Tali turned her head and Shepard tried to muster an encouraging smile, though his resolve failed him under the gaze of her glowing, milky white eyes.

'What about you?' he asked. 'What are you searching for?'

Tali shook her head softly. 'I don't know. You may not believe me but there have been times where I have been tempted to simply stay with the flotilla and make a place for myself in society instead of travelling across the galaxy trying to fix the unfixable. It's not as if I can save my people all by myself, I am only one in seventeen million after all. Still, I have to do my part. If the chance to live on a planet like this was lost because I didn't even try I could never forgive myself.'

Her brave words touched Shepard and he withdrew his hand. He could do nothing but stare in admiration at his friend and had seldom been so proud to have her at his side.

Garrus cleared his throat, immediately breaking the mild tension that had overcome his passengers. 'Sorry to interrupt but we're almost there.'

Shepard and Tali reluctantly broke eye contact and hurriedly checked their equipment, from their weapons and communicators to their stocks of medigel. As the shuttle soared through the icy dusk air, the city around them continued its bustle, ignorant of their presence as they made their way steadily to their destination.

**_***ME2-DR***_**

Detective Anaya pressed her fingers into her temples in frustration. Around her the rest of her officers worked frantically to keep curious onlookers at bay while emergency vehicles lined the wide platform, their flashing lights blinking against the pristine walls of the spaceport.

She cursed under her breath. The small police station had barely enough manpower to patrol the sprawling facility, let alone handle a full blown murder investigation. The uncooperative, even obstructive attitude of her Captain still burned at the back of her mind as she questioned the volus standing before her.

'The longer you avoid my questions, Pitne, the longer it'll take for you to get off world. We know Dakni Kur was your business partner, doesn't it mean anything to you at all that he was murdered?'

The volus' squat figure was overshadowed by the asari, yet his voice was forceful and rang with confidence. 'Dakni was no friend of mine, I can assure you, Detective. The fool was always sticking his rebreather into things that didn't concern him. No, I'm not surprised he's dead. I'm only surprised it's taken this long.'

Pitne's mouthpiece hissed rhythmically and his rotund form swelled as he took each breath. Anaya's pale blue eyes narrowed and she pressed him further.

'Pretty harsh words for someone you've known for ten years.'

'I only kept him around to keep the credits flowing. It was the only thing he was any good at,' he spat. 'As I said, it was only a matter of time before he bit off more than he could chew. The words 'degenerate gambler' do him no justice.'

'Did he ever gamble with your money?' Anaya asked as she probed Pitne, desperate to expose an error of logic in his answers, some flaw in his defences.

'Are you simple? Either that or you believe me to be,' Pitne growled. 'And don't think I don't see what you're hinting at, Detective. I find it insulting that you continue to harass me while Dakni's killers still run loose in there.'

Anaya's gaze hardened at the taunt. The Eclipse soldiers present at the scene of the murder had not left and although her officers had cordoned off the building, they would not pose much of a threat to a fully armed team of mercenaries. Anaya swore inwardly once more at the memory of her Captain flatly refusing the supply of reinforcements.

'Well,' Pitne continued maliciously, 'at least your paperwork will keep you busy tonight while I jet off world. With that other asari going in there you will surely have another set of blood stains to mop up tomorrow morning.'

'That's none of your concern, Pitne,' she said, a spike of anger colouring her tone. Although his mask disguised his features, Anaya could swear Pitne was grinning at her reaction to his barbs. 'You can deflect all you want but the fact remains that until we've completed our investigation you're stuck here. You'll find me in the station when you're ready to answer my questions.'

Anaya scowled as she stormed away from Pitne, her calm visage belying the bitter rage and resentment she felt. As if it weren't bad enough that the lying wretch was withholding evidence, she also had to deal with the Justicar that had arrived only a short time ago. Anaya's expression shifted into one of anxiety as she thought of the stranger's intentions and prayed silently to the Goddess to keep her safe. The Eclipse mercs would show no mercy.

The sight of a trio of aliens stopped Anaya in her tracks and she stared at them in puzzlement.

'Hey!' she shouted, annoyed at the intrusion into her cordon. 'This isn't a place for civilians, leave this area immediately!'

Shepard's face was unreadable as he responded. 'Commander Shepard, Council Spectre.'

Anaya's irritated glower faded slightly as she processed the name and rank in her mind. Slowly, she opened her omni-tool, careful to keep her suspicious eyes on the newcomers. After a few seconds her frown disappeared and she glanced anxiously at the human in front of her. Closing the omni-tool, she braced rigidly and spoke again.

'Detective Anaya, Commander. I am the ranking officer here at the spaceport.'

Shepard looked beyond the detective, his view fixed on the extensive police barriers placed around the entrance to a distant alleyway.

'Having trouble?' he inquired.

'You could say that. We have a homicide, a volus named Dakni Kur. I'm not sure what he was doing at the scene but shots were fired and Dakni was found dead moments later. Then all hell broke loose.' Anaya sighed heavily. 'Mercenaries from the Eclipse group swarmed into the area. They fired indiscriminately, injuring one of my people in the process. That was when we decided to seal off the area and wait for backup. Which was a while ago now,' she added venomously.

Shepard nodded slowly, his eyes scanning every detail of the scene. 'Look, I can see you're busy, Detective, so I won't waste your time. I'm looking for someone, an asari Justicar. I was given intel that she was in this area.'

'Your sources are well informed, Commander,' Anaya replied respectfully. 'May I ask what business you have with her?'

'I'm afraid I can't give you that information, Detective. My business with the Justicar is my own. I'm sure you understand.'

Anaya furrowed her brow subtly, unsure and wary of the Spectre's motives. She was used to being sidelined and deceived by her superiors, by politicians masquerading as law officers. But for a stranger, Spectre or no, to make such demands on her own turf was more than she could stand. She folded her arms and glared at Shepard icily.

'This is my precinct, Shepard. You may be a Spectre but you're a long way from the Council and I don't have the patience to play games here. If there's anything I should know you're better off telling me now.'

Garrus' hand instinctively hovered over his pistol holster as he listened intently to the exchange. Tali saw the flicker of movement and placed a hand on his arm, gently easing his hand from the weapon. Shepard, meanwhile, fixed Anaya with a red tinted stare and the detective shifted at the sight of his unnatural, crimson eyes.

'I'm not here to make trouble for you, Anaya,' he said calmly, 'but you've already got a homicide on your hands here. From what I understand this Justicar is allowed to go where she wants, kill who she wants and that can only make your job harder. I don't think you're in a position to make an enemy of a Spectre so do yourself a favour and help me. The sooner I find the Justicar the sooner I'll be gone and you can continue your work here.'

Anaya considered his words but there was no change in her defiant stance. Instead she stroked her chin thoughtfully for some time and when she spoke again her tone had softened into one of furtive contemplation.

'It looks like we could both help each other out,' she began and Shepard twitched in irritation. 'I'll tell you where she is if you can bring her in peacefully and keep her out of our way. Also, if you can shed some light on what happened in there I'd appreciate it.'

Shepard took a deep breath as he resisted the urge to fight back. This was a waste of his time but it would not help matters by reacting violently to Anaya's manipulation.

'Alright, it's a deal,' he submitted grudgingly.

'Good. I'm sure you understand this is better for the both of us. You get your Justicar and I get my crime scene back. We both win.'

'Your crime scene? What are you talking about?' Shepard asked.

A thin, smug grin spread across Anaya's lips. 'The Justicar went into that alley a short while ago. I don't know why and I don't know if she's still alive with all the mercs running around back there but if you want to find her, that's where you need to go.'

Garrus could not help but shake his head in wonderment at the detective's ploy. They would now have no choice but to solve all of Anaya's problems, the Justicar and the mercenaries, all in one fell swoop. Unfazed, Shepard pushed past her roughly and made his way to the police cordon.

'Garrus,' he said as he lengthened his stride, 'I need you see if there are any other exits to these alleys. If you find one, keep watch in case the Justicar tries to make a break for it. Tali, you stay here and hack the local networks. I want as much information on Anaya and this case as possible,' he ordered.

'It will be risky, Shepard,' Tali replied warily. 'The police networks will be heavily encrypted and any detected intrusion will be traced back to me within minutes.'

'Something about this doesn't seem right. Anaya's holding something back and I need to know what it is. I know you can do it, Tali,' Shepard whispered to her. 'I need you to do this. I believe in you.'

Tali did not answer, instead reaching up to fidget with her hood nervously. Garrus caught the telling action and his mandible tensed as he thought of speaking. In the end, however, he thought better of it and remained silent. He had gained a reputation for speaking at inappropriate times and he refused to make this another of them.


	9. Part VIII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***Part VIII***

The turian whiskey washed though Shepard's mind, a wave of toxic ecstasy. It was in the relative silence of the quiet backstreet, however, that its true nature was revealed. The alcohol had far from heightened his senses. Quite the contrary, it had lent him a false sense of security. In one moment it promised to make Shepard immortal; in the next it left him as vulnerable as a newborn. The conflicting senses left him reeling and he struggled to maintain his usually impeccable instincts as he strode cautiously through the alleyway.

The smooth, gleaming walls of spaceport's various outbuildings were rendered dull and even menacing in the night sky. Occasionally shafts of artificial light broke through the narrow space like the canopy of a thick forest but they could not dispel the sense of foreboding.

Feeling another wave of nausea rise, Shepard cursed his weakness. It was during moments like these, those of life and death, that he realised how fragile were those skills that he often took for granted. During his years with the Alliance he had prided himself on his composure, yet these vital seconds had revealed more about himself than he had cared to know. He was losing his grip on his own body and he almost swore aloud at the thought.

Hearing the sound of voices ahead, Shepard came to a halt as the alley veered to the right. His breath seemed too loud and pronounced to his own ears. Shaking his head slightly, he frowned as he struggled to retain the senses that had carried him through so much; through Eden Prime, Therum, Feros, even through the final battle with Saren. He willed his sight to sharpen, his ears to listen and his mind to focus as he tentatively peered around the corner.

'All right, this can't go on!' a female voice declared.

Shepard recognised the speaker as an asari Eclipse mercenary. Her pale, sand-coloured armour was surrounded by an array of ablative panels and haptic interfaces, expensive and effective. Around her stood five others, their features hidden by helmets and glowing visors.

'Wasea knows this Justicar bitch is gunning for her and she'll tear us apart if we return empty handed.'

A salarian companion stepped forward, his arms raised in objection. 'So either way we're dead. We go back in there and get killed by the Justicar or go back to HQ and get killed by Wasea. Those options aren't entirely palatable you know. There must be another way out of this.'

'Don't even think about it,' the asari snapped back. 'You know what Wasea does to traitors and cowards. Look, we're gonna take our chances in there. If you want to help, watch our backs and make sure the cops don't get the drop on us.'

The salarian relaxed visibly and his large helmet drooped in weary relief. 'You can count on me. I'm not going to give Wasea an excuse to biotically disembowel me.'

The merc squad followed their asari leader into a nearby building and the salarian sagged against a wall before idly tapping on his omni tool. Shepard saw his chance as the merc turned away from him, engrossed in whatever task he was performing. Carefully, Shepard shifted his weight as he moved forward, reducing the noise of his footsteps. It was impossible to move silently in armour, however, and his pace quickened as his enemy began to turn towards him.

The salarian, sensing the movement, immediately reached for his pistol. It was too late, however, and Shepard gripped his arm and hammered his fist into the merc's stomach. The armour was nonexistent in this area of his suit and Shepard felt the air leave the salarian's lungs, his alarmed voice crackling from his helmet.

He was not beaten, however and Shepard reeled as the enormous bulk of the merc's helmet crashed into his head. Stumbling backwards, he braced as the salarian lunged at him. Dodging the clumsy attack, Shepard took hold of the merc's head and used its size to drag him from his feet. A panicked cry came from within as Shepard wrapped an arm around his thin neck and, with expert precision, thumbed the helmet's respirator control.

Immediately the salarian bucked in his grip as the breathing intakes of his helmet closed and the air inside emptied quickly. His fists feebly thumped against Shepard's arm as the life began to quickly fade from his movements. Suddenly, Shepard released the locks and air once again hissed into the helmet.

'What do think you're doing?' the merc spluttered. 'Do you know who I am? Who I work for?'

The valves closed once more and the salarian spasmed in horror, clutching again at Shepard's tight grip.

'I'm asking the questions here,' replied Shepard. 'Your friends in there, what are they doing?'

The merc choked as the valves were opened again and spoke quickly between deep, jagged breaths. 'They're going after the Justicar! She showed up here earlier and we've been fighting her ever since. She's already taken out half the squad.'

'It takes that many mercs to take down one asari?' Shepard questioned sceptically. The salarian had given up all efforts at resistance and the words now poured from him.

'She's a powerful biotic, far stronger than any of us. I told them it was useless, that we should all get the hell out of here while we can.'

'So why didn't you?'

'It's Wasea, the head of our company. She's not the kind of person you want to piss off, if you get my meaning. If I try to run she'll find me, and the rest of them would be more than happy to see me dead for betraying them! If they survive in there, that is.'

'Why does Wasea want her dead?' Shepard pressed.

'I don't know!' the merc cried out in terror. His breath misted on Shepard's armoured forearms and flecks of spittle dotted the inside of his visor. Fear warped his words as he stammered on. 'I-I'm just an initiate, I've only been with Eclipse for a few months! They don't tell me anything!'

Shepard nodded, satisfied that the merc held no more useful information. Tensing his arms to apply pressure to the scrawny throat, Shepard eased the limp body to the ground as the salarian fell unconscious. The police would find and arrest him soon and though it was not an option the merc had considered, it was another way out of his predicament.

Wiping a thick layer of putrid sweat from his brow, Shepard rose to his feet and raised his pistol before cautiously opening a nearby door. Immediately, frenzied shouts and the sharp reports of gunfire echoed from inside the dark space. Whoever this Justicar was, Shepard thought to himself as he crept into the shadows, she was obviously dangerous. He would have to be careful.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Tali's fingers worked quickly as they navigated her omni tool, although she was terrified they were not working quickly enough. The extranet terminal was one of several in a long bank outside the spaceport terminal building and she had taken care to choose a particularly busy section to hack the police station's internal network. At first glance she would not stand out amongst the gaggle of asari, elcor and turians, yet she knew that if alerted, the authorities would head straight for the quarian. They always did.

'Keelah, this is taking forever,' she cursed under her breath. Her eyes darted from side to side, the direction of her glances invisible in the thick glass of her visor.

As if in reply, the omni tool beeped and the extranet terminal began to fill with odd symbols and flickering shapes. Seeing the one she wanted, Tali quickly moved a hand over the tumbling display and her breathing quickened as she searched the police case files.

'Shepard,' she said quietly into her suit radio. 'It's Tali. I'm in.'

'Good work. Make this quick though, it's not safe to talk,' his reply hissed in her ear.

'There's nothing usual about the case itself, at least not so far. It hasn't even been progressed past the reporting of the incident since Anaya hasn't been able to get to the crime scene yet.'

'Search the personnel files,' said Shepard. Sensing Tali's confusion, he continued in a harsh whisper. 'I've got a feeling Anaya knows more than she lets on. Check her file. Look at conduct records, promotion reports, anything that can give us an idea why she lets Wasea's mercs run things around here.'

'You think they're paying her off?' Tali asked.

'I'm not sure. But one thing's for sure; Wasea seems to be a big player here in Nos Astra and people like that get to where they are on bribes and extortion. With her position, I doubt Anaya's blameless in any of this.'

Tali looked sharply to her left as she caught a sudden movement. Seeing only a human running across the busy platform, she sighed in relief and returned to the terminal.

'You may be right, Shepard,' she said, her voice heavy with concentration. 'I'm looking at Anaya's records now and they certainly seem a lot more interesting than the others. I'll need more time before I can make sense of it though, the data is heavily encrypted.'

A powerful gust of wind rushed across the platform, causing Tali's hood to flail and billow. Still, she did not seem to notice as she entered a sequence of numbers into the terminal. Holding her breath, she scanned the lines of information as they appeared before her. With a sudden sense of urgency, she spoke quickly.

'I think I've got something. Anaya seems to have some kind of link to Nos Astra's Internal Affairs department. I see a lot of communication between them and her Captain and of course Anaya herself, although I can't see the content of those messages yet.'

'Is she under investigation?'

'It would certainly seem to explain why she was so uncooperative when you first met, and why her superiors seem so obstructive towards her. If Eclipse are paying her under the table then her Captain would want to restrict her activities as much as possible.'

No reply came. Allowing a few moments to pass, Tali afforded herself another nervous look over her shoulder. There was still no sign that the police were aware of her intrusion, yet she doubted their presence would be announced and not even her suit could disguise her nerves at that moment as the wind continued to tug at her hood.

'Good work,' Shepard said, finally. 'Keep looking, I'm going dark for a while.'

'Alright. Be careful, Shepard,' Tali replied. As her suit radio went silent she exhaled, suddenly aware that she had been holding her breath.


	10. Part IX

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***Part IX***

Pale blue light flooded into the room through the large windows in the far end as Shepard advanced. Flurries of muzzle flashes sent flickering shadows across the walls and the chattering discharges could be heard throughout the building.

The police had cut the power immediately after the Eclipse mercs had stormed the area and Shepard squinted as he moved carefully, his pistol stretched out in front of him. His eyes flickered from side to side, assessing every small movement, watching for any sign of either his enemy or the Justicar.

He frowned gently and eased into the shadows by a nearby wall as the gunfire intensified. Again he found it hard to believe the Justicar would still be alive. All the asari he had questioned had spoken of her in awe and, in some cases, fear. No one knew more than him how powerful a reputation can be, but it was not bulletproof. No matter how strong this asari was, against so many mercs no one person could survive for long alone.

Shepard stood motionless for a moment, swaying slightly as his body recovered from the effects of the turian whiskey he foolishly downed no more than an hour ago. Although the worst of the effects had passed, his skin was pale and shone with sweat. He could only be thankful the incredible noise clattering throughout the building masked his heavy breathing and somewhat clumsy footfalls.

'We've got her cornered in the offices!' came a loud cry from the next room.

Shepard identified the voice as female, although whether she was human or asari was unclear. The brusque reply, however, he recognised as the asari that snapped orders in the alley outside.

'Get the rest of the squad in there right now! The only chance we have is if all of us work together!' the merc barked, although her nerves were evident in her faltering tone.

'It's no good, we're getting killed in there!' the first merc wailed. Her cries were cut short by a loud thump and Shepard almost winced at the sound of the leader's fist thumping into her companion.

'Fight her in there or fight me in here,' she threatened. The sound of scuffling feet followed and Shepard tentatively stepped forward, his eyes down the pistol sights.

The air began to smell of stale body odour and burning flesh, mingled with the sharp tang of weapon discharge. The scent was subtle, yet to Shepard it painted a reliable picture of the struggle. He did not need to see the bodies to know people had died there mere minutes before.

Advancing through the open doorway, he wandered into a small passageway lined with windows and found himself bathed in a soft red light. It seemed the emergency lighting was active in some areas, Shepard thought to himself as he scanned the dim space.

Suddenly his vision span. He did not even feel the pain of the impact as he slammed against the wall, so quick was the strike. He gripped his weapon but to his horror found his hands empty.

'I knew we were being followed!' the merc commander growled.

Shepard could not see her face and grunted as another blow sent him staggering backwards. Nothing was clear. All he could make out was a shifting shape in the gloom, too late to stop the rifle butt catching him in the jaw with a sickening crack.

'Who sent you? Anaya? The Justicar?' she shouted in a frenzy. 'Was it Wasea?'

Again the rifle came down and hit Shepard in the nose, sending him sprawling across the floor. His ears rang and he felt a cold trickle of blood creep across his lips.

Grimacing, Shepard rolled away from what he could only guess was the direction of his attacker. No light came from the windows and the emergency lighting was useless, however he could now see clearly the bright yellow projections of the commander's haptic interfaces. Thick ablative panels glinted slightly as she strode onward, a dark frown creasing her features.

'Whoever you are, you're not one of us,' she sneered and raised her rifle again.

Shepard saw his chance and drove upwards, lifting the merc from her feet and knocking her onto her back. Quickly he followed, gripping the collar of her tech armour and punching relentlessly, acting purely on instinct as he hammered his fist into what he could only assume was a face.

Frantically they scrambled on the ground, each trying to blindly connect with the other as the blows rained down. In the darkness all of their training and experience had turned into a savage, desperate battle to end each other's life.

Shepard's head snapped back and his body was propelled into the wall as commander let loose with a biotic kick. She rose shakily to her feet, her face bloody and contorted with rage. With a pained grunt she picked up her rifle and aimed it at Shepard.

His mind raced. His eyes darted to his pistol, which lay beyond the commander. Then they drifted to the bare walls, searching for something that could help him, anything that could provide a way out of this situation.

The merc's cracked lips twisted into a thin, malicious smile. 'Almost had me there, human.'

'This is your last chance. Drop the weapon,' Shepard said, unflinching and defiant as he stared into her eyes, seemingly unaware of the rifle barrel pointed squarely at him. The asari let out a short, incredulous laugh. The harsh sound was bereft of humour or mirth as it echoed throughout the passageway.

'You think you're in a position to threaten me?' she snarled. 'You're one tough son of a bitch, I'll give you that.'

Narrowing her eyes, the merc squeezed the trigger.

The shot came with a deafening bang and the windows around them exploded into countless pieces, which seemed to hang in the air before falling like glittering raindrops. Shepard covered his eyes and tried to roll onto his stomach to avoid the hail of tiny shards. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the Eclipse commander's body slump lifelessly to the ground, leaving a large, wet stain on the wall behind it.

As he rose to his feet and shook the loose glass from his armour, Shepard nodded in the direction of a distant rooftop, knowing Garrus would no doubt spot the grateful gesture.

**_***ME2-DR***_**

'Damn it, Shepard,' Garrus cursed as he finally gave up trying to contact the commander, who could only nod at him in thanks. He understood, of course, that Shepard could not risk betraying his position any further but the arrival of the third group had lent the situation a renewed sense of urgency. If they were Eclipse reinforcements then both Shepard and the Justicar would be overwhelmed.

Unable to do more than simply watch, Garrus again lowered his eyes to his scope. His mood brightened slightly as he observed the small number of mercs remaining through several windows just ahead of Shepard's position. They were firing in panic at an unseen target, completely oblivious to his presence.

Satisfied he could take his eyes from the battle for a moment, Garrus keyed his communicator.

'Tali, Garrus here. Have you found anything?' Only silence greeted him and he tried again, concern burning in his voice. 'Tali, where are you?'

He swore in frustration and slumped heavily back into his firing position, gently adjusting his legs and slowing his breathing. It occurred to him that this was the first time since his escape from Omega that he had been truly alone.

**_***ME2-DR***_**

Tali padded quickly through the thinning crowds, gracefully weaving through the shifting figures as they pressed through the main terminal. Every few moments she glanced anxiously back at her pursuers and could only drive herself harder as they gained ground.

Again she cursed her own inattention. So focused was she on looking for police uniforms she had failed to spot the six plainly dressed asari, remarkable only for the illegally modified weapons at their hips. Still, she had noticed them in time to make a break through the packed spaceport entrance, though she was not safe yet.

A krogan growled a racial slur at her as she barged through a knot of travellers but she didn't care. Even with the din of the crowd she could hear the frustrated shouts of those who chased her.

Ahead Tali could see the main security checkpoints that marked the arrivals and departures and she knew her options were running out. Changing direction, she cut across a bewildered group of salarians and crashed into a nearby door, pushing through as it slid open.

One of the asari cried out in alarm as she saw the door close behind Tali, the icon in the centre turning red as it locked before them.

'Damn quarian locked the door,' the asari snapped to her companions, her blue skin etched with dark tattoos. 'You stay here in case she doubles back,' she ordered curtly at the nearest of them, thumbing a gesture at the door. 'The rest of you, spilt up and find a way into the cargo area.'

'What do we do if we find her, Wasea?' another asked nervously. Her tone earned her a hard glare as Wasea struggled to keep her temper in check.

'She's by herself. She won't be any threat to us. Take her alive, that's what biotics are for, you moron.'

The young asari flushed with shame and stepped back as Wasea led the team back through the throng, her face dark with murderous intent.

**_***ME2-DR***_**

'What was the name of the ship?' The words rang out in the silence, the Justicar's smooth, calm voice carrying far throughout the large chamber.

Shepard could only stare, pistol drawn, at the ornately dressed asari standing confidently over the mercenary, who coughed and spluttered as her boot pressed down on her throat. Flecks of blood-marred spittle sprayed across the floor as the merc choked a response.

'Go to hell!'

The Justicar's expression was unreadable and her voice was even as she repeated her mantra, as she had done dozens of times before.

'May you find peace in the embrace of the Goddess…'

Shepard frowned slightly as a sickened crunch filled the air and the merc's head fell to one side listlessly. After the chaos of the frenetic gun battle the silence almost made him uncomfortable and he slowed his breathing to steady his aim.

The Justicar turned towards him, silhouetted against a sweeping view of the city. Blinking away the last of the turian whiskey's effects, Shepard narrowed his eyes and tried not to become distracted by the shifting lines of traffic behind her.

'What is this?' the Justicar asked, striding confidently towards Shepard. 'My quarrel is with the Eclipse and yet I see an armed human standing before me?'

Shepard's eyes passed over her as she came to a halt before him. Her slim, yet muscular body was clad in a dark red suit, though Shepard did not recognise the material. Judging by the complex patterns crawling up to the swell of her bosom, he could only assume it had been crafted by skilled asari artisans. He had no doubt this was his target.

'My name is Commander Shepard,' he stated flatly, lowering his weapon in a show of faith. 'I need your help.'

Shepard tensed as his pistol dropped to his side, unused to dropping his guard. The Justicar was evidently a powerful warrior, yet he couldn't be sure if she would view him as a friend. Despite his unease, he had to show he was no threat to her.

She looked at him impassively for a few moments, regarding him with an eye well versed in rendering judgement. The air around her seemed to shimmer and Shepard realised she kept her biotic power close to hand at all times. He hid his awe at the barely constrained energy behind a cold mask as she replied.

'I have heard much about you, Commander. Your actions have become common knowledge throughout asari space. Your deeds during the attack on the Citadel, especially your rescue of the Council, are held in high regard.'

Shepard dipped his head, acknowledging the compliment. Under ordinary circumstances he would have been flattered, but things were far from ordinary.

'I am Samara, servant of the Justicar code. I am here on my own mission, however, and I am afraid I cannot help you.'

Shepard swallowed dryly. He did not want to use force and, even if he did, he doubted he would be successful. His body was trembling, his mind splintered with pain and this was yet another challenge he had to overcome. Part of him wanted to simply coerce Samara with the barrel of his pistol but he knew that was simply his weakness talking. Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

'Let me explain the situation first. Thousands of human colonists have been abducted by a race known as the Collectors. We don't know why and there doesn't seem to be a way to stop them.'

'The Collectors? I know of them, though only by reputation,' Samara said, her voice suddenly laced with the subtlest hint of curiosity.

'My team and I faced them on the colony of Horizon. They escaped with about a third of the colonists but we learned a lot from the encounter. We're on their trail and we need people, soldiers, to take the fight to them.'

Samara's eyes narrowed. 'You have my attention Commander, though nothing more. I fear we must wait to finish this conversation.'

Shepard's look of confusion instantly turned to the cold face of battle as he turned to face the armed figures standing in the doorway behind him. The narrow space bristled with shotgun barrels, each trigger ready to fire.

**_***ME2-DR***_**

Tali's hood fluttered as she trotted through the darkened warehouse. It was clearly closed for the night and only a few lights remained on, creating glowing white pools that only made the shadows around them seem all the darker.

Carefully, Tali drew her shotgun as the raised voices grew closer. She ached to be able to sink into the shadows, though she knew that too much gave her away. Aside from her mouth lamp, her visor clearly reflected the harsh spotlights and her omni-tool remained on as she transferred the data to Shepard.

The thought that he would at least have the information he needed gave her comfort as she waited. She could have laughed at the irony. She had struggled to find her place among the flotilla and many of her tasks had met difficulty and disaster. When she was with Shepard, however, everything seemed easier. When she was with him, Tali felt invincible.

'I know she's here somewhere!' an asari yelled out, frighteningly near.

Her sights fixed on the direction of the voice, Tali edged back, her breathing short and sharp as the merc walked into her field of fire. Sensing the threat in the shadows, the merc could only open her mouth to cry out as her scream was cut violently short.

The shotgun blast ripped through the air, causing Wasea to wheel around on the spot. The damn quarian had slipped past them somehow! In a fury, she snapped an order to her remaining men.

'Make sure the exits are covered. Rythia, Lacona, you're with me.'

The small team moved quickly through the dim light, the stacked crates and containers towering over them. Wasea knew each shadow could contain an ambush and it took a force of will to check every corner as she passed.

Another shot slammed into the merc on Wasea's right, tearing through her shields and knocking her to the ground. Wasea grimaced as she glanced back at the crumpled, motionless pile and swore inwardly. The quarian would pay dearly for this.

With a brief gesture, she sent her remaining mercenary to the left while she peeled off to the right, taking a moment to steady her nerves. Slowly, like a rising tempest, biotic energy began to swirl around her.

Tali sank into the corner. She had nowhere else to run and her thermal clip was almost spent. If it weren't for the data transfer she could unleash her beloved combat drone and at least buy some time. Breathing deeply, Tali crept forward once more.

A flash of movement to her front caught her attention and she fired instinctively into the darkness, the crates around her flashing brilliantly for a moment. One more shot.

On impulse, she darted forward and instantly felt an enormous weight slam into her side, wrenching her from her feet and sending her crashing into the nearby containers. Scowling, Wasea approached Tali's limp form.

'Restrain her. We'll lock her up until she comes round, then we'll have some fun with her. Don't kill her though, she can't tell us what she knows if she's dead.' The final remaining merc nodded in reply and moved to drag the unconscious quarian out of the area.

Wasea ran a hand wearily across her face. This one was far more trouble than she was worth. She had thought all quarians were frail, weak creatures that got sick too easy and were next to useless in a fire fight. Clearly she had to reassess that opinion.


	11. Part X

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***Part X***

The air was thick with tension. No one dared to so much as breathe as the stand-off continued for several long, painful moments.

Shepard's eyes were focused on the small group of asari police officers who had entered the room, their weapons fixed ahead, their gaze searching for any sudden movements. They were well trained, he saw as they moved around him until they encircled them both.

Samara did not look at them. She hardly seemed to notice them at all. Shepard glanced in her direction and wanted to shake his head. It took a certain kind of mind to pay no heed to danger and it was usually the unsound kind.

The room was all but silent aside from the shuffling footsteps of the officers, yet Shepard could clearly hear the pounding of his own heart. They were surrounded and he cursed to himself as he realised they were out of Garrus' line of sight. There would be no intervention from his friend this time and options began to unravel in his mind as he instinctively appraised the situation.

'Thanks for your help, Shepard,' Detective Anaya said as she strode into view. 'I don't know what we would have done without you.'

Shepard relaxed slightly as the officers lowered their weapons but his eyes remained on Anaya. Tali had uncovered possible evidence of her corruption and he couldn't trust her. Even if that were not the case, she had still used him to clear a path through the mercs and Shepard was never one to appreciate doing another's dirty work. His hand hovered unconsciously near the grip of his pistol as she faced Samara.

'I'm sorry, Justicar, but,' the detective faltered for a moment, as if she fought against the words, 'I've been asked to take you into custody. I have to ask you to accompany me back to the station.'

'You know what this means, detective,' Samara replied solemnly. Anaya nodded gravely, as if accepting a great burden. Shepard looked back at the justicar quizzically.

'My code forbids me to be imprisoned, Commander,' she said, sensing his confusion. 'I can remain in Detective Anaya's custody for one day, then I must move on.' Shepard turned back to Anaya, finally understanding the look in her eyes.

'If you don't release her after twenty four hours she'll try and escape?' he asked. When Anaya answered him, her voice was filled with grim resignation.

'She will escape…and she'll kill whoever gets in her way.'

The air seemed to chill around them and the other police officers glanced at one another, shifting uncomfortably at the thought. Shepard's head swam as he tried to comprehend the strange turn of events.

'Your code commands you to punish evil. Doesn't killing law officers strike you as an evil thing to do?' he asked, incredulous.

'The Justicar code is a strict one, commander,' Samara replied, 'there are no shades of grey, no doubt and no compromise. It is simple and does not discriminate if the message is clear.'

'Are you insane?' Shepard hissed, his expression one of complete disbelief. Samara merely tilted her head curiously, unperturbed by his words.

'I wonder what you would do in my position, Commander?' she asked. 'You claim your own mission cannot wait, nor can you allow any delays. Would you languish in a cell while the Collectors continue to abduct your colonists?'

Shepard blinked in surprise. He would not admit it but Samara was right. He would let nothing stop him and for a moment he was certain she knew of what he had done in the name of accomplishing his past missions. If she knew about Torfan and Saren then her quiet confidence was more than justified.

A sudden hush fell upon the group as all were unsure of what to do next. Anaya seemed ill at ease, unwilling to order Samara's arrest until she knew there would be no bloodshed. She also eyed Shepard with increasing suspicion. Although he seemed co-operative, from what she had heard the Spectre was not above using force to take what he needed. Eventually the silence was broken as Samara stepped forward.

'I will go with you peaceably for now, Detective, however I must ask something of the commander first.' Anaya nodded and Samara turned to Shepard. 'I am certain the information I seek lies in the base of the Eclipse mercs of Nos Astra. It is the name of a ship carrying my target. If you can give me the name I will join you in your task.'

Shepard nodded slowly. 'And if you're still in custody?'

'We will see,' she answered plainly. Without another word, Samara allowed herself to be led away by the nervous officers, two of whom still trained their weapons on the Justicar as they disappeared from sight. Anaya remained, staring at Shepard for a few moments before seemingly coming to a decision.

'Come with me, Shepard. We have things to discuss.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The ground below Tali's feet shook visibly as a dark shape passed across the window beside her. The loud drone of the gunship was muted by the thick walls but the noise still beat its way into her ears. If the mercs hadn't bound her hands then she could have made an effort to cover them.

Her cell was little more than a disused office, with the large window offering a stunning view of the sea of lights that made up Nos Astra, though it was hardly the time to appreciate it. The mercs had secured her to a fixed seat and the bonds were tight and expertly tied. They were not permanent, however, which meant that they intended to move her soon.

In truth, Tali did not expect to be alive, let alone restrained. The biotic push was rough but she did not expect any damage beyond minor whiplash. The merc commander, despite her obvious malice, was an expert and she did not intend to harm her permanently. Wasea was her name, Tali was certain of it as she recalled gaining consciousness while they tied her down. Her helmet hid her features so well that they did not realise she was awake, and for several minutes Tali simply listened to the young Eclipse sisters talk of their plans.

Not that the information would do her any good here, she thought to herself. Roughly, Tali tested her restraints. She didn't know what they had used to tie her with but the bonds were immovable. Straining, she wriggled and squirmed, attempting to free at least an inch of space.

'Keelah...' she huffed as the strength left her. 'If only I...'

A thought struck her and, with barely controlled excitement, Tali stretched the fingers of her left hand to the wrist of her right. A flash of hope bloomed as the smooth buttons of Chikktika's backup control panel came within her grasping reach. The mercs had disabled her omni-tool but they didn't think to check the controls hard-wired into her suit.

With a loud crack of energy, the combat drone burst to life behind her. Tali froze in place, listening for the tapping of running feet outside. Her stomach turned as she imagined the guards storming in to investigate the noise, though she didn't even know for certain if any guards had been posted.

After a few moments she exhaled in relief but suddenly she realised she would have to directly control Chikktika herself. Without an enemy to face, the glowing purple orb would simply follow her around like a useless pet, and while she remained there it would simply do nothing. She struggled to operate the keypad, keenly aware of every sound outside the small room as she shifted to find a good position to manipulate the controls.

'Almost there,' she whispered to herself and almost let out a yell of triumph as Chikktika lurched forward. With a tremendous force of will, she twisted and bucked in the chair and the drone rotated to face her. Finally, with a great heave, Tali thumbed a key and stifled a cry as her arm twisted. In the same moment an immense burst of energy erupted from Chikktika and her restraints flew apart in a puff of smoke and flame.

Immediately, Tali dropped to her knees. Strong pulses of searing pain ripped through her arm and she gritted her teeth against the agony, knowing to cry out would mean her capture. Bright, vivid spots began to appear before her eyes and she knew she needed medical attention. She would not get it here, she realised and raised her head defiantly. She had to escape.

The metallic clank of incoming mechs was unmistakable. Despite the pain, Tali forced herself to listen. After years of fighting the geth she had learned the valuable skill of assessing a threat before choosing to engage it. In an instant she could judge the sound of three LOKI mechs patrolling the corridor and immediately she came to a decision.

The office was dusty and had been stripped of anything useful, but Tali still had options. Her delicate fingers moved in a flurry and the familiar orange glow of her omni-tool grew as the blocker was removed. Gasping with effort, she raised her injured arm to the window and with a sharp gesture it slid open, suddenly filling the small space with roaring, rushing air.

The winds battered Tali relentlessly as she dragged herself onto a small ledge on the outside of the window and saw thankfully that it ran along the edge of the building. Her short, laboured breaths left her mask as faint clouds of vapour, catching the wind before disappearing quickly into the night air. With only her left arm to guide her, Tali edged out onto the ledge, instantly shivering beneath her suit as raging gales whipped across her.

A spike of doubt began to surface as the city yawned at her feet and vertigo gripped her senses in a cold wave. Tali had no weapon and no idea how to escape the vast tower but still she forced herself onwards with a grim determination.

Despite the howling winds, she heard the door behind her hiss open, the mechs instantly raising their weapons. Instinctively, Tali hugged the wall tightly as she slid out of their vision, a crashing hail of gunfire following in her wake.

'Go for the optics, Chikktika, go for the optics!' she yelled and the drone immediately launched itself at her attackers. Taking advantage of the confusion, Tali shifted around the ledge, the clamour of battle lost in the unrelenting wind as she desperately searched for an escape route.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Coffee, commander?' asked Anaya as she offered him a cup of bitter-smelling black liquid.

Shepard nodded and took the cup gratefully, enjoying the warmth and reinvigoration it brought. It was odd to see aliens enjoying the beverage, although he could see why it was so popular. It was rare indeed to find a stimulant in the galaxy that did not bring with it the risk of severe addiction or death.

'Not bad,' he acknowledged. 'Almost like a piece of home.'

'Don't sound so surprised, Shepard,' she responded with a wry grin, 'Nos Astra's the trade capital of the system. We get all kinds coming through here. The coffee was a corporate gift from some human colonial company looking to curry favour with the local authorities.'

'Did it work?'

Anaya shrugged apathetically. 'I haven't busted any of them yet so it's looking good.'

Shepard drained the contents of his cup and leaned back, perching on the edge of Anaya's desk. It was surprisingly clean and shone in the harsh light of the precinct's main office. Samara had been taken to one of the overnight cells and he could remember clearly her immaculate poise and serene demeanour as she accompanied the officers.

She had not spoken a word of protest and yet Shepard did not doubt that unless he found the name of that ship the deaths of Anaya and her team would be unavoidable. Every single one of them was bound completely by duty and for a brief moment he wondered if all common sense in the galaxy had disappeared.

'So what's this all about?' he asked impatiently. 'I have to get the name of that ship and I know where to find it. This is a waste of time.'

Anaya merely looked at him for a few moments before her reply came, as calm and considered as when they had first met.

'Not here,' she said as her eyes flickered to the door of a nearby interrogation room. 'Follow me.'

Warily, Shepard rose and followed, stretching his tired arms as he walked. With a slight rattle, the door slid shut and the locks clicked into place, a red light blinking to life above it. Inside, the room was furnished with a simple small table, a chair standing on each side. Shepard almost smiled at the stereotypical set up as the detective sat in the furthest chair and faced him with a serious, almost pained expression.

'Things here are a lot worse than you can imagine, Shepard,' Anaya began as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table's polished surface. 'I know the rumours surrounding this department. You think Eclipse run things here in the city? You think they can control the entire Ilium police force with barely more than a brain cell between them?'

'The thought had occurred to me,' Shepard admitted.

'Wasea's cunning and vicious but she's no criminal mastermind. Her tactics are good for smuggling and extortion but she's only part of the bigger problem.'

'And what's the bigger problem?' Shepard grunted, his patience wearing thin. He didn't care about the petty matters of this city. He was here to end a threat that could end them all and found his irritation building as Anaya continued.

'About two years ago some disgraced diplomat took over a failing corporation here in Nos Astra. In a few months she'd become once of Ilium's leading socialites. Not only that but her new company was leading the way and she was on track to becoming one of this city's wealthiest tycoons. It all went downhill when one of her workers tried to blow the whistle on her...contract negotiations.' She paused and her eyes became distant, moving subtly as they recalled past hardships.

'The employee was found dead days later. Executed. It's not all that uncommon on Ilium, shady deals, corporate espionage and the like but Dantius, she was something different.'

Shepard's eyes snapped up at the name and he glared at Anaya.

'Nassana Dantius,' he growled.

'Yeah,' she replied, puzzled. 'You know her?'

'We had a run-in in the past,' Shepard answered. Shaking his head, he pressed Anaya on. 'It's not important. Continue.'

'Next thing we knew, things were going to hell. Evidence went missing, witnesses disappeared and investigations led nowhere. It was obvious Dantius had her hooks in the force and then the Eclipse mercs moved right on in on her payroll, running guns and drugs with impunity in exchange for a tidy sum every month to keep the authorities off their back.' Her voice quivered slightly and Shepard softened as he heard the sorrow in her words. 'This city was beautiful once and in two years it's become no better than that pit Omega. All thanks to her.' Suddenly aware of her vulnerability, Anaya cleared her throat. 'If you disrupt the Eclipse operation you'll make Dantius look like someone who can't keep her promises, someone who can't live up to her end of the bargain.'

'Why should I care?'

'Stopping the reign of a brutal criminal not enough for you? How about the dead cops and families left behind as she tries to find you? She'll tear the city apart looking for you, Shepard. Not to mention Wasea…'

She seemed to shudder gently and Shepard felt a pang of regret. The situation on Illium was truly dire, beyond anything he had expected and the depth of Nos Astra's troubles disturbed him deeply. Still, what could he do? His mission had to take priority, surely? The contradictions swirled in his mind but he closed his eyes tightly against them.

'I can't help you, detective,' he sighed. 'My own mission is too important and more lives than you can imagine depend on finding Samara's target. I don't have the time or resources to devote to fighting Dantius as well.'

Anaya nodded and, to Shepard's surprise, produced a small disk. He fumbled with it as it slipped across the fingers of his thickly armoured gloves before scanning it with his omni-tool. A cold lump rose in his throat as he watched the vid play.

'Your friend, the quarian. They've got her, commander.'

He watched as blurred figures dragged Tali across the ground, oblivious to the camera's presence. A chilling calm washed over him as an anger built that he had never known before. Emotions he couldn't understand swelled and receded in his mind, clouding all else in a tempest of rage.

'Moles within the force leaked her location to Wasea when they detected her intrusion into our systems. It's likely she'll be taken to the Eclipse base, then to Dantius herself as a bargaining chip.'

Shepard glowered at Anaya, forcing her to look away from those blazing red eyes. 'What does she need to bargain with me for?' he asked. 'I'm not interested in her or her operation.'

'Over the past few months there have been rumours that someone is out to kill her. An assassin. Nobody knows who ordered the hit, or even if there's a hit at all but Dantius has been using it as an excuse to clean house. She's paranoid, completely out of control.'

Anaya trailed off and rested her head on her hands. Despite the circumstances, Shepard found himself admiring the detective grudgingly. It couldn't have been easy trying to uphold her principles in such a place and it was evidently taking its toll on her.

'She knows you're here Shepard,' she continued. 'I'm certain she won't stop until you're either dead or under her control. As far as the Justicar goes, if you can find out who ordered the Eclipse mercs to murder that volus we'll have enough evidence to officially release her. If that information is anywhere, it'll be held by Wasea herself.'

Shepard took a deep breath and tried to control his feelings. Nothing was going as planned and he had never intended to become embroiled in anyone else's struggles. Still, Tali's capture had forced his hand and if what Anaya said was true then Dantius would need to be dealt with. Drawing the back of his hand across his forehead, he attempted to gather his thoughts. He would need a sharp mind for what lay ahead.


	12. Part XI

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XI***

The most important members of the Normandy's crew stood around the polished wooden table of the comms room as they waited for their commander to arrive. Most, including the two Cerberus members had been there for several weeks, while Garrus had been at Shepard's side since the very beginning. As a result a few of them deferred to him automatically, the turian's legend carrying great weight among both the elite team and the regular crew alike.

It was a situation Miranda had dreaded since his identity as Archangel had been revealed. She could feel Cerberus' hold over the group slip as they grew used to Shepard's command and the problem was not isolated to the non-Cerberus members. Despite her best efforts, Miranda had felt a schism between herself and Jacob as the latter grew more comfortable with Shepard's leadership. If it had been anyone else it wouldn't have been a problem but the soldier was more than a Cerberus colleague to her. He was her friend, and at times he'd been the only one she'd had.

She eyed him keenly as he casually conversed with Mordin, his deep voice giving the hum of conversation a warm undertone. With no small amount of bitterness her gaze shifted to Garrus as he said something to Zaeed, bringing a rough chuckle from the old merc. She then watched Jack as she sat in the corner by herself sullenly, lifting her head only to mutter something to Grunt as he milled about next to her. Kasumi too joined in the conversation, saying something that earned a sneer from the former prisoner and a rumbling reply from the krogan.

With a sigh, Miranda turned away to face the door. She was not a part of this team and it irked her that despite her best efforts to keep the ship under the Illusive Man's control, it felt that the reins were slipping from her fingers. With no one to talk to, she folded her arms, listening to the heavy material of her suit creak as she moved.

'You ok?' asked Jacob, startling her slightly. She had not realised how deep into thought she had slipped and didn't turn to him as she answered, lest her cold facade break.

'I'm fine. I see you've made yourself popular, though,' she said, perhaps more resentfully than she intended.

'Not this again…' Jacob sighed. 'Miranda, you know me. You know why I'm here. I've never made it a secret that I've never trusted the Illusive Man, or that I've completely approved of Cerberus. My only loyalty is to this mission and the only way we'll accomplish it is by integrating fully into the team.'

'What about Shepard?' she asked.

Jacob merely shrugged. 'He doesn't trust us but at least he admits it. That kind of honesty is hard to come by and even though I don't always agree with what he does, I can't argue with his intentions. He's a good leader, easily the match of anyone I ever served under in the Alliance and I know he's the best man for this mission.'

'Ah, Jacob,' Miranda said wistfully and, to Jacob's surprise, she smiled as she spoke. 'You were always so…uncomplicated. I'm glad to see some things don't change.'

Jacob smiled in return and for a brief moment the old friends held each other's eyes, a distant memory passing between them, unspoken and rightly so. The hiss of the door interrupted the moment and the pair joined the others in appraising Shepard as he entered the room.

The commander looked exhausted, his skin pale and gaunt, stretched across the frame of his skull with a mop of damp, unwashed hair above and a thin network of scars cutting across the left side of his face. He cut an intimidating figure despite his obvious fatigue and no one could doubt the intensity of his purpose. They met his eyes as they glowed crimson in their sockets.

'This mission just got complicated,' Shepard announced clearly. 'About an hour ago, Tali was abducted by Eclipse mercenaries and taken to their main base near the Nos Astra spaceport. Our main priority is to get her back.' Nobody dared ask if it was Shepard's priority or the mission's. 'As it happens, Samara is also willing to join us if we can retrieve the name of a ship they used to smuggle someone off-world only a day or so ago.'

A quiet murmur rippled through the group as the room darkened and the holographic display in the centre burst to life, filling their vision with the schematics of an office tower. The display flickered wildly for a few seconds before the mass of orange lines sharpened and they could make out every small detail of the building.

'Speed is key here so this won't take long. We need to be out there as quickly as possible in case they decide to move Tali elsewhere. If we don't get her back now we may never find her again.' His eyes shifted to Garrus for a moment and the turian looked away, unable to meet his glare.

'This operation will need us all to work together. We'll be splitting into three teams; two assault teams, Mannovai and Jaёto, and a third team in charge of electronic interference, Shadow team. That team will remain on the Normandy and disrupt security and communications.'

Only Garrus understood the significance of the names and Mordin tilted his head curiously at the mention of the famous salarian colonies.

'Mannovai will consist of Garrus, Zaeed and myself. We'll be entering the building from the ground floor and working our way up. Joker will use the Normandy to insert Jaёto on the roof and they'll infil from there. Jacob, you're in charge. Jack, Grunt, follow his orders as if they're my own.' Jacob stiffened with pride at the appointment. He would not let the commander down. 'Both teams will do a clean sweep and meet up on the roof for extraction. Joker will keep the Normandy nearby in case of an emergency, allowing Shadow Team,' he met the gaze of Mordin and Kasumi, 'to do their jobs. Sorry Kasumi, I know you'd rather go in on foot but the fighting will be intense and you're no front line soldier.'

'Oh, don't worry about me, Shepard,' Kasumi replied in her usual, mischievous tone. 'I'll be able to do plenty from here.'

'Glad to hear it. Any questions before we head out?'

'Yes,' Mordin responded immediately. His arms were folded and he stroked his chin thoughtfully. 'Roof insertion easy. Not likely to be much resistance. Ground entrance, heavily guarded, however. Also, strong security, would take time to decrypt and hack. Even quickest viruses would take time, but then again, not my area of expertise. Maybe do more research-'

'And you're letting this guy co-ordinate comms?' Zaeed interrupted, a sarcastic smirk creasing his twisted features. 'That's a bloody laugh.'

'Better someone with intelligence than an underdeveloped Homo Heidelbergensis. Will let you look up meaning later,' Mordin retorted with an irritated frown.

'Enough!' Shepard yelled as he hunched over the table. 'I don't want to hear any of this during the assault. You were all picked because you're the best. Prove it to me today.' They all seemed to straighten at the compliment and his voice was normal once again as he went on. 'To answer your question, Detective Anaya has given us some intel. A volus was murdered in the spaceport a few hours ago but by the time she got there the crime scene was crawling with mercs. The volus was a known business associate of Pitne For, a merchant staying over in Illium. Anaya believes he's involved with the murder and he may have even hired the mercs to kill his old partner. The way I see it, he's our ticket in.'

'That's assuming he's actually been inside the Eclipse base,' Jacob interjected. 'He could've been working through intermediaries.'

'That's a risk we'll have to take,' Shepard answered with a sigh. It was a long shot, certainly, but he had little choice. 'Look, this is the first time we've all worked together as one unit but it's something we'll need to get used to. When we take the fight to the Collectors we'll need to be a well oiled machine. I know you're all capable of this so let's get out there and do it.' The group murmured their assent and Shepard dismissed them. 'Alright, suit up and get ready.'

The team filed out, talking amongst themselves as they walked. The excitement of the coming combat could be felt keenly by them all, although no one noticed that Miranda and Garrus had remained behind. The Cerberus operative was pale with anger and her voice was a thin, venomous rasp.

'You intentionally kept me out of this operation, Shepard!' she hissed. Shepard looked at her indifferently.  
'I need people I can rely on out there, and so does Tali,' he replied. 'You haven't given me a reason to trust you.'

'You don't need a reason!' she said, her eyes narrowed in hatred. 'This _isn't_ your ship, no matter what you think and I won't let this go unanswered!'

Before Shepard could answer, she had stormed out of the room, leaving him alone with Garrus. His friend cocked a brow at the exchange before returning to his solemn mood. For his part, Shepard remained neutral. Garrus had not spoken to him since their return from the spaceport and even though Shepard knew what bothered his old friend, his own shock at the turn of events had prevented him from offering any comfort.

'Shepard…I'm sorry,' he began. His voice, already rendered dry and broken by his injury, cracked under the weight of his guilt. 'I should have gone after her when I realised she'd dropped out of contact.'

Silence stretched between them. Shepard wanted to say it was alright, that there was nothing he could have done but Tali's capture had stung him in a way he had never thought possible. Everything that came before, including Liara's rejection, had disappeared in the moment he saw Tali dragged away. He knew Garrus was wracked with remorse and yet, for some reason, Shepard couldn't forgive him. Not until Tali was safe.

'Thank you for including me on your team,' Garrus continued hesitantly. 'I won't let you down again.'

Shepard nodded brusquely and turned around to shut down the hologram display, returning the room to its previously sterile, white glow.

'I need people I can trust as well as experienced soldiers. Zaeed is as tough as they come but you've saved my life almost as many times as I've saved yours,' he joked. The jibe raised Garrus' spirits slightly and he leaned back to rest on the table.

'Mannovai? Jaёto?' he smirked. The names were used by Captain Kirrahe on Virmire, and as part of Shepard's Shadow Team he recalled the mission with stark clarity, including Shepard's agony over the sacrifice of Chief Williams.

'I thought it'd bring us luck,' Shepard admitted, his eyebrows raised. 'That mission was a success, after all.'

Garrus smiled and made his exit, glancing over his shoulder before disappearing from sight. 'By the way, I wanted to tell you the Illusive Man sent you a gift. It's waiting for you in your cabin, I think you'll like it.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The asari mercenary screamed under the point of the scalpel as it cut into her flesh, a piercing shriek that made Wasea's blood run cold in her veins. They had no anaesthetic besides a limited supply of batarian ale and still it was not enough as the surgical unit worked to cut around the gaping shotgun wound.

With a baleful glare, Wasea watched the merc twist and writhe under her restraints as the unit did its work, the robotic arms gracefully weaving around her leg before cauterising the bloody mass.

A sickly stench rose as flesh burned and Wasea folded her arms in silence as the work was finished and her subordinate was hauled off the bed by two waiting orderlies, a limp, dead weight on their arms. She had fallen unconscious, the pain too much to bear, and her comrades swore gently as they staggered out of the medbay.

'If Nassana didn't want her untouched, the quarian would be strapped to that bed right now,' Wasea muttered darkly to her lieutenant, a salarian with weathered, pale green skin laced with twisting red tattoos. His teeth were gnarled and as yellow as his armour, and he replied in a thin, reedy voice.

'She'll never walk right again,' he said, staring after the injured asari. 'I hate to say it but she may be a liability. She sure as hell won't be earning as much and I know she can't afford cybernetics.'

Wasea shot him an annoyed glance. 'I don't like just cutting my people loose, Kohia, but I guess you know what you're doing. If it looks like she'll be a burden then you know what to do.'

Kohia nodded slowly. The old merc was no stranger to removing thorns in Wasea's side from within the company and without and this would be no exception. It was regrettable but they had to put the good of the company above all else. The last thing Eclipse needed was to waste resources on maintaining a mercenary who could not perform their duties. Often it was deemed more humane to simply put them out of their misery.

'That damn quarian,' Wasea continued to rant. 'She's just lucky she's worth so much.'

'Who is she?' asked Kohia, curiously.

'I don't know, a friend or associate of someone who has Nassana spooked. Some human called Shepard.'

Kohia froze for a moment and his eyes flickered from side to side, as if searching for something. 'Shepard. As in Commander Shepard? That's the name of the human who saved the Citadel from the geth a couple of years back. I'd heard he was dead.'

'The way Nassana's been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if she was afraid of dead men. The woman's lost her mind, apparently, totally paranoid. Still, a job's a job and she's paying us a lot for that quarian.'

Wasea turned to leave the room and motioned for Kohia to follow. The two mercs strolled down the long corridor, their armoured boots tapping on the gleaming floor.

'Say he isn't dead, this Shepard, do you think he'll be trouble?' Kohia asked as he tried to keep the concern from his voice.

'Are you crazy?' his commander laughed. 'He'd have to be insane to attack us here. We've got a whole platoon of sixty men, plus a gunship on perimeter patrol. Even if he was stupid enough to try something like that, he wouldn't get far.'

'Still,' Kohia persisted, 'it might be prudent to tighten security, at least until the prisoner has been transferred to Dantius Towers.'

'What's the matter, Kohia?' Wasea said with the unmistakable glint of challenge in her eyes. 'Losing your nerve?'

The salarian pursed his lips in frustration. It was no secret that he thought Wasea too arrogant, too bloodthirsty and prone to acting before thinking. Neither was it a secret that Kohia had always considered himself the true successor to the last platoon commander. However, Wasea had bested him in one aspect; pure aggression. He did not value the post as worth risking his life and had stepped down, leaving Wasea as the undisputed commander of Nos Astra's Eclipse. It was an outcome of which she ceaselessly reminded him.

'Hardly,' he snapped, 'however, I recommend we at least increase patrols along the bottom floors and the roof. The quarian was obviously well trained and equipped, far better than your usual vagrant suit-rat. Whether or not she is a friend of Shepard, if she had accomplices they'd likely be just as dangerous, if not more so.'

They stepped into a vast, spacious chamber stacked high with boxes and canisters. Mercs swarmed between the crates like scuttling insects, cataloguing and moving them into various storage bays lining the high walls.

'The Minagen X3 shipment bound for Omega leaves tomorrow," Wasea shouted, her voice carrying high above the din. 'We need every available man here to make sure it's ready. This deal is worth over seven million credits and you want to delay it just because you're afraid of an attack that nobody in their right minds would attempt?' Her eyes fixed on Kohia and her tone wavered between mocking and outright livid. 'And you say you're not losing your nerve? If Jaroth heard you talking like that he'd have killed you on the spot.'

'Jaroth is dead, Wasea, you seem to forget that,' he replied stoically. From what he remembered of Omega's former Eclipse boss, he did not think she was lying but he knew the only reason Wasea tolerated Kohia's presence was to rub her success in his face. 'He underestimated his enemy too and he paid the price. Mercs value success above all else, remember that.'

'I'm about to cut one of the biggest deals in Eclipse's history. When we're done, even Dantius herself will think twice about pushing us around. I think that speaks for itself,' she answered smugly. Her look of quiet triumph turned to irritation, however, as a nervous initiate scurried up to the pair, her head bowed in exaggerated humility.

'Ma'am, we have a problem. The quarian has escaped from her cell.'

Wasea could only glower in shock and Kohia's mouth curled into a satisfied grin.

'Looks like we won't have to worry about someone coming to find her after all,' the salarian mumbled aloud.

Baring her teeth in fury, Wasea glared at the unfortunate initiate, who paled visibly as her commander vented her rage.

'What the hell do you mean escaped?' she screamed. 'Find her, damn it!'

'Y-yes ma'am, we have search teams combing the building. She w-won't get far,' the young asari stuttered, fear stealing the words from her lips.

'If that damn quarian isn't found in the next hour I want the leaders of those search teams in front of me. I'll teach them the price of failure. If they aren't here I'll hold you responsible!'

Kohia watched in amusement as the initiate simply stood there for some time, either unwilling or unable to move. For a moment he thought she would simply faint until Wasea ordered her away.

'What are you looking at me for? Get out of here!' she shouted, sending the initiate running like a scolded animal.

Wasea eyed Kohia coldly but said nothing, instead choosing to stride away, enraged beyond words. For his part, Kohia pondered the situation. Should he tell her that, as one of a technically-minded species, not to mention being slender enough to do so, the quarian would likely stick to vents and shafts? Should he also remind her of the danger the escapee could pose to their internal networks and systems?'

With a cheerful grin, he decided against it. Let Wasea clean up her own mess for a change, he thought to himself with an ironic smirk. After all, mercs value success above all else.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The Colossus armour shone in the bright lights outside Anaya's precinct building, every detail mirrored in the pristine curves of the unbreakable plates. The suit, a gift from the Illusive Man, was the first choice of any Spectre and Shepard revelled in the freedom of its flexibility and the security of its unmatched protection. Somehow it restored another link to his previous life and he felt a comfort that went beyond the armour's flawless design.

It lent Shepard a truly frightening look. The jet-black surfaces, spotted with bright red inlays, was as intimidating as it was imposing and the effect was not lost on Pitne For as he carefully watched the commander approach with Garrus and Zaeed.

'Commander...Shepard, was it?' the volus asked nervously. No reply came and Pitne stumbled as he unconsciously backed away.

Without a word, Shepard took hold of the harness that looped over the shoulder of Pitne's suit and dragged the helpless volus across the ground.

'What are you doing?' he cried out. 'Get your hands off me!'

His screams went unheeded, however. The officers in front of the station lowered their heads, deaf to his pleas as the men dragged him into a darkened passageway. When they finally dumped him unceremoniously on the ground, Pitne was breathing heavily and his swollen belly rippled as he jerked an accusing finger in their direction.

'This is an outrage! You won't get away with this, I know people!'

'_Who_ do you know, exactly?' Shepard asked casually. His arms were crossed and his companions stared icily at their quarry. Pitne shifted under their gaze, his resolve wavering as he noted the remorseless malice in their eyes.

'I say we just chuck him over the edge and be done with it,' sneered the other human as he glanced back at the shuttle platform. The man's face was pitted and bloated with scars and his right arm was heavily tattooed. 'The little shit ain't gonna be any use to us anyway.'

Shepard's other friend, a turian who was even more disfigured than the first man, watched Pitne as a predator would eye its prey. His voice came as a gravelly, uneven drone over the wind rushing through the alley.

'I agree. This guy obviously isn't interested in talking. I'm all in favour of beating that smug look off his face first, though.'

Pitne was lost for words. Terror had paralysed him and he could do no more than whimper helplessly as the three men calmly discussed his impending death. Finally, he coughed out a reply to Shepard's question, forcing the sound out of his suit's amplifiers.

'Please don't hurt m-me! I'll give you whatever you want!' he sobbed. His voice quivered as it rushed out and his short, stubby arms flailed in panic as he begged.

Shepard turned to Zaeed. 'You know, during Infiltrator training we were given advanced instruction on interrogation techniques for all known species. It's amazing what you can do with a simple combat knife.'

With that, Zaeed produced a short, wicked-looking blade from a scabbard on his belt and silently handed it over to the commander. A cold wave of dread washed over Pitne at the sight of the knife and he felt his suit grow damp.

'A volus' suit is highly pressurized,' Shepard continued. 'Even a small exposure to the atmosphere of a regular garden world is enough for the skin to split under its own weight. I've heard the pain is similar to being cooked alive.'

Pitne wailed in horror at the thought of his own skin bursting like ripe fruit. He shook uncontrollably and shrank back as Shepard kneeled before him and spoke into the eyes of his rebreather.

'You cut a deal with the Eclipse mercs, didn't you?'

'No, I s-swear!' Pitne stammered.

'Don't lie to me!' Shepard roared in response. 'We know your business partner was murdered by those mercenaries and we also know you paid them to do it!'

'No! It wasn't like that!' the volus screamed. 'I didn't want them to kill Dakne, I swear!'

'What did you want them to do? Torture him? Beat him? Tell me what I need to know!'

Zaeed and Garrus watched without reaction as Shepard took hold of the fleshy creature's suit and slowly raised the knife. The silver edge of the blade flashed in the dull light and Pitne howled mournfully as his bowels emptied.

'I didn't want him dead! They killed him because of the Minagen! They killed him because of me!'

'What the hell are you taking about?' Shepard asked. His expression remained hard, although curiosity had edged into his voice. 'What's Minagen?'

'Minagen X3,' Pitne sobbed. 'It's a chemical that can drastically enhance biotic abilities in sentient beings. Anybody with an ounce of biotic talent can become several times more powerful in a matter of minutes.'

'What does this have to do with Dakne?' pressed Shepard impatiently.

'The Minagen is perfectly safe in small doses but it's still highly experimental, unstable even. After a short time it begins to overwhelm the user's nervous system. Too much and it'll overload all kinetic barriers and kill you outright. We...' Pitne paused, shame overwhelming him as he confessed his mistake, 'we didn't tell the mercs. They must have found out the hard way. The next thing we knew we were being chased by one of their squads through the spaceport. Dakne distracted them and told me to run but Anaya...'

Shepard blinked in surprise and lowered the knife. Pitne now wept openly, a pathetic shell of the defiant volus who had barked objections at them mere moments before.

'You sold them a deadly narcotic and then tried to cut and run when they realised you'd screwed them over,' Shepard muttered in disgust. 'Even while your partner took the fall you tried to escape on the nearest shuttle. You misled Detective Anaya and because of your lies my friend is in their hands.'

'I wish we'd never come here,' said Pitne. 'I wish none of this had happened.'

'The last words of a beaten man,' Garrus mumbled as he shook his head. 'Would you have been this remorseful if you'd have gotten off-world after all?'

Shepard was unmoved. The volus had gambled and lost, taking everyone with him. As a single, momentary thought of Tali crossed his mind, Shepard briefly considered carrying out his threats and scraping the knife across Pitne's suit. It would not solve anything, however, he knew that much. There was still some good the wretched, weeping figure before him could do.

'Did you get access to the Eclipse hideout when you sold them the Minagen?' Shepard asked.

'Yes, in fact I kept the codes to their rear entrance. It's a freight elevator, you can't miss it.'

Shepard's omni-tool lit up as Pitne transferred the codes. He did not need to mention that he would have sold them off to a rival merc company or even one of Illium's law authorities once he was safely off world.

'If the mercs have been consuming this Minagen, isn't there a danger we could run into an army of unstoppable biotic soldiers?' Garrus pointed out. Pitne shook his head.

'I don't think their leader wanted to use it, or even keep any of it. I think she wanted to sell it on. Minagen is highly illegal and still in the developmental stages, but it _is_ valuable. I doubt they'd want to keep more than a small stash when they could make a fortune selling it to other mercs.'

'I want you to head over and see Detective Anaya,' Shepard ordered. His tone was filled with a sense of finality and Pitne's heart sank as he listened. 'Tell her everything you just told me. If I found out you've tried to run again, I'll find you, do you understand?'

His voice was calm and for some reason it chilled Pitne even more than the snarling threats he had made only minutes before. The volus nodded in grim resignation and slowly waddled off in the direction of the police station.

'Great. Now we can finally get some killing done,' Zaeed said with satisfaction. Shepard did not waste time and immediately keyed his suit radio.

'Joker, we have the codes. You can start your approach.'

'Aye-aye, Commander,' the helmsman replied and Shepard glanced at his two teammates.

'Here we go.'


	13. Part XII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XII***

Once again adrenaline gripped Shepard, dulling his aches and pains and banishing the exhaustion that had plagued him for so long. The feeling had become all too familiar to him, almost comfortable. In his mind he knew that once the pace of events slowed, as soon as the gunfire had faded from the air and the combat highs had leaked from his blood then he would find himself alone in the silence once again.

The night air had taken hold of Nos Astra in a cold embrace. It chilled the three soldiers as they silently padded through the shadows into position outside a large loading bay. At the other side lay a freight elevator door and Garrus smiled tightly as he observed the lone sentry wandering back and forth lazily.

'This should be easy,' the turian muttered under his breath. Shepard did not answer. Every seemingly easy task had exploded into tense, violent danger throughout the night and he knew this would be no exception.

'Follow me in. Watch your spacing and keep your eyes open.'

Zaeed and Garrus slid back into the darkness and allowed Shepard to pass. With a deep breath, he focused his gaze on the sentry and jogged forward lightly, pistol outstretched. The sentry, a young human male, yawned idly and watched his breath form a soft mist in the icy air. Shepard watched his every movement as the distance between them dwindled. The merc turned towards him, swaggering slightly and immediately his eyes widened in shock. It was all the hesitation Shepard needed.

Two loud bangs perforated the air and the merc crumpled to the ground with two red holes in his chest plate. Immediately Shepard's team flowed around him, their weapons pointed directly ahead. They did not stop to glance at him as he methodically put another round into the head of the fallen man.

No words passed between them, no orders or communication and still they moved in perfect unison, splitting formation as they neared the elevator door. Zaeed peeled off to the left and took position, kneeling on the hard ground as he watched the darkest corners of the bay. To the right, Garrus did the same and together they waited patiently for Shepard to catch up.

'Expect a heavy fight as soon as we're in,' he said calmly as he approached.

'I'd be disappointed if there wasn't,' Zaeed grunted.

The elevator was large and well lit after the deep gloom of the loading bay. No sooner had they entered and started moving when all three men began to smash the small lights illuminating the small space. They all knew that when the doors opened their enemy would have a clear shot, with nowhere for them to hide. At least in darkness they had an element of surprise, no matter how small. Satisfied, they stood in silent shadow as the elevator rumbled towards its destination. After only a few moments, Garrus cleared his throat.

'With all the mercs on Omega, I'm surprised I never ran into you, Zaeed. Did Tarak ever try to hire you to help take me down?'

Zaeed chuckled softly, a harsh clicking sound emanating from the depths of his throat.

'Me and Tarak went way back. I wasn't surprised to see him running the Blue Suns out of Omega. He was always a charismatic one, for a batarian at least. I might've been double crossed, had the Suns stolen from me and been left for dead but Omega's a law unto itself. Tarak didn't give a shit about Vido, or about me. I did a few jobs for them here and there as a freelancer and everybody was happy.' No one could see Zaeed grin softly to himself in the darkness. 'He always had sense, Tarak, always knew when to put business first. Then you came along and scared him out of his bloody mind.'

'I tend to do that to people,' Garrus replied to Shepard's amusement.

'Yeah, Garrus here only had to look at the ladies and they'd run screaming,' the commander mocked. The three men chuckled quietly, the noise of the elevator drowning out their voices without effort.

'When we spoke to him, before we stormed that bridge to get to you,' Zaeed went on, 'he looked like a totally different man. I saw the fear in his eyes then. That guy lived through some of the toughest, most dangerous jobs in the Terminus Systems so you must've been one terrifying bastard to get him that jumpy. Still, he never asked me for help and even if he did I might've hesitated. After all, you and I wanted the same thing; a whole load of mercs dead.'

'Did you hesitate when the Illusive Man approached you?' Shepard asked. 'Are credits really worth the risk of not making it back alive?'

'I could say that about any job I've taken. Just so happens the offer he made me really is worth that risk. The right amount of credits can give any man a different outlook on suicide.'

'So what if you do make it back?' Garrus growled. 'I can't see the millionaire playboy life suiting you.'

Zaeed frowned pensively. In truth he had never considered such an outcome. Shepard too pondered Garrus' question though his expression remained blank. Immediately after tasting death his only thoughts had been of his former life and what he had lost. He had never considered what would come after the mission. If he did survive then the war against the Reapers would continue, of that he had no doubt but what then? What kind of life could he lead after everything that had happened? The future was an open book, and for Shepard the pages were blank.

They were all somewhat grateful for the chance to lose themselves again in the automatic nature of their combat drills as the elevator ground to a halt and the locking clips engaged, breaking the sombre mood. As they waited for the doors to open their instincts bristled and their minds sharpened. They were ready for anything.

The doors opened into a glaring white light and they burst into it headlong. Narrowing his eyes, Shepard led the way through an empty, brightly lit corridor. The floor was still etched with the markings of wheeled containers and traces of fine red dust glittered as they passed.

Shepard did not glance back as he moved. He knew Garrus and Zaeed were behind him, their positioning perfect as always. Noticing a right turn ahead, he shifted to the right in order to avoid being seen as he approached.  
Garrus tensed his throat and resisted the urge to scratch his bandaged neck. Blinking away his discomfort, he focused all of his attention on his surroundings, sliding gently to a halt as Shepard peered around the corner. To his surprise, a smile flashed across the commander's face and with uncharacteristic ease, Shepard lowered his weapon and strode out of view. Zaeed threw Garrus a questioning glance and the turian shrugged.

Together they joined Shepard as he strolled into a crowded, square lobby area. The open space was filled with mercenaries as they went about their business. Some were huddled over omni-tools, others carried heavy boxes while an officer barked orders at timid recruits. The lobby was alive and throbbed with activity. No one noticed the three soldiers slip into cover behind a sturdy stack of metal crates and leisurely take aim.

'Huh?' a nearby salarian grunted in surprise as his eyes met Shepard's. 'Who are you? What are you doing h-'

His shouts were silenced instantly as the room exploded into noise and light. Mercs fell in droves as Garrus and Zaeed opened up with their Avenger rifles, cutting a swathe through the crowd. Screams and yells joined the gunfire as the Eclipse depserately tried to react.

Panic and shock gripped most of the mercs and only a few managed to pull their weapons from their holsters before they were cut down. Within mere seconds the floor was a carpet of yellow armour, speckled with red and black.

Shepard took his time. While his teammates fired indiscriminately into the mass of armoured figures, he stood his ground and fired careful, aimed shots with his pistol. Each one found its mark and over the grating buzz of the rifles and each sharp, precise report of his Predator marked the death of anyone unfortunate enough to be within his sights.

'Remember to check your targets,' Shepard warned. 'Tali's around here somewhere.'

'What about civilians?' Garrus asked, his voice perfectly clear over their suit radios.

'I don't think Eclipse would let anyone wander around their base of operations,' Shepard answered. 'Either way, we're here for Tali, nothing else matters.' He didn't like it but their situation left no room for compromise. They had to stick to the task at hand or risk being overwhelmed.

The moans of the wounded hovered like a ghostly wail beneath the cracks of weapon fire, their suffering ignored as the battle began in earnest. On the other side of the hall a growing group of mercs had managed to find cover and return fire, causing Zaeed and Garrus to reluctantly halt their barrage and duck behind the crates.

'We can't stay here, we're too exposed!' Garrus shouted. A puzzled look flickered across his features as Shepard answered him with a knowing smile but said nothing. Before Garrus could question him, something odd happened.

A palpable wave of confusion rippled through the Eclipse ranks. Some looked around in bewilderment as messages were passed over their communicators while the remaining officer tried to keep the young initiates under control. In mere moments, however, their fire had slowed to a trickle as conflicting orders were given and the sense of chaos only intensified as the seconds passed.

Garrus realised what was happening. The second team had landed on the roof and were no doubt moving quickly through the building. They would meet only light resistance for now and Eclipse would have to split its forces to meet the new threat.

Shepard sensed the very real, tangible hesitation amongst them. As a soldier he had been taught to recognise it and as an Infiltrator he had learned to exploit it. Breaking cover, he moved forward, his squad mates covering his advance. He fired repeatedly with his pistol, adding to the storm that kept the heads of the mercs down.

'They're close to running, keep it up!' he roared.

Zaeed vaulted over a crate and dashed ahead, an incendiary grenade primed in his hand. Garrus stayed back and readied his Viper rifle, intent on beating his last score. Shepard closed his eyes against the brilliant flash of Zaeed's grenade as it burst into flames and joined the old merc as he emptied an entire clip into the burning, writhing men. The commander watched impassively and without emotion as the last of the Eclipse broke and ran, their cries of panic echoing down the corridors leading from the lobby. Even as they fled, stray rounds cracked into their armour and brought them tumbling to the ground.

Panting lightly, Shepard crept warily onwards. Over a dozen bodies littered the once pristine floor and the stench of burning flesh worked its way into their nostrils.

With a curt nod to his teammates, Shepard resumed his alert, predatory stance and made his way towards a darkened corridor nearby. The element of surprise was now spent and they had to move quickly or risk annihilation.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Tali sank to the ground as her body shuddered gently with pain. Her arm was now almost useless and she was certain it had been wrenched from its socket. Stifling a moan, she reached out to her omni-tool and, despite her agony, felt a warm sense of relief as she saw the integrity of her suit had been maintained.

She had found a small junction in the building's ventilation system and had to rest as her strength was stolen by her injury. It was hard to miss the sudden commotion that had begun throughout the hideout. Shouts and frenzied cries had filled the vents, punctuated by the sounds of running feet as teams of mercs scoured the halls.

For a moment she tilted her head gently in wonderment. Surely they could not all be searching for her? With great care she edged closer to an opening in the wall, barely visibly in the dim light, and strained to make sense of the noise coming from beyond. Over the rushing of conditioned air came several frayed, heated voices, obviously bickering amongst themselves.

'Just what the hell's going on?' a male human snarled viciously. The reply came immediately. Tali judged the voice as asari, although she could not be certain.

'This is insane, we're under attack! Third squad's reported in saying they're coming from the lobby, second says they're coming from the roof, on top of that only three of first squad managed to make it up here.'

'It's that Spectre Lieutenant Kohia warned us about!' another asari wailed in terror. 'I don't get paid to take on damn Spectres!'

'Both of you shut up and report to the staging area in the warehouse. Wasea's organising everything from there. If I catch either one of you running away I'll throw both your blue asses out of the nearest window, you hear me?'

Tali leaned back and slumped against the smooth metallic wall. Shepard had come for her, as she knew he always would. A sudden sense of urgency overwhelmed her, replacing her fatigue with an intense desire to be reunited with him and the quarian found herself shocked at the strength of her own feelings. Ever since their encounter on Freedom's Progress she had drifted between disbelief at Shepard's sudden reappearance and a longing that went beyond nostalgia for her pilgrimage days. Since her rescue she had thought of little else but her commander.

With a deep breath she pushed herself forward, ignoring the protests of her arm as she crawled into a nearby duct. Regardless of her emotions, she had to keep her wits about her.

The duct stretched ahead, its length hidden in deep, impenetrable shadow that even the light from Tali's omni-tool could not pierce. Her breath now came in heavy gasps of effort yet she felt energy course through her body. The time was right to prove herself worthy of being part of Shepard's team.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Scoped and dropped!' Garrus whooped as another merc fell.

Zaeed stopped firing for a moment to shake his head at the turian. In all his years as a hired killer he had never seen anyone wield a sniper rifle so naturally. Where an assault rifle or machine pistol would suffice, Garrus insisted on bringing the enormous Viper to bear, sacrificing weight of fire for a clean, precise kill every time.

'It's a wonder you ever survived Omega!' Zaeed jeered, raising his voice above the chattering of his weapon.

'Almost didn't,' Garrus admitted. 'If Shepard hadn't been there my head would be a trophy on Tarak's wall by now.'

'You're a lucky son of a bitch, Archangel!'

Shepard allowed himself a small, satisfied grin. They had moved a long way in a short time, chasing the routed Eclipse into a vast balcony area that was open to the chill of Illium's night. He was intent on keeping up the pressure, on aggressively pursuing them and not allowing his enemy to catch their breath. Several mercs lined the far side of the balcony and fired frantically, the streams of blue rifle fire tearing overhead with frightening intensity. Still, they seemed to be firing blind, unable to locate their targets and Zaeed easily found a gap in their arc of fire.

Shepard moved in a crouch and turned his head in time to see Zaeed's accurate volley hammer into the men on the far side and once again they retreated, a disorganised and ill disciplined rabble. Garrus joined the others and they slunk seamlessly into formation once more.

'This is a joke,' Zaeed mumbled. 'These rookies wouldn't have lasted two minutes against the Blue Suns when I was in charge.'

'He's right, Shepard,' said Garrus as he made a slight calibration to his scope. 'These guys are no better than the vorcha gangs on Omega. We must've killed all their leaders in the lobby, there's no other explanation for this lack of organised resistance.'

Shepard glanced at his friend, a sudden look of concern overshadowing the light optimism of only moments before. 'What's that sound?'

The others listened intently but they could already feel the low thrum of the gunship's engines deep in their chests. As one they ducked behind the edge of the balcony as the world shattered around them.

The gunship reared up from below like a ferocious bird of prey, blasting them all with the heat of the engine wash and deafening them with the roar of large, burning jets. Garrus in particular cringed as his wounds ached, a stinging pain that seemed to pierce his flesh and reach through to the bone beneath.

Cold air rushed around Shepard once more as the gunship backed away and before he could think, glass and mortar showered over him as the aircraft's guns ripped into the balcony. The machine guns chewed into the building, opening offices to the winds and scattering debris into the sky.

'There's no way we can last here!' Garrus yelled. Shepard could barely hear him even though he was only inches away but his reaction was immediate.

'Normandy, this is Mannovai team, we need support at my location!' he shouted into his communicator. 'Joker, answer me, god damn it!'


	14. Part XIII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XIII***

The gunship was a dark, prowling menace. It took its time, leisurely spraying the side of the building with torrents of machine gun fire and sending pieces of glass shimmering into the night air. Rain had begun to fall, adding another depth to the terrible cold.

Shepard tried to hail the Normandy once more, though he could barely hear his own voice and didn't hold much hope of Joker being able to make out his hoarse shouts. Zaeed braved the maelstrom to fire a volley from his rifle, though he couldn't take aim and the burst of fire clattered harmlessly against the blackened side of the gunship.

'This is useless! That bastard's got this whole area covered!' the old merc yelled out in frustration.

'Incoming!' Garrus cried out and they impulsively ducked their heads as a salvo of rockets thundered into the wall mere yards above their heads.

Shepard could hear nothing but his own frenzied heartbeat as the world went silent around him. Pieces of stone and steel worked their way into the neck of his armour, scraping painfully against his bare skin and he could feel the warm trickle of fluid running from his ears. Again he tried his suit radio and his voice resonated noisily within his own head as he spoke, his ears blocked and useless.

'Joker, answer me damn it!'

A faint reply, masked heavily with white noise, gave him hope. 'Commander we're making a pass. Keep your heads down, this is gonna be close!'

Shepard almost laughed in relief and he saw from the reactions of the others that they had heard Joker's message. They hunched down and pressed their bodies into the hard surface of the balcony, desperate for the protection it offered. He felt an immense reverberation deep within his body and, although the Normandy would be at least several hundred metres away as it made its attack run, the powerful engines could be felt keenly.

All he could do was stare into the reflection of a shattered window as a streak of light engulfed the gunship and an almighty jolt replaced the tremors of engines as the aircraft exploded. The great fireball illuminated the sky and fell slowly to the ground below, leaving a long, golden trail in its wake.

Shepard blinked for a moment, unwilling to risk a glance at the tumbling wreck. His heart still raced and it would take a few seconds to restrain the overpowering instinct to survive. He could only sit, his back against the balcony, until his body freed itself of the shock that gripped it. He jumped slightly as Garrus laid a hand on his shoulder.

'It's safe. We can move on.'

Nodding, Shepard signalled with a wave of his hand and the team fell into formation once again. An obstacle had been removed and they had to press on. Moving indoors once more, they resisted the urge to stand and gape at the destruction the gunship had wrought. Blackened holes perforated every wall and office furniture stood broken and splintered. Arcs of electricity sparked from several points along the ceiling and papers whirled around them like blossom petals in the strong winds that swept through the floor.

'Good work, Joker,' said Shepard. Sweat and blood streamed from his forehead and dripped from his nose. Joker's reply was muted as Shepard's ears oozed a thick, dark fluid.

'Just don't count on me being able to do that all the time,' came the reply. 'You realise how hard it is dodging those towers out there? Just sayin' is all.'

Garrus shook his head, smiling. He had always liked the cocky human pilot and was glad to see Joker hadn't changed in his absence.

Rain now started to lash against the tattered building and clouds of icy vapour began to sweep in through the smashed windows and walls. Shepard looked out onto the city as lightning flashed through the clouds above, edging the arcologies and skyscrapers with flashes of silver.

'That gunship really did a number on this place,' Zaeed muttered. 'Even if they manage to survive this, Eclipse won't be able to operate here again.'

'Looks like the power's starting to fail,' Shepard responded as his eyes moved up to the flickering lights. 'That can only help us.'

Together they made their way into another winding passageway. Shouts could be heard, though they were muffled and far away. Dark smears lined the ground; blood both dark red and purple, still fresh.

'Commander, this is Jacob,' crackled Shepard's suit radio. 'We've mopped up the stragglers trying to escape to the roof. Estimate only a dozen or so mercs left now, including their leader.'

'Roger Jacob, see you at the rendezvous point.' Shepard paused and his next words tasted sour on his tongue as he spoke them. 'Any sign of Tali?'

'No, Commander,' replied Jacob, who sounded almost as anxious as Shepard, 'though I haven't seen any sign that the worst has happened. Tali's a resourceful woman. If anybody can survive here, it's her.'

Jacob's encouragements did little to assuage Shepard's uncertainties. His injuries meant nothing to him, he had sustained worse in his time, yet he found it was getting increasingly difficult to slip into the instinctive frame of mind he relied upon. His stomach ached softly as a new, strange sensation overcame him, though he could not explain what it was.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Tali shuffled through the dusty air vent, each movement sending thin clouds of filth into the air. The power to the system had been cut and she was amazed how quickly the dirt had accumulated and settled into the small spaces. In the light of her omni-tool she could swear some of the dust was red in colour, though she couldn't trust any of her senses at that point.

The pain in her right arm was quickly becoming crippling. It slowed her movements, blurred her wits and even made thinking a drawn out, laborious process. What few thoughts remained drifted to Shepard and a tug of self-consciousness worried at the edges of her mind as she considered the times he had come to her rescue. She had always considered herself strong, someone who could be depended on, who Shepard could depend upon. More than anything else, Tali was beginning to doubt herself.

Suddenly a voice mumbled from beneath her and Tali froze. Keelah, had they heard her? The voice spoke again. It was nothing but a low hum under her hands and knees but still she detected the note of shock as it rose in pitch. It spoke rapidly and shouted, and with a sudden jerk of panic, Tali shuffled forward as quickly as she could muster.

The dust swirled around her, clogging her visor and her omni-tool light flared wildly as she moved awkwardly. The strange voice was joined by another and without warning, loud bangs thundered around her. Faint rays of light emerged in front of her and behind as the gunfire clattered into the vent, punching holes through the thin metal. The duct below her groaned and she lurched forward. Before she could react the steel beneath her gave way and Tali cried out as she tumbled into a bright light. Her eyes were closed and she waited for the end.

'Well, well, looks like we've found our fugitive. Nowhere near where the search teams were looking, though,' an odd, high-pitched voice exclaimed. Tali recognised it as the one she had heard inside the vent and she dared to open her eyes.

Even through the tint of her helmet she recognised the salarian's skin as an almost sickly, pale green. Dark patches dotted the back of his head and red markings swirled around his skull, framing his eyes in a sinister visage. An asari merc shifted nervously at his side, her features hidden by a brightly coloured helmet.

'This is the one who killed Arcea and Malyna? I heard she can shut your suit breathers down in a second with that omni-tool of hers before blowing your head clean off!'

'Not with a dislocated shoulder and a broken rib, she can't,' the salarian replied coldly as he quickly performed a medical scan of Tali with his own omni-tool.

'We have to take her to Wasea, Lieutenant,' the asari said in an almost pleading tone. Tali could not help but wonder why she sounded so desperate. 'I know what you said but it can't be worth the risk of getting caught. Wasea's one thing but if Nassana Dantius finds out-'

'Wasea is not my concern,' he snapped irritably, 'and Nassana won't be a problem. As for you, quarian, what do you say? You're in need of medigel and your Spectre friend is tearing up the place looking for you. Do you think it'd be a good idea to simply pretend we didn't see you?'

Tali narrowed her eyes in disgust and rose shakily to her feet. Her arm hung at her side and a thin film of dirt covered her suit but still she straightened and answered Kohia directly and without fear.

'I know my situation. I'm injured, unarmed and if you tried to capture me I couldn't put up much resistance. All I can promise you is that if you hurt me, or take me away, Shepard won't let you get away with it. He battled through an entire army of geth just to recruit me into his team. What do you think he'll do to you?'

The asari looked around, obviously terrified out of her mind. Tali could tell she was thinking only of the rout taking place among her comrades at that very moment and it lent Tali's words a weight only the fear of death could.

Kohia, however, merely raised his arms and folded them across his chest. Thoughtfully, he stroked his chin, his skin glistening as he delivered a measured response.

'I've heard all about this Commander Shepard. Lost his family to batarian raiders on Mindoir, slaughtered a whole lot of batarians on Torfan, presumably getting his revenge though I'd be a fool to assume he hates them on principle. Nevertheless, his illustrious career is common knowledge and now he's here on Illium. Why?'

'Get lost you bosh'tet! I'm not telling you anything!' Tali spat venomously. To her annoyance, Kohia simply smiled and slowly paced around her. Tali's visor shimmered as she turned, carefully keeping her gaze squarely on the salarian.

'That was the answer I expected, although your voice tells me you don't even know, not really. In the end we all know there's only one person of any real consequence in Nos Astra and that's Nassana Dantius. She knows Shepard is the one hired to kill her, it's no use denying it. Why else would he be here?'

'What?' Tali said in disbelief. 'That's ridiculous! Shepard would have nothing to gain from killing her!'

'She was once a diplomat working on the Citadel, you know. She knows things that anyone, even members of the Council, would kill to stop getting out. Or so I would assume, I can't say I'm an expert on the subject of galactic intrigue. Of course, this is what I'll be telling her when we arrive.'

Tali's heart sank as she realised where Kohia was leading her with his blustering, self-edifying rant. She knew that telling him of their real mission, of the Collectors and the Reapers, would be useless at best and an enormous setback at worse. 'I'm warning you. Don't do this.'

'Yeah, what about Wasea?' Kohia's asari companion implored. 'If she finds out about this-'

'Wasea is a dead woman,' Kohia answered with a hard, uncompromising glare. 'As we speak the sisters of the Eclipse are meeting their ends at the hand of that damn Spectre. You, my quarian friend, are our ticket out of here and into Nassana's good graces.'

Tali stood numb as the asari reluctantly prodded her forward with the barrel of her assault rifle. This was how her escape attempt would end. It seemed she could do nothing but fail. The shame obscured even the dull ache of her injured arm and Kohia grinned triumphantly at his prize.

'Come on, get moving,' the asari snarled and, listlessly, Tali shuffled onwards.

Satisfied the quarian would not present a problem, Kohia let them pass and for a moment he thought of his leader. Wasea had been careless and complacent. She'd had the planet, perhaps even the entire system in her grasp and it had taken only a quarian woman and a human male to bring the whole operation down. Of course the mercs had not surrendered yet but Kohia knew when a fight was hopeless, when the smell of blood and smoke signified the end. He would survive as he had always done and once more those who valued power so highly would have it torn from their fingers. He almost laughed at the thought.

The asari merc's weapon may have been pressing firmly into Tali's back but her head was constantly on the move. Her vision flitted from side to side as the slightest sound echoed through the empty passageways and the cracking of thunder crashed against the walls from outside. The hidden shuttle pad was another stroke of genius Kohia prided himself on. As he basked in his self satisfaction, he did not notice Tali's omni-tool pulse gently in the gloom.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Wasea stared morbidly at the datapad in her hand. The shipping manifest was filled with Eclipse's usual fare, eezo, red sand, illegal weapons tech, however it was the single anomaly that held her fast.

Passengers: 1.

Ever since they had smuggled that monster off world everything had gone to hell. The volus merchant had sold them a biotic enhancement that killed the user as more than it enhanced them. The Justicar had arrived, slaughtering her men in the spaceport and although her contact in the Illium police force had taken care of that particular problem, the quarian had gone poking her nose into their systems and uncovered Goddess knows what. On top of all that the damned Spectre was tearing through her base, gunning for them all.

The only light came from the gentle glow of the status lights on the various crates and containers scattered around the warehouse, giving the vast area a deep blue haze. With a sigh, Wasea sat at her desk and picked up a small glass of asari wine.

Staring into the crystalline purple liquid, she noted with mild irritation that it had lost its chill in the time it had taken the enemy commando team to break her defences. With growing bitterness she wondered how anyone, even a Spectre, could do so much damage so quickly.

Contemptuously, Wasea tipped the rest of the wine down her throat and stood, swaying slightly, to face the last remnants of her forces. The group was little more than a collection of frightened, bewildered rookies. They numbered only a dozen and, with all of their officers and NCOs dead or missing, they all looked to Wasea for leadership.

She snorted angrily. Kohia would have been barking out orders and efficiently organising the pitiful scraps in front of him without hesitation. He would glance at her with that smug, knowing look in his eyes and make her feel stupid. As it happened her lieutenant was nowhere to be found and although she would never know if he survived Shepard's well planned onslaught, she hoped with all of her heart the old salarian was laying in a pool of his own blood at that very moment.

'Your orders, ma'am?' one of the initiates mumbled to her. Wasea looked at her absently and despite the rare lack of spite in the commander's glare, the recruit still quaked in her gaze.

'Dig in, say your last prayers to the Goddess and I'll see you all in hell,' said Wasea, her voice distant.

Her movements were somewhat sluggish as she picked up the datapad once again. Around her the initiates miserably slumped into several firing positions around the main doors.

The wine made these last moments a little more bearable, Wasea mused to herself, hell the whole thing even seemed funny to her now. The thin sliver of red sand laying enticingly on her desk would help even further.

*****ME2-DR*****

'I thought I told you to stay on the ship,' Shepard growled angrily at Kasumi and Mordin. The two of them had followed Jacob's team in and now stood with the rest of the group at the rendezvous point, a long, narrow corridor leading to the main warehouse.

'EDI had electronic warfare covered,' Mordin replied, the words spilling out of his mouth at the their usual rapid rate. 'Would not expect us to stay on board when facing Collectors, will do no such thing now.'

Shepard opened his mouth to respond but he knew Mordin was right. All he could doubt were the doctor's true motives. He had already expressed his concern at Shepard's drinking before and had severely reprimanded him for consuming the turian whiskey so readily back in Eternity. Shepard didn't want to tell Mordin to mind his own fucking business but his patience was wearing thin and he could not stomach the thought of being watched, or Mordin wanting to keep an eye on him like an errant child.

'Alright, point taken,' he finally answered and glanced around at his team. Jacob's squad had done well. They had arrived only seconds after Shepard and bore the marks of recent, heavy fighting.

Jack panted lightly with exertion and her bare skin shone with slick sweat. For their part, Grunt and Jacob seemed calm although the krogan was spattered with wet violet blotches. He was a fearsome sight and Shepard was, for once, glad he had released him from the tank.

'This is the only place left for Wasea to hide,' the commander continued. 'We boost shields, breach the door and take cover before picking targets. Follow my lead and check your aim, Tali's still here, somewhere. It's likely she's being held hostage inside. If so then leave it to me and no heroics. I'm not losing anyone now, not after we've come so far.'

They nodded their assent and tensed, ready to storm the breach. Jacob stepped forward and fitted the small charge to the door, which pulsed with a small red light. The blast would be enough to blow the locks and disorient anyone standing on the other side, if it didn't kill them outright.

For a single, terrible instant Shepard's mind played out images of Tali screaming as she was caught helpless in the crossfire, or Wasea holding a gun to her head as she struggled helplessly. In a sickening moment of revelation he realised it was the first time he had ever been responsible for the life of someone he cared about since Ashley. No, this was different. Soldiers under his command were one thing but Tali was something else entirely. Precisely what he did not know but the force of his fears hit him like a slug to the chest. With a frown he shook his head free of those foul, terrifying thoughts. If he allowed it they would tear him to pieces.

After what seemed an eternity, the charge detonated.

Everyone around Shepard blinked as the light and shock rippled through their bodies, needing a moment to gather their senses. Shepard, however, was already moving.


	15. Part XIV

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XIV***

The air was thick with heat and acrid smoke. It seared their lungs as they ran past the twisted, mangled doors and each one of them felt the heat of glowing incendiary rounds as they whistled overhead. The incoming fire was heavy but aimless, the shooters either too dazed or afraid to look at their targets for a better shot.

It was almost too easy, Shepard thought to himself as he slid noisily behind an overturned desk and surveyed the scene. Before him the last remnants of the Eclipse mercenaries had bunkered down behind whatever they could find; crates of various drugs and chemicals, tables used for various tasks, anything that could stop a slug. The initiates quivered behind their shelter as they did their best to drown his team under sheer weight of fire.

It was hopeless for them. To his left, Garrus, Zaeed and Mordin had taken similar positions and fired at their leisure while to his right the rest of the squad did the same. The characteristic buzz of assault rifles mingled with the deeper, more cutting booms of shotguns and Shepard's own pistol snapped sharply above them all.

Blinking away the last traces of smoke, Shepard needed a moment to let his eyes adjust to the deep, dark blue light that bathed the area. It was surreal in a way, not unlike ultra-violet light and he noticed the colours of Jack's tattoos seemed much more vivid, almost swimming in his vision. The brightly-lit panels of Grunt's armour too seemed to shift gently, as if made of living material.

A great, maniacal laugh suddenly shrieked out from beyond the mercenaries and the fighting slowly ceased as both sides paused, puzzled and bewildered. Wasea stepped into the open.

Her facial markings glowed with an odd luminescence in the strange light and her teeth flashed an almost unnatural white as she grinned to herself. Even from a distance, Shepard could see she was intoxicated to the point of senselessness. Again she let out a terrible laugh that made even Jack's familiar sneer seem almost anxious.

'I knew that ardat yakshi was trouble. I knew from the look in her eyes, the way she moved, everything about her was wrong. With what she was, what she had done, of course nobody could blame me for having a bad feeling about her but,' she paused to empty a small vial of liquid into her mouth, 'damn, I didn't know she'd bring me this much bad luck.'

Shepard didn't know what the vial contained but the air around Wasea instantly began to shimmer with heat. He frowned as the very space around her twisted and bent before a wave of blue flame raced across her body.

'What are you talking about? What's an ardat yakshi?' Shepard asked.

'Now I wonder who the true demon is,' Wasea replied, ignoring him completely. 'As dangerous as she is I don't think she could done half the damage you have.'

She took a deep, smiling breath, enjoying the biotic energy as it almost consumed her before gently dying down to little more than a pulse. She opened her eyes and stared directly at Shepard, her words meant only for him.

'Your quarian friend isn't here, Spectre. I don't know where she is. She escaped before you arrived and we haven't been able to track her down since.'

Shepard narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to believe her but despite her vague words he sensed no lie in her voice. She knew death was upon her and there was no point in hiding the truth. Despite the stares of protest from his squad, Shepard stood up to face her directly.

'You've got one chance to get out of this alive, Wasea. Don't throw away the lives of you and your men just to protect Nassana Dantius. Tell me what I need to know and you can all walk out of here alive.'

'You know about Nassana?' she asked. 'So Illium's worst kept secret is finally out. Are you going to kill her too?'

'If I have to,' Shepard answered plainly with no trace of deception.

'If anyone else said that I'd tell them they're insane but after tonight...' Wasea trailed off and produced another vial of the bright liquid before pressing it to her lips. Again she burned with ghostly blue fire and Mordin spoke into his suit radio.

'Must be Minagen X3. Read the reports after you interrogated the volus...' He took a short, hissing breath. 'Suspect her biotic power at least three times normal levels.'

Shepard's eyes flickered as he considered Mordin's analysis. Wasea was not going to negotiate, that much was now clear. She was going to try and take as many of them down as she could before her end came. His fingers twitched as he longed to bring his pistol to bear but the merc commander still held information he needed.

'This is your last chance,' he stated boldly, raising his voice and lowering his gaze to the rabble of mercs. If he could not reach Wasea, perhaps they would listen instead. 'All of you. Drop your weapons and walk away. You don't have to die tonight.'

The mercs turned to one another questioningly, weighing their options. Even though they wore helmets Shepard could almost see their pleading expressions as they glanced at Wasea, desperate for a way out of their predicament. Their leader, however, remained fixated on Shepard as the biotic miasma contorted the very space around her.

Suddenly, she brought her arm sweeping forward and Shepard's eyes widened as a crate hurtled through the air towards him. He swore inwardly as the crate smashed into the ground beside him with a force that could be felt in his gut.

'I guess that's a no,' Garrus muttered at his side. It was the only signal his team needed.

Gunfire tore the air in a deafening mass of noise as the fire fight erupted once more. The mercs began to fall quickly, some clutching at their wounds while others simply dropped limply to the ground. Shepard broke cover to advance while the others suppressed, though in the soft light he could not focus on Wasea while she remained wreathed in sapphire flame. While he could plainly see her position, her outline warped and shifted constantly, sending every round fired at her astray.

Shepard grunted as he ducked a pair of heavy glass cylinders that exploded into the ground only inches away, spreading a thick, noxious red powder into his lungs. Gasping for breath, he took a moment to blink the strange substance from his vision before raising his weapon again.

Something happened then, something Shepard had not anticipated. His ears were still useless, muffling every sound into distant thuds and echoes. It was not his hearing, however, that bothered him. Large, bright spots began to appear before his eyes and the edges of his vision darkened like ink spreading across paper. The remaining mercs became shapeless, dull forms as they bobbed in and out of Shepard's view. Wasea herself appeared to be completely consumed by the raging blue inferno, yet a familiar shape began to appear in the depths of the flame.

Shepard stood transfixed, unable to move or think as Saren Arterius reared up in Wasea's place. As he straightened, deep black shadows leached out from behind him, covering everything they touched. Saren's eyes were ablaze as he looked at Shepard and a cold rush of fear overcame the commander. The past itself was staring at him, as real and threatening as it has been two years ago. Inexplicably, Shepard could hear perfectly as Saren spoke, his voice seething with malevolence.

'I told you, Shepard. There is no stopping the Reapers,' he said, his tone spiked with resignation. 'You struggle and flounder but the fact remains. Despite the destruction of Sovereign, they have found a way to strike through the Collectors and it is only a matter of time before they overwhelm the galaxy once again.'

'Not if I have anything to do with it,' Shepard replied defiantly as he raised his pistol, aching to squeeze the trigger. His hatred intensified as Saren chuckled sardonically.

'Is that so? You may have delayed their return, but for how long? You're not immortal, Shepard. You cheated death once but how long will you survive? When will death take you again? The Reapers are eternal. The galaxy still doesn't even believe they exist. The Council are suspicious of your allegiances; they think you work with terrorists, that you're nothing more than an embarrassing secret that needs to be kept silent and out of the way. Then there's the matter of your friends.'

Shepard's stomach lurched as he felt the familiar crunch of sand and glass under his boots. The scent of burning wood and smoke filled his nostrils and Virmire was a hellish, blazing scene behind Saren as he stared Shepard down.

'First Williams and now Tali,' the turian said, shaking his head slowly. 'How can you claim to protect the galaxy when you can't even protect those closest to you?'

With that, Shepard fired. He roared with a terrible rage and stepped forward as he put round after round into Saren's chest. Even when the body slumped to the ground he kept firing, until his face was spattered with dark blood and he drew great, heaving breaths.

'Commander!'

Shepard turned around but to his surprise the voice did not belong to anyone. It was familiar to him and yet no face matched it. Virmire disappeared before him and, without the light of its flames, the world turned to darkness once more.

'Commander!' Jacob shouted as Shepard fell unconscious into his grip. He struggled under the commander's bulk and the tired squad grouped around them, craning to see if their leader was hurt.

Wasea lay in front of them as a bloody pulp, her armour torn to splinters and her flesh shredded with gunshot wounds. Her fingers grasped feebly at the glistening wet holes and blood poured from the corners of her mouth in thick rivers. It took no more than a cursory glance to see there was nothing they could do to save her.

Mordin scurried up to Jacob, frantically keying his omni-tool.

'Not good,' he mumbled as he scanned the fallen commander. 'Ingested large quantity of red sand, likely suffering from hallucinogenic fit when he gunned Wasea down, overdose possible.'

'Will he be ok?' Garrus asked as he pressed close. His voice echoed the concern they all felt. Mordin took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily before answering.

'Yes, but will need to get back to Normandy sickbay to administer treatment.'

'I'll tell EDI to get a shuttle ready,' said Jacob. 'Garrus, help Mordin get the Commander to the roof. I'll stay here and mine Eclipse's files. Hopefully Wasea has that ship's name somewhere in her personal logs.'

'And if she doesn't?' Garrus asked.

'Then all this has been for nothing,' answered Jacob, grimly.

The rest of the team followed Garrus and Mordin as they carefully wrapped each of Shepard's arms around a shoulder and grunted under his weight. The Colossus armour was incredibly heavy and for a moment Garrus considered removing some of it. He thought better of it, however and bore the burden without complaint. After all, Shepard had done the same for him.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Kohia had lost his smug veneer and now looked at Tali with a mixture of caution and wrathful spite as she lay unconscious on the ground.

Twice now he had attempted to disable her omni-tool after the young quarian killed her asari guard, overloading her shields and instantly cooking her on the spot. Thankfully, the lieutenant had an expensive suite of fail safes and countermeasures hardwired into his armour, but every time he had tried to switch Tali's omni-tool off he was rewarded with a painful electric current. In the end he had knocked her out with a blow from his pistol butt, if only salvage some of his wounded pride.

Dantius Towers was an impressive construction. The tower in which he stood was a repurposed habitat, long since cleared and turned into an imposingly luxurious display of Nassana Dantius' power. Her LOKI mechs had greeted him at the entrance and, under the wary eyes of her Eclipse bodyguards, they were escorted through an enormous lobby hall. It was spotlessly clean and sparse of decoration, yet what little ornamentation there was was undoubtedly expensive.

Even the small room into which they dragged Tali had been fitted with flooring that shimmered with every step and Kohia could see no expense had been spared with security. The mechs were reinforced with ablative plating and they were armed with Tempest machine pistols, a deadly weapon that he wished he could afford himself.

An Eclipse guard approached and despite the full armour and helmet covering him, his voice betrayed his mistrust. He hailed from a different battalion of the mercenary company to Kohia so, for all intents and purposes, he might was well have been from a different group entirely.

'Miss Dantius will see you now,' he said gruffly.

'What about her?' asked Kohia as he nodded towards Tali.

'I'll watch her. The mechs will escort you to Miss Dantius' office.'

'Very well. Be careful with that one, she's full of surprises,' Kohia warned before adding; 'Feel free to try and deactivate that omni-tool of hers though. I couldn't quite manage it myself.'

'Fine, just hurry up, Miss Dantius isn't someone you want to keep waiting.'

Kohia nodded sharply and, flanked by mechs on both sides, made his exit. A thin smile spread across his lips as a loud yelp of pain sounded behind him and echoed through the dark halls.

The merc nursed his hand carefully, cursing violently as he tried to inspect the damage to his armoured glove. It was not a powerful shock but the pain was immense and he raged in frustration.

He did not notice the dark shape slide to the ground behind him, slipping unseen from the ceiling without a sound. His eyes widened in terror as a pair of hands gripped his helmet and, with a quiet crack, he crumpled to the ground, motionless.

Tali stirred and the dark figure froze momentarily, clearly unsure of what it saw before it. In the small space even Tali's gentle shuffling seemed loud and obtrusive. The figure, no more than a shadow, made a move for the open door but hesitated before stepping through.

As Tali rose groggily she mumbled a litany of odd-sounding curses and a slight grin twisted a pair of smooth, pink lips. Stumbling slightly, the quarian suppressed a shocked gasp as a gloved hand reached out to her, the offer of help clearly the last thing she was expecting.

Her pulse quickened as she noticed the dead merc and, shoving the outstretched hand aside roughly, she scrambled to her feet with a speed that took the stranger by surprise. Although a submachine gun was strapped tightly to his thigh and a sniper rifle was slung over his shoulder, he had no intention of using them and merely took a step back to allow Tali room to move.

'While you're not the first quarian I have met on this world, you are without a doubt the most well-guarded,' the stranger said in a calm, almost soothing voice.

Tali saw a slim, graceful figure, his skin shining with green scales that caught the dim light. A drell, she noted, her confusion growing as she recalled the rarity with which the species were seen outside of hanar space.

'Who are you, one of Wasea's thugs?' Tali snapped defensively. She knew he was no Eclipse and certainly no average mercenary but she would not trust him simply because he killed one of her captors. The drell looked at her for a moment, quiet admiration painting his features.

'I don't know who this Wasea is, but I'm certain she made a mistake when capturing you. The one who brought you here, the salarian, he is meeting with Nassana Dantius as we speak. I'm curious as to why he didn't kill you.'

Against her better instincts, Tali relaxed slightly in the drell's presence and was grateful to see he made no move to stop her as she took a pistol from her dead guard. Her right arm would not move but her left hand was more than capable of squeezing a trigger.

'All I know is he wants to barter me, for protection or a reward, I don't know. I uncovered-' She paused, debating whether or not to share her secrets with the stranger. The drell said nothing and patiently waited for her to continue. 'I...uncovered a list of those on Dantius' payroll. Police chiefs, politicians, mercs, she has half of Nos Astra under her control.'

'While it is not unknown that her influence stretches far, I can see how proof of that information would be valuable in the right hands, and not only the justice authorities. People like the Shadow Broker would pay millions to obtain what you have.'

'I first suspected Detective Anaya, an officer working in the commercial spaceport, was working for Dantius. However, while monitoring the police communications network I came across an urgent order sent to Anaya by her captain. The order was to arrest the asari Justicar that arrived on Illium only a few days ago.'

'Interesting,' the drell muttered thoughtfully. 'If my knowledge of the Justicar order is correct, that would force her to kill Anaya and escape their custody.'

'Exactly,' Tali agreed. 'I thought Illium's Internal Affairs were investigating Anaya, but she was actually gathering evidence for them against her captain. I guess having her arrest the Justicar was a logical way to get rid of Anaya without arousing suspicion.'

'Indeed,' said the drell, unable to keep the approval from his voice. 'I'm impressed. When I saw the mercs, I took you for one of Nassana's employees or indentured servants. What brought you to Illium in the first place?'

'I can't tell you, not yet,' Tali replied reluctantly. 'I appreciate the help but I don't know you. It's clear you're not one of them but that doesn't mean I can trust you.'

She wondered at her own words. She had been so quick to trust Shepard when he helped her all those years ago. Had so much changed since then? To her relief, the drell nodded and his tone remained even.

'That is fair. I would also be cautious in your position. Unfortunately, I cannot stay here. My target is nearby and unless I move quickly she may move on.'

'Target?' Tali exclaimed. 'That merc mentioned an assassin was after Dantius but I thought it was just a rumour!'

A look of irritation crossed the drell's face and his dark eyes moved from side to side as he considered the implications of Tali's words. Of course he knew that his arrival had not gone unnoticed, but it never ceased to irk him when his prey knew he was coming. He composed himself once more and eyed Tali carefully.

'You see now why I must be on my way. I will lock the door to this room. Stay here and you will be safe.'

Tali's reaction took him aback. 'I'm not just sitting here quietly, not while you try and take on a whole building full of Eclipse mercs!'

'You are injured and I don't know your capabilities. You would likely be more a hindrance than a help. More to the point, I always work alone.' With that, the drell strode out of the room, closing the door behind him and waiting for the click of the engaging locks before moving on.

With a soft frown, he crossed his arms as the door beeped in objection and opened once more to reveal Tali staring at him in triumph. Her eyes were bright beneath her visor and her omni-tool gently bathed her arm in a warm, orange light.

'Very well,' the drell sighed, 'I suppose I can use you to the disable security system. Follow my lead and stay silent. We're heavily outnumbered and stealth is our only option.'

'Thanks. You won't regret this.'

'I hope not,' responded the drell. Although clearly reluctant to accept her assistance, he could not help but smile at the quarian's spirit. Even though she must have been in terrible pain, she would not give up and her courage reminded him of another woman he had known long ago.

'What's your name?' he asked softly.

'Tali, Tali'Zorah Vas Neema,' she answered as she conscientiously checked the heat levels of her pistol. 'And yours?'

'Krios,' the drell said with a cold, assured grin. 'Thane Krios.'


	16. Part XV

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XV***

Shepard's head swam as he laid back to rest on one of the med bay's beds. Vivid images of his hated past still lingered in his mind, taunting him with mocking jeers and clutching at his resolve with cold, grasping fingers. It had only been an hour since he had been dragged unceremoniously back onboard the Normandy, and Doctor Chakwas paced back and forth in front of him, her mouth pursed in quiet contemplation.

'Well,' she said finally, 'your pulse has returned to normal and your cranial scan shows no signs of abnormality. All in all I'd say you're going to be fine, although I would have rather you stay so I can keep you under observation.'

They both knew that was out of the question. The night was not yet over and Tali was still missing.

'It's strange,' Chakwas continued. 'Seeing you brought in like that, it reminded me of our mission to Eden Prime all those years ago, when interacting with that prothean beacon had knocked you unconscious. You showed the same signs of intense dreaming back then too.'

'The nightmares have changed,' Shepard said as he turned his head to face the doctor. 'Can't say I feel better waking up from them either.'

'In any case, you need to be careful. I know Tali is a priority but your body has sustained two major reactions in one night, from both the turian whiskey and the red sand. To put it bluntly, you're in danger of burning out, Commander.' The hiss of the med bay door stole the doctor's attention and she smiled warmly as Garrus approached. 'Garrus here carried you back over his shoulder. I've been meaning to have a word with him too. I don't change those dressings for the good of my health, you know.'

'Sorry Doctor,' Garrus replied. 'If the Commander didn't need my help so badly I'd stay here, but somebody's got to keep him alive out there.'

Chakwas bowed her head and, with one last glance at Shepard, she made her way out of the room. Garrus checked to ensure the door was close before speaking, though his voice was no longer light with humour.

'How do you feel?'

'Not bad,' Shepard answered as he sat up, swinging his legs from the bed before shakily rising to his feet. 'Did the data mine turn out anything useful?'

'EDI managed to find the name of that ship you were after, the AML Demeter. Samara has been released from custody and Jacob put her in the starboard observation deck. She's a strange one, certainly seems to like staring into nothing.' Garrus cleared his throat before carrying on. 'We've also picked up Tali's trail. While we were fighting the Eclipse, her omni-tool began to transmit a tracking signal. EDI picked up on it and traced it to Dantius Towers.'

Relief flooded through Shepard's veins at the news and hope of rescuing Tali surfaced once more. It was like a hot, soothing balm that gave him new strength and lifted the exhaustion from his body. His eyes were sharp as he looked up at Garrus.

'We have to move now, before they realise we know where she is,' he said as his mind raced. 'I have to go alone. One person can move fast without attracting attention. Not only that, but the team needs the rest and you,' Shepard paused to observe Garrus with a cocked eyebrow, 'you look even worse than I feel. Doctor Chakwas should take a look at your face.'

'She just wants an excuse to torture me with that damn sterilizer tube,' Garrus joked. 'Besides, what about you, Shepard? You took in a lungful of red sand and before anyone realised what was going on you went berserk. You might be awake now but you're not exactly in top condition. Certainly not good enough to risk going in by yourself.'

'I can't just sit here. You know that.'

'That doesn't mean you should make things any worse, Shepard. Getting yourself killed won't do Tali any good. You had everyone worried when you collapsed back there and not only that but when that red sand hit you it…' Garrus looked away and let out a deep breath. 'It was like you went insane. I couldn't hear anything over the noise but I could see you were yelling at something.'

Shepard sighed wearily. 'I don't know what happened. One second I has running, the next I couldn't see anything but Saren. Fire burned from somewhere but everything else was dark and he was there, laughing at me. Said something about how we'll never stop the Reapers. I don't know. Nothing's really clear.' He grimaced gently and clutched his forehead. His entire body still trembled as it tried to recover and it took a few moments to master the steady, involuntary shaking. 'Still, the mission was a success and the squad worked well together. I feel better about our chances knowing we can all work as a team.'

'Maybe, but there's still the question of Miranda,' Garrus pointed out. Even the mention of her name prompted his eyes to scan the room for hidden surveillance devices. 'She's a more than capable fighter and has a brilliant mind from what I've seen. The only problem is where her loyalties lie. The other members of the team, the ship's crew and even Jacob have seen what you can do and they trust you but Miranda's something else entirely.'

'All this counts for nothing if even one person is working against me every step of the way,' Shepard muttered.

'I don't think she's willingly working against you, Shepard and it's obvious she won't jeopardise the mission. She wants to stop the Collectors and the Reapers as much as you do. With that in mind, maybe you should consider easing up on her.'

'What do you mean?'

'Look, I'm not saying that leaving her out of the assault was bad idea but it didn't help things. She might view you as a threat but you're not her enemy. Hell, she helped bring you back from the dead, that's more than the Council and the Alliance did for you. If you can make nice with them then maybe cutting Miranda some slack won't be so hard.'

A strained silence overcame them as Shepard considered Garrus' statement. Some part of him wished that he could simply accept Miranda but since they had first met she had shown nothing but distrust and resentment. He made no apologies. Shepard would never have tolerated a member of his team who did not follow his orders whilst in the Alliance, no matter how integral or influential they were. Cerberus deserved no better. Still, he quietly wondered if Garrus was right, if a diplomatic approach would improve the situation.

'Why do you care, anyway?' said Shepard, suddenly irritable. 'You've seen what Cerberus have done, what they're capable of. Why the sudden show of support?'

'I don't know,' Garrus responded testily as he crossed his arms. 'I guess I'm just starting to see the good they're doing. Not everyone here shares Cerberus' ideals, or follows their doctrines. Some of them are only here to stop the Collectors, just like us. You'd see that if you weren't always…'

Garrus stopped suddenly and looked away as Shepard's eyes snapped to his.

'Always what?' the commander asked. His voice was hard and it was not a tone Garrus was used to being addressed with.

'It's no secret that you've been drinking, Shepard. I could tell even without the rumours flying around the ship.'

He said no more. There was little need to spell out the situation, though he wondered if Shepard knew the extent to which his problems were affecting those around him. It had taken courage for Garrus to even broach the subject but after Mordin, Yeoman Chambers and even Doctor Chakwas had expressed their concerns he felt he had little choice. No one was better place to confront the commander than the friend who had been at his side every step of the way.

Shepard stared at him, his expression an unreadable mask. After several long, tense moments, he finally answered.

'It's irrelevant,' he said, his dismissive tone earning a hard glare from the turian. 'I'll take Samara to pull Tali out. I need to see for myself if she can follow orders.'

'You don't trust her?' Garrus asked. He didn't see the point in arguing further but he silently swore he would not let the issue rest.

'I don't doubt her abilities or her intentions, just her judgement.' replied Shepard. He did not mention how distasteful he found the idea of the Justicar code, or Samara's unswerving, uncompromising dedication to it.

He stretched his aching muscles and, in the stark light of the med bay, began to don his armour. Shepard checked each and every piece before putting it on, testing every surface for flaws or imperfections. He found himself satisfied. The Colossus armour was hardened to biotic attacks and bore only light scratches from the battle against Wasea, despite numerous warp impacts. The shields had also done their job well and he saw no signs of any penetrations. Still, he thought, the worst was yet to come.

'Be careful out there, Commander,' Garrus said quietly as he turned to leave and, despite their altercation, Shepard smiled weakly at his friend.

'When I look like you, then I'll start being careful.'

Garrus grinned and shook his head. They exchanged one final glance before the med bay door slid shut, leaving Shepard to his preparations.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Thane nodded his approval as the sturdy kinetic barrier dissipated with a low hum, clearing the path into the main elevator shaft of the tower. He craned his neck to look up the vast, dark void and silently thanked the deities for delivering Tali to him. It could have taken him hours to work his way up to Dantius' office but with the quarian he had found a powerful ally. If this were not to be his last job he might have even considered asking her to assist him with other hits.

The steel walls rasped quietly as he slid down onto the top of the waiting elevator and beckoned for Tali to do the same. This was where she would stay, where she could use a nearby maintenance terminal to access every system in the building. Surveillance, alarms, mechs, all were within her grasp and again he marvelled at her skill. With a soft grunt, Thane caught her as she jumped down and lowered her slight figure gently until her feet touched the ground.

'This may not be the most comfortable position,' Thane remarked as he scanned the rough, untreated metal of the elevator roof, 'but at least it's safe. You're sure you can disable security from here?'

'Of course,' Tali answered confidently. 'I'm looking forward to getting some payback.'

Thane's lips curled into a broad grin and he took a seat while Tali brought up the terminal, the orange interface lighting up the dark space instantly. He watched as she hacked into the building's networks with total ease, her pale eyes narrowing and widening behind her visor as she concentrated.

'Alright, I'm in,' she announced, surprising Thane once more. He had expected the task to take her at least an hour. 'I can't get access to the mechs yet but I've disabled the alarm system on every floor and scrambled all communication frequencies.'

'That is more than enough. It will certainly make things easier than I am used to.'

Thane shuffled on the hard, uncomfortable surface, the tails of his long coat creasing as he moved them aside. Every small sound whispered back at them in the confined space and it was with a sense of mild relief that the elevator began to rumble, masking their voices.

'Dantius should be in her office,' Tali mumbled as her fingers worked over the terminal. 'All we have to do is-'

Her sudden silence drew a curious glance from Thane.  
'What's wrong?'

'What the- This….this is horrible...' she said as she stared at the display. Thane rose immediately and narrowed his eyes as he saw what had shocked Tali so completely.

He watched as tiny, blurred figures ran past a security feed, salarians judging by their lithe frames. Some fell to the ground while other sprinted in panic, ignoring the fallen. He shook his head, grimacing as he watched gunfire streak across the screen, punching into the fleeing workers and hammering them from their feet. He could not count how many of them were cut down but every second brought another into view, each tumbling to the ground in a spray of blood.

'Stop the elevator,' Thane said, suddenly.

Tali looked at him questioningly though she knew what he was thinking. His tone conveyed his intentions clearly enough.

'Are you sure? You can't save all of them and if you're discovered…'

'I can't let this continue,' he said as he made an adjustment to his rifle scope. 'I don't have time to explain but you must trust me. I have come prepared for death but that doesn't mean I don't care about the lives of others, especially if my presence here is in any way responsible for this madness. These people are innocent in this. I must do what I can.'

The assassin's concern for the lives of others both confounded and awed Tali in equal measure. It was not only the contradiction in terms but she could not help but compare him to Shepard. She wondered if her commander would choose to ignore the workers' suffering to avoid risking Dantius' escape. With a shake of her head, she tried to clear her thoughts. She ached to see Shepard again but the task at hand demanded her full attention, even more so as her injured arm threatened to sap her strength with every passing moment.

The elevator juddered to a halt and, with unfaltering grace, Thane slipped into an open air vent.

'If you wouldn't mind,' his voice carried through over Tali's radio, 'please continue to monitor the situation. Any opportunity to avoid a fight would be greatly appreciated.'

'Just be careful, all right?' Tali said with no small amount of concern in her tone. Shepard's occasional ruthlessness was one of the reasons for his survival over the years. She could only hope Thane's choice would not prove fatal.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Samara was a silent companion as she sat in the passenger seat of the shuttle, content to stare out onto the twinkling cityscape. Though she was motionless, her eyes scanned the bustling scene, the traffic still crawling along in thick queues despite the late hour. With a deep breath she looked beyond towards the sky. The storm clouds of earlier had now cleared and the deep blue expanse was beginning to lighten in the distant west. Despite being home to millions, Nos Astra was a calm, almost serene place when floating above the press and noise of the crowds.

Shepard was thankful for the peace. The argument with Garrus had tested his nerves and though he did not regret speaking his mind, he wondered if his friend had been right.

No, he told himself with conviction. Cerberus were no different now to the men who had caused the infamous Akuze incident or lured an Alliance recon team into the barren, dusty thresher maw nest on Edolus. He vividly recalled Admiral Kahoku's listless eyes staring up at him, hundreds of needle marks and incisions cutting into his body. The discovery of Jack's isolation and torture on Pragia had only reinforced his opinion. Nothing about Cerberus would have changed in the past two years and not even his resurrection would undo the atrocities they had committed.

Miranda was a dilemma, that much he could admit. It went beyond her cold manner and callous demeanour. It lay in her obvious and instant distrust of Shepard and his methods. He even considered if her true allegiance was to the human race or the Illusive Man himself. If the enigmatic Cerberus leader decided to send humanity on a collision course with the other races of the galaxy, would Miranda blindly follow? Shepard blinked away his abstract reflections. It was a problem but one that would have to be solved later.

Dantius Towers loomed on the edges of their vision, a dark spike on Nos Astra's skyline. The second tower was not yet completed, resembling a stunted, weak sapling growing in the shade of a strong tree.

He guided the shuttle past them both, taking care not to stray from the line of traffic flowing through the forest of buildings. This would be an operation based around speed and surprise. They would have to remain hidden for as long as possible, hit Tali's kidnappers hard and exfiltrate quickly. In his heart he did not know if such a thing was possible but he dismissed his doubts. Tali was in there and, thanks to EDI, they had pinpointed her precise location. They would have no better chance.

As if on cue, EDI's voice droned over his suit radio. 'Shepard, I have been closely monitoring the signal from Tali's omni tool and over the past thirty minutes several anomalies have been detected.'

'Like what?'

'The signal is moving, though not in a pattern that would suggest she is being escorted by her kidnappers. By cross referencing the signal's movements with the building's schematics, I have found the signal has moved into several maintenance areas, most notably the main elevator shaft. By analysing several discrepancies in the signal I have also discovered Tali is actively using her omni-tool. It is possible that she has escaped her captors and is roaming freely inside.'

Shepard sat stunned for a moment. Before her death, Wasea mentioned Tali had escaped and the news had surprised him. Now the idea left him astounded. Samara shifted beside him and her sonorous voice brought him from his thoughts.

'Your companion seems most resourceful, though it may have been easier for us if she had remained imprisoned and in one place.'

Shepard swore inwardly as he saw the truth in her assessment.

'What do you suggest?' he asked. 'We don't have the time to assemble a squad to storm the place and we can't risk exposing Tali's position by contacting her.'

'There is another solution.' Samara looked at Shepard directly. 'We shift our focus to Dantius herself.'

'That's crazy,' Shepard snapped. 'EDI's scans showed a strong merc presence along with a whole production line of mechs. We'd have the element of surprise going in but getting out will be suicide. There aren't any safe landing zones on the roof for the Normandy or even the Kodiak.'

'Your people have a saying,' Samara pressed, unfazed by his scepticism. 'Cut off the serpent's head and the body will die. The same holds true here. Without Nassana, her mercenaries will have no reason to waste their lives against you. They hold no loyalty to her, nothing beyond the credits she gives them. With her out of the way our task will be easier.'

The commander tensed at the thought of another battle. The night had been long and the smell of blood and spent thermal clips still filled his nostrils. The sensation was hardly new to him but, combined with the constant restlessness he felt for Tali, it was a draining cocktail of raw emotion.

'You're probably right,' he admitted after a time. 'Does your Justicar code cover this kind of situation too?'

'Of course. The sutras are extensive and govern every aspect of our behaviour. This also includes many tactical situations we may encounter, though for the most part they are not meant to be flexible or open to interpretation. They are simply there to be followed to the letter.'

'Sounds more like a cult than anything,' Shepard murmured, perhaps more disdainfully than he had intended.

'It is rare to find a cult with the sense of honour and chivalry of the Justicars. I would rather liken our order to those found within your own ancient history such as the samurai, or your crusader knights.'

'And look what happened to them,' Shepard retorted bitterly. Again he felt resentment for Samara's stoic way of thinking build within him, though he could not explain why. Had he not used the same unswerving and ruthless approach constantly throughout the years? Clearing his throat, he tried to break the growing tension between them. 'Do you always agree with the code?'

'I do not pretend that it is simple, or that it will seem right to everyone. Justicars must sacrifice everything to follow the code and this must include any notions of right or wrong. I may be forced to kill a drug trafficker and yet he may also be a loving husband and father. Such things are irrelevant. He is still a criminal and causes the death and suffering of many. It may seem cold hearted to some but I sleep well at night and that is enough for me.'

'I know what you're saying,' Shepard replied. 'I've had to do a lot of unpleasant things in my time and I've always told myself it was for the greater good. Still, I can't say I sleep soundly every night.'

'I am reminded of your well-documented involvement in the Terra Nova terrorist attack,' she went on. 'When batarian extremists attempted to crash an asteroid into the planet. Such an attack would have scarred humanity for generations, perhaps forever.'

Shepard winced as he recalled the traumatic series of events on Asteroid X57. He remembered the deep chill of the surface and how the enormous fusion torches broke from the ground like crooked, flaming spires. He could also picture the faces of those he had sacrificed to capture the terrorist leader.

'Although the workers died,' Samara said, unaware of his sombre reflections, 'you successfully captured and interrogated the batarian leader. He revealed the large and well organised terrorist cell that had stood poised to attack many systems in a similar fashion, did he not?'

Nodding reluctantly, Shepard answered. 'The Alliance made several key arrests in the following weeks.'

'And yet you seem to hold the Justicar code in such low regard when you have made many of the decisions we would have made on instinct alone.'

'That's different. I've made exceptions and been lenient when the situation calls for it. I've also had to let people go in exchange for vital information. I make my own judgements and I live with the consequences. I don't hide behind some code that excuses the deaths I've caused. I don't pretend what I do is right.'

Samara tilted her head curiously and the glittering lights of the city cast dancing shadows over her pale skin. Her eyes were pools of deep sapphire as they watched Shepard with growing interest.  
'Again, it may not seem right to you but my conscience is clear. What you think of that is, frankly, not my concern.'

Shepard glanced at her quickly and saw no cracks in her expressionless facade. Liara's words earlier that night echoed within his mind and he felt a hot flash of anger. He was nothing like this Justicar, no matter how often the similarities were pointed out to him.

'What about me?' he asked suddenly and Samara turned to him with a look of mild confusion. 'What if I do something that goes against your code?'

'I am sworn to you by a sacred oath, Commander. Your mission is my mission and your orders are mine also. However, once our mission is over and I am released from the bonds of my oath, the code will apply once more. I may have to kill you if you have committed unjust acts during our time together.'

The words shook Shepard and it took a great deal of effort to retain control of the shuttle as he digested Samara's revelation. A cold ripple of anxiety seemed to edge from his heart and sink into his body. It was not the nature of Samara's threat that disturbed him or the thought of contending with her raw biotic strength. Instead it was the even and casual way in which she delivered her message, as a spacer would discuss his next shore leave.

He swallowed dryly and the shuttle dipped as it neared the dark, forbidding ground. An enormous entrance hall lay beyond an empty courtyard, shielded by a set of great glass doors. The words 'Dantius Towers' were emblazoned on them in subtle, yet sterile lettering.

'If I force you to let someone go who you would normally gun down?' Shepard asked. His voice had grown parched and husky, though Samara did not seem to pay any heed to the change in his manner.

'That must also be considered when the time comes,' she responded plainly as they climbed out of the shuttle and padded quietly through the courtyard.

The distant clouds were now etched with gold as the sun began to creep slowly and implacably over Nos Astra's jagged horizon. The night would have rendered the building's guards sluggish and tired. They would not remain that way for long, though they were no longer the greatest of Shepard's concerns.


	17. Part XVI

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XVI***

His chest rose and fell slowly and each deep breath hissed quietly from his nostrils. His smooth skin was concealed by shadow but the few, faint rays of dawn light that survived to reach him picked out the edges of his pale green scales.

With unerring calm, Thane wrapped a finger around the trigger of his rifle and prepared to squeeze. He had to pick the perfect moment, both for himself and his target, a deadly equilibrium. The mercenary in his scope had herded a group of salarian workers into a small room some distance away and wandered in and out of sight constantly, much to the drell's frustration. The assassin pursed his lips in mild annoyance as his target again leaned over to smash one of the workers with his rifle butt and he inhaled once more. The shot had to be released as the air left his lungs. Although the distance was not great, the vast hall was steeped in darkness, punctured by thin shafts of light that distorted his sight. The shot had to be perfect. Lives would be lost on a mistake.

The moment came. Thane fired and watched calmly as the merc's head exploded in a pink puff and showered the stunned workers. Thane smiled as he turned away, amused at the way they simply stood rooted to the spot, shocked beyond all action or words.

'That should be the last of them,' he murmured into his communicator. 'I'll have to make up for lost time as best I can. What is the quickest way up to the penthouse?'

'Not the way you're going,' Tali's voice buzzed in his ear. 'A merc patrol is heading your way. Take the door to your right.'

Thane did not stop to question her. Immediately he made for the door and stood confused for a moment as he was confronted with a utility closet. With no time to object and the sound of tramping feet approaching fast, he entered. The dank, dark space was filled with spare mech parts and tools for cleaning and maintenance. LOKI heads and arms poked out of a nearby crate like a macabre toy box while oil seeped around Thane's feet as it leaked from an unseen source.

'Alright,' Tali continued, 'look above you.'

Thane obliged. A large, fragile-looking vent covering lay overhead and it only took a moment for the nimble drell to pull a crate aside and climb up into the duct.

'How far along?' he asked as he shuffled along slowly. He hated the confined, claustrophobic vents as much as he valued the concealment they gave.

'Not far. There should be two openings ahead. Take the second one and you'll drop down in front of an emergency elevator that connects to the roof. It should be easy to get to the office from there. I doubt they'll be expecting an attack from that direction so you should be able to get the drop on them.'

'You seem very good at this,' Thane remarked, his words separated by short pauses as he drew breath in sharp gasps. The narrow space was growing smaller still and his arms were barely able to move as he pushed forward. 'Have you done this before?'

'Not really, but I am used to working in small teams, and I've had to use my skills under fire from time to time.'

She said nothing more and once again Thane found himself intrigued. It was rare to find quarians undertaking any dangerous work outside of official Flotilla operations. He had already dismissed the idea of her being a mercenary from a rival company and it was clear she had certainly experienced heavy combat, whether or not she had been trained for it.

'It's obvious enough you're no soldier of the Migrant Fleet,' he persisted. 'You also seem too old to be on your pilgrimage, no offence intended.' Tali could be heard shuffling uncomfortably under Thane's probing but he pressed on nonetheless. 'You were kept alive and under guard, which means you are valuable, though whether to them or someone else entirely, I don't know.'

'Look,' Tali snapped impatiently, 'I already told you, I don't know you well enough to trust you completely. I already made that mistake once and it would have cost me my life if-' She hesitated suddenly and was glad Thane could not sense the memories of Shepard that coursed through her mind. He could not see how she closed her eyes against the thought of never seeing the commander again.

'I apologise,' said Thane quietly. 'It's just that I am unused to working with anyone else and it feels...wrong, somehow, that I rely on you and yet know so little about you. Still, you have given me no reason to doubt you. I'm sorry.'

The apology was sincere enough for Tali and she sighed gently. When her voice sounded again it had lost the hard edge of intense concentration of before, and for a moment Thane worried that she may be losing consciousness. After an ordeal such as hers it would seem plausible for anyone to slip into unwanted sleep, even a professional such as himself.

'If we live through this,' she finally replied, 'then I'll tell you everything. Right now I'd prefer to remain focused on staying alive.'

Thane could not help but smile at her determination. 'Agreed.'

By the time he reached the vent opening he was slick with grease and dirt. Shaking his head, he resisted the urge to grumble as he dusted off the cuffs of his coat. Immediately his head turned at the sound of approaching feet and, with effortless grace, he slunk into nearby shadow. Two mercenaries strode towards him and their conversation carried far down the empty corridors.

'God damn it, as if one intruder wasn't enough, now we've got two more!' one growled angrily.

'Nassana's gonna have our asses if we don't contain the situation,' the other answered as he panted heavily. 'The mechs are trying to hold them off as we speak but everything's going to hell. First Wasea's platoon gets hit and now us.'

'Yeah, as soon as the hag's cheque clears I'm heading out to Bekenstein. I'm too old for this shit.'

'I heard that. Looks like that lieutenant will beat you to it though, that salarian. You know, the one from Wasea's gang. Scuttlebug says he's the only one to make it out of there alive.'

'Kohia, huh? Figures,' the first merc spat. His bitter tone was clear to Thane as the pair passed by him, completely unaware of his presence. 'He nabs some damn quarian, Nassana writes him a credit chit and the lucky bastard gets to spend the rest of his life on a sun drenched beach with a bunch of asari maidens at his feet.'

'Look on the bright side. They only live forty years or so. Salarians I mean.'

Thane raised a brow at their inanity as he stepped out once more, the mercs' voices growing more muffled and distant as he continued down the corridor.

'Did you hear that?' he asked. 'There are at least two more people here besides us.'

Thane was concerned. They could be rival assassins or perhaps even bounty hunters trying to track him down. It had happened before.

'Keelah...' Tali whispered in his ear. Thane frowned in confusion but remained ignorant of Tali's frantic attempts to keep up with Shepard on the security feeds as he stormed through the dark halls.

'Tali?' Thane said aloud as he kept an eye on his surroundings. He could not raise his voice too much lest he alert the mercs that had just passed. 'Tali, are you there?'

'Y-yes, I'm here,' she stammered in response. 'Ahead and to your left you'll find the elevator. I've masked the local sensors so you should be able to use it without being detected, unless someone's already inside it, of course.'

Thane hid his curiosity at what had suddenly had Tali so distracted. Whatever it was, he could only hope she could remain focused long enough for him to reach his target.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

It didn't take long for Shepard to realise why Tali was able to escape.

He and Samara had arrived at a scene of panic and slaughter. Immediately they were forced to defend themselves against a steady stream of mechs as they trickled through the building and it was hard to miss the scattered clusters of bodies as they moved through the tower.

Dantius was cleaning house, that much was clear. The bodies were those of her staff, all murdered by her security forces; all innocent. Even Shepard, who was no stranger to senseless massacres, had to turn his head from the lifeless forms as they lay sprawled across the hard ground. It was clear to them now how far Dantius was willing to go as she lashed out in paranoia at those around her. It would not have been too difficult for Tali to escape in the confusion and hide until they arrived. Still, the rampant display of violence was enough to give the commander a renewed sense of urgency.

He turned to Samara as they paced through an empty hallway. 'This doesn't make any sense,' he said. 'Why would Dantius kill her own people?'

'This is the work of one who is a slave to her fear. It likely the rumours of an assassin have prompted her to dispatch any who might be able to get close to her.'

Shepard answered with a slow nod. It was an old cliché but one that constantly rang true throughout the ages nonetheless. Those in power would do anything to keep it, including the killing of any they saw as a threat. No life mattered to Nassana Dantius more than her own.

Samara halted suddenly to inspect a door that stood ajar. Wild, straining noises whirred from the struggling mechanism, reminding Shepard of a trapped animal.

'This door was not opened by ordinary means,' she said as she traced the outline of the flickering interface with a finger until she came to a large, ominous hole. 'This damage could only have been caused by an armour-piercing round. The shot does not appear to have been meant for the control mechanism either.'

She was right, Shepard thought. The shot was perfectly aligned with his head. Furrowing his brow curiously, he moved to the doorway and peered inside. An Eclipse mercenary lay in a dark pool of blood on the other side of the door, his head all but missing from his shoulders. Several red footprints had been left, leading out of the door and away from the grim scene.

'Somebody else is here,' Shepard murmured. 'It looks like several people were held in this room, more salarians judging by the size and shape of the footprints. When the merc was taken out they must have escaped.' He had not counted on this and again he tensed as he thought of Tali. 'Who would do this?'

'Perhaps our rumoured assassin?' Samara proffered calmly.

'Assassins don't play hero,' he replied. There was something clinical about the shot, something that showed an ingenuity that only well-seasoned killers could possess.

'Not all those who accept credits for lives are bound by their base desires, Commander. I have come across slavers in my travels who have worked to improve the treatment of slaves in cultures where they are considered no better than animals.'

Shepard didn't know if her example was a reference to his own experiences on Mindoir, or a slight towards his actions of Torfan. He narrowed his eyes and his next question was curt.

'Did you kill them on the spot too?'

'I did.' Samara's answer was delivered without hesitation or regret and once more Shepard found himself prickling under her righteous bearing.

'Alright, let's say it is an assassin,' he said irritably, 'only Dantius fits the bill as a target. That doesn't leave us much time to get to her.'

'Perhaps it would be better for us to simply let him accomplish his task. It would no doubt keep the guards distracted.'

Shepard shook his head and ran a hand across his forehead to clear away a layer of glistening sweat. It would seem like the easy option. They had Tali's location and, as Samara had pointed out, her security forces were busy dealing with the other trespasser. He was not kind of man to take risks, however, and he could not trust the assassin's success to luck alone. Shepard had not come this far to fail now.

'If the assassin is killed or fails then they'll lock down the building, call for reinforcements and we'll all be hunted down one by one. I'm not going anywhere until I've seen her body.'

Shepard could remembered Nassana's calculating eyes as they appraised him two years ago. He recalled her feigned distress at the 'kidnapping' of her sister and the cold satisfaction at her demise. He knew Nassana Dantius was trouble, even back then and a small part of him wished he had turned her in to the authorities rather than accept her offer of exclusive mods and biotic amps. They had made a difference in his fight against Saren but still, a thin shard of regret nagged at the corner of his mind as they made their way to a nearby elevator.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'I don't care how many men you've lost!' Nassana shrieked, her piercing yell evoking a worried glance from one of her Eclipse bodyguards. 'I paid extra to give you morons the best weapons and training money can buy so do your jobs and stop giving me goddess-damned excuses!'

She released the intercom button and inhaled sharply as she attempted to regain some mastery over her fractured senses. She had not ate or slept for days, not since the rumours first began. Her exhaustion was palpable is it hung from her like a heavy robe, sapping her nerve and fraying her temper.

'Did the funds clear?' she asked one of the men standing nearby.

'Yes but...' the merc said awkwardly. He stood rigidly with his hands clasped behind his back but his discipline almost seemed to desert him as he toyed with his next words. 'He pulled out of the deal at the last minute. They all have.'

Nassana closed her eyes but remained silent. The money was part of no business deal but a counter-contract on the life of her assailant. The executor of her estate was more than capable of handling the details. It had seemed a good idea at the time, a last piece of reassurance that if she were to die, the one who took her life would suffer a thousand times over. Now, with no warning, every interested party had abandoned the contract negotiations. There would be no revenge. Even that final comfort had been denied her.

'What about the reinforcements?'

The merc looked at the ground sullenly. 'The garrison commander said he's lost too many men with the attack on Wasea's warehouse already. The Illium police force are sniffing around too. It's like they know something.'

Nassana's hands moved up to her face and she let her fingers trail across her skin. How could everything fall apart in one night? Only hours ago she had been briefed by all the police commanders in her pocket and they had painted yet another agreeable picture as the day drew to a close. How could she have known Wasea would be killed, or that the assassin would strike at her in her own home? With a sigh, she let her arms fall to her side and walked to the great window that encompassed the entire back wall of her office.

'So, this is it?' she asked no one in particular as she stared out upon the city.

'We still have this floor locked down and the patrols might still find something,' the merc replied. He had to squint against the glare of the rising sun as it wrapped itself around Nassana like a blinding cloak.

'The last report came from a patrol only ten floors below us,' she sneered. 'I think the rest of your men would be hard pressed to get up here on time, don't you?'

Her bodyguard could not find any words and merely swayed awkwardly as he struggled to offer another vain attempt at encouragement. He was saved by the beeping of Nassana's terminal and, frowning, she wandered to her desk.

'Shepard…' she snarled as she looked at the security footage. It was already several minutes old and the images were the last taken before the system went down. Still, she instantly recognised the Spectre who had helped her two years ago. 'He killed my sister and now he's come for me. I'll bet my family hired him, maybe even convinced him to do it. What do you think?'

She looked squarely at the merc, who could only cast his eyes to the ground once again. He didn't know why she asked him these questions. All he knew was that he had been paid to keep her safe, not to endure her deranged ranting.

'This won't end here,' Nassana continued. 'I got where I am because I can think my way out of these situations. I'm no petty thug or slaver like Dahlia. I'm not going to die tonight.' The look in her eye suggested more panic than courage, however, and her voice had slipped into a harsh scream as she began to bark orders at the guards. 'Take positions around the elevator, but don't shoot until I give the order! I want to know who sent him after me.'

A symphony of clattering and shuffling filled the air as her bodyguards obeyed and moved to within a few feet of the elevator. It opened directly into the office and there was no chance of a surprise attack. Whoever came up would be exposed the second the doors opened. As if in response, the elevator chimed and the mercs looked at each other anxiously as they heard the droning hum of the mechanism. Someone was coming.

'Remember, don't fire unless I tell you to!' Nassana repeated. Her growing terror was evident both in the tone of her voice and the wandering of her eyes.  
Several long seconds passed with only the noise of the elevator to feed their apprehension and Nassana leaned over her desk, oblivious to the pain coming from her hands as she pressed her nails into the hard surface. Finally, the doors slid open to reveal two armed figures. The first was an asari Nassana did not recognise but her attention immediately shifted to Shepard as he moved out into the open, his pistol stretched out before him. He looked older than when they had first met, she noted, far more than two years would permit. His skin was pallid and waxy while a collection of new scars traced the outline of his cheeks. She shuddered to think of how he had earned them.

Shepard did not even look at the weapons trained on him. His gaze was fixed on Nassana. Beside him, Samara shimmered with biotic energy as she prepared to release a barrier at the slightest provocation. They both knew the handful of mercs surrounding them would stand little chance in these close quarters and in this knowledge Shepard addressed Nassana directly.

'You look like you've seen a ghost, Nassana.'

'Shepard. You're supposed to be dead.'

'I got better,' he responded. Slowly, his eyes drew a line across the mercs assembled around her. 'I see your paranoia, on the other hand, hasn't.'

'Don't give me that!' she retorted angrily. 'If you were in my position wouldn't you do the same? Illium is a dangerous place, Shepard. You need people in your debt just to survive here, let alone succeed. Nos Astra is a city built on lies, murder and deception and the only way to stay on top is to remove everyone in your way. You think I'm bad? You should have seen the people whose place I took.'

'You think that justifies letting Eclipse run the place like their playground? You think it makes all those people you killed expendable, just because you're the lesser of two evils?'

'It doesn't matter what I think. Illium taught me that a long time ago. The city doesn't care about the lives of the week and helpless. All I do is play by the rules, Commander. Illium's rules. Of course, people like you seem to be the exception. So what's it going to be, Shepard? Are we all going to die here or is there another way out of this?'

She knew Shepard was a pragmatist. She had seen first-hand how flexible he could be in order to accomplish his goals. In spite of her initial terror, Nassana found a trace of relief in discovering it was really him, that there may yet be a way to buy him off like before.

'I'm here for my friend, nothing more,' Shepard replied. His face was a grim mask and his aim did not waver as he inwardly fumed at the asari's impertinent tone.

'Ah yes, the quarian. A survivor from your attack on my associate, Wasea, brought her here. She was injured, too. I suspect she needs treatment as quickly as possible.'

Shepard's breathing quickened at the mention of Tali and his trigger finger twitched. He longed to put a round into Nassana's head but refrained as he caught a flicker of motion behind her. Subtly, he adjusted his aim to the nearest mercenary. The switch was imperceptible and no one seemed to notice as he spoke again.

'Help us find her and let us go. You'll walk free and be able to rebuild. I'm sure someone with your wealth can afford to replace a few mechs and doors. I've got no interest in cleaning up Illium, Nassana. You just have something I want.'

He sensed Samara's eyes upon him at the mention of letting her go. He didn't care. Tali was all he wanted.

'So, it's as simple as that, is it?' she laughed. 'I'd forgotten how ruthless you could be, Shepard. I suppose you do have bigger concerns than a few illegal operations on the Terminus borders, and judging by the scale of your last mission I can only imagine what you're facing this-'

A loud crack interrupted her and Nassana's eyes widened in shock. The following moments were a blur as Samara and Shepard dispatched their chosen targets. Shepard looked on as a large purple stain spread across the front of Nassana's chest and her eyes desperately tried to search for her attacker.

A dark, gloved hand stretched across her mouth to muffle her dying gasps and gentle, soothing whispers could be heard from behind her. In a single, fluid motion, Thane's arms guided her body, turning her around and placing her on the desk. Bright displays and interfaces shone beneath her, bathing her body in a soft blue light. Finally, Thane placed Nassana's hands across her chest as her last breath left her lips, a lingering hiss that seemed too loud in sudden silence.

'And there would be our assassin,' Samara remarked.

Shepard ignored her and stepped forward tentatively. 'Who are you?'

Thane said nothing and clasped his hands together in prayer. Shepard set his jaw in irritation and spoke again, eager to get a response from the enigmatic figure.

'Hey, I'm talking to you!'

'I apologize,' Thane replied coldly, 'but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken.'

'Don't bother. The last thing she deserves is salvation.'

'Not for her,' the assassin responded as he met Shepard's glare. 'For me. I have to admit, I did not anticipate meeting you like this, Commander Shepard.'

Shepard froze. 'You know who I am?'

'I am Thane Krios, Commander,' Thane said with a thin smile, 'your face is known to every assassin in the galaxy thanks to Saren. One could say I am the galaxy's greatest but I've never cared to test that accolade.'

The revelation struck Shepard with a force he could barely withstand. He was aware of Krios' presence in his dossiers but he would never have imagined running into him like this. It had to be more than coincidence.

'I have to admit, I'm curious as to why you're here, Shepard,' Thane continued. 'After overhearing your conversation with Nassana, I know Tali is a member of your team. I managed to free her from her guards. You keep excellent company, Commander, that much is clear. I also assume you saw Nassana as the only means of extracting her safely.'

'You're pretty sharp,' Shepard replied. In truth he was still reeling from the surprise of meeting Thane at all, let alone that he knew of Tali. Questions swam through his mind in thick droves and he realised he was still holding up his weapon. With an apologetic glance, he lowered the pistol and allowed himself to relax. 'I came here to get Tali back but, in all honesty, I'm glad we met like this. We have a lot to discuss. I need you for an important mission, against an enemy that threatens the entire human race.'

Thane tilted his head curiously. 'You speak like the decision has already been made. I know of your actions Shepard. You have seen things the rest of the galaxy would be grateful never to see, but why me? Why now?'

'This isn't really the time or place to discuss it. The police will be crawling all over this place soon and if you're as notorious as they say you are, I don't think they'd appreciate your presence here. I have a ship nearby. All I'm asking is for you to hear me out.'

Shepard's request was forthright and, more importantly, honest. Thane could detect no hidden meaning or deceptions in his words.

'Very well,' he said with a quick nod. 'Perhaps your request will be exactly what I am looking for myself.'

Thane bowed his head solemnly and remained motionless for a moment. There was an air of tranquillity about him, Shepard thought as he watched. He was certainly unlike any other assassin Shepard had ever come across but there was something warm in his manner. He killed without malice, without emotion and Nassana's death had almost seemed peaceful. With a sharp pang of remorse, Shepard could not help but compare it to Wasea's grisly end only hours before.

'Shepard?' spoke a familiar voice behind him and, startled, Shepard turned to find Tali standing before him. Thane looked up from his meditation and immediately started moving towards the elevator.

'I will accompany your companion outside. We will wait for you there.' He gave Tali one more worried glance before entering the elevator with Samara, leaving the pair alone in the hushed, still office.

'I knew you'd come,' Tali said weakly and Shepard's heart sank as he looked at her limp, broken arm and her sagging posture. Still, he was sure she was smiling as they simply looked at each other for several moments.

Before he could reply, Tali fell forward as the last of her energy left her. Shepard quickly caught her and let Tali sink into his embrace and, despite her weakness, he felt her grip tighten against him. The warmth of her body crept through his armour and as the new day's sun washed over them he barely thought of the dangers that would next greet them.


	18. Part XVII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XVII***

The galaxy was an uncompromising place. Shepard knew that better than anyone else. He had made sacrifices over the years that would have turned lesser men in on themselves. He had lost dear friends, comrades and even a piece of himself, all in the name of preserving galactic peace and stability. It did not matter under what title he worked or who gave him the commands. Some things always remained the same and for Shepard, it was the cold fact that the universe offered him neither comfort nor favours. He forged his own path. He made his own victories.

Shepard suspected the Illusive Man had also faced this universal truth in his rise to power. He did not doubt that his enigmatic overseer had climbed to his position over the bodies of rivals and enemies both within and without his own organisation, and though their goals were different, the two men shared a common trait. Both would do anything to achieve their aims, no matter the cost.

Shepard held this thought at the fore of his mind as the quantum entanglement device unfurled in the darkened Normandy comms room. A bright grid of orange light passed over him and he watched as it scanned over the bulkheads, taking in every detail of the room for the transmission. Everything around him descended completely into pitch black and the Illusive Man appeared like a ghostly apparition before him, a thin trail of smoke snaking from the tip of his cigarette.

'Shepard. You wanted to discuss something with me?' he asked, though from the tone of his voice it sounded as if he already knew why Shepard had disturbed him.

'Thane Krios was there waiting for me on Illium. He just so happened to be assassinating the same woman who was holding Tali hostage. I've been around the galaxy enough to know there're no such things as coincidences.'

The Illusive Man took a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaled. The veil of grey smoke took several moments to disperse and in that time he looked Shepard over slowly and deliberately.

'Thane said he did the hit for nothing,' Shepard continued, 'that he did it to 'restore the balance of his life'. We both know that isn't true. Whether or not he took payment is irrelevant but I don't buy his reason for being there.'

'Time is running out, Shepard. We needed to give you the best chance of recruiting your team mates as quickly as possible. Krios isn't the sort of person you can just look up on the extranet. It took money, resources and months of chasing leads just to make contact with him. When it was clear that the Justicar was heading for Illium, we arranged to have him take care of an old problem.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Nassana Dantius has been a thorn in our side for years,' the Illusive Man replied as he folded his hands in contemplation. 'Her sister Dahlia was a slaver, I'm sure you remember. Dahlia used to supply test subjects for our more sensitive research projects.'

Shepard's brow creased as he recalled gunning her down himself. 'So you didn't restrict yourself to only using kidnapped Alliance personnel?'

'In the majority of cases our research subjects were treated humanely, a lot better than they would have been as slaves under the batarians, Shepard. I'm sure you of all people can understand that, given what happened to your family on Mindoir. Pragia and Subject Zero were isolated incidents and we took action against those responsible. The experiments on Akuze were also unsanctioned; from the days when Cerberus was little more than the Alliance's dirty secret. In any case, when Nassana had you kill Dahlia it deprived us of a great deal. Not to mention that, at the time, she was using her diplomatic ties with the embassies to crack down on fringe and rogue organisations in order to make her own road to power much easier to travel.'

'So you decided to kill two birds with one stone. You'd take revenge on Nassana and save me the effort of tracking Thane down myself. So why didn't you tell me?'

The Illusive Man let out another breath and smoke whirled around him. 'Nassana was too well informed to risk an information leak. I'd like to think that all our operatives can be trusted but I'm not that naive. If Dantius had been tipped off that either one of you was after her then she could have gone to ground and disappeared completely, or even endangered Krios. The only reason you succeeded in taking her down was because you had the element of surprise.'

'Nassana already knew someone was after her. She killed half her workforce in panic because she was afraid of someone getting close to her.'

'She was scared, yes, but it's not the same as being informed. Remember, Shepard, Nassana was a powerful woman. She would only hide if she had the specifics of an attempt on her life. To do so prematurely would make her look weak to her rivals, which can be just as deadly as a direct attack in the long run. In any case, we needed to give you a reason to go after her.'

Shepard's breath hissed through his nostrils and he ground his teeth in rage. His next words were a snarl of bitter, seething anger.

'So it was you that exposed Tali out there. You tipped off the mercs when she hacked into the police network!'

'Her capture was unfortunate, but necessary,' The Illusive Man said, seemingly unaware of Shepard's rage. 'Our contact in Eclipse managed to prep everything as best he could. He ensured Tali was relatively unguarded, he arranged personnel and guard shifts to allow you to catch them unprepared, he even managed to secure Tali and lead you directly to Dantius herself. Trust me when I say she would have come to no harm.'

'You've been suspicious of Tali ever since we met on Freedom's Progress, that much was clear. You expect me to believe you would have shed a tear if she didn't make it? Don't take me for a fool. She was nothing more than something you could use against me, to manipulate me into doing your dirty work. If you wanted me to meet Thane you would've set it up on the Normandy or a place of his choosing. This was always about tying up your loose ends and keeping me on a leash. Don't you dare tell me otherwise!'

His voice had increased in volume and ferocity but still the Illusive Man stared at him, unfazed and in complete control as he pressed the tip of his cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

'I don't make a habit of risking our most valuable resources, Shepard. Tali is a great asset to your team and I've no more wish to see her hurt than you. My methods may have been a little extreme but you know better than anyone how big the threat we face is. The Collectors, and the Reapers, require tough decisions and harsh actions. The stakes are too high to leave anything to chance and if something goes wrong then I will have to face the consequences. As it happens, Nassana Dantius is dead, Thane Krios is on our side and Tali is a little shaken but essentially unhurt. Your team is ready to face the Collectors on their home turf and all you need to do is ensure they are at their best when we finally get a breakthrough on traversing the Omega-Four relay.'

The air of finality in the Illusive Man's voice stung Shepard as he realised nothing would intimidate him. He was untouchable and further to the point, he knew it. Shepard could only glare impotently at the projection in front of him, his crimson eyes blazing in the darkness.

'If you endanger any member of my squad again,' he growled, 'I will kill you.'

Something passed unspoken between them, palpable despite the distance of uncountable miles. Their wills clashed in the strained silence as each searched the other's eyes for any slight hesitation, any small weakness.

After what seemed an eternity, the Illusive Man spoke. 'Unless you have anything further to discuss, I suggest you get some rest. You certainly look like you could use it.'

With a soft hum, the quantum entanglement device shut down and light returned to the room. Shepard blinked as the glare hit his eyes and it took several seconds for him to notice Jacob as he leaned idly against a nearby bulkhead.

'How long have you been there?' Shepard asked, irritated at the thought of someone eavesdropping on him.

'Long enough,' Jacob replied as he eased himself from the wall. 'I know Tali and I don't exactly get on but what the Illusive Man did was unacceptable, even for him.'

'You expected better?'

'I don't know...' Jacob answered and looked down. His voice was heavy with disbelief. 'I guess I thought even he wouldn't jeopardise this squad, or risk the mission. Nothing about this makes sense.'

Shepard understood perfectly. Tali had been brought onboard and Miranda had reported her every move to the Illusive Man. Shepard knew how they feared the influence of his old companions, how they were themselves gaining the respect of the Normandy's crew and integrating fully into the team, yet remaining separate from Cerberus. The events on Illium were an exercise in control, little more.

The Illusive Man had sent Shepard a message.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Thane Krios. Shit...' Zaeed grunted as he recognised the assassin. Around them the Normandy's off-watch had finished their meals and gradually filed out of the mess hall, leaving only a handful of stragglers and the two members of Shepard's team behind.

Thane sat with his back to the wall, an old instinct that had never died, as he regarded Zaeed. 'Yes, though you have me at a loss. You know my name but who are you?'

There had been no formal introductions to the rest of the squad and Thane had not met anyone aside from Tali, Shepard and Samara. Jacob had offered an icy reception, his distrust of Thane evident in his every movement and expression but he did not recognise the scarred old man in front of him. Whoever he was, he was obviously no ordinary crew member and Zaeed's lips twisted into a scowl as he spoke.

'Terra Nova, seven years ago. I just got back from a job on Zada Ban and you tried to kill me in the bar of the Orchid Hotel.'

A sudden realisation gripped Thane and Zaeed frowned as the drell's face tightened and words began to pour from his lips. 'The stench of ale and spirit rise from the seats, stale and lingering. Peaceful music plays, about to be shattered. A rusted rifle hangs from the shoulder of a suit of battered armour.' Blinking, Thane recovered and smiled subtly. 'I haven't forgotten. Zaeed Massani, one of the few targets who escaped my grasp.'

'Glad you remember,' Zaeed sneered. 'My knee still aches every day thanks to you.'

'That is unfortunate. Still, I've heard the Normandy has an excellent medical officer. I'm sure she will be able to do something for you.'

Zaeed didn't expect Thane to be intimidated. He merely wanted the drell to know why he was about to lash out at him. With a speed that belied his years, Zaeed's fist shot out, only to meet the air as Thane ducked.  
Weaving around another clumsy lunge, Thane darted out of his seat and moved to trip his opponent, expertly gripping Zaeed's arm and launching him through the air. A loud crash filled the mess hall as the merc landed, thumping across the surface of a table and scattering the contents across the ground.

Those present could only watch with a mixture of surprise and confusion as Zaeed rose and charged with an angry roar. Thane was caught off-balance as Zaeed feinted and a powerful blow knocked the assassin into his back.

'You'll pay, you son of a bitch!' Zaeed yelled as he drew a knife and forced himself onto Thane as he lay on the ground. The two men struggled on the ground for several moments until the other crew members came to their senses and, wrapping their arms around his shoulders, managed to prize the snarling Zaeed from atop his enemy. Thane rose to his feet and dusted himself off before staring at the merc, his expression unreadable.

'You should know the meaning of the phrase 'nothing personal' better than anyone, mercenary,' he said with no trace of emotion. 'I make no apologies for trying to kill you. The consequences were severe for failing, I assure you. If it makes it you feel better, the man who hired me is now dead.'

'Who was it?' Zaeed asked as he panted heavily.

'Vido Santiago, the leader of the Blue Suns mercenary group.'

A hush fell upon the hall as Zaeed digested the information. His expression seemed to switch between fury and uncertainty in equal measure, unable to settle as his mind raced. Finally, the crew relaxed their grip as they felt Zaeed calm down and reluctantly, they released him.

'Maybe you're right,' he snorted. 'Vido paid ten times over for everything he did to me. Business is business. Easy to forget that when you're looking at a man who tried to kill you.'

Thane nodded and made for his seat once again. With a slight movement of his hand, he gathered the scattered morsels of food that had been knocked aside in the fight and motioned for Zaeed to sit.

'For what it's worth,' he muttered, 'you didn't make it easy for me.'

Stunned by his casual manner, Zaeed could not help but bark out a sharp, incredulous laugh and took a seat as he answered. The tension simmered between them but it was clear there would be no further outbursts as both men forced themselves to relax.

'Terra Nova was never the same after that night,' Zaeed muttered as he sheathed his blade. 'You chased me over half the god-damned city. Wrecked two shuttles and blew up half a city block in the process. Not a bad night's work.'

'Three shuttles, actually,' Thane corrected. 'I had to switch mid-flight when you disabled the engines of my first one with a concussion round.'

'Is that so?' Zaeed grunted. He knew that with the drell's famously photographic memory there was no point in arguing the specifics. 'I suppose I should count myself lucky if the stories about you are true, then.'

'I would say the same thing, given your own reputation. It seems we both dodged the proverbial bullet, as you humans say,' Thane answered with a grin and, to Zaeed's astonishment, the old merc found himself laughing once again.

The drell had an aura about him, Zaeed thought to himself as he stared at him from across the table. Everything about him, from the grace of his movements to the soft tone of his voice, put one at ease. Normally Zaeed would baulk at such a mild manner but he keenly felt his anger recede and now could only see the irony of their situation. He even found himself liking the bastard.

'Almost had me there in the bar if I remember,' he said. 'You even managed to get a round into my damn armour. Good thing I just had the new weaving put in before my last mission or I'd have been a dead man.'

'Indeed. Arashu was watching over you that day, I cannot deny it. Then you ambushed me in that club further downtown, the Black Nebula. I was so focused on tracking you that I didn't anticipate you'd double back.'

'I was never one for running anyway from a fight. Still, the rest of that night escaped me. I think one of the explosions must've knocked me out or something, I don't remember anything after the Nebula.'

Thane dipped his head gently and clasped his hands together in contemplation. 'It's probably better that way. I believe the authorities caught up to us and the results were not pretty. I cannot say what happened to you but I managed to make a clean break and, well, here we are seven years later; on a mission that will likely be the end of both of us.'

Zaeed snorted. He didn't like to think about that particular aspect of the mission. 'I've been on enough suicide jobs to put the meaning of the phrase into question. I don't plan on dying out there, drell. Whether you do or not is your business.'

'An interesting philosophy. Are you afraid of death, Zaeed?'

The question was void of insinuation but that did not stop Zaeed from narrowing his eyes in contempt. 'I haven't found anything to be scared of for a long time, drell. When you spend a few weeks operating behind enemy lines in the Krogan DMZ, death is a god-damned blessing. That doesn't mean I don't wanna enjoy the time, and credits, I got left.'

'I suppose what you say makes sense. Not everyone has the luxury of time, however.'

Thane's odd statement hung in the air and both men shifted their gaze to Garrus as he strode purposefully past them without a word of greeting as he made his way to the forward battery. Something about the turian's grim expression made Zaeed intensify his gaze as they wondered what could have happened to darken the his already stern demeanour even further.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

A soft flutter unsettled Shepard's stomach as he approached the door to engineering. Tali had been brought aboard barely conscious and Chakwas had forbidden anyone seeing her until she had fully recovered. In only a few hours the quarian was back where she belonged alongside the Normandy's drive core, and Shepard could only marvel at her endurance. The night had taken a heavy toll on both of them, yet she attended her duties with a passion he had rarely seen in anyone else.

He stopped hesitantly as he neared the door. He realised he had thought of little else but her since they picked her up from Haestrom and despite the events of the previous day, from the reunion with Liara to the stand-off with Nassana, Tali had always been at the forefront of his mind.

Shaking his head, he turned away. It was too soon to see her, he thought as he retraced his steps back to the elevator corridor. She would be too tired or immersed in her work to appreciate his interruption.

'Shepard!' came a surprised greeting at his back. Startled, he turned to find Tali standing in the doorway. Her arm was neatly splinted and wrapped in a mesh sling which swayed lightly as she fidgeted with her hood. 'Are you alright?'

Words were difficult to find. Shepard scratched the back of his neck and was shocked to find himself so uneasy in her presence. 'I'm fine. You look much better. How's the arm?'

'Doctor Chakwas assures me it was only a minor dislocation and it should be as good as new in a couple of weeks. I'd forgotten how knowledgeable she was.'

Shepard nodded. 'It's not like it's the first time she's had to see to you. Remember back on Feros, when that krogan grazed your suit?'

'Yes, of course,' Tali replied. 'My suit seals failed and if it wasn't for the Doctor I might've had more than a bad cold. In fact, you had to carry me the last few feet to the Normandy's airlock as I recall?'

The tension left Shepard as they spoke as friends once more and the reluctance he felt about talking to her before evaporated instantly. His eyes drank in every detail of Tali's body and his ears picked out only her voice amidst the drone of the ship's engines.

'What was I going to do, leave you behind?' he joked.

'Well, it's just that you seem to make a habit of coming to my rescue lately. You turn up out of the blue on Haestrom, then last night in Dantius Towers. You always seem to be there when I need you the most.'

Shepard's smile widened and again found himself shifting uncomfortably. It took several moments for them to realise they were simply staring at each other before Shepard cleared his throat. 'Where are you heading? I'll walk you there, if you don't mind the company?'

'Of course not. I was just heading down to the hangar. The Hammerhead's shields need some work from what I hear. Apparently, they can barely take more than a few pulse rounds before the alarms go off. What? You didn't think I spent all my time with the drive core, did you?'

With a smirk, Shepard stepped aside to let her pass before accompanying her down to where the Hammerhead tank hung from the hangar roof, held in place by enormous clamps that dwarfed the two figures as they passed beneath.

'I never got a chance to say I'm sorry,' Shepard began uneasily. 'I asked you to hack that system by yourself back on Illium. If I hadn't, or maybe if Garrus had been with you then-'

'Don't say that, Shepard,' Tali interrupted. 'It's not as if it was any more dangerous than any of the other missions we've been through in the past. I was just careless, that's all. Also, from what I hear, if Garrus hadn't have been with you then things could have been much worse. I know it won't do any good to tell you not to beat yourself up over this but trust me when I say that things have turned out for the best.'

Shepard's eyes could not meet hers for a moment as the Illusive Man's part in those events played on his mind. Still, the mood was pleasant and Shepard didn't want to spoil it with talk of him, or of Cerberus.

'Can you do me a favour?' asked Tali as she tapped on a nearby terminal. 'Pass me some omni-gel and a couple of size-D capacitors.'

With a whining drone, the Hammerhead was released from its perch and lowered slowly to the ground. Shepard searched for the parts Tali requested in a nearby locker and it did not take him long to realise he didn't know what the hell a size-D capacitor looked like. With a perplexed frown he scanned the racks, though Engineer Daniels' carefully scripted labels had been supplemented by Donnelly's hastily scrawled notes and after only a few seconds Shepard had to step back. Scratching his head, he started as Tali gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Having trouble, Shepard?'

'Only with understanding Ken's handwriting,' Shepard replied. He moved to allow Tali a path to the locker and she deftly scanned the contents.

'Strange,' she said, 'his writing looks more like native Keelish than your own language.'

Shepard's quiet laugh echoed through the wide, empty space and the commander noticed how rarely he had felt comfortable since he had been brought back. With a deep breath he felt the pressures of command and the stress of combat leave him, if only for a short time.

'There, I think that looks like a D...' he exclaimed and reached out for a small drawer nestled near the centre of the locker. Suddenly, his breath stuck fast in his lungs as Tali too reached for the drawer and her hand slipped under his.

The feel of her suit was exquisite and her hand felt warm to the touch. Many long moments passed as he waited for her to remove it but she made no effort to do so. Tentatively he turned his head to find her gazing at him, her pale eyes on his and her chest swelling with each rapid breath. No words passed between them and only the intensity of each other's touch, the captivation of their eyes, mattered at that moment. Slowly, Shepard's arm travelled down her arm, relishing the shape and texture of her suit material and he quickly noticed she was shaking.

Blinking, he removed his hand quickly and coughed roughly. 'Are you feeling alright? You're shaking pretty bad.'

Tali withdrew her hand from the locker, clutching a small bundle of parts and moved over to the Hammerhead, clearly agitated and eager to immerse herself in her task. 'It's just a small fever. After everything that's happened I'm only glad it's not something more serious. These suits are good but sometimes even the most effective seal can't counteract the effects of stress and other factors.'

The texture of her suit lingered on Shepard's fingers as he moved next to her. The smooth material creaked slightly as she knelt down to reach the underside of the tank, taking care not to disturb her injured arm too much. Shepard's eyes strayed to her lithe form, bringing back distant, guilty memories of when he had done the same aboard the original Normandy. Had he felt this strange twinge of desire back then?

'The thing is,' she went on, 'we quarians are always in our suits, even among family and friends. The feel of the air on our skin is nothing but a distant dream for all of us. The most intimate thing we can do with another is link our suit environments. We get sick at first, then we adapt. It's our most important gesture of trust, of acceptance.' Tali emerged from beneath the tank momentarily to look at Shepard directly. 'I haven't trusted anyone enough for that though. Except, well…no quarians. Um…you know what I mean. Keelah, it's hot in here…'

A wolfish grin spread across Shepard's lips. 'Tali'Zorah, are you nervous?'

'Why would I be nervous?' she laughed shakily and disappeared once more to hide her growing anxiety. 'I mean, a young woman gets rescued by her dashing commander, who sweeps her into a quest to save the galaxy. Who wouldn't be a little…interested, in him?'

Tali's playful, yet blunt tone only showed how ill prepared she was for his next words.

'Maybe he's a little…interested in her too.'

A loud clang reverberated through the hangar as Tali banged her head, her body jumping in shock at Shepard's answer. Shepard could only smile as she scrambled out, flustered and cursing mildly.

'What? Why didn't- How long have you- You, you didn't say anything!' she rambled as her good hand reached frantically for the cloth of her hood.

The torrent of half-questions continued to rush from her mouth as Shepard stepped forward and gently took her trembling hand. Softly, he guided it down from her head. The seconds passed in silence as he felt her hand relax in his, and her wide eyes grew lazy beneath her helmet.

'We're both tired,' he said as he continued to caress her hand, 'and you've worked hard enough. Go and get some rest. That's an order.'

'Oh…' Tali purred dreamily. Her breathing had slowed to a gentle pulse and her shaking had stopped completely. 'Shepard, I…' she began as she reached up to touch his face.

Once again, Shepard tenderly pressed her wayward hand to her side. 'We'll continue this discussion later. For now, go get some sleep. I'll get you up for breakfast.'

'Sure!' she replied. 'Um…just make sure you physically wake me, it's hard to hear alarms and such. You know, with the helmet and all.'

Shepard chuckled and left her to finish her task. It would not take her long and already he looked forward to seeing her again, even more than the thought of finally allowing his head to hit a pillow.


	19. Part XVIII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XVIII***

'You're sure the intel is reliable?' Shepard asked as he climbed out of the small transit shuttle. The craft rocked lightly as Garrus and Thane disembarked alongside him and the door closed with a soft hiss.

A week had passed since he and Tali had confessed their interest in each other and he had thought of little else since. She had been a pleasant balm to his relentless regime of combat training and squad exercises, and they spent most evenings in his cabin talking quietly and laughing together. For the time being they were content to let their companionship sooth their nerves and tired muscles after the hard days. Shepherd had even relinquished the Ice Brandy to Doctor Chakwas without regret. Every available moment was spent with Tali and already he found himself wishing she were there as the three men stood bathed in the violet glow of the Citadel.

'This comes straight from a source I've trusted for years, someone who also has an interest in seeing Sidonis dead.' Garrus replied. The turian scratched his neck beneath the armoured collar of his suit and his eyes scanned the area with a hunter's acuity.

Zakera Ward bustled with noise and movement. Shoppers streamed through the narrow thoroughfares and wound their way between the various stores and markets. It brought back memories for Garrus, both good and not quite so. The smell of cooking meat entered his nostrils and distant recollections of mid-shift lunches filled his mind. The whine of passing traffic filled his ears with those heady, tumultuous rookie days before bureaucracy had claimed his enthusiasm for the job.

Shepard could not help but shake his head, smiling fondly at his friend's reverie. Sometimes Garrus was so transparent it was almost comical. Striding ahead, he clapped the turian on the shoulder and made his way down the busy street, followed closely by Thane.

'I didn't expect to get through customs so easily,' Garrus muttered absently as he quickly caught up. 'I thought they'd be surprised to find out I'm still alive.'

'Don't be so sure of that. I died for real and everybody in the galaxy seems to know about it. Believe it or not, anonymity's a beautiful thing.'

Garrus chuckled at the sarcastic response and once again his gaze wandered. Zakera was always a tough ward to police, he recalled, and yet it taught him so much. He observed a small group of turians lingering in front of the Sirta Foundation store and instantly his eyes focused on one who sported an illegally modified shotgun at his back. He heard echoes of a conversation between two krogan, instinctively picking up on their deep, booming voices. One learned to single out the troublemakers quickly after a few months in the wards and, once acquired, the skill never faded completely.

'This is my first time back to the Citadel in two years, Shepard. I doubt anyone would even recognise me anymore. People I've known and worked with for years, people I once called friends, all they'd see is nothing more than a walking corpse. Did it feel so strange to you when you came here to see Anderson?'

'Not really,' Shepard answered bluntly. 'It didn't feel like two years to me.'

Garrus' jaw fell as he quickly realised his error. 'I'm sorry Shepard, I didn't mean to-'

Shepard's grin widened. The years may have scarred his friend in many respects but some things about him would never change. 'Relax, it's alright.'

'It's easy to forget everything that's happened,' Garrus rushed to say. 'The past few weeks have been just like old times. Well, aside from the different ship and crew, but then again I didn't socialise much during the last mission either.'

Shepard felt the familiar ache for the old days but, strangely, it seemed distant and muted now, somehow far away. 'I try not to think about it too much but I have to admit, it's getting easier.'

He did not mention how Tali would come to his cabin each night, nor the hours they would spend in simple conversation. Their physical contact had been nervous and awkward so far, reminding him of his days as a naive teenager before experience smoothed the way. Neither of them were sure of the correct way to approach a member of a different species in such a way, and it had resulted in many halting touches and hesitant embraces. They had laughed at their own childish discomfort. At first, Tali had kept to the tentative clasping of hands or a gentle caress of his face but as they grew more comfortable an unmistakable longing was evident in her every gesture. The thought made him feel warm in his armour.

'Shepard?'

The commander's eyes widened as he realised he hadn't spoken for a while. Thane shook his head, grinning and Garrus eyed his friend knowingly. Though they wouldn't say a word, they knew exactly what had stolen Shepard's attention. There were no secrets aboard a warship.

'So,' Shepard said quickly, masking his thoughts, 'where are we meeting this contact of yours, Garrus?'

'Dark Star,' Garrus replied hesitantly. He had been given little choice over the location of the meeting place and, as much as he tried, he could not disguise the concerned glance he threw Shepard. 'We won't be there long.'

Shepard bristled slightly at the insinuation. His recent argument with Garrus over his destructive habits still hung over them like a heavy shroud and the Commander could not help but see his friend's trepidation as anything other than patronising. He remained silent nevertheless and merely looked around as the Ward around him pulsed with life.

The pounding beat of Dark Star met their ears long before the brightly lit sign filled their vision. The music was a tense crescendo of bass and deep, booming drums that swallowed them instantly as the doors to the club opened.

Rich seams of colour and smell swam through Shepard's senses, and he found he could barely remember his previous visit. After meeting his old friend Anderson he had immediately drank himself into a stupor and vague recollections of the men's restroom floor came to mind. That day was one he wished he would never have to relive, Shepard admitted, especially since he felt none of that blackness now.

Instead, he saw the lithe dancers moving gracefully to the music. He felt a cool mist on his skin, easing his tension and melting away his worries. Most of all, however, his ears revelled in the flowing, guttural beat. He only wished Tali were there.

'There he is,' Garrus said, pointing to a lone turian sat at a darkened table. A tall glass of sickly green liquid rippled as the figure shifted and for a moment Shepard thought he was asleep.

The turian did not move as they approached though he didn't seem to mind as Garrus scraped a chair across the ground and took a seat. It was only then the dark, hunched figure spoke and Shepard immediately recognised the deep, sanguine tone.

'Garrus,' Executor Chellick said as he raised his head. 'I'd say it's been too long, but I must admit, I was enjoying not having you around.'

Garrus smiled, shaking his head. 'I still can't believe they made you Executor. If you ask me, you're gonna need me back here soon enough to keep things under control.'

'All the more reason to keep you on my side, eh?' Chellick chuckled heartily and for a moment Garrus relaxed as the old colleagues spoke freely. There was a subtle tension to the smiles, however, and Shepard stiffened as Chellick turned his curious gaze to him. 'And if it isn't the dead Spectre himself. I have to say, Shepard, for a dead man you don't look half bad.'

'I'm only sorry I won't be running errands for you this time,' the Commander replied flatly. Although he did not exactly dislike Chellick, he knew that no help the executor offered would be free.

Chellick seemed to sense his thoughts and grunted dismissively. 'I suppose it'd be too much to ask what the hell you've been up to the past two years? No, actually I don't even wanna know. The second you get involved with something, the matter gets a whole lot more complicated.'

'I'd love to sit here and reminisce, Chellick, but we don't have much time,' Garrus interjected hurriedly. 'You said you can help us get to Sidonis?'

'I can,' the executor answered with a knowing grin. 'As it happens, we can help each other out here.'

Shepard shook his head in amusement. 'Still playing the angles, Chellick? Some things never change.'

'You know how it is, Shepard. You of all people understand that nothing is free in this galaxy. The top job in C-Sec isn't too different from what I was doing the last time we met. Turns out politicians and officials are just as slippery as gun runners but at least they're a lot easier to break in the interrogation room. There are some people, however, who can end up being a real pain in the ass, as you humans say.'

Once again Shepard found himself longing to find an ally who would demand nothing in return for their assistance.

'So, who is this guy that's bothering you so much?' asked Garrus. Despite Shepard's frustration, the turian was calm and seemed to be enjoying the nostalgia of conversing with his former colleague.

'He calls himself Fade. He's become a big player in the Wards and has set up a nice little business in making people disappear without a trace, which makes my life very difficult. A C-Sec raid on one of his warehouses last month turned up a client list. Well, one half of it at least.'

'What do you mean 'one half' of it?' Garrus asked with a perplexed frown.

'It's obvious, isn't it? His client list contains two sets of names, those they had before and the names Fade has given them for their new lives. That's where we got this lead on Sidonis.'

Shepard opened his mouth to ask how Chellick could possibly know of Garrus' enemy but his friend spoke first. 'I can't believe you remembered after all this time.'

'I couldn't,' Chellick began, though he faltered as bitter memories passed through his mind. 'Nobody...could forget what he did. We all knew him when he was with C-Sec, we all admired him, trusted him. When he turned against you he stabbed us all in the back. No matter what our official stance may have been on the whole thing, I don't know a C-Sec officer out there who didn't admire what you did on Omega, Garrus. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you any further after this, at least not directly, but I want you to know we have your back.'

The promise was no small thing and its significance was not lost on Garrus. Shepard could only wonder how deep Sidonis' betrayal had wounded those at C-Sec and he considered asking about his former role in the organisation. He thought better of it, however, and remained silent as Chellick slid a small datapad across the table. The movement was subtle and would not be seen by curious eyes.

'I appreciate it,' said Garrus as he scanned the datapad with his omni-tool. 'We'll take care of this Fade while we're at it. It's the least I can do.'

'Just watch yourselves out there, both of you. You'll need to sync that data with the other half when you get to his base of operations. That should give you enough of a lead to go after Sidonis and when you're done, we can take the list away for further investigation. It should be a goldmine; all the fugitives we've been chasing for years laid bare for us to track down. Good luck.'

A flicker of satisfaction crossed Chellick's features as he rose from the table, a satisfaction that went deeper than the mere solving of a problem. Garrus' expression, however, had grown dark the instant the executor had left.

'After all this time, Shepard,' he growled, 'I finally have him. I've finally got the bastard.'

Thane stirred at his side and Garrus blinked in surprise as he spoke, having forgotten the assassin was there at all.

'Garrus, I have a favour to ask of you. May I see that list?'

Garrus nodded and transferred the file to Thane's omni-tool, the amber glow illuminating them for a brief moment. The drell pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed. His expression has difficult to read but Shepard could swear he saw a flash of panic wash over him, only to disappear as quickly as it came.

Thane nodded slowly. 'Thank you.'

Shepard felt his temper prickle at the display. First Garrus' candid meeting with Chellick and now Thane. Were all of his team members harbouring secrets at every turn?

'Come on," Shepard ordered irritably. 'Let's get this over with.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Mordin stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked over Doctor Chakwas' notes, his ideas and solutions jumping from one to another as they always did when his mind was not focused. The notes had been compiled onto a datapad for easy perusal and he could not help but admire Chakwas' professionalism. She was a military doctor through and through and knew the value of working with her peers as closely as possible for the good of the crew.

'Hmm...interesting,' Mordin said with a raised brow. 'Specialist Michaels diagnosed with scale itch. Only one other crew member with condition. Complicates matters somewhat. Implications worrying.'

The Normandy's tech lab had become their regular meeting place. It was quiet, discreet and, thanks to Mordin, free of Miranda's listening devices. Chakwas had taken a seat and crossed her hands in contemplation as she discussed the crew's many medical matters. Her knowledge on alien anatomy was extensive and yet she had quickly come to value the salarian's expertise and often consulted him for a second opinion.

'Yes, I'm not sure I want to know how it happened either,' she responded distastefully. 'Needless to say, I'll need to have strict words with those involved before it spreads any further.'

Mordin was clearly relieved at not having to hold the difficult discussion himself and smiled as he rifled through the remaining notes on the datapad.

'The only other concerns are those we already know about,' Chakwas continued. 'Garrus' injuries are healing well but are beyond any current-gen genetic grafting facilities, as far as tissue regeneration goes. Of course, if he continues to put himself in danger at every turn then everything we've done so far will have been for nothing.'

'Indeed. Turians always difficult to treat, military bravado, code of honour and such. Never stay down for long, regardless of danger of long term complications. Frustrating but commendable.'

'After treating Alliance marines for as long as I have you quickly learn the difference between grit and bluster,' Chakwas replied with a knowing laugh. 'Still, as infuriating as it may be, you can't deny that it's encouraging to have people such as these on our side.'

A look of mild confusion crossed Mordin's features and he shook his head slightly. 'Prefer to have effective members of team, myself. Injured a burden on time and resources. Normandy lucky to have full-time doctor, had to make do in Special Tasks Group. Not to dismiss your experience, of course,' he quickly added. 'Spacer life not easy, could not live that way myself, much prefer solid ground; even if ground is Omega.'

Doctor Chakwas rose from the soft leather of the seat and stood by the large window that framed the starboard bulkhead, closing her eyes against the harsh violet glare of the Serpent Nebula. The Citadel's arms loomed over them, embracing the ship in dark shadow.

'Warships have been my home for longer than I care to remember,' she mused. 'I don't even know if it's because I enjoy the life or I simply can't remember how to live any other way.'

Mordin nodded, even though he did not fully understand. Strolling to a nearby desk, he set down the datapad and lifted a small array of test tubes, frowning gently at the dark red blood inside as it rocked against the glass.

'Grateful for blood samples, by the way,' he said, his voice stern with concentration. 'Will analyze immediately, need to keep an eye on his condition, cannot allow to effect mission.' Mordin shut his eyes and the breath hissed from his nostrils. 'Concerned for him.'

Chakwas grimaced softly, a pained expression that poorly masked the sorrow she felt for her commanding officer. Mordin's clinical manner was necessary, she knew, yet there was no hiding from the fact that to those who had known Shepard from the beginning, this was more than just about the mission. They all cared deeply for him and longed to see an end to whatever it was that was driving him to destroy himself.

'The signs don't look good,' Chakwas admitted. 'Yeoman Chambers has reported that he is still resisting any form of in-depth interaction, though that isn't unexpected considering her affiliations. The commander used to be an Infiltrator, one of an elite corps of Alliance special agents, used to working deep undercover. If he doesn't trust her, then he won't betray any thought or emotion, even to a trained eye such as hers.'

Mordin paced across the lab to a large, bulky machine that Chakwas did not recognise and carefully inserted the test tubes into set of holes before tapping on a brightly lit control panel.

'Chambers works for Cerberus, though seems sincere and open,' he muttered as he went about his task. 'Trust is Shepard's issue. Too stubborn to talk to those with Cerberus, too proud to talk to those who aren't. No winning with him sometimes.'

'Either way, he's bordering on addiction and it can only get worse from there. Once we pass through the Omega-Four relay we may never come back. I am prepared to face that and I can safely say I will do my best to ensure the success of the mission. What I can't do, however, is sit by and watch as one of the greatest men I've ever known throws away the small chance he has of a future.'

Nodding sharply, Mordin crossed the room to collect a small petri dish from beneath another instrument with which Chakwas was unfamiliar. The hum of the drive core reverberated through the floor and caused the thick, clear liquid in the dish to tremble lightly.

'Prospect of death not a concern for Shepard. Met him shortly after he was rebuilt, before you joined us. Was resigned to his fate then, determined to stop Collectors, yes, but no thought given to survival odds. Have seen no change since then.'

The discussion had brought about a cold sense of foreboding in the lab as their words became less professional opinion and more genuine anxiety. Shepard was the only thing binding them all together, giving them a common purpose that transcended race or affiliations. Mordin remembered this as he cleared his throat softly, eager to clear away the sombre mood.

'So, happy with holding…discussion…with those infected with scale itch?' he asked as he forced the concern from his voice.

'Of course. I've spent my life among soldiers and sailors, Professor, I'm no stranger to lecturing people over sexually-transmitted infections,' Chakwas replied with a wry grin. Picking up her datapad, the doctor walked through the door into the CIC and Mordin noticed her discreetly tap Kelly Chambers' shoulder as the doors slid shut.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Shepard grunted in frustration as the shuttle door stuck slightly and he was forced to give it a rough knock with the palm of his hand. It had carried them to the warehouse deep in the Wards but it didn't look like it could bear much more, he thought as he firmly slammed the door shut. With a strained whine, the shuttle took off again and seemed to sag listlessly as it sped away.

The warehouse was one of many in a vast district that stretched beyond them in all directions. Innumerable rows of stacked containers filled the vast spaces while security guards from a dozen mercenary and corporate groups patrolled each one. The only thing that stopped it resembling a military complex was the endless stream of traffic flowing through the main boulevard, Shepard mused. On the surface it appeared to be just another corporate facility but underneath the innocuous façade lay a very well-organised operation. If it hadn't been for Chellick, they could have spent months trying to track Fade down.

Garrus whistled softly as his eyes scanned the target building. 'Whoever this guy is, he's well funded. I can't imagine how many credits it must take to keep this place up and running. Not to mention so well guarded. Not even Aria had this kind of set up on Omega.'

Shepard shifted his attention to the Blue Suns mercenaries stationed at the main entrance. Both were relaxed, with their weapons slung at their sides and their idle chatter could be heard faintly over the hum of the traffic.

'Shepard, look!' Garrus gasped and Shepard followed his gaze to the warehouse entrance. A contemptuous frown creased his brow as he watched Harkin appear. The former C-Sec officer looked thin and somewhat sickly, his sallow and blotchy skin seeming to hang from his bones.

'I guess C-Sec finally got tired of him,' Shepard murmured, almost to himself.

Thane sensed their recognition and drew his hands to his side, ready to snatch up his weapon at a moment's notice. They could not have known for sure but they felt with unshakable certainty that Fade stood before them. As if sensing their presence, Harkin looked at the group and froze instantly. His eyes snapped from Shepard to Garrus while his lips worked soundlessly. A moment of realisation passed between them and, without warning, Harkin bolted. There was no time for Shepard to think. Instantly the three men gave chase, desperate to make up ground.

Shepard broke into a sprint, surprised that Harkin's haggard body was capable of such a burst of speed. Thane and Garrus followed, and the mercenary guards had scarcely turned back from watching Harkin flee when they were sent sprawling across the floor. Garrus and Shepard did not look back as they barrelled through the entrance and the turian snapped a warning as his sharp eyes picked out their quarry. He would try to make an escape through the warehouse and, if Harkin was truly Fade, they would never find him again.

The warehouse itself was colossal in size. Sheer walls of containers rose up on either side of them and stacks of crates littered their path, creating an obstacle course that thankfully proved just as obstructive to Harkin. With an echoing crash the fleeing man thumped into a pile of boxes and his curses could be heard throughout the vast space.

'I'll see if I can head him off!' Thane shouted and, without waiting for Shepard's approval, nimbly leapt onto a pile of boxes and then onto a nearby container. The motion barely slowed his pace and Garrus stared open-mouthed as the drell raced ahead with nothing to block his path.

'And I thought you were the show-off of the team, Shepard!' he yelled out and the commander could only smile in response.

His expression quickly hardened as Thane came under rifle fire from his left, the blue stream erupting from behind a jutting container just ahead of Shepard and Garrus. Shepard swore softly and drew his pistol while Garrus did the same. The distance was covered quickly and they rounded the corner to find two Suns firing frantically at their companion.  
One of the men turned but was unable to stop Shepard taking hold of his rifle barrel with one hand and burying his pistol beneath the merc's helmet with his other. The shot had barely rang out before Garrus had dispatched the other man with a well placed round from his rifle and they continued, their stride barely broken.

Shepard's breath hissed from behind gritted teeth as he ran. Harkin was barely more than fifty feet away but fear had given him strength beyond his emaciated frame. Still, something ate at Shepard, distracting him from the chase. He could not say why but even a simple glance at Garrus deepened his unease. The turian's face was set in a cold mask, yet his eyes burned with a desire Shepard knew all too intimately. Even with Harkin's capture, the night would not end well, he was almost certain.


	20. Part XIX

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XIX***

The warehouse was alive with noise and movement. Everywhere, Blue Suns mercenaries scrambled to react to the alarm but confusion was rife and most simple ambled in one spot, unsure of why the alarm had even been raised in the first place. A few officers struggled to communicate with outlying patrols but the vast maze of containers and shipping crates made effective organization almost impossible.

Shepard had lost sight of Thane and the drell's impromptu detour had taken him well clear of them. Alone and surrounded by the enemy. It was a familiar, almost comfortable feeling, the Commander thought to himself with a small grin. He signalled for Garrus to stop as a merc patrol passed by, unaware of the two men as they slunk in the shade offered by two towering containers. If anything, the atmosphere of panic suited their needs perfectly and they slipped behind the mercs without a sound as they ran past, the soldiers' bewildered chatter fading as they disappeared from sight.

Shepard tried to clear his mind. The list that Chellick had given them would be no good to them if they couldn't find a way into Harkin's servers and with the adrenaline of the chase, he struggled to remind himself that they only needed Sidonis' location. Still, he knew they had to deal with Harkin and though the delay tugged at his patience he knew Chellick would be a powerful ally if they could take Harkin out.

Energy surged through Shepard's muscles and for a moment he felt a grudging appreciation for the cybernetic enhancements Cerberus had built into his body. He was fitter and his reactions far quicker than before, and he revelled in his newfound strength.

'Shepard, over there!' Garrus cried out.

They saw Harkin as he raced up a flight of stairs only a short distance ahead. It was clear that his poor condition was beginning to affect him and his movements had grown awkward and sluggish. An office loomed high above them all and it was clear this would be where he would try and make his last stand or escape. A mercenary stepped out into Garrus' path, only to be roughly knocked into a pile of boxes. Nothing would stop him from catching Harkin and Shepard could see that he tasted Sidonis' death on his lips. The turian had focused on nothing but his revenge for a long time and, for some reason, Shepard didn't like what he saw.

His old friend was no longer the idealistic, eager agent he was two years ago but a brooding and blooded presence. He had been determined back then, and he had understood what it took to bring down men like Saren but this was different. While not unrecognisable, Garrus had changed in ways that Shepard had noticed but hardly acknowledged until that moment and the changes troubled him. The commander almost winced as he recalled the look in Garrus' eyes when he approached him about going after Sidonis. If anyone else had asked, Shepard would have refused instantly but despite the recent friction between them, it was not in his heart to deny the turian his request.

'Stack up at the top!' Shepard shouted as they approached the stairs. He forced his worries to the back of his mind as he thundered up to the door of the office and took position to one side. Garrus fell in behind him and trained his weapon to their rear in case any mercs had followed them.

A few seconds passed, seconds filled with confused shouts and distant scrambling of feet and Garrus almost smiled. For all his show of force, Harkin was no leader. The sight of the Blue Suns would have been enough to deter any enemy and against a larger force they would have fared well but against only a few mobile intruders they were cumbersome and too slow to react. By the time they were finished with Harkin it would be too late.

The door slid open with a hiss and Shepard entered, his pistol outstretched. Harkin sprang out from his left and gripped Shepard's arm with surprising strength. Shepard reacted instantly, hammering his elbow into Harkin's cheek and a sickening crack filled the air as armour smashed bone. The impact knocked Harkin to the floor and he looked up with a spiteful glare.

'You son a bitch!' he spat, showing bloody teeth. 'You broke my jaw!'

Shepard said nothing and trained his weapon on Harkin as Garrus locked the door.

'What the hell do you want from me, Shepard?' Harkin sputtered. 'One minute you're dead, the next you're knocking down my god damn door! Not to mention the fact you've got Garrus taggin' along again like a stray dog!'

The commander remained silent and, menacingly, he stepped aside to allow Garrus to move in. The turian immediately fixed his fallen prey with a hard, merciless stare. Harkin's eyes flitted between them and grew wide as he realised what was coming. He raised his arm but it was not enough to stop Garrus' boot. With a dull thud, his foot connected with Harkin's gut and he let out a great, hacking cough as it took his wind. His gagging continued for several moments and the two men watched patiently until Harkin regained enough control to speak.

'What do you want, god damn it?"' he choked.

'Sidonis,' said Garrus as he placed his foot firmly on Harkin's chest. 'Where is he?'

'Screw you! If I give up even one client then word's gonna spread. My reputation'll be ruined and I'd be finished!'

'You're finished either way,' Garrus replied and moved his boot up to Harkin's pale, scrawny neck. 'It's up to you how painful you wanna make it.'

'You think I'm scared of you?' Harkin hissed. His breathing was becoming more laboured as the seconds passed and the pressure Garrus placed on his neck increased. 'You're bluffing!'

Shepard glanced at Garrus and frowned softly at the slight grin that had spread across the turian's lips. Both of them had loathed Harkin even back when he was still with C-Sec but something nagged at the commander. Though he could not place the odd sense of apprehension, it was very real and it took great effort to bury it.

'You're forgetting something, Harkin,' Garrus sneered. 'I'm no longer with C-Sec and Shepard is a Spectre. I don't have anything to lose by roughing you up and any investigation into Shepard would reach a dead end. I'd know; I've investigated a Spectre before. You also seem to forget you're a damn traitor. You think they'd care if you turned up at their door with a few broken bones? Hell, if anything they'd break the rest of them, just to be sure.'

The realisation hit Harkin and his eyes darted back and forth rapidly. The bastard was right, he thought. There would be no stopping them from torturing him and getting away with it. The tales he had heard about Shepard in particular ran through his mind and his blood ran cold in his veins. Nothing was worth enduring what the Spectre would put him through, his clients be damned.

'Sidonis is...' Harkin gasped. His face had turned crimson and his arms thumped feebly against Garrus' boot.  
Shepard stepped forward and gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, easing him off and allowing Harkin to breathe. Harkin hacked and coughed as he bent double in pain.

'Sidonis is living in the Wards, here in the Citadel. I've got his location stored on an encrypted terminal, completely sealed off from the extranet.'

'You can't access it from here?' Shepard asked.

'I could, but it'll take time.'

'That's not good enough!' Garrus bellowed and kicked Harkin roughly in the gut. The small office was filled once again with his retching and Shepard turned away, again feeling strangely disturbed by Garrus' aggressive behaviour. 'I want you to set up a meeting in Zakera Ward. Do it now, from here!'

Harkin sagged as he clutched his bruised torso. All resistance had left him and Shepard could not help but feel a small measure of satisfaction at seeing him in such a state. For too long the scum had lied and cheated his way through life and had represented the worst of humanity at a time when their race had been closely scrutinized.

'Alright,' Harkin coughed. 'I'll do it, just give me a second to catch my breath here.'

Cringing, he rose and made his way to a nearby terminal. Garrus turned to Shepard with a questioning look and drummed his fingers on the barrel of his rifle. The Commander understood instantly what he implied and, with a gentle nod, ensured his own pistol was primed. Once they had what they needed, Harkin would be disposed of quietly and they would leave. The galaxy would not miss him.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The gantry overlooked a brightly-lit promenade. As a sniper's perch it was more than adequate as the garish lights threw deep shadows across the high ground while signs of blue and red illuminated the passers-by below. The crowd seemed to move as one as they walked and chattered, oblivious to the two dark figures above them.

Thane had not reappeared since they had been separated during the chase and, though he did not doubt the drell could take care of himself, Shepard could not shake off the feeling that he was hiding something. The look of trepidation he had shown when he saw Harkin's client list made his sudden disappearance more than a mere coincidence. Shepard shook his head wearily. Jacob had warned against trusting Thane too implicitly and for the first time, Shepard was beginning to agree with him.

Still, he cast the matter from his mind for the time being. He had a bigger concern and he trembled slightly as he finally prepared to confront the growing sense of anxiety he had felt since coming to the Citadel. With great effort he steadied himself enough to speak to Garrus.

'So, this is it.' he murmured.

The turian merely nodded as he calibrated the scope of his rifle. 'I've been waiting for this moment, Shepard,' he growled. 'I've seen this moment coming in my dreams, seen it every time I've closed my eyes. Every tactic, every detail, escape route, even the pressure I apply to the trigger; it's all been planned. Tonight Sidonis dies and my team can rest easy. I owe them all that much.'

Shepard hesitated and turned his next words over in his mind. A sharp pang of irony hit him as he considered his own reaction when Garrus had pointed out his flaws only a week ago on Illium. The argument had opened a rift between them and Shepard knew he was about to risk widening it.

'Have you ever considered taking Sidonis in alive?'

'No need,' Garrus answered instantly. 'The men who hired him were all killed in the assault on my hideout. You saw for yourself how many there were on Omega, Sidonis doesn't have any more intel worth extracting.'

Shepard sighed heavily. 'That's not what I meant...'

'What are you getting at, Shepard?' said Garrus, finally looking up from his scope to meet Shepard's eyes. A flash of astonishment washed over him and his voice grew loud. 'You can't possibly be serious? You expect me to let that bastard live after what he's done?'

'Your team is dead Garrus,' Shepard replied steadily. 'killing Sidonis won't change that. You accomplished your mission out there, you brought down Omega's gun runners and Eezo smugglers and left it a lot safer than when you arrived. Your men didn't die in vain.'

'They died because they were betrayed! Their families lost husbands and fathers because of him! Damn it, I thought you of all people would understand!'

Garrus stared at Shepard, disbelief painting his pale features but his remark caused Shepard to furrow his brow suspiciously.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You did what you did to those batarians on Torfan because of what they did on Mindoir! You're telling me that it didn't feel good, to burn out those slaver sons of bitches after what they did to your family?'

'That was different!'

'The hell it was, Shepard. You've never blinked when it came to pulling the trigger, not once. When Saren ran to Ilos, did you stand by and let him go? Did you listen to the Council when they told you to stay put on the Citadel? You were standing at my side when we tracked down and killed Doctor Saleon and I didn't hear a word of protest! So why now, Shepard?'

'You're talking about times when not acting would have meant the deaths of innocent civilians!' Shepard yelled back, his temper rising. 'What you're doing is only for you, to make yourself feel better! Sidonis is running scared and with Chellick after him too there's no way he can live a normal life.'

'Nobody respects you more than I do, Shepard, you know that but you're asking too much. What would you do in my position? What if Tali had died back on Illium?'

Shepard didn't answer and he suspected Garrus knew it was because he did not have one. They both knew all too well that if Tali had been killed he would have torn the city apart to avenge her. Still, he thought resolutely, that did not mean it would have been right. A palpable sense of hostility had pervaded the air and the two men eyed each other with burning resentment. The worst part of it was Shepard knew the turian had a point. He had always done things for the right reasons but the struggle for galactic security had blurred the line between right and wrong, the imperceptible boundary between short term benefit and long term gain. He knew his reputation, and most of all he knew how hypocritical he sounded at that moment. Nevertheless, he stood his ground.

'I need this, Commander,' Garrus snarled as he realised Shepard would not back down. 'If you can't accept that then go back to the Normandy. I can do this by myself. Just don't stand there and expect me to listen to a sermon from the Butcher of Torfan.'

The punch came too quickly for Garrus to react. His head rocked back as Shepard's fist connected and he stumbled back against the gantry railing. Despite the sudden ferocity of the attack, he kept the instinctive urge to reach for his weapon in check and launched himself at the commander. Shepard anticipated the charge and ducked before heaving Garrus back against the railing and pinning a forearm under his throat.

Garrus spluttered, his face numb with shock and Shepard's red eyes blazed in the dim light.

'Every day I see their faces,' he missed. 'Every. Single. Day. I don't feel better. It doesn't take away the pain of losing my family. All it does is remind me that I've robbed someone of theirs! Can't you see what I'm trying to tell you? I'm not trying to stop you because I don't understand! I'm trying to stop you because I do. I understand more than you can possibly know!'

'You-!' Garrus began as he clutched at Shepard's arm but the commander would not let him speak.

'I did things at Torfan that I will never forget. Not only that but I wiped out the last remaining traces of the rachni and I sacrificed those hostages on X57. I did _not_ enjoy doing those things and I pray to God that I made the right choices because I'll have to carry the burden of those decisions for the rest of my life. You have a choice to make here and I'm telling you as a friend, once you step over that line you will _never_ go back. Do you understand?'

The seconds passed with only the hum of the crowd below filling the air and the two men breathed heavily, the silence yawning between them. Finally, Shepard's expression softened and for a brief moment his strength left him. Releasing Garrus, he slumped backwards and had to steady himself by leaning on the gantry railing.

'Look,' he said gently, 'I'm not going to try and convince you anymore. I'm not even going to try and stop you. All I can say is if you have to take a life, make it for a reason. For a purpose.'

Garrus said nothing for a time and simply turned to stare at the people below. He carefully rubbed his neck and winced as it clicked noisily. He had never seen Shepard like this and he still could not make sense of the commander's logic. He cast his mind back to the old Normandy, where Shepard had taught him so much as they chased Saren across the stars. He had learned the only way to truly stop those who did harm was to remove them entirely and his mind screamed at him to acknowledge Sidonis as one of those people.

'I'm sorry, Shepard,' he said sadly. 'I have to.'

Closing his eyes, Shepard took a deep breath. He had done all he could. Though he knew more than anyone about the price Garrus would pay for his actions, he would not jeopardise the success of his mission against the Collectors by alienating his friend further.

'I'll get into position,' he said.

Garrus looked up in surprise. 'You don't have to do this, Shepard, this is my fight. You helped me track him down and that's all I could have asked of you.'

'You need me to draw him out so you can get a clear shot. Just make it count. An inch either way and we could have civilian casualties.'

He knew Garrus would not make such as mistake but still, Shepard's heart hammered in his chest. With a curt nod, he bade the turian farewell and made his way to a nearby ladder. The shifting mass of people swallowed him before his feet touched the floor.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Sweat crept down the nape of Shepard's neck. It left a cool, itching sensation as it worked its way across his skin and into the gaps of his armour. His breathing was steady but deep and he could not stop his eyes from scanning the torrent of people that swarmed around him. Shepard silently cursed his anxiety. If it were an ordinary mission his mind would be focused and alert but the fight with Garrus had set him on edge and it only grew worse as he drew closer to his target.

Sidonis was not difficult to spot. The turian sat nervously on a bench, unarmed and garbed in a brightly-coloured casual suit. Shepard watched him as he fidgeted, his hands grasping the material of his suit and his legs trembling visibly. It was obvious Sidonis was frightened and Shepard could only pray that he would not detect his own unease and flee before Garrus could take the shot.

The press of the crowd impeded him as he tried to push forward through the tide of people. Their conversation was a loud, deep hum that further raised Shepard's wary senses as he instinctively listened for murmured words of recognition or the patter of running feet.

Could Harkin have warned Sidonis? The question played on Shepard's mind. For all he knew the turian could be concealing a pistol beneath the sharp lines of the tailored suit. Shepard shook his head. It was clear Sidonis would not even be able to draw the weapon smoothly in his state, let alone aim it. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Sidonis rose from his seat and locked eyes with Shepard, who acknowledged him with a curt nod.

'Sidonis?'

The turian responded with a wary glance over his shoulder, as if the mere mention of his name would bring destruction. 'Yeah, that's me,' he answered cautiously. 'Where's Fade?'

Shepard showed nothing but a cold mask as he replied, exhibiting the same flawless self control that had once made him such a deadly Infiltrator. Sidonis could not have detected the tumultuous storm of emotion that raged inside him. With a deep breath, Shepard continued and hoped Sidonis would not hear the conflict in his voice.

'He couldn't make it. He was attacked earlier in his base of operations and he's gone to ground since. He wants to move all his clients right now in case there were any information leaks.'

Sidonis' face fell in an expression of appalled fear. 'Why was he attacked? Am I in danger?'

'I don't know. Do you have reason to be in afraid?'

Garrus' voice cut through Shepard's suit radio and filled his ears with a snarling rasp. 'Damn right you have a reason to be afraid, you son of a bitch. Lead him a little to the left, Shepard, I don't want to hit the people sitting behind him.'

Slowly, Shepard began to drift to the left as Sidonis answered and the turian followed him, as he knew he would.

'Would I have gone to Fade if I didn't? There's never been a shortage of men who want me dead, human. This is the only time in my life where they've stood a chance of getting to me, though.'

Sidonis' voice cracked slightly and his agitated fidgeting grew worse. It was hard not to feel pity towards the frightened, paranoid fugitive. Upon closer inspection Shepard could see his eyes were bloodshot and his soft, fleshy neck was pale and riddled with small sores. He clearly hadn't slept for a long time and Shepard fought to stop his nose from wrinkling in distaste at the unmistakable, sharp tang of urine in the air. He longed to simply tell Garrus not to waste his time with the wretch but his friend's voice hissed into his ears once again, heavy with anticipation.

'I've got him lined up, Shepard. All you need to do is step to one side and scratch the back of your neck to signal the shot.'

Shepard's stomach clenched and fresh beads of sweat appeared at his brow, however Sidonis had begun to speak again, his tone despairing.

'All because of a stupid mistake I made. I gave up everything. My honour, my friends, everything for a few easy credits. I betrayed the only family I had and got them all killed and for what? To hide like an animal, to wait for the day when some lowlife gets desperate enough to shiv me for a hit of hallex.'

His sorrowful ranting drew a sharp breath from Shepard. Wouldn't it be simpler to let Garrus take the shot and put him out of his misery? With infinite care, he reached to the back of his neck and rubbed gently. The thick gloves slipped on the slick of sweat that coated his skin and the world seemed to quieten.

'Ever since that day,' said Sidonis, 'I've been a dead man.'

In an instant, Shepard's eyes sharpened with resolve and he took a single, lurching step forward.

A piercing crack rang through the air and immediately the promenade erupted into a frenzy of screams and shouts. People jostled and forced their way out of stores and restaurants and nothing could be heard above the din.

Shepard did not hear it. Everything around him seemed muffled and distant as he fell and only the white hot pain searing his shoulder gave him an indication he was still conscious. The heavy sniper's round had turned him as it struck and he grunted as he hit the floor face-down, his vision swimming with small, opaque shapes. Though he did not trust his senses, he thought he saw Sidonis' suit flash among the dashing crowd as he made his escape and despite the agony, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. The gravity of his actions hit him as hard as the bullet.

Though he could not see Garrus, he could imagine his friend's seething expression. He could almost hear the vicious, accusing tone he would use when they next spoke.

Shepard was so preoccupied with his friend's reaction that he did not see the darkened shape above him move. With an unfaltering grace, as the figure ran and smooth, green scales glinted in the glare of the surrounding lights.


	21. Part XX

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XX***

'Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumours that you weren't dead, that you were working for the enemy,' Kaiden said grimly. His eyes were fastened on Shepard's, searching for something; an answer, a reason, a lie? The commander could not tell.

Shepard bristled at his friend's accusing tone. Kaiden could not have known what he'd been through, what had been taken away from him. Despite the overwhelming sense of longing he felt to regain his stolen past, Shepard's reply was curt and lacked the affection of his first greeting.

'I'm not working for Cerberus, Kaiden. All I care about is stopping these attacks on our colonies. Hell, if the Alliance was doing its job then I wouldn't even be here!'

'You were part of the Alliance too, Shepard, have you forgotten that?' Kaiden snapped back, angrily. 'We all fought together before you became a Spectre, back on Eden Prime. We stood with you while you exposed Saren and chased him across the galaxy. By working with Cerberus you're dishonouring all those we lost, all those who died on the Normandy that day! Ash gave her life for the good of the galaxy and you're throwing her decision, her sacrifice away.' Shepard's expression was bitter as Kaiden looked past him, his glare resting on Garrus. 'And you, Garrus? I never thought that you of all people would be involved in this. You know what Cerberus are like, what they're capable of!'

Garrus narrowed his eyes and his response was steady. You're not looking at the bigger picture here, Alenko. The fact is human colonies - your colonies - are disappearing and only Cerberus are taking action against those responsible. You can say what you like about them but I won't let you judge Shepard for doing what he knows is right.'

'So, you're in the Illusive Man's pocket too?' Kaiden murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

'I follow Shepard, no one else,' Garrus growled. 'If you weren't so blinded by your own self-righteousness, you'd swallow your pride and join us.'

The turian's show of support could not lift Shepard's heart. His chest felt heavy and his mind was sluggish with regret. The man in front of him had known him before he was a Spectre, when he was the XO of an experimental new warship that could change the galaxy. They had shared quiet drinks on shore leave, seen horrific combat on distant worlds and suffered the tragic death of Ashley together. In all but name they had been brothers, and to see such naked contempt in Kaiden's eyes was almost too much to bear.

'I'm going to call for reinforcements,' Kaiden muttered and turned his back to them.

'Come with me, Kaiden,' Shepard said hurriedly. He didn't even expect an answer and yet his old friend halted hesitantly. Silence stretched between them as the wind softly rustled patches of dry leaves, scattering them across the ground. The dark clouds that had engulfed the Collector ship were beginning to disperse and a single shaft of glaring sunlight bathed the group as they waited for an answer.

'I'm sorry, Shepard,' Kaiden said finally. 'I want to believe you but I don't trust Cerberus.'

Though it was not unexpected, his reply sent an aching shiver through Shepard's body. Everything he had known and loved was truly lost.

Muffled sounds echoed through the hazy recesses of Shepard's mind. Reality interjected in momentary spikes, piercing the thick, yet shapeless veil of his dream. Kaiden faded into nothing but the sharp pain of regret remained in Shepard's heart as his vision was filled with blinding white light. Suddenly a voice worked its way into his ears, followed closely by a series of short chimes. The light spoke and its voice was familiar, Shepard knew that much, but his thoughts were still clouded and nothing seemed clear.

'It's about time,' the voice said. It was bore the unmistakable flanging of turian vocal chords. 'We were about to begin more coercive methods if you didn't wake soon.'

'Who are you?' Shepard rasped, his throat dry and filled with the bitter, metallic tang of blood. He tried to move but could only struggle against restraints that bound him to a hard, cold surface. A chill of dread swept through him as he realised it was an interrogation chair.

'It doesn't matter who I am,' the turian snapped. He was still hidden by the light, and no matter how hard Shepard focused, he couldn't make out anything beyond the glare. All he could do was listen as the turian paced around him and strain to make out what he could. 'All that matters is who you are, and what you know.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'I don't care what you think!' Tali spat, her milky eyes glaring angrily. 'It's been too long!'

The confined space of the Normandy's main elevator was no place for an argument but Jacob did not have a chance to take it elsewhere. Tali stared at him furiously and he shook his head in exasperation. Jacob too was concerned at the disappearance of Shepard's suit signal but the soldier inside him pulled at his impulses, reining them in. He could not risk everything on rash action, not until they had more information to go on.

'The signal wasn't even a part of his suit to begin with,' he argued. 'For all we know, the transmitter could be malfunctioning.'

'I installed that transmitter to keep him safe from you, from Cerberus,' Tali responded, her words filled with indignation. It was bad enough that her technical competence was being questioned but she would not suffer it from a member of Cerberus. 'The only way we'd lose the signal is if it was being jammed or the transmitter itself has been destroyed.'

Jacob sighed. He could not allow Tali to blindly run after the commander but neither could he stand by and do nothing while Shepard was in danger. His every sense compelled him to act but he had other considerations.

'You're still injured Tali,' he went on as he glanced at the sling that bound her arm. Although she still favoured it on occasion, it had almost healed completely in the week since Illium thanks to a genetic booster concocted by Mordin. As if to demonstrate the point, she unhooked the sling and let it fall slowly to the ground before flexing her arm stiffly. Jacob sighed deeply once again. 'If we're going to go after him, we'll need to inform Miranda. She's vital to keeping the Illusive Man happy and us sneaking around behind her back will only cause trouble.'

'Do what you have to,' Tali said abruptly. 'I'm going to see what information I can uncover.'

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. 'You're not exactly in top shape and quarians aren't exactly the most popular species on the Citadel. Take Grunt with you, he should keep you safe. If you're digging up intel, better take Kasumi along too.'

Tali nodded slowly and, despite her distrust, her aggressive stance softened visibly. When she spoke, her voice was reluctant but civil. 'All right, I guess I shouldn't take any unnecessary risks. It will be good if you can convince Miranda to help too. Thank you, Jacob.'

'No problem,' Jacob replied with a wary smile. The elevator doors opened to the crew deck with a quiet hiss and the two went their separate ways.

As she approached Kasumi's quarters, Tali tested her arm carefully. Though it still ached, it was strong enough to hold a weapon and for that she was thankful. She did not want to rely on Grunt and Kasumi too much.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Guilt and apprehension ran through Garrus' veins like searing fire as he ran. He remembered seeing Shepard go down. He remembered his own breath catching in his lungs as he released the pressure on the trigger. His thermal clip had still been full; the barrel of his rifle still cold. Shepard's assailant was not far away and, when Garrus spotted him, he had instantly recognised him as a drell and gave chase.

It could have only been Thane. Garrus had distrusted the assassin since his sudden arrival and his disappearance during the hunt for Harkin had only strengthened his suspicions. The desire to catch him, however, was tempered with a single, nagging worry.

Shepard had fallen but it was clear the shot was not fatal. He trusted the Commander would survive and make it back to the Normandy but the doubt was growing with each passing minute. He did not know what had possessed him to give chase. He had just acted, emotion gripping his body and forcing it into a sprint before he even realised what was happening. Thane had cost Garrus his chance for revenge and he would take it out of his green, scaled hide if need be but had he made a mistake leaving Shepard alone? Garrus cast away his concern with a sharp shake of his head and tied to focus solely on catching Thane. It was too late for second thoughts now.

The streets of the thirtieth level of Zakera swelled with activity. For hundreds of metres in every direction, large, noisy arcades and gambling centres littered a causeway that appeared to have no end. Garrus edged carefully between groups of various species, all trying to make themselves heard above the synthesized sounds of weapons and racing ships. Somewhere nearby, a short melody was accompanied by a scream of joy as a Quasar machine jettisoned its load of credits into a lucky player's account. With a rough push, Garrus forced a gap between two salarians, who could only glare impotently at the turian as he continued to work his way through the crowd.

'Where are you?' he mumbled to himself.

Shepard's attacker was fast but he underestimated Garrus' tenacity. It was the same dogged determination that brought down the most powerful mercenary groups on Omega and he would not rest until he had taken the shooter down. The ceiling widened before him and a large, transparent canopy illuminated a vast hall with the thick purple glow of the Serpent Nebula. The hall was filled with similar arcades to those in the causeway, packed between holo-theatres and darkened, seedy-looking floor shows. Garrus' mandibles twitched as he surveyed the scene and his fists clenched instinctively as he caught sight of a slim figure dashing into an arcade. He was achingly close as Garrus followed.

A set of heavy doors slid aside and Garrus was instantly hit by a wall of sound. Wincing slightly, he allowed his senses a few moments to adjust before stepping forward tentatively, his head moving from side to side as he searched. The arcade was small but filled to bursting point with salarians, turians, humans, even hanar. To his right, Garrus saw a krogan rage furiously at a shooting game, a litany of profane curses pouring from his mouth as a friend struggled to restrain him. All around him, people streamed between the amusements. It was a good place to hide, Garrus knew. It was busy, loud and full of places to slink into shadow. It was not large enough to provide an easy means of escape, however, and it did not take Garrus long to search the entire floor.

A single door simply marked 'Staff Only' in roughly penned salarian stood ajar and immediately Garrus ran a hand along the grip of his pistol as if to loosen it from its holster as he entered and immediately keyed the door lock.

'You can't hide forever,' he muttered under his breath. The noise of the arcade was instantly muted as the door closed behind him and the locks engaged with a click.

'Against you, probably not,' came a quiet, deliberate reply.

Garrus strained to see into the dimly lit space in front of him. It was only a small area, filthy and littered with computer and machine parts. Still, just ahead of him, Garrus could just about make out the outline of Thane's graceful form. The drell stood with his back to the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes downcast.

'Amonkira gave you an impressive gift, Garrus. There are no ways out of this place; you would have me cornered if you intended to kill me.'

'What makes you think I don't?' Garrus snarled, his pistol in hand.

In less than a heartbeat, the barrel was pressed under Thane's chin. Still, the assassin did not resist and his voice held no sign of fear or hesitation.

'You doubt that I was responsible for trying to kill Shepard. You saw me run but several questions remain. My rifle would not be sufficient to penetrate Shepard's shields, let alone his armour. Why didn't I try to kill him aboard the Normandy, where he was more vulnerable? Why am I not fighting back right now?'

Garrus' finger twitched. He burned to pull the trigger and it took every fibre of his will to remove his weapon from Thane's throat. 'You may have a point, Thane, but I've been lied to before and it cost me the lives of everyone important to me. I won't be fooled again so easily. Why did you disappear back at Harkin's hideout? Why were you there when Shepard was shot?'

Thane dipped his head slightly and unfolded his arms, bringing his hands down to rest gently on the wall. 'I had hoped I could stop all of this, that I could stop _him_.'

Garrus narrowed his gaze. 'Stop who? What are you talking about?'

'There is a contract on Shepard's life, did you know that?'

Though the turian could not say he was surprised, indeed he suspected every member of the Normandy's crew had a price on their heads for one reason or another, the news was still something of a shock. He blinked slowly, trying to digest the news as Thane continued.

'I was approached to carry out the job, shortly before coming to Illium. I had already heard of Commander Shepard's actions against the geth and had no desire to put an end to his life. I refused the contract and thought nothing more of it.'

'So who took it?'

Thane lifted his head to look at Garrus directly, his expression fierce. 'Someone calling himself Thane Krios has taken the job. He was the one who tried to assassinate Shepard. If I had not interrupted, he would have succeeded. I did not get a clear look at the weapon he used but it was like nothing I have ever seen before.'

'It was sloppy marksmanship but still, from what I saw it punched through his shields like they didn't exist, tore straight through his armour too. Nothing like that should exist, in or out of Citadel space.'

'So," Thane said, 'now you understand who is responsible for the contract.'

'The Collectors,' Garrus replied venomously. Only their enemy possessed such potent technology and Garrus was shaken by how close they had come to eliminating the Commander. His mouth set in grim determination, Garrus eyed Thane resolutely. 'We need to find this assassin and take him down.'

'I'm afraid it will not be that simple. When we infiltrated Fade's base of operations I did some investigating of my own. I had something in my possession that made it possible.'

'The datapad, the one with Harkin's client list!'

'Yes. Using the datapad I was able to penetrate Fade's internal networks and used the list to find the assassin. He used one of my oldest aliases, managed to convince Fade that he was myself, and sought his services to disappear here in the Citadel, ready to spring from the shadows before melting away once again.'

'How did he know Shepard was here? Has he been tailing us since we arrived?'

'I don't know. It's possible. All I know is one thing,' Thane closed his eyes and his features shifted subtly with grief. 'His name is Kolyat. He is my son.'


	22. Part XXI

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXI***

'I never liked this part of the Wards much,' Kasumi commented. 'Too much noise, and not the good kind at that. Sometimes it feels like half the Citadel's traffic flows through this area.'

Tali wasn't paying attention. She had said little to her or Grunt since they had arrived. Instead, her mind was focused purely on finding out what had happened to Shepard. It was worrying enough that his suit transponder had failed but she had also detected the anxiety in Garrus' voice when she called to arrange the rendezvous. Something must have happened to the commander. There was no other explanation.

Grunt snorted as he watched long, broken lines of shuttles flicker overhead. 'They were lucky to get the Ward arms closed while they could when Sovereign attacked two years ago. If even a few ships could make it close to the city, it'd be chaos. From the outside, the Citadel is impenetrable. From the inside, it's waiting to be ripped apart.'

'You're quite the optimist,' Kasumi remarked, her tone less than serious.

The group walked briskly across a walkway that offered a stunning view of the Wards as they sloped up to meet the Presidium ring in the centre. The pale blue haze of the nebula beyond was punctured by the clustered mass of towers that rose from the surface of the arms. Tali paid the vista no mind. Instead her heart sank as she saw Garrus and Thane standing alone. Shepard was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is he?' she demanded as she approached, the strength in her voice taking Garrus aback.

'I…I don't know,' he replied remorsefully. 'A sniper took him down. I saw the shooter but he fled. I tried to chase him but he escaped, and when I got back to the markets, Shepard was gone. I thought...I hoped he'd managed to make his way back to the Normandy.'

'Well, he didn't.' Tali's tone was edged with accusation and Garrus shifted uncomfortably. 'We lost his suit signal some time ago. Now he we don't know where he is, nor who attacked him to begin with. How could you let this happen?'

Thane cleared his throat. 'I may be able to explain, but we have little time. I don't know where to find Shepard, but either way we will need to find the assassin soon. If he finds Shepard first then he may not fail a second time. His name is Kolyat.'

Garrus tensed visibly as the drell spoke but Tali nodded her agreement. Thane had helped her on Illium and she saw no reason to distrust him now.

'Alright,' she said, turning to address the whole group. The words came as easily as they had when she had led her own people on Freedom's Progress and Haestrom. 'Thane and I will go after this Kolyat. Kasumi, Grunt, follow Garrus and try to locate the commander. He might be in trouble.'

'Never thought a quarian could be so commanding,' Grunt chuckled. 'I found it hard enough to follow a human.'

Tali threw him an acerbic glare. It was difficult enough to assign others to look for Shepard but she knew Thane and herself made a good team. 'We don't have time for smartass remarks, Grunt. We have to work together or everything we've accomplished, what Shepard has accomplished, will have been for nothing.'

Grunt's mouth remained closed, yet the corners curled into a grudging smile. With a dismissive wave of his hand, he joined Kasumi at Garrus' side. Thane stepped forward to accompany Tali and his brow creased as he felt Garrus' hand on his arm. As the whine of shuttle engines screeched around them, the turian looked Thane in the eye solemnly. Garrus did not trust him completely and the warning was not lost.

'Stay in contact,' Tali said as she made an adjustment to her omni-tool, and her head shifted up to face Garrus directly. 'Don't lose sight of one another. If someone took Shepard then they're capable of capturing any one of us. Watch each other's backs out there.'

Garrus felt his gut twist with guilt as Tali stared at him. There was little doubt who she blamed for Shepard's disappearance.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'God damn it, Miranda,' Jacob sighed wearily. 'This isn't a corral. The other members of this team can't be reigned in like pack animals.'

Miranda kept her icy composure. Her dark hair fell around her expressionless face as she answered plainly. 'What would you do, Jacob? Would you rather have Zero and the quarian poking into every Cerberus system they want? Would you have the krogan go charging around outside the ship, without knowing whether or not Okeer's imprints will make him slaughter every turian he sees? Or how about Archangel? He had enough enemies on Omega. If anyone realises he's alive and traces him back to us we could find ourselves under attack from every merc and pirate in the Terminus Systems.'

'That's not the issue here and you know it,' Jacob snapped. His patience was fraying and Miranda's eyes narrowed at his tone. 'If you were so concerned about that stuff you would've told the Illusive Man already.'

Rising from her desk, Miranda leaned forward and spoke in almost a whisper, as if everyone on the ship could hear them. 'Spying on me, Jacob? That's not like you.'

The question was simple and, though she hid it well, Jacob could hear the shock in her voice, see it in her body language. She had been known as the Ice Queen while working on the Lazarus Project, but Jacob had always managed to see past the façade. Now Miranda's eyes were deep and betrayed her thoughts, and she was fortunate Jacob would never have any intention of using it to his advantage.

'I might have intercepted some reports, yeah,' he replied honestly. 'To tell you the truth, I'm surprised you haven't told the Illusive Man more. It was pretty clear from the start you wanted to retain some control over Shepard. Is it any surprise that he resents it? Or that he grants full freedom and privileges to every member of the team? Hell, I'd do the same in his position.'

'So aside from eavesdropping on classified information,' Miranda sneered, 'you're taking Shepard's side? Do you even remember who you work for?"

'Don't give me that crap, Miranda,' Jacob bit back as his temper snapped. 'I _never_ let my opinion of Cerberus or the Illusive Man get in the way of doing my job. _That's_ what's important here. The Collectors are on their way to threatening the entire human race and Shepard is the best chance we have of stopping them. You know it, I know it, the Illusive Man knows it.'

'If you think-'

'What you and I think doesn't matter!' Jacob interrupted. 'All I know is that Cerberus brought Shepard back to do a job and all you've been doing is stopping him from doing that job. He's done everything asked of him so far. _Everything_. He's been through hell and back, pushing himself harder than all of us. Even with everything that's going on, he's done more for me personally than the Illusive Man would ever do.'

Miranda tilted her head at the mention of the commander's involvement with Jacob's father. The disgraced officer of the MSV Hugo Gernssback had been left to the fate he wrought on Aeia and Jacob had come back changed, subtly. 'At peace' was not quite the expression Miranda would use, though his loyalty to Shepard had become stauncher as a result.

'That doesn't mean we can let him do whatever he wants, Jacob, think!' pleaded Miranda. 'I may have put two years into bringing Shepard back from the dead but that doesn't mean that-'

She halted and her eyes drifted down aimlessly. A moment of silence grew into several and Jacob reached out to lay a hand gently on Miranda's shoulder.

'I know, you gave your whole life to Cerberus, and the Illusive Man,' Jacob said, soothingly. His anger had become sympathy as he realised something was bothering her. 'You're afraid that if Shepard grows out of Cerberus' control, it's a failure on your part.'

'It's more than that,' she said. Her eyes rose once more to meet Jacob's concerned gaze. 'There's a…situation, one that even the Illusive Man can't, or won't, get involved with.'

Jacob took a deep breath. 'Tell me.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Chellick's office was a far cry from the cubicle he worked in back in the C-Sec Academy, Garrus mused. The view onto the Presidium alone was breathtaking. Gently sloping, pearl-white architecture mingled with lush vegetation and the sparkling of fountains and enclosed lakes. He was surprised at how awestruck he was by it all, especially after working in the Citadel for so long.

Returning his eyes to the seated executor, Garrus pressed further. 'All we need are the reports from the scene of the shooting, Chellick. Those should be more than we need to get a lead on Shepard's location. After everything we've done for you, including taking care of Fade, I think we deserve a little transparency here.'

'Fair enough, you took down Harkin and his operation, I'll give you that,' Chellick replied. The turian's smooth, deep voice clicked slightly as his mandibles twitched. 'But don't think you can march into the C-Sec Executor's office and presume you can start making demands, Garrus. You know I have nothing but respect for you but I'm under enough scrutiny as it is. The second I release details of an investigation to a vigilante, a _Cerberus-affiliated_ vigilante at that, the press'll be crying 'corruption' so loud your shell'll rupture.'

The presence of Grunt and Kasumi did not help matters, Garrus knew. He didn't doubt that the former detective would have his suspicions about the former and the krogan had clearly set Chellick on edge from the moment they entered the office.

'Think about it,' Garrus went on as he tried to mask the desperation in his voice. 'We're talking about the attempted murder of a Council Spectre. Regardless of what organisations he's working with, C-Sec has an obligation to assist him.'

Despite his even tone, Garrus knew it was hopeless. His own experience had taught him how well classified a Spectre's activities were, that investigating one in any way was next to impossible. Still, he searched Chellick for some sign that he at least understood what was at stake. The executor crossed his hands and placed them thoughtfully under his chin.

'That may be true, but you know as well as I do that his Spectre status is hardly robust. From what I hear, he was a stone's throw away from being declared rogue when evidence of his involvement with Cerberus came to light.'

Kasumi and Grunt unwittingly moved a little closer to Chellick upon hearing his words, though their disbelief was a mere shadow of the roiling incredulity that suddenly engulfed Garrus. The revelation swam through his mind, settling into a dull ache. After all that had been done, Shepard had almost joined Saren on the list of those disgraced renegades, those who had been declared rogue and hunted down by others of their kind. It was clear that Councillor Anderson had done much to preserve Shepard's reputation but the Council's hypocrisy ate at Garrus like a festering wound.

'Not only that,' Chellick continued, bringing Garrus' attention back to him, 'but he brings Thane Krios, a known assassin, onto the station. Yes, I knew that was him in Dark Star. I'd hardly be a good C-Sec investigator if I didn't know the face of one of the galaxy's most prolific hired killers. When a Spectre is in that kind of company, well…you saw what happened last time.' Chellick did not seem to draw amusement from Garrus' stunned silence but that did not hide the satisfied triumph in his voice as he spoke a final time, evidently to bring the matter to a close. 'I don't know where Shepard is. He was gone when my men arrived at the scene. I appreciate all that you've done for us today, Garrus but you're not with C-Sec any more. You're associating with known criminals and terrorists and it's only because of my respect for you that I'm not taking you or your companions into custody.' Grunt stiffened at the words but Chellick ignored him, instead throwing Garrus one last glance. 'Get out of here. I don't want to see you on the Citadel again.'

Garrus felt numb as he turned around and again, a stabbing shard of guilt pierced his emotions. This was all his fault. He had been so blinded by going after Sidonis, by getting his revenge, that he had brought them all to this point. Still, he could not give up.

In a single smooth motion, Garrus drew his pistol and strode forward to place the barrel against Chellick's head. 'Grunt, lock the door. Kasumi, break into his terminal, I want all the information you can find.'

'What are you doing?' Chellick grunted in amazement, his eyes wide with sudden terror.

'You know more than you're letting on, Chellick. You're forgetting I used to be an investigator too and I know when someone's lying to me.'

'You bastard! You won't get away with this!' spat Chellick as his office door snapped shut. Grunt grinned as the red locking lights blinked.

'Oh I wouldn't worry about that,' Garrus replied smugly. 'I'm not interested in getting away with anything until you tell me where my friend is. You can deny it all you want but I know you know something. It's as the humans say; I feel it in my gut.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Each breath tore through Shepard's chest as he struggled against the agony that ripped through his body.

'You can make all this stop, Shepard,' the enigmatic turian said. He was still concealed by the searing light pouring into Shepard's eyes and his voice grew softer as the pain of the chemicals blurred his senses. 'We can make the pain go away. All you need to do is tell us everything you know about Cerberus.'

Two vials of pale, milky-coloured liquid stood next to Shepard and bubbles trickled up from the bottom as even more was pumped into his left arm. His muscles burned and spasmed involuntarily while his body convulsed. He gnashed his teeth and shut his eyes, willing himself not to cry out.

'We know you work for them,' the turian repeated. 'We know they stole the plans for the Normandy, a top-secret design developed jointly between my people and the Alliance. What else do they know? What are they planning? Where is their main base of operations?'

Shepard opened his eyes wide enough to look down at his own chest. He had been stripped of his armour and his simple white shirt, now thoroughly drenched with sweat, clung to his muscular frame. With a grimace, he eyed his tormentor, or where he could only guess he was. Though Shepard had been conditioned as an Infiltrator to withstand torture, his cybernetics were taking the brunt of the punishment and for that alone he silently thanked Cerberus.

'If I knew that,' he gasped between jagged breaths, 'if I knew _any_ of that, I'd take them down myself.'

'So you say,' the turian scoffed, 'but you had your chance to prove your intentions. You've done far too much to aid Cerberus for me to believe you.'

'Who the hell are you people, anyway?' Shepard asked, his voice rough as it forced itself from tortured lungs. 'Alliance? Hierarchy?'

'I'm the one asking the questions here, not you. Elan, up the dosage.'

A second voice sounded, one even more distant and muted than the turian's. A human male, Shepard judged, middle-aged and nervous by his stammering, uncertain brogue.

'It's already high enough as it is, Arlen, we can't risk killing him. If anything happens to Shepard then the boss will-'

'The boss doesn't need to know!' Arlen snapped. 'Up the dosage now! I want that information and it's clear that the commander doesn't feel like talking yet.'

Shepard screwed his eyes shut in anticipation but nothing could have prepared him for what was to come. Images flashed before his eyes in quick succession as prickles, then surges of stinging pain shot through his veins. Images of burning planets, of weeping protheans and the familiar, twisting form of the reaper Sovereign. They, at least, would always remain etched into his mind.


	23. Part XXII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXII***

Blue and red strobes flickered wildly across the face of the apartment. Below, C-Sec patrol shuttles were lined up in a sturdy barricade while officers shouted back and forth, all while the familiar drone of Citadel traffic flowed on, undisturbed by the events below. From the outside it was strangely serene, Thane thought to himself as he watched the siege play out.

'This was the last of my old safe houses,' he said quietly as Tali sifted through hacked communications on her omni-tool. 'It was never the safest one; certainly not as many escape routes as the others. It seems I was correct in assuming Kolyat would bolt for the one closest to him.'

'C-Sec haven't breached the apartment yet,' Tali replied distractedly. 'They know Kolyat is the one involved in Shepard's shooting, though they are certain it's you.'

'That would explain their less than subtle presence,' said Thane as he scanned the scene, looking for a way in, some hidden path to Kolyat. The entire complex was locked down thoroughly, that much was immediately clear, but his eyes were trained to pick out any flaws or weaknesses in a defence.

Tali broke from her omni-tool for a moment to look at Thane directly. 'I can't believe your son would do something like this. Doesn't he know how dangerous the Collectors are? Why would he agree to help them?'

'I don't know,' Thane said, shaking his head sadly. 'It's possible that he doesn't know who or what they are. They probably dealt with him through an intermediary, an agent, perhaps even a front organisation.'

'We won't know until we talk to him,' Tali hesitated and the hardened black material of her undersuit creaked as she rubbed her right arm tenderly. 'Whether or not he brought it upon himself, it must be…difficult…for you, to see your own son go through all this.'

Thane closed his eyes. The light danced across the tips of his scaled skin as he frowned slightly, recalling some distant moment of his past with perfect clarity. 'I sent him down this dark path,' he whispered. 'Kolyat's disconnection, his separation of body and soul, is my fault and mine alone. I deserve no sympathy or remorse for something I inflicted upon him with my own hand.'

The assassin's reflection shifted in Tali's visor as she bowed her head. 'At least you're doing something about it. Many fathers would not go to such lengths to help their children.'

Her voice held a subtle, yet distinct hint of sadness that gave Thane pause. He glanced at Tali for a moment before nodding slowly to himself. Now was not the time for regrets.

'What options do we have?' he asked.

Tali closed her omni-tool, though when she spoke it was with some uncertainty. 'From monitoring their communications, it seems a C-Sec Captain named Bailey is co-ordinating things here.'

'I can't imagine he would allow us access to Kolyat simply because we asked,' Thane remarked sceptically. His hand caressed the smooth, hand crafted material of his weapon's holster absently, his fingers gliding across the grip of his Tempest. 'My connection to Kolyat will be obvious enough and you are a quarian. C-Sec are not fond of your people.'

'Well, I did tap into the last update Bailey sent to his district chief. He mentioned something that…' Tali trailed off and simply began to walk forward, towards the barricade and the small army of C-Sec officers beyond. Thane started at her sudden movement and his usual grace was lost as he jogged to catch up with her.

'What did you find?' he murmured. Tali did not answer. Instead she approached a human male, his blonde hair almost glowing in the dim light as he barked orders at a tense knot of turians, asari and other humans. The officers dispersed after a curt word and the man looked up at Tali in surprise as she drew near.

'Captain Bailey?' she asked.

'Yeah, that's me,' Bailey answered warily. 'This is a crime scene ma'am, you should've been asked to stay back. That's another recruit I'll have to yell at later for not doing their job.'

Tali put aside her shock at having been addressed politely and spoke quickly, knowing that to delay would mean her chance would be lost. 'My name is Tali Zorah Vas Neema. I'm a friend of Commander Shepard.'

'Shepard? As in the Spectre?' Bailey exclaimed in disbelief.

'Yes. I know you've dealt with him before. You even helped him keep his identity concealed as I recall, among other things. He spoke very highly of you.'

Bailey's rough, weathered face creased into a small grin. 'Well, Shepard has a lot of fans in C-Sec, especially among us humans. It was a pleasure helping him out.' The Captain paused and he looked at Thane quizzically. 'Wait, what's all this about, Miss…Vas Neema?'

'Please, call me Tali,' she replied as she lifted her head, gazing at the apartment above. 'There was an attempt on Shepard's life only hours ago. The Commander has since gone missing. We are hunting the assassin, a drell; can we assume that he is hiding here?'

Bailey frowned suspiciously. His eyes did not leave Thane as he answered. 'Yeah, a drell was reported running from the scene of the shooting in the neon markets. I didn't know he was shooting at Shepard though. Interesting…'

'What do you mean?' asked Tali.

The Captain paused to take out a pack of cigarettes and lit one casually before offering one to Thane. The drell shook his head politely and Tali simply tilted her head sarcastically when the pack was offered to her. Bailey raised a self-deprecating eyebrow and slowly returned the cigarettes to his pocket as a veil of smoke rose around him.

'Official reports state that a man was shot and killed in the markets,' he said carefully, unsure of how much he should reveal. 'But I learned from one of my moles up there that no body was recovered. Strange they'd be in such a hurry to pronounce him dead.'

'Very strange,' Tali concurred.

Thane raised a hand to his chin thoughtfully. 'If I didn't know any better, Captain, I'd suggest someone did not want anybody to search for this 'missing' body.'

'You might be right. This whole situation stinks,' Bailey growled as he leaned forward against a patrol shuttle, his eyes darting back and forth, visibly weighing the options in his mind. He had been on the force for only two years and already he had found the balance between rigidly enforcing the law and letting some things slide. One thing he could not stomach, however, was being kept in the dark in his own district.

'Alright,' he said, finally. 'If you're with Shepard, and what you say is true, then I'll do what I can to help. What do you need, Tali?'

'All I need is for you to let my friend here go into that apartment and try to talk to the drell.'

'Are you insane?' Bailey scoffed. 'Do you know who that is up there? That's Thane Krios, one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy. How are you going to talk him down, exactly?'

Thane drifted forward, his eyes fixed on the building above. 'I will find a way.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Voices, distant and muted, pushed into Shepard's consciousness. He didn't even remember the point at which he slipped into darkness but slowly the world began to force itself back upon him. For a moment he recalled waking up to the sound of gunfire and screams and half expected to hear Miranda's steady orders fill the air, the cold, white interior of the Lazarus lab filling his vision. These voices were different, however.

'You went too far, Arlen,' one of them muttered, his tone cautious but angry. 'Not only didn't you break him but you've risked serious muscle and brain impairment by going over the dosage limit. This little hunch of yours has seriously jeopardised our goals here.'

'Relax,' the turian replied calmly. 'You're blowing this out of proportion. There isn't any damage to his cybernetics, which is the only thing of worth I see in his body anyway.'

'That's not the point!' the human rebuked harshly. 'The boss said he wanted Shepard's body in as good a condition as possible. Krios was supposed to deliver the goods but he failed, and we're just lucky we were there to pick Shepard up before C-Sec got to the scene. God only knows what the boss is planning for him but I know he won't be happy when he finds out we're the ones responsible for his condition. I don't want to be in that position, do you?'

'Alright, you made your point. Go and get the stuff, I'll keep an eye on him.'

Though he couldn't see beyond the veil of blackness that cloaked his vision, Shepard could clearly hear the rasp of a closing door and the tapping of footsteps fade away.

'Wake up, Shepard,' Arlen hissed suddenly, the sharp note bringing alertness back to Shepard's mind. 'Come on, damn it, wake up, _now_!'

Shepard opened his eyes to find a dark-skinned turian staring at him worriedly. Stark white flashes of face paint swept across his craggy features while green eyes widened hopefully as they watched Shepard stir.

'Shepard, listen to me very carefully,' he said, glancing nervously in the direction of the door. 'Mercier's gone but he won't be long. My name is Arlen Kryik. I'm a C-Sec agent working directly under the orders of the Citadel Council.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Shepard murmured. Wincing, the commander tried to move his sore, aching muscles but the interrogation had left him with little strength. Waves of electrifying pain swept through his body and he desperately tried to regain control over his senses.

'Just listen to me!' Arlen said, his voice barely more than a whisper. 'I'm sorry I had to put you through that but I couldn't afford to blow my cover, not now.'

Shepard afforded a glance into Arlen's eyes and, despite his agony, he heard the truth in his words. It was something Shepard had been forced to do himself in the past. 'Who are these people?' he asked as he tried to focus.

'The other man in this room was Elan Mercier, a former Alliance Navy doctor. He now works directly for the Shadow Broker as one of his agents on the Citadel.'

The name brought a cold sense of realisation to Shepard and his thoughts cleared almost instantly. The Shadow Broker was one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. His influence stretched from the Perseus Veil to the Citadel itself, though his involvement only brought more questions.

'What does the Shadow Broker want with me?'

'I'm not sure. I infiltrated this cell some time ago but he only talks with Mercier directly under a codename; The Surgeon. All I know is he's been tracking you for some time, waiting to a chance to capture you, or your body at least. Mercier hired an assassin, Thane Krios, to carry out the hit but he failed, I'm not sure how but the Shadow Broker isn't happy. Krios is living on borrowed time but that doesn't matter right now.' Arlen spoke quickly and his hands moved down to the thick metal straps that bound Shepard's wrists. 'I can't let them take you. I'm loosening your restraints, just enough to get loose. Once you're out of this room, head right and keep going. It'll lead to a back exit that should take you out into the streets.'

Putting aside his confusion over Thane's part in the situation, Shepard looked at Arlen with a puzzled expression. 'Why are you doing this, Arlen? You're taking a huge risk by setting me free.'

The turian paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he wearily ran a hand across the hardened shell of his face. 'My brother was a Spectre, Nihlus Kryik. Do you remember?'

Shepard's eyes widened at the name. Distant memories of marauding geth and sky the colour of blood filled his thoughts, along with the still, lifeless body of the turian Spectre. The significance of Arlen's decision seemed to dull the swelling ache in Shepard's body, replacing it with a potent sense of hope.

'You killed the bastard who murdered my brother, Shepard. I owe you more than you can know,' Arlen murmured. Though quiet, his tone was hard and with a grunt, he loosened the final restraint. 'I'm leaving. I hope to meet you again, human, under better circumstances.'

Shepard nodded sharply. 'Don't get yourself killed.'

With that, the turian strode quickly out of the room, leaving the musty, stench-ridden space in silence. Shepard blinked a line of sweat from his vision and breathed deeply as he took stock of the situation. The room was large but cluttered with various pieces of medical equipment. Machines used to monitor bodily functions stood next to sinister surgical tools, most bearing stains of many colours. Tentatively, he tested the straps that bound him and his heart raced as they moved freely. Arlen wanted him to make his escape and yet something held Shepard in place. Little made sense. If Thane was contracted to kill him then he had been presented with ample opportunity since they had first met. What would the Shadow Broker possibly need from his body? Too many questions jostled in Shepard's head and he couldn't leave without answers. As the sound of approaching footsteps echoed from beyond the door, Shepard slipped his restrains back into place, taking care not to force them shut. Drawing one more breath, he readied himself.

Not all information needed to be hacked from terminals.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Well, well,' Kasumi smiled in triumph. 'Looks like your instincts were right, Garrus. Our executor here has a series of reports from officers tailing a group that left the scene of Shepard's shooting.'

'This is pointless, Garrus,' Chellick growled as he tugged at the bonds that held his wrists painfully behind his back, only to be rewarded by the loud creaking of his seat. 'The Presidium is one of the most heavily monitored places on the Citadel. There's probably a special response team on their way as we speak.'

'I think my friend here has that covered,' Garrus calmly rebuffed, and Kasumi gave enthusiastic nod in response. 'Why were you following those men? I was there, I saw the chaos. To single out a few individuals would have been impossible unless you were watching them already. Why were you following them?'

'Go to hell. You can't touch me, Garrus and you know it.'

Chellick was right, that much was obvious to Garrus. He couldn't force him to speak and any physical act of aggression would be a death sentence on Garrus' part. He needed another way. Without another word, he made his way to Kasumi as she worked on Chellick's terminal and perched on the edge of the desk, his armour scraping across the polished surface. Grunt watched Chellick intently and his eyes flickered across the turian with an unnerving intensity.

'What?' Chellick asked irritably.

'Nothing,' Grunt answered with a smile. 'I just calculated thirteen ways I can kill you within three seconds.'

'You don't scare me, krogan,' the executor snapped.

'Make that fourteen,' Grunt added, his grin widening. Chellick shook his head in disgust but could not disguise the mild trembling that ran through his body, causing his seat to rattle.

Kasumi looked up at Garrus and kept her voice low. 'The last report traces the group to Tayseri Ward, to a building near the Dilinaga Concert Hall, still under reconstruction after the geth attack. One human male and one turian male, both dragging a second human male. That _must_ be Shepard; the location's perfect. Creepy abandoned building, nightly operas across the street, can't imagine anywhere better myself.'

Garrus' expression darkened and he glared once again at Chellick. The executor simply stared back blankly, a fierce determination burning in his eyes. To his surprise, Garrus smiled tightly and returned his attention to Kasumi.

'Scan through Chellick's personal account. I know this guy. He's no stranger to bending the rules to do his job. All we need is a little evidence to kick forward to the press and we walk out of here without anyone being the wiser.'

'I'm on it,' Kasumi giggled. The thief was clearly enjoying herself. After all, when again would she ever have to opportunity to get the better of the executor of Citadel Security?

Chellick barked out a short, incredulous laugh. 'You think you'll ever pin anything on me? Grow up, Garrus. I didn't get where I am today by leaving trails. My hands might not be as clean as Pallin's were but that politician didn't work his way up from the streets like I did. So I look the other way sometimes when the Captains get a little rough with suspects, or turn the occasional blind eye to the bribing of a district Chief; so long as the job gets done, what does it matter?'

'I used to think the same way,' Garrus said flatly. 'It can end up costing you more than you know.'

'I never thought I'd see Garrus Vakarian go soft,' muttered Chellick, derisively. 'At least some of us still have the guts to get their hands dirty these days.'

Suddenly, Chellick's jaw fell as he realised his error and he stared in horror as Garrus' omni-tool chimed softly. His recording finished, Garrus looked up at Chellick in satisfaction.

'Finish up here,' he said to Kasumi while his eyes remained fixed on the executor. 'We're heading to Tayseri Ward. I have a feeling that the executor will let us go without a fuss. After all, I'm sure he doesn't want his little confession broadcast over the entire Citadel News Network.'

'That would be quite unpleasant,' Kasumi agreed with a mischievous smile.

Chellick could only sit in impotent rage as the group casually strolled from his office and he was left, bound in place, to think of an innocent explanation to whomever found him in that state.


	24. Part XXIII

**MASS EFFECT: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXIII***

The young drell slowly let his gaze fall across the C-Sec patrol shuttles outside his window. They formed a dense, darkened ring around the entrance to the building while their lights blinked into the air, trying to compete with the familiar violet glow that always seemed to permeate this part of the station. The drell allowed his eyelids to close for a moment and savoured each breath, knowing that they would likely be the last he could enjoy and. With trembling fingers, Kolyat gripped his pistol.

He couldn't have imagined it would end like this. Only hours before, he had walked among the crowds as a killer, feared and respected. Under his father's name he had tasted a life that was exciting, even exhilarating. It was something he certainly could have grown used to.

Confidence was no substitute for experience, however. Kolyat saw that now. When the moment came to pull the trigger, he had faltered, lost his nerve. The shot had gone wide and he fled in panic like a beaten dog. He still felt the twisting, churning sensation in his gut when he had laid eyes on the human in the jet black armour, and for a brief second he burned with shame. For all his brash self-assurance, Kolyat was no assassin.

A sudden noise outside the apartment caught his attention, and with a cold sense of dread he crossed the room, pressing himself to the door. Shadows danced across the scales of Kolyat's emerald skin as he listened intently, his weapon raised in tense expectation. Even if the sounds were those of footsteps, he didn't know what he would do and his stomach clenched once again at the thought. In his mind he saw his slugs merely brushing the shields of heavily armoured C-Sec officers while their assault rifles tore his body to bloody, tattered ribbons. His legs felt weak with fear. With a shocked gasp, Kolyat started as he heard locks click without warning. The door slid open, throwing him off balance. Hastily, he tried to raise his pistol but it was knocked roughly aside and a warm, smooth hand gripped his throat. Darkness shrouded his attacker and Kolyat choked, helpless as the grip around his neck tightened.

'Kolyat,' spoke a husky, even voice. 'Kolyat, stop struggling.'

Instantly Kolyat stilled, paralysed by the familiarity of the voice. His dark eyes slowly drifted down to find Thane's and the fight left his body. Slumping backwards, Kolyat thumped gently into a wall and stared at his father in utter disbelief.

'That's better,' Thane said quietly as he stooped pick up Kolyat's pistol. It was a cheaply manufactured thing, he thought, shaking his head. Such a weapon would never find his own hands.

Tali slipped in behind them, her omni-tool still wrapped around her arm after the bypass. She thought better of speaking, and simply closed the door, giving Thane and Kolyat the space and silence they would need. As the shock drained from Kolyat his expression grew hard, his jaw set and his chest rising with deep, jagged breaths. Any gratitude he owed the deities for still being alive was quickly replaced by a cold fury as he looked squarely at his father.

'What are _you_ doing here?' he spat bitterly.

Thane straightened and folded his hands calmly against the small of his back. Silently, he paced across the apartment, though he could feel Kolyat's gaze on him as an acute physical presence. He peered through the window set into the far wall and out onto the C-Sec officers below.

'I believe I should ask you the same thing. How did you get yourself into this?' Thane asked, ignoring his son's contemptuous question.

'What do you care?' Kolyat answered. His pink lips were twisted in fury and his stance reflected his anger as his fingers twitched, curling into fists every few moments. 'You disappear one day without a word and now you have the nerve to care about me? Where were you when Aunt Vashan died and left me alone? Or when I was almost beaten to death by batarian thugs on Omega a few months ago? Where were you then?'

Thane turned from the window and faced Kolyat as a slender silhouette against the flashing of the red and blue patrol lights outside. 'It has been a long time, I'll admit that much,' he began. 'I couldn't even begin to know where to start telling you. Either way, this is neither the time nor the place.'

'Don't make me laugh!" Kolyat spat. 'This is the only time and place we've got. If you think you can just walk back into my life, you're wrong. I'll find a way out of this, and then I never want to see your face again!'

As long shadows drifted across the room, dark bars of gloom given life by the flashing lights outside, Thane closed his eyes.

'I won't pretend I am a perfect father,' he murmured softly, his voice breaking slightly as sadness threatened to consume him, 'or even an adequate one at that. I never expected you to be happy to see me, regardless of your circumstances but don't say that I do not care. If I didn't care I would not be here.'

Kolyat turned his head in disgust. 'You still haven't told me what you're doing here.'

'I'm here to save your life.'

The statement was simple and it hung in the air as the two drell faced one another in the gloom. Tali shifted uncomfortably and considered leaving the room but a flicker of movement outside caught her attention. She wandered over to the window and peered out curiously. Her eyes scanned the vista from behind her visor, looking out beyond the wide, dark street, up to where the colossal Ward arms towered over the comparatively meagre structures below. The distances that separated the arms were massive and Tali's breath almost faltered in her chest when she stopped to look at them. Twinkling above the skyline were the navigation lights of the Citadel Fleet, tirelessly patrolling the space around the station.

Still, one of the lights moved a little too quickly. It swam across the void, steadily gaining speed until Tali recognised the solid, black shape behind it that grew closer with each passing moment. Thane and Kolyat glanced at her in confusion as she yelled out in panic.

'Gunship! Both of you get down!'

In the second they threw themselves to the ground, the world around them erupted into noise and fire.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Mercier scowled as the door shuddered open. He detested using such filthy, decrepit places but Arlen had insisted they picked somewhere 'off the Citadel grid'. The turian's insight had proved valuable, Mercier realised. The myriad network of sensors and surveillance devices that layered the Citadel had been severely disrupted when the geth ship Sovereign smashed into the city, creating veritable black holes in the station's security net. Still, the crumbling building was dank and musty, filled with construction equipment that had either been abandoned or moved by the keepers. Either way, it was a mess and Mercier twitched in irritation as he entered the room.

Shepard lay motionless in the interrogation chair and for that Mercier was grateful. It would make it much more bearable to administer the poison without his captive writhing against their restraints for a change. With care, Mercier turned his back to the commander, lowered a heavy silver case onto a nearby table and gently opened it to reveal jars and vials of foul coloured liquids. Each one was deadly to all or most species in Council space, with more than a couple reserved especially for Terminus races. For a moment he silently cursed the Shadow Broker. Whatever he wanted from this Spectre, he wanted it with as little damage to his body, within and without, as possible. It was a waste of Mercier's skills, he knew that much, and it would take much to forgive his overseer the wasted opportunity to dig out and study the Cerberus-implanted cybernetics. Mercier arched his eyebrows and sighed wistfully as he began to remove the vials. The vast sum of credits was a balm to his bruised ego, at the very least.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across Mercier's vision and he did not have time to react as Shepard's elbow connected with the back of his head and sent him crashing forward into the table. The sound of smashing glass and splashing liquid filled the air as the venom containers fell to the floor and shattered, the pieces crunching noisily under Shepard's boots as he grasped Mercier by the collar of his shirt.

'No! Please!' the doctor wailed.

With a cold expression, Shepard turned him and brought a knee into his gut. Mercier's pained chokes were ended abruptly as Shepard wheeled him around on the spot and, using every ounce of his strength, launched him roughly into a bank of monitoring devices. Sparks sprayed from the machinery and broken haptic projectors hissed violently before thrusting scattered and broken images into the air. Anatomical holos flickered wildly as Mercier slumped to the ground.

The man was thin and would not have put up much of a fight had he wanted to, Shepard saw. The prone figure was curled into a frightened ball as blood flowed freely down his face, while slivers of glass glittered, buried in his flesh. Shepard's gaze fell on a nearby operating table and the collection of wicked-looking surgical tools that lay upon it. Grasping a scalpel, he took the spluttering, moaning doctor by the shirt and effortlessly hauled him to his feet.

'I know you work for the Shadow Broker,' Shepard began. His voice was eerily devoid of all emotion and his eyes searched Mercier's face relentlessly. 'I also know he wants my body. What I don't know is why.'

Mercier's eyes barely looked out from their swollen sockets. His jaw hung open limply, though his lips worked faint words that wheezed from his mouth as faint whispers. 'I don't know why. I never knew why. I was only told to kill you and save the body.'

'I don't believe you,' Shepard replied. He brought the scalpel up and Mercier seemed to regain some of his strength. He thrashed weakly as Shepard wrapped a hand around his throat and his voice cried out in desperation as the scalpel neared his eye.

'No! Please! I'm telling you, I don't know! I don't know anything about the Shadow Broker! All I know is that you and the asari were targeted, though he wasn't as _specific_ as he was about you!'

'What the hell are you talking about, what asari?' asked Shepard, his brow furrowed in confusion.

'Doctor T'soni!' Mercier's answer was barely less than a scream. The scalpel's point was agonisingly close and it was clear nothing terrified him more than being at the mercy of his own tools. "Her name is Doctor Liara T'soni! She's an information broker on Illium! She and the Broker have been at each other's throats for two years now. He's scared of her, terrified even!'

Shepard stared at him, disbelief painting his features. 'Liara? Why? Why is he scared of her?'

'It's you, Shepard! It's always been you! When you died, Cerberus and the Shadow Broker waged a god damn war against each other to get hold of your corpse and T'soni was the one on the front line! I don't know all the facts but I do know the Shadow Broker screwed her over and she's been trying to bury him ever since!'

The news seemed to bleed the cold indifference from Shepard and his grip loosened slightly around Mercier's throat. He felt numb. Liara had risked everything to bring him back, even making an enemy of one of the most powerful individuals in the galaxy in the process. Their reunion coursed through his mind and Shepard fought back a guilty grimace as he recalled his last words. Liara had loved him enough to put her own life in danger to bring him back and he had simply reacted without pity or understanding. Pushing aside the maelstrom of emotion, Shepard returned his burning glare to Mercier. His feelings would have to wait until later. The doctor was growing faint and listless in his grasp. His head lolled to one side and Shepard could see he would not remain conscious for long.

'Where is he?' the commander pressed. 'Where is the Shadow Broker?'

'I don't know,' Mercier replied. His voice could barely be heard, and Shepard leaned in close, desperate for any scrap of information. 'A ship, that's all I can tell you. He lives, works, he does everything on his private ship but I have no idea where it is. I don't even know the system, let alone the planet. You won't find him and even if you do, you won't get to him. He has a private army, mechs, God only knows how many he's sent after T'soni.'

With a baleful scowl, Shepard released Mercier, who fell to the floor in a bloody, crumpled heap. The doctor gasped sharply as he felt Shepard's boot press against his throat.

'What are you doing?' he cried weakly. 'I've told you all I can!'

'I want the name of the Broker's man on Illium. I know you went under the alias 'Surgeon'. Who's the contact on Nos Astra? Is he the one trying to get to Liara like you went after me?'

Mercier's breath choked from his throat noisily as he sputtered an answer. 'How many times can I repeat myse-'

'I'm giving you one last chance!' Shepard roared. 'Give me the name or you die here!'

'The…Observer…' Mercier hissed. His voice was little more than a faint wheeze beneath Shepard's foot and it faded instantly into silence. The Commander lifted his boot from the doctor's throat and furrowed his brow pensively. If the Shadow Broker had made his move on him then Liara would not be far behind. A new sense of urgency gripped him and he glanced around for any sight of his equipment.

It did not take long for Shepard to find his armour and weapons, discarded hurriedly in a pile as they were. Picking up his Predator pistol, Shepard briefly considered putting a round into Mercier's head, though decided against it. Instead he eyed the doctor carefully as he donned the heavy, black Colossus plating, grateful to feel its weight on his body. For his part, Mercier had slipped into a pained slumber. Shepard knew that when he woke, his agony would truly begin as the reality of his confession dawned on him. The Shadow Broker would not tolerate his betrayal.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Tali instinctively ran a panicked hand across the surface of her suit, checking for tears or ruptures. It was a constant fear for any quarian at the best of times, but after the colossal heat and shock of the explosion she could not take any chances.

The air was choked with dust and smoke, and small fires began to blossom as the air rushed into the room through the shattered window. For a change, Tali found herself thankful for her mask as she watched Thane and Kolyat rise, coughing and spluttering, from the ground. They tried to blink away the thick, burning smoke but they quickly fell to their knees once more as it swelled above their heads in a dense blanket.

'Keep your heads down!' Tali yelled, praying that they could hear her. 'The smoke is too thick. We need to get out of here!'

Thane managed a weak nod as he pushed Kolyat onto his stomach before pressing his own body as far into the floor as he could. The bitter, acrid taste of the searing air danced across his tongue and he knew that they would die of inhalation long before the gunship returned for another pass. Her body stinging with a dozen bumps and bruises, Tali rose to her feet shakily and glanced around. The room had been gutted by the gunship's missile, the walls blackened and the floor strewn with glass and broken ceramic. Outside, she could hear the crackle of gun fire as C-Sec engaged the gunship, though she could not imagine their standard issue weaponry would be up to the task. As the blinding smog rolled around her, Tali held her arm out, trying to feel her way to the apartment's front door.

'Bosh'tet!' she cursed angrily as she touched buckled, twisted metal. The door was useless and wouldn't open even if it had power. With a thump, she beat a fist against it in frustration before turning back to the others. 'We can't get out this way. Kolyat, is there another way out of this apartment?'

'No, not that I know of,' Kolyat coughed, his voice barely rising above the growing roar of the fires.

Thane shifted beside him, shaking his head derisively. 'No escape alternate routes? And you seriously think you'd have been able to carry out one of my contracts?'

Kolyat frowned at the acerbic tone but said nothing, instead simply burying his head in his arms to escape the heat.

'Hold on!' shouted Tali as she opened the door to the apartment's bathroom and the empty space quickly swallowed the burning smoke. Desperately, she ran her hands across the walls, pounding the hard surface gently with her fists until finally she let out a hopeful gasp.  
Taking out her shotgun, Tali ignored the searing pain in her arm as she fired. The sharp crack was followed by the soft roar of hot, rushing air as the wall shattered under the blast. Though the hole was not large enough to climb through, it was a start.

'Thane, give me a hand in here!" Tali cried out and, taking the barrel of her shotgun in her right hand, she began to beat against the crumbling edges of the hole.

Thane and Kolyat joined her quickly and added their own blows. The sound of splintering concrete was mixed with the wounded hacking of their coughs as they worked, desperate to escape the growing flames. Occasionally Kolyat would steal a nervous glance behind him, though what he saw always spurred him to pummel a little harder. Finally the wall gave way, tumbling outwards in a plume of thick dust. Tali quickly gathered her senses and pulled the two drell to their feet as they each took deep, voracious breaths of untainted air. Still the smoke began to pour in behind them into the bedroom of the next apartment.

A lone turian stood beyond them, paralysed with terror.

'What the…who are you?' he asked shakily. His eyes widened at the sight of Tali's shotgun as it rattled in her trembling grip.

'Get out of here!' she barked tersely. It was all the turian needed to hear and he instantly bolted, cutting a path through the fine, grey mist seeping into the apartment.

'We need to get out of this building,' said Thane. 'The elevators will have been deactivated thanks to the fire but there's always a stairwell built into every residential building in the Citadel. It should be outside the apartment and further down the corridor.'

'Good idea,' Tali agreed. 'That gunship won't be able to track us if we can get to ground level and stick to the alleys.'

The group staggered out into the hallway, grateful for the cool, clean air. Around them a piercing, shrill fire alarm screamed from every angle while they could hear the distant, muted cries of the building's residents as they tried to evacuate. Dashing forward, Tali made for a bright exit sign ahead of them, though she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

'What's wrong?"'Thane asked as he drew alongside the quarian, though he did not need an answer. The stairwell door had opened, and from it emerged several menacing figures clad in dark, bulky combat suits. The armour was dull but well-constructed, and they each held a variety of assault rifles and other weaponry. Most disturbing, however, were the round and expressionless eyes glaring out from their helmets.

'It's them! The Shadow Broker's men!' Kolyat cried. 'I knew they'd come for me.'

Tali hefted her shotgun into her aching shoulder. 'They must have stormed the building to make sure Kolyat was dead.'

Her assessment was lent some credence as one of the strange soldiers hesitated at the sight of her and Thane. Clearly they did not anticipate any resistance. Thane acted instantly. In a heartbeat, his pistol had been drawn and he loosed a burst of rounds as he leapt forward into the cover of a nearby corner, grateful that another corridor cut across between them. His slugs slammed into the shields of the nearest soldier, who stumbled back in shock.

Tali took Kolyat roughly by the wrist and jerked him into cover with her. The young drell gasped as the soldiers opened fire and he felt the stinging heat of the rounds as they snapped overhead. Tali and Thane shared a concerned glance as the weight of incoming fire increased, forcing them to remain concealed as shards of masonry skittered across the floor. They had been cut off from their only escape route.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The shuttle's controls were fluid and precise, Garrus mused to himself as he slowly waved a hand across the glowing interface. He always preferred to pilot the vehicles himself when he could, though it was more old instinct than personal taste. Shuttle piloting VIs could be and had been hacked with ease to send their passengers crashing into walls or oncoming traffic. Hell, he thought with a grunt, he had done the same thing himself when fighting the war on Omega. Memories of those days raced through his mind. He had been a different person back then, even though it was not long ago. Always it seemed that whenever Shepard was in his life he would simply follow the commander's lead without question. No matter what his current goal or task, he would drop everything to be at Shepard's side.

Those thoughts in particular jarred with his resentment at Sidonis' escape. A thin skein of bitterness ran through his emotions, tainting his feelings and twisting them into something he did not like. Why did Shepard foul the shot? Why the speech on revenge and regret? It made as little sense to Garrus in that quiet, cramped shuttle as it did on that catwalk. Already he felt as if his old team had been let down and again frustration welled up within him. Would Shepard have been so quick to let Saren go if he had killed Tali, Wrex and the others? No, Garrus thought, no he wouldn't. Nothing would stop Shepard; that was why they followed him in the first place, why he was the only one who could end the Reaper threat.

'You're pretty quiet,' Kasumi remarked as she stared out of the passenger window. 'Something on your mind?'

'No,' Garrus replied flatly.

The traffic blinked past around them, mere blurs against the hazy light. The noise produced by so many shuttles would deafen even the sturdiest ears but it was blissfully quiet inside their own, with only the soft hum of the engines and Grunt's snoring to break the silence. Perhaps it was because of this stillness that Kasumi persisted.

'Come on, it's obvious there's something bothering you,' she said.

Garrus inhaled deeply. 'I told you, it's nothing.'

'Fine, be that way,' Kasumi sighed. 'It's just a shame, is all.'

Garrus frowned and his pale eyes flickered over the thief for a moment. 'What is?'

'That you're still sore over what happened with Shepard.'

A flash of anger washed over Garrus' features and the shuttled weaved slightly as his concentration wavered. With an irritated huff, the turian keyed on the VI and the craft steadied as the program took control.

'What are you talking about?' Garrus snapped indignantly as he turned to face Kasumi. 'How did you know about that?'

A sly grin spread across her lips. 'The Normandy isn't the most secure place to be plotting assassinations, Garrus. I heard your discussions with Shepard before we landed, and I also knew he wouldn't let you go through with it.'

Garrus could not allow himself to be as furious with her as he wanted to be. While he was not happy she had been eavesdropping, something lurked behind her impish smile, something more than simple mischief. Crossing his arms, he stared out into the passing traffic.

'Don't worry,' Kasumi chuckled, sensing his thoughts. 'I'm not about to give you a lecture. Just think of it this way. You and Tali have known Shepard from the beginning, right? So for you to follow him again, that must mean he knows what he's doing, and that you trust his decisions. It might be asking a lot but you'll just have to have faith that somewhere down the line his decision to stop you killing Sidonis will be the right one. It may be today, tomorrow, or ten years down the line but at some point I'm sure you'll be thanking him.'

Again, Garrus wanted to simply snap a taciturn response and end her questioning, but again, something held his tongue. It was then he realised that Kasumi actually sounded serious. Her voice was bereft of its usual, wayward tone and even her smile seemed melancholy. Finally, the turian relented and his expression softened.  
'I…know what you're trying to say. But what's this all about, Kasumi?'

The young woman peered out of her window longingly. 'You shouldn't let anything come between you and those you care about. Family, friends, lovers, they're all too precious to lose because of simple pride.'

Her words seemed to float for a time, hanging in the air before they were lost to the thrum of the engines. Garrus could not find a reply and simply sat in mute contemplation. Was it that simple? To just trust that Shepard knew what would be best? With an ironic smirk, he shook his head.

Trusting Shepard was all he'd done so far and, upon reflection, there was no reason to stop now.


	25. Part XXIV

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXIV***

Kolyat's eyes travelled from side to side rapidly as they attempted to focus on the rifle slugs that streaked across his vision. The flashes of blue light left a distinct, azure trail behind them that disappeared almost instantly. To the drell, however, those trails seemed to burn permanently into his sight as the sharp reports grew into a numbing crescendo.

The hallways of the residential block around him were pockmarked and blackened as their attackers' weapons tore into the flimsy walls. Kolyat's ear holes stung as the relentless din pounded at them mercilessly, and even that paled in comparison to the acidic ache he felt in his lungs since the group had freed themselves from the burning apartment. He braved another look behind him to see the smoke pouring from the corridor they had come from and the horrific realisation grew that if the strange soldiers did not kill them, the fire surely would.

Tali took a moment to observe him. The young drell was slumped against the wall, his hands trembling and his head twitching in response to every round that thumped into the walls nearby. She resisted the urge to shake her head or accost him for his nerves. The boy had been caught up in events beyond his imagining and he was powerless to do anything about it. He had been lost to despair.

"Thane, I need a clip!" she shouted across to her companion, who expertly leaned out of cover to loose a volley of disruptor slugs from his Locust submachine gun. His judgement was perfect in spite of the enormous pressure and an enemy soldier tumbled to the ground, spoiling the aim of his comrades as he staggered into them. Thane neatly drew a spare thermal clip and tossed the bright red cylinder across the hallway to Tali, who pushed it firmly into her shotgun.

'Three more targets,' Thane stated coolly as he readied a clip of his own. 'Though I can't imagine that's the last of them.'

'We don't have a choice!' Tali called back. 'We either fight our way out or we stay here and take our chances with the fire.'

Thane threw a glance behind them and his lips pursed in concern. The fire had begun to follow them out of the apartments in licking tongues, with thick smoke trailing from the open doorways. Despite the abruptness of the ambush, both Tali and Thane were experienced fighters. They had composed themselves quickly and managed to dig in well enough but time was short; they needed something to tip the scales in their favour.

Tali knelt and brought up her omni-tool, her hands moving through the interface with a barely a thought. Beside her, Kolyat stirred as he looked on, unable to follow the impossibly fast keystrokes the quarian made as she manipulated the glowing device. Another salvo of rifle slugs buried themselves into the wall mere inches from them, causing him to flinch heavily. Tali, however, was unperturbed and seconds later she raised her head.

'Go get 'em, Chikktika!' she yelled out to her omni-tool, and leaned from the battered stone of the corner to point it directly at their attackers. The device pulsed for a moment, the air around it shimmering not with heat but something else entirely, something Kolyat did not recognise.

The soldiers did not seem to notice as Tali's combat drone materialized behind them with a flickering, purple flash. One of them barely had time to scream a warning before the drone struck out with a powerful electrical charge, propelling him against the wall with a loud thud. The others turned their weapons on Chikktika, firing frantically into the drone with alarmed cries. It was all the opening Thane and Tali needed. Breaking from their shattered cover, they moved forward, firing as they went, until the last of the enemy fell. Thane did not stop, and opened the stairwell door as Tali moved through quickly, her shotgun raised in an alert stance.

'Search the bodies,' Thane instructed Kolyat, who followed them cautiously. The drell looked at his father, shock painted across his features as Thane took a rough grip of his arm. 'Go! We need any spare thermal clips and medigel you can find.'

Kolyat nodded and set about his task, all traces of his earlier defiance shattered by the last few minutes.

'Will he be alright?' Tali asked worriedly once Kolyat was out of earshot.

Thane did not answer as he kept his eyes forward, scanning the stairwell before him. The tall, winding staircase yawned above them, though he did not have time to observe as the pounding of footsteps echoed from below.

'They're coming from the ground floor,' he murmured. 'I don't like the idea of getting pinned down again in these close quarters.'

Tali could hear the angry shouts of their pursuers through her helmet amplifiers. Checking her weapon's heat sinks, she assessed her options. Thane's instincts were correct, she knew, and though what he said made sense it felt wrong to simply run. What would Shepard do, she asked herself. Certainly she could not imagine the commander retreating and it grated to give the order.

'You're right,' she reluctantly assented. 'Kolyat, come on. We're getting out of here. Thane, you take point, I'll watch our rear. I've already sent a distress call to the Normandy so if we can at least make our way to the roof we should have a better chance of holding them off until backup arrives.'

Thane crossed to her right and slunk to the edge of the wall, followed closely by Kolyat, scavenged clips clattering gently in the pockets of his long coat. At least he could make himself somewhat useful, Tali mused. The enemy soldiers drew closer, their surprise at meeting such fierce resistance evident in their unruly chatter. Tali deftly took a grenade from her belt and thumbed the proximity trigger before placing it on the wall behind her. A strong gust of wind rushed through the stairwell, creating a ghostly howl that resonated powerfully in the narrow space. It carried the footsteps of the soldiers closer and closer, and Tali fought back a frightened jerk as a burst of rifle fire tore into the wall overhead.

'Run!' she cried out before returning fire. Her shots were not meant to be accurate, but the soldiers kept their distance all the same, knowing better than to underestimate their quarry a second time.

Thane raced up the stairs swiftly. His Locust was stretched out before his eyes as he trained the weapon on every corner he passed. Behind him, Kolyat was breathing deeply, the pace becoming a strain for his unconditioned limbs. As the door to the rooftop opened and the rich light of the Citadel sky spilled across his eyes, Thane resisted the urge to shield them from the sudden illumination. All around the sounds of gunfire crackled and he realised C-Sec were fighting a battle of their own. He said a quiet prayer for Bailey and his men as he turned to his son.

'Get moving,' Thane ordered, though he had no idea where Kolyat could go as he realised the roof was bereft of any real cover aside from a few raised ridges of ventilation and utility pipes that broke the flat surface.

'This is it, isn't it?' Kolyat asked. His tone was filled with grievous resignation and his head hung limp in defeat. 'I don't want to die here, father.'

The last word broke Thane's concentration and his focused gaze faltered. It had been the first word of acknowledgement, the first word that had not been laced with venomous spite, that Kolyat had spoken to him that night. Though the cold facade Thane had taken a lifetime to perfect threatened to smother the significance of the moment, he closed his eyes mournfully.

'Don't worry, my son,' he whispered, almost to himself. 'I won't let them take you.'

A piercing crack rang through the open doorway and the ground beneath their feet trembled. Thane had wondered what Tali had prepared for those that chased them and he found his question answered. The quarian dashed through the door, her grenade trap having done its work.

'That should slow them down,' she wheezed between breaths before turning back and sealing the door shut with her omni-tool.

'We're trapped,' Kolyat muttered, despair entrenched in his voice. 'What the hell are we supposed to do? There's no way back down and nowhere to hide. They'll break through the door and they'll come an-'

'Stop it, Kolyat,' Thane said, his tone calm but hard nonetheless. 'Things are never as hopeless as they seem. Though we have only known each other a short time, Tali and I are no strangers to impossible odds. We will live through this, I promise you. This is a promise I intend to keep.'

A thunderous bang rocked against the door, startling Kolyat. Tali merely narrowed her eyes in irritation as the noise increased, joined by ferocious, outraged cries of anger.

'Take positions!' she shouted, and the group spread out to take refuge as best they could amongst the numerous, yet flimsy outcroppings of piping and ducts.

Around them the sounds of pitched battle intensified. The dull snaps of pistol fire mingled with the chatter of rifles, interrupted occasionally by a rumbling explosion. Thane marvelled at the chaos. For their mysterious attackers, a simple termination order had turned into a battle they were hardly prepared for, as well-armed and equipped as they were. If whoever wanted Kolyat out of the way had mistaken him for Thane, then the heavy presence would have been justified, though the assassin doubted he would have fared any better if it had not been for Tali.

The rooftop door began to buckle and splinter with a shuddering groan. The red haptic controls began to shift wildly, while sparks started to stream from the corners. Tali's mouth was dry beneath her helmet. The thrill of combat was beginning to give way to the sickening awareness that they were cornered. They had the skill and tools to last more than a few minutes, but that was all that was certain. Kolyat's fingers felt numb as he wrapped them around his pistol. His feet were tingling and his bladder felt weak as he waited for his own death to come. He stared across at Tali and his father, wondering how they could be so calm in such a situation. As if in answer to his thoughts, Tali glanced at him, meeting his gaze.

'Don't hesitate, Kolyat,' she said calmly. 'Your father is right, we can do this but only if you can stay strong. Do you understand?'

The young drell nodded sombrely and forced his gaze ahead to the door as it finally let out a rasping crack. With a bright flash, it flew outwards in two large pieces. The halves smashed across the ground, gouging deep grooves as they squealed to a halt, their edges glowing with an intense, red heat.

Soldiers stormed from the gap, only to be met by a hail of fire as Tali, Thane and Kolyat opened up. Slugs perforated shields and armour instantly, sending the first wave of soldiers crumpling to the floor. Behind them, their comrades cursed as they tripped and stumbled, having to climb over the bodies simply to escape the stairwell.

The air was a mass of sound as weapons fired without pause, though it did not take long for the enemy to adapt to the withering storm. A pair of officers clambered over their dead, their bodies encased in tough, durable tech-armour. Tali swore as she watched her shotgun rounds bounce harmlessly from the engineers' thick armour in a glowing shower of light. They would not escape that easily, she thought as she keyed a sequence into her omni-tool. A scream erupted, piercing the deafening sound of gunfire as one of the engineers fell to the ground, his shields overloaded and his tech-armour module burnt out entirely after Tali's attack. Thick trails of smoke rose from his body as he slumped over, tainting the air with the scent of burning flesh.

Tali cried out in pain as a slug glanced off her shotgun, scoring a ragged groove in the surface. Her hands stung from the shock of the impact and she could not feel her finger as she curled it around the trigger once again. Suddenly, a deep, rumbling drone broke into their ears and a despairing shout went up from their assailants as the Normandy's Kodiak shuttle loomed into position above them. As the kinetic barriers began to shimmer with the impact of incoming fire, Tali watched with barely concealed elation as the door swung up to reveal Miranda and Jacob, their weapons trained on the soldiers below.

The ground exploded into a maelstrom of searing blue sparks and a thick cloud of dust rose as biotic attacks pounded into the beleaguered attackers. Their frenzied cries were overpowered by the Kodiak's engines as the shuttle began a slow descent. Tali bounded over to the waiting craft, firing indiscriminately as she moved while Thane took hold of Kolyat's arm, dragging the stunned boy across the rooftop.

Miranda did not look up as she continued to loose round after round with her Phalanx pistol. Her expression was one of steady, controlled rage as her eyes glittered with the light of battle. Beside her, Jacob nodded curtly to the others before helping Tali on board. Swaying gently with the extra weight, the Kodiak rose before accelerating quickly, arching into the air as the streaks of weapon fire followed it into the sky.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The outside air was sweet to Shepard, even if it was the strange, synthesized air of the Citadel. He took it in with tired lungs, each breath sending a tingle of residual pain through his nerves, though the sensation was lessening by the minute. Whatever chemicals Mercier had used to torture him where quickly being broken down and discarded. Whether that was his own body's doing or that of his cybernetics, he didn't know. Still, Shepard reflected as he stared from the edge of the roof and onto the magnificent Dilinaga Concert Hall, he could hardly be regretful of such a thing.

This was no action vid. Shepard had come close to death and it was nothing short of a miracle that he had survived. Still, he did not appreciate his good fortune. Instead, he could only seem to focus on his own mistakes, on the errors in his judgement that led him to that point. It was a feeling of the most crippling vulnerability, to be bound and left to the mercy of people who had none. The feeling of helplessness had wrapped itself around the Commander like a thick shroud and it would take some time to shed.

If he had allowed Garrus to simply kill Sidonis then none of this would have happened, Shepard thought as he closed his eyes. If Garrus had taken the shot, then Shepard could have simply walked away. His assailant would not have had the time to line up his own attack and they could have continued the mission without losing valuable time. On the flip side of the coin, because he _had_ allowed it, Shepard had learned of the Shadow Broker's involvement. Liara was now in mortal danger, yet Shepard knew that he was jeopardising the mission with his intent to immediately rush to her aid.

Slowly, he leaned over the waist-high wall that lined the roof top, his armoured forearms sending a trickle of dust over the edge. His impulse to help her was contrary to everything he had ever learned as an agent and a Spectre. The mission had always come first but this time, for a reason he could not fathom, the mission could go to hell. _Why_ Liara? his thoughts whispered. Why didn't she tell him about the Shadow Broker, about Cerberus, about his body?

His last words to his former love raced through his mind and Shepard brought himself up to take an angry, distressed grip of the wall's edge. His armoured fingertips scraped against the stone and cracked the hard surface. Shepard had been so preoccupied with his own feelings of loss back then that he hadn't even stopped to ask why Liara was seemingly so cold, so distant. His emotions had overridden his senses that night and now all he could do was look upon that moment with shame. Everything for him had changed in an instant, that much was true but Liara had suffered too. She had had to endure, and continued to endure, hardships she had never known before, all because of him.

The soft, mournful wail of an aria rose from the concert hall, a majestic yet pitifully tragic sound. It was subtle but it suited Shepard's mood and he hung his head in exhaustion. The commander was tired. It went beyond his sore muscles and throbbing skull. It transcended his injured flesh and ran deeper than his fractured bones. He had hoped to have left Illium behind completely, to bury his actions and his feelings in the passage of time. The thought of returning to Nos Astra, of having to face Liara again, made his stomach turn.

The aria built into a powerful chorus, sweeping from the grand structure beyond into the skies above. The traffic streamed past in snaking lines, oblivious to its beautiful notes. One of the shuttles broke from the queue and swept down towards Shepard's position. It passed overhead, ruffling his hair with a blast of engine wash and he smiled with genuine warmth at the sight of Garrus climbing out of the pilot's seat moments later.

'Figures you'd already have broken out!' the turian called out as the shuttle door closed with a hiss. Kasumi remained inside, as did the large krogan in the rear seat. Garrus approached, his hand never straying far from his weapon from habit. 'You don't look too good, but then not everybody can still look as good as me, even after mutilation.'

In spite of the harsh, lancing pain that tormented his body, Shepard could not stifle his laughter. 'With you, there's no competition!'

Garrus shut his eyes for a moment as he grinned at the response. Relief threatened to overwhelm him and the turian had to force a calm exterior once again.

'What took you so long, anyway?' Shepard asked jokingly.

'We hit a few bumps in the road, is that the saying? Chellick was tailing the men who captured you, I knew that much. He didn't wanna tell me where you were so I had to get…creative.'

'Uh-huh,' the Commander smirked as Garrus leaned across the wall and looked out over the concert hall. 'I think he had his reasons. Those men were working for the Shadow Broker. At first they were trying to interrogate me for information on Cerberus, then they decided enough was enough and tried to finish me off. One of them was an undercover C-Sec agent; he's the reason I'm standing here. He called himself Arlen Kryik.'

The name caused Garrus' eyes to widen and his breath to stick fast in his chest. It lasted only a fraction of a second before he was able to regain control of his senses but Shepard had clearly noticed the revealing gesture. He did not ask Garrus why he had reacted in such a way. He didn't need to.

'I know that name,' Garrus murmured, his throat suddenly dry. 'The first time I saw him, he was a rookie so wet behind the ears you'd think he just took a dive into the Presidium lakes. The last time I saw him...damn it, has it been that long?' The question was not directed at Shepard. Slowly, Garrus' gaze softened with nostalgia and fell across the city before him. 'He was the last partner I had in C-Sec before I joined you, Shepard. The last time I saw him, he was sent out of Citadel Space to track down elements of a terrorist cell. Well, that wasn't the very last time I saw him in person, but he was a totally different turian when we last met.'

'Were you close?' asked Shepard. It was oddly unnerving to see the stoic turian grow so sentimental.

'No,' Garrus replied. His eyelids slid down tightly at some unseen memory. 'But I'm glad to hear he's still alive, all the same. He deserves that much, at least, for all he went through. Almost makes me wish I'd known he was around before I left for Omega; he would've made good member of my team, even though there's no way in hell he'd have joined me.'

Shepard did not fully understand, but neither did he feel the urge to. He knew that some things could not be explained to others, that some secrets were only prudent to keep to oneself, no matter how close companions they were. Breathing deeply, he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

'Let's get back to the Normandy. We're not done yet.'

Garrus nodded his agreement and they paced unhurriedly towards the waiting shuttle. Shepard's brow twitched and he halted, drawing a curious look from Garrus.

'About Sidonis…' Shepard began, though he was cut off by a dismissive wave of Garrus' hand.

'Forget it, Shepard. That scumbag'll die someday, but it doesn't have to be today. Let's just concentrate on what's really important.'

A gentle look of gratitude washed over Shepard's features and although there was much to occupy his mind, the commander's heart felt a little more at ease with his friend's forgiveness.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Torture…' Mordin spat contemptuously. 'Never a proven way to effectively obtain information, barbaric, no regard for basic organic rights!'

Shepard rested his arms on the smooth surface of the briefing table as a refreshing jet of cool air from an overhead vent caressed his body. Around him the entire team waited patiently for him to speak, their attention on his every word and action.

'I didn't enjoy it either,' he remarked indifferently, 'but it doesn't matter now. We'll be arriving in Nos Astra tomorrow morning. I want everyone to get some rest until then, check your gear, do anything you need to do.' Thane blinked slowly, doing well to hide his discomfort as Shepard turned to him. 'Your son tried to kill me, Thane,' the commander said sternly. 'You can thank Garrus for talking me into letting you take him with us for now but he's your responsibility, understood?'

The stark warning was not lost on the assassin. He knew that when Shepard learned of Kolyat, the only thing that had stopped the commander from killing him was Garrus' intervention. Not that the drell blamed him; it took a great show of faith to forgive someone who tried to take his life and that Garrus was successful was a testament to the strength of the turian's friendship with Shepard.

'Of course,' Thane replied solemnly. 'Thank you again, Shepard. Kolyat will remain confined to the life support compartment unless under my direct supervision. The Citadel authorities will likely be hunting him for some time yet and I would like to see him safely on his way to Kahje as soon as possible.'

Jacob shifted as he leaned on the table, his wary gaze having never strayed from Thane since their return. 'You're certain that's a good idea? He did try to assassinate the commander, after all. What's to stop him from coming after us again?'

'Aside from the fact that his contract has been rendered, how shall we say, null and void,' Thane answered quickly, 'this experience has proven something to Kolyat. His body is simply not as effective a killing tool as he thought and I doubt it ever will be. Some of us are born into the roles we play while others discover them with time. One thing is certain, however. Our bodies, useful as they are, cannot act beyond the boundaries of our soul. Kolyat's soul is not one of a killer, and so his body failed him when the time came. He now knows this is not his path, and the memories of this day will be a constant reminder.'

Zaeed crossed his arms and his lips twisted into a sneer. 'I got a good look at the kid before you locked him up and whatever happened, it scared the shit outta him. I've seen that look enough times to know that he won't be in a hurry to come back.'

Jacob continued to glower at the assassin, though Shepard seemed satisfied enough at the answer. He took a deep breath as he turned over the facts that had been uncovered during their time on the Citadel. He cleared his throat and regarded the team as he spoke in a deliberate, commanding tone.

'For those of you who don't know the full story, while we were in the Zakera Markets, an attempt was made on my life. The shooter turned out to be Kolyat, Thane's son. Obviously he failed but I lost consciousness and was captured.' Standing at his side, Tali threw an accusing glance a Garrus, who did his best to pretend he didn't notice. In her eyes, Garrus had abandoned Shepard and it was not something she could forgive easily. 'Still,' Shepard continued, 'I managed to break free and learned from my abductors that the Shadow Broker was behind the hit and as Tali and Thane discovered, he'd sent a team to take care of Kolyat, obviously to erase any potential leaks.'

Garrus placed a hand on his hip and idly tested the edges of his pistol's holster with his thumb. 'Back in the shuttle, you mentioned the Shadow Broker wanted your body,' the turian muttered curiously. 'Do you know why?'

Shepard shook his head. 'No. My guess is he's working with the Collectors. The weapon Kolyat used was some kind of advanced particle weapon, is that right, Mordin?'

'Indeed,' the professor confirmed. 'Fascinating weapon. Very fine particle beam containing a mild stasis effect, similar to one used against colonists. Temporarily shuts down nerve functions on entry into the body. Even if wound fatal, collateral damage to tissues and internal organs minimal thanks to stasis field. Suspect beam used to penetrate shielding while stasis frequency causes target to lose consciousness.'

'We should hand it over to Cerberus scientists,' Miranda stated keenly. 'Any new weapons we can turn in will give us a better chance of developing suitable countermeasures once we go through the Omega-Four relay.'

'Alright, if you think it'll help then Mordin will hand it over once he's done,' said Shepard. He didn't like the idea of giving anything to Cerberus but he did not have a choice. The more advantages they could obtain over their enemy, the better. 'We have more immediate concerns. The Shadow Broker is also targeting Doctor Liara T'soni, one of my old teammates. I don't really know why but that's not important right now. All that matters is that we get to Illium and warn her.'

'If it's not too late,' Grunt growled, his enormous bulk towering over the others at the back of the room. 'If he already made his move against you then he's probably done the same against this T'soni.'

Shepard looked uncertain for a moment. The thought had obviously occurred to him but he had done his best to keep the possibilities as far from the fore of his mind as possible.

'I know,' he said quietly. 'We can only hope we're not too late. That's all I have to say; dismissed.'

The room came to life, moving as one as the team shuffled out to their respective posts. Tali leaned in close to Shepard as she turned and whispered softly. 'I'll come and see you soon. I just have to take care of the routine maintenance checks.'

The commander nodded, pleased. He looked forward to spending some time with her, and it occupied his thoughts while he watched the pleasant curves of her figure as she walked away. His attention immediately snapped to the present, however. There was one more thing he needed to do.

'Miranda,' said Shepard as the dark-haired Cerberus officer passed by.

Miranda looked up in mild surprise. 'What is it, Commander?'

'You went to help Tali, even though you didn't have to. Why?' he asked. The question was neither aggressive nor accusatory but, perhaps out of simple habit, Miranda stiffened defensively.

'She's still a member of this team and a part of the mission, Shepard. If she had died then we'd likely have lost Thane too. Don't go thinking this was a favour or anything.'

To her irritation, Shepard simply smiled ironically. Miranda was good at hiding her emotions until it was something that truly affected her. Still, he decided against pressing her further and headed towards the door. Just before opening it, however, he threw Miranda a final, grateful look.

'Thanks.'

Miranda's expression softened as the door closed behind Shepard and she looked down, suddenly very unsure of herself. She brought a hand to her forehead and let her long, black hair fall between her slender fingers.

'I'd appreciate it if you could leave that out of the next report,' she said aloud.

'As you wish, Operative Lawson,' EDI complied, her synthesized voice echoing in the narrow, confined space.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The scent of leather had never seemed so sweet to Shepard as he spread his arms across the back of the sofa. To a lifelong soldier, such an opulent addition to his cabin seemed like sacrilege at first but as his protesting limbs sank into the soft padding, he could not resist a satisfied grin.

Gradually, the day's events played upon his mind. From his arrival and meeting with Chellick to the run-in with Harkin, all the way to his capture and torture at the hands of Mercier, images and sensations flashed through his senses. The aches and pains were added to a long, growing list of ailments that left Shepard's body feeling like it had been chewed up and spat out by a thresher maw. Still, he was alive, and as he recalled every moment of the past few hours that very fact seemed all the more unbelievable.

The quiet hiss of the elevator doors brought Shepard from his thoughts and he grinned at the sound of Tali's distinctive footsteps as she entered his cabin. She stepped out from his desk area and stood for a moment, framed against the sapphire hues of the aquarium before she spotted him. Without a word, she crossed the room and stood before him. Although they had spent every spare moment of the past week in each other's company, it was clear Tali still found it difficult to purge the instinctive habits of respect for his rank. To her, Shepard was still the captain of her ship, her superior officer. In spite of the informal command structure aboard the SR2, such familiarity with someone of his stature would not come easily.

For his part, Shepard watched her nervous gait with deep fondness. Tali had always been respectful of him and she had likely never imagined he would cast aside the barriers of race, let alone rank. 'Relax,' he said with an easy smile. 'You don't have anything to be nervous about.'

The light of the aquarium danced across the surface of Tali's helmet as she fumbled with her hood. 'I know,' she replied, chuckling softly at her own anxiety. 'It's funny. In the Migrant Fleet, I would not be quite so awkward. As a general rule, a relationship with a superior officer is much easier if the subordinate is female. Such a union would be celebrated by her family, since it would elevate their status in the flotilla.' Pausing, she placed a hand upon her forehead in embarrassment. 'And I'm making this whole thing sound like a business arrangement...'

Shepard could not hide his wide, affectionate smirk and he tenderly reached out and took hold of her wrist. Despite her tension, Tali did not resist as he guided her towards him and slowly her nerves steadied as she slid onto his lap. Their discomfort simply melted as the warmth of their bodies joined and Tali draped an arm over Shepard's shoulders, pulling them closer together. Her other hand rose to cradle Shepard's face lovingly as his stroked her thigh, relishing the feel of her suit beneath his fingertips.

'This...is better,' she purred.

'Much better,' Shepard agreed. 'You're not hurt are you? From earlier I mean. From what Thane told me, you had a rough time down there.'

'That's putting it mildly, though it's nothing more than what I'm used to, travelling with you.' Tali's pale eyes narrowed worriedly as the commander suddenly winced. Although they treasured such moments together, she did not doubt that he was suffering as her weight pressed upon his injuries. 'To be honest, I'm more worried about you...'

Tali's fingers traced Shepard's chest, gently running across the edges of the dressing that bound his upper shoulder. The tight wrappings assisted the medigel while it healed the wound inflicted by Kolyat's wayward shot but seeing how close the bullet had come to piercing Shepard's throat sent a pang of sorrow through Tali's heart.

'How can you be so concerned about me when you've been through so much?' Tali asked.

Her hand travelled to Shepard's lean, muscular arm and she gently prized his hand from her thigh to inspect the large, dark bruises smeared across his inner elbow. The vile liquids used in Mercier's interrogation had been pumped into his veins, and the needles had left bulbous welts that rose from the bruises like sickly growths. They would disappear soon, but the sight of them caused Tali to squeeze her eyes shut.

The faint, silvery trail of a tear glinted in the purple haze of her visor, slowly travelling down her cheek. 'You really are amazing, Shepard…'

Shepard's smile broadened, though his eyes were tinged with sadness. He longed to wipe away that tear, yet he knew his hand would meet nothing but hard glass if he tried. Still, he brought his hand out of Tali's grasp and gently placed a finger beneath the chin of her mouthpiece, bringing her gaze up to meet his.

'This is nothing,' he murmured, 'nothing compared to what I'd have felt if I'd lost you.'

Impulsively, Tali brought her palm to Shepard's face, her intent achingly clear. She burned with the need to place her lips on his. It was obvious in her body, her touch and her eyes. It was a need he shared but, after an agonising moment, they soberly forced themselves to relax.

'Shepard,' Tali began, her voice unsteady. 'I've been thinking about this a lot. When we go to face the Collectors, we may not return. Nobody knows what waits for us on the other side of the Omega-Four Relay and even our best guesses are, well, pessimistic to say the least.'

Shepard frowned subtly at the change in mood and could only wonder what Tali was getting at. 'What's on your mind?'

'I don't want to have any regrets,' she answered. 'It's not something I have ever considered before, not even with another quarian. I wouldn't even know where to begin preparing but...well…keelah, why is this so hard…' Her hesitation was not out of shyness, Shepard knew. Tali had never had the chance to put her yearnings into words before and the experience was completely alien to her. Her resolve firmed, however, and again she stared into Shepard's eyes. 'I...want you, Shepard,' she said, her voice low and husky with intense desire. 'I've wanted you for so long. I want you to see what's under this damn helmet. I want to feel your skin against mine. The thought of going through that relay, of never coming back, does not bother me. The only thing I would regret is if I did not share that with you, just once, before the end.'

Shepard wanted to speak but his lips would not move. He wanted to hold her but his arms remained still. The world around him had slowed to a standstill as Tali's eyes held him in place and her voice moved through his senses like a blissful wave. He realised his heart was pounding, that his breathing was shallow. As the warmth of her body pushed gently into his own, he became acutely aware that he had never known a woman as beautiful as her.

'Not to look a gift quarian in the mouth,' he replied as casually as he could muster, 'but your suit…I mean…can you...?'

Tali pressed a finger to his lips and spoke again, her voice barely more than a whisper. 'I'm not going to ruin the mood with details, but I'll find a way. I promise.'

The commander closed his eyes contentedly and leaned back once more, allowing Tali room to draw herself closer. Carefully, she nuzzled her head into Shepard's chest and he rested his chin upon the soft fabric of her hood. As the constant, yet calm rumble of the ship swallowed the silence around them, the couple eased into an embrace, one that would continue until their duties called once again.


	26. Part XXV

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXV***

If Tali's muscles were wracked with cramp after the hours spent asleep in Shepard's lap, it did not show. Her pace was brisk as she stepped into the Combat Information Centre and though no one could see the quarian's face, her good mood was evident in her every step. The CIC was a constant hive of activity as the Duty Officer murmured orders to his subordinates, who quickly went about their business in an informal yet conscientious manner. The chimes and beeps of hundreds of instruments was muted by the perpetual thrum of the ship's systems, though they were all so familiar to Tali it was no different than the whisper of a passing breeze.

As she made her way through the bustle, Tali was reminded of the promise she had made to herself upon her arrival to remain as callous towards the Cerberus crew as she could. The organisation's actions against her people still ran clearly through her mind and from the moment she had set foot on the Normandy a fierce determination had gripped her. She had been unwilling to so much as show the slightest hesitation or weakness towards those who had threatened the Flotilla.

It was not long, however, before she began to learn of the crew as individuals rather than Cerberus members. Engineers Donnelly and Daniels had quickly earned her respect, both with their mechanical knowledge and their fervent support of Shepard. Yeoman Chambers too seemed outgoing and harboured no ill feeling towards non-humans, an attitude that belied the uniform she wore. Even Jacob, a Cerberus soldier and one well used to killing on their behalf, was not a bad person despite his initial ignorance of her people's attitudes towards AIs. Over time, Tali had begun to see that Cerberus simply could not be personified by any single person. Even the Illusive Man, by the very act of readily embracing the help of other species, could not be so conveniently labelled. She had seen bigotry from all species in Citadel space, had felt its sting keenly while on her Pilgrimage. As a quarian she had been on the receiving end of such abuse a number of times. Still, she could not doubt that the people surrounding her had a personal stake in the fight against the Collectors, and by extension the Reapers. Grudgingly, she had to admit they seemed far from the supremacist terrorists she had assumed them all to be.

As Tali approached the cockpit, a familiar face turned to her and smiled broadly. Scratching the back of his neck, Joker swung around in his chair as the amber light of the instrument panels joined with that of Tali's omni-tool, the interface blossoming from her arm.

'Evenin' Tali,' the helmsman greeted. It was hard not to detect the curious undertone in his voice and Tali sighed inwardly as her suspicions were confirmed. 'You're a little late for tonight's diagnostics.'

'I'm running late,' Tali answered brusquely, irritated at his suggestive tone. 'Besides, that thing seems to be able to keep on top of them well enough as it is.'

Joker's eyes flitted across to EDI's projection point for a moment, though thankfully the AI remained silent. As much as EDI annoyed him at times, Joker had begun to find himself grateful for the company she offered, no matter how much it disturbed him that he thought of the construct as a 'she'.

'EDI's not all that bad,' he replied. 'Beats having to turn on the bathroom lights yourself every time, that's for sure.'

'If you say so.'

Tali's words were riddled with hostility. Cerberus was one thing but all Tali and her people had known was an uncertain and dangerous life thanks to the influence of artificial intelligence. It was difficult enough to tolerate EDI's presence, let alone bear the thought of it controlling the very air they breathed.

Joker cleared his throat softly, eager to change the subject. 'So yeah, as I was saying, you ain't usually this late. Did I miss another poker game or something?'

'No,' Tali replied as she busied herself with an overhead panel, running the orange glow of her omni tool across the blinking interface. 'I'm just running behind a little, that's all. It's not easy finding new ways to control oscillations in the shield frequencies under battlefield conditions but it has to be done from time to time.'

'Really?' he replied with a smug grin. 'Cus from what I heard, the shields aren't all you've been maintaining.'

Tali looked down in shock. While her nomadic life had taught her there were no secrets on a warship, she still felt the heat of embarrassment flush through her cheeks. 'That's none of your business, Joker,' she warned sternly.

The pilot shrugged casually. 'Ah come on, we're all old friends here. You know as well as I do that the whole ship knows about you two, no sense in trying to keep it a secret. Besides, I know _he's_ damn pleased about it.'

Tali's irritation subsided enough for her to tilt her head inquisitively. 'Really? You can tell?'

'Hell yeah,' Joker responded enthusiastically, his seat creaking as he leaned back. 'When Cerberus first brought him back, the commander wasn't really himself. I mean, he was always pissed off in some way when we went after Saren but damn, until you showed up all he could think about was the old days. He'd even started drinking from what I heard.'

Tali closed the panel and, folding her arms, she turned her gaze to the port windows of the cockpit. The Normandy's emissions flowed across the thick glass, a multitude of blue and purple streaks that danced and weaved before giving way to the darkness of space.

'Shepard has been through a lot,' she said after some time. She did not know what else to say, nor how to give meaning to what she felt in her heart.

'That's an understatement. I was thinking about yellin' at him for fracturing my arm when he pulled me outta the chair that day. Not to mention that the whole 'haulin' my crippled ass' remark, that was a little uncalled for. Still, considering he, you know, died and all, I thought I'd let it slide. Point is, he's been doin' a lot better since you showed up. Hell, I'd even say he's been happy since after that night on Illium.' It was obvious that Tali's mind was elsewhere, Joker noted. Her arms remained crossed against her chest and her gaze on the swirling display outside. As if to nudge her gently, Joker passed a finger over his terminal and the shutters slid down slowly, interrupting Tali from her reverie. 'Though, ya know…' the helmsman began again, stroking his beard in exaggerated contemplation. 'I have to ask; what do you think about all this?'

Tali placed a hand on her hip. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, I don't wanna go makin' any wild assumptions here but the commander, you know, dashing off to rescue his ex-girlfriend? Just like that? Aren't you worried?'

'Why would I be?' Tali replied defensively and her pale eyes narrowed. 'You'd rather the Shadow Broker get to her first?'

Joker closed his eyes in grim realisation. He had once again opened his mouth a little too widely and, removing his cap to frantically scratch his clammy scalp, he worked to salvage the situation. 'Of course not, I'm just saying that they were together a long time. I mean, I know they saw each other the last time we were on Illium and the commander ain't exactly prone to wild flights of fancy either so _something_ must've happened between 'em.'

Tali's mouth lamp flickered momentarily as her response died before it left her lips. It dawned on her that she had never asked Shepard what had happened when he last visited his former lover. All she remembered of that night was her capture and escape, though the image of Shepard in the Eternity club brought a light chill to her skin. His eyes had burned with barely concealed pain and anger, and that in itself was enough for Tali to quietly assume what had transpired.

'Do you think that Shepard still…' she murmured, more to herself than Joker.

Joker ran an exasperated hand over his face. 'Look Tali, forget I said anything. What do I know about that kinda thing anyway? I'm sure the commander's just being protective is all. He'd do the same for any one of us.'

She nodded, but the gesture was far from enthusiastic. Without another word, she closed her omni-tool and walked away, Joker's gaze on her back until she disappeared from sight.

'Not one word,' he said aloud, his eyes closed in weary shame. EDI, for once, remained blissfully silent.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Nos Astra was a cruel city. Beneath the veneer of shining towers and sleek domes lay a dark, callous heart that would devour those too weak or naive to endure the challenges the city thrust before them.

Detective Anaya withheld her thoughts as she stared out upon Illium's capital, the window speckled with slithering beads of rain. Three large holes punctured the thick glass while ragged cracks spread from them like the legs of a sinister, crystalline spider. Behind her, in the midst of a bustling group of police officers, a puddle of dark purple blood stained the gleaming floor, glittering as occasional flashes of lightning lit the apartment.

She did not expect the results to be announced for at least another hour but it could only belong to one person. Though no corpse had yet been found, the blood was certainly that of an asari and the position indicated a direct hit from one of the heavy sniper rounds that had punched through the window. Anaya ran a tired hand across her face. Just when things had started to calm down, just when things had taken a turn from the better, something had to upset the cautious optimism she had allowed to build since Shepard had left. Looking down, she perused the unsurprisingly lengthy dossier on the victim.

'Liara T'soni, information broker, prothean expert and former associate of the Spectre Commander Shepard,' Anaya read aloud as she traced the lines of text with a gloved finger. 'Well, no shortage of suspects there. Information brokers are some of the most valued and hated people in the galaxy, not to mention the most dangerous. Being so close to Shepard can't have done her any favours either.'

A young sergeant approached, taking a relaxed stance at Anaya's side. The detective felt a stab of self consciousness as she stood beside the asari maiden, Anaya's own features seeming haggard and worn next to the younger woman's flawless, sapphire-hued skin.

'I still can't believe T'soni was still in the maiden stage,' the sergeant mused. 'She had seen and done so much, following that human around, and still it wasn't enough to save her from an assassin's bullet. I wonder if she regretted any of it in the end.'

Anaya said nothing, merely nodding her head as the rain continued to pour. She had seen Shepard's unique and potent energy first-hand, how deadly he seemed, yet possessing that unmistakably human vulnerability. It was not difficult to see how T'soni would have been so drawn to him, though Anaya suspected an even deeper devotion as she eyed the scarred and pitted armoured back-plate in a nearby display case. It was obviously human in origin, with only a murky red strip running down the ruined right pauldron to set it apart from any other random piece of Alliance equipment.

'Still,' the sergeant went on, her youthful voice light with genuine curiosity, 'I suppose it's tragic any way you look at it. It's not as if she was some Eclipse merc or an Omega stripper. At least T'soni-'

'Riona, sweetie,' Anaya interrupted in a low tone. 'You're doing it again.'

Blinking in surprise, Riona quickly smiled and shook her head. 'I'm sorry; you know how I get when I've got too much to think about. I'll wrap up here and knock off when I get back to the station.'

'Alright,' Anaya smiled back, though as she turned back to the window she felt a warm brush against her bare arm. Closing her eyes in warm appreciation, she tilted her head, leaning into Riona as the sergeant whispered into her ear.

'Still coming over tonight?'

Anaya briefly clasped the hand that lay upon her arm before it fell away and Riona strode briskly out of the apartment, a contented grin upon her face. Casting her eyes to the ground, Anaya waited for a moment, judging if anyone had seen the exchange. It was considered somewhat taboo for an asari to have a relationship with another of her kind and so they had to be cautious.

A sharp cry of alarm brought Anaya's attention crashing back to reality and her head snapped to the apartment entrance. A lone officer seemed to be obstructing the doorway, barring someone passage.

'I-I don't care who you are, this is a crime scene!' the officer stammered, the weight of her inexperience clearly making her nervous. 'Only Illium law enforcement are allowed beyond this point!'

Suddenly seething with irritation, Anaya crossed the apartment, eager to remove the nuisance as quickly as possible. The sight of shining black armour edged with deep red brought her to a halt, however, and her mood instantly lifted.

'Let him through,' Anaya shouted over to her subordinate, who gave her a worried glance before relenting.

Shepard's lips spread into a thin smile when he saw the detective, though his eyes travelled anxiously across the scene, drinking in every detail. He could not miss the chunks that had been torn from the window and his stomach writhed with a constant, sickening worry. Behind him, Tali and Garrus shifted as they struggled to mask their apprehension. They also called Liara a friend and, despite the years apart, the instinct for vengeance had been ignited within them no less easily.

'It doesn't look like things have gotten any better around here,' Shepard remarked.

Anaya chuckled at the sarcasm. 'It may not look like it but things have really quietened down in the last week. Thanks to the info your quarian friend dug up, my captain was detained by internal affairs on charges of corruption and my precinct's daily workload has been cut in half since you broke up Wasea and Dantius' operations.'

Though Shepard had not been entirely forthcoming at the time, he was quietly glad that his influence had gone such a long way in helping Anaya with her efforts on Nos Astra's streets. There was little point in stopping the Reapers if planets like Illium descended into anarchy regardless.

'I'm happy that you're happy,' he replied, unable to keep the impatience from his tone, 'because I need a favour. Liara T'soni lived here, is that correct?'

'You know she does. What do you want with her?'

'I came here to warn her that her life is in danger,' the Commander muttered bitterly. 'It looks like I was too late.'

Anaya's expression softened. The Spectre was no fool and he was well accustomed to concealing his emotions but his grief was painfully visible, etched into every line of his features as his head dipped sadly.

'For what it's worth, there was no body found at the scene and we're still running a DNA test on the blood samples,' she offered, though the consolation felt hollow.

Shepard's brow twitched as it ached to release a despairing grimace. The Shadow Broker had wanted his body. Was it possible that he also sought something from Liara's? A furious, twisting rage gripped him at the thought. 'Can I take a look around?' he asked.

'Sure,' Anaya answered, stepping aside to allow him passage to the rest of the apartment. 'Not sure what else you'll find, the mechs have stripped the place clean and anything of use has already been booked into evidence.'

Shepard stalked the sparsely decorated home nevertheless, his sorrow crushed under a palpable fury that emanated from his aggressive gait. His eyes passed over the various displays and ornaments; prothean relics lay next to graceful, sweeping works of asari art while a jet-black HMWPX pistol stood in a small polished case at her workstation. Shepard recognised it as the one he had given her shortly after they met and the sight of it brought a welling of emotion to his heart. Shepard started slightly as a hand snaked tentatively into his own.

'Are you alright?' Tali murmured. Although she knew he would not have cared if anyone knew about their involvement, she did not want Shepard's mind to be filled with such things at a time like this.

A small, mirthless smile twisted the Commander's lips and he squeezed Tali's hand gently before releasing it. 'Yeah, I'll be ok.' he whispered back.

Nodding, Tali wandered over to the window, her mask glistening with the reflection of the steady rainfall. She could not undo the knot of unease she felt, not after seeing the look in Shepard's eyes. Though she would never say he frightened her, the sheer power of his determination and depth of his passion was something that she had yet to fully overcome. Tali understood why Liara had fallen for him. It was an exotic, unique sensation, to be so close to one so strong. From the moment they met, his will had intrigued Tali every bit as much as it had intimidated her. She watched Shepard prowl amongst the display cases and again her gut twisted in uncertainty. Had he been this way when coming for her on Haestrom? Was he filled the intensity she was seeing now? Reaching up and grasping her fine cloth of her hood, toying with it absently, Tali's heart raced. If Liara wanted him, would she even stand a chance against the asari, Tali pondered as a spike of doubt cut into her thoughts. Shepard could not even see her face, after all, and the touch of his skin on hers would be enough to make her severely ill at the best of times.  
Turning back, she pushed aside her own insecurity. Shepard needed her, she assured herself, and wandered back to him. There had to be a clue as to the identity or location of Liara's attacker, Tali insisted; it was simply a matter of where to look. Stepping outside, away from the prying ears and ears of the officers, Tali keyed her suit radio.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Mordin held his chin between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand in a contemplative gesture, oblivious to the sharp pain it was causing as he tightly gripping the waxy flesh. The professor was tense as his mind worked furiously to adapt Kasumi's omni-tool to the frighteningly complex new encryption protocols detected in the trading plaza door.

'Used to working under pressure,' he mumbled under his breath. 'Still, not exactly lab conditions. Haven't felt this way since field ops with STG.' A deep breath hissed through his nostrils and his lips curled into a smile. 'Exhilarating.'

Kasumi stirred beside him. Her fingers flew across the interface of her omni-tool, though she found the time to grin in response. 'Glad you're enjoying yourself, Professor. I have to say, I thought I'd seen every lock the galaxy had to offer until I came here. This Doctor T'soni has some serious hardware guarding her secrets.'

Mordin opened his mouth to correct her, but thought better of it. While it was true that the door they were bypassing was only that of the trading plaza, now closed for the night, it was obvious that the security systems were not those installed by Illium's City Council.

'Learned one thing while doing wet work,' the salarian replied, attempting to keep his voice low despite his enthusiasm. 'Security systems like living organism; constantly changing and adapting day by day. Never used to be the case, but in recent years bypassing and code breaking made exceptionally difficult. Can see why you choose such work, very challenging, very exciting.'

As quiet as their voices were, the dark, silent passageway seemed to magnify every sound passing through the narrow space and Kasumi's voice grew softer as she spoke again.

'I won't deny the job has its thrills but to be honest, once you've stowed away in your hundredth cargo hold the allure fades a little.' Her painted lips glinted in the dim light as she turned to Mordin. 'Still, it pays the bills and well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't enjoy it at least a little.'

'Indeed,' Mordin grinned. 'Ironic that the galaxy relies on motley crew such as us. Terrorists, mercenaries, thieves, almost theatrical. Would make for play fit for the finest stage.'

Kasumi's eyes seemed to light up with palpable curiosity. 'I never would have thought of you as the artistic type, Professor!'

'On the contrary,' Mordin replied, his tone growing in volume once again. 'Appreciate most forms of art, particularly fond of musical theatre. Enjoy classical works of most species too but find it harder to...sing along?'

Kasumi could not stop a small laugh from escaping, and immediately covered her mouth. It was a long time since she had enjoyed such company on a job, not since her days with Keiji. The thought brought a small tug of sadness, especially the momentary recollection of the graybox Shepard had pushed her to destroy. Still, the past few weeks had brought her more than a new, lucrative source of income. Her quarters on the Normandy were luxurious by her usual space faring standards and she had made good friends on the long, monotonous periods of constant drills and training. For first time in a long while she was quite content to settle for more routine and regulated work.

'You know, I think I'd quite like to hear that,' she said after a time. 'Your singing, I mean.'

'Oh!' Mordin exclaimed and his thin fingers lost their grip on his chin as he jerked his head around in surprise. 'Not used to putting on performances, a little embarrassed to have mentioned it, actually.'

'Don't be silly,' Kasumi replied playfully. 'Come down to Observation when you have a little time off, I have some great pieces you should see. I won't even ask you to perform.'

Mordin's brow twisted in both astonishment and a sudden, almost nauseous feeling of nervousness. He understood the emotions perfectly; and the idea made the sensation even worse.

'Of course,' he said, swallowing hard between words. 'Would love to.'

The lock on the door released with an audible click that echoed down the passageway. Mordin cringed slightly at the sound and keyed a sequence into his omni-tool, ready to unleash a potent non-lethal neural shock upon any security personnel alerted by the commotion. After several tense, silent moments the pair relaxed and made their way onto the main trading floor. Liara's office was a glass cocoon hanging above a tangle of terminal banks and large, multi-faceted screens. Most of them still diligently displayed stocks and shares from all corners of the galaxy. Some markets were just opening while others still buzzed with activity as their closing minutes ticked away; all were nothing more than reams of text and numbers illuminating the empty floor. A cleaning mech scuttled before the intruders, paying them no mind as it continued its programmed task. Kasumi turned towards Mordin excitedly.

'What I wouldn't give to spend a couple of hours here. A worm here, a bug there, next thing you know I could siphon off a few million credits into our little war chest. It'd certainly save Shepard spending his own money on weapons and tech upgrades.'

Mordin pondered the idea for a moment before shaking his head dismissively. 'Good idea, but must remain on-task. Believe Shepard would appreciate it but his focus is on Doctor T'soni. All credits in the universe wouldn't matter if delay cost us any chance of saving her.'

'If she's even alive to save,' the thief added.

It was a doubt that Mordin shared, though he had not raised the concern with Tali. As headstrong as the quarian was at times, her instincts had rarely been proven wrong. Their shadows fell across the polished floor in long tendrils, lengthened by the low, shifting light of the city beyond them. The floor was open to the frigid night air, though several others below and above them also stood empty. As incredible as it seemed, Kasumi mused, they felt completely isolated. It suited her perfectly.

With the professor in tow, Kasumi nimbly leapt up the stairs to Liara's office and was astounded to find the door already open. A police cordon projector lay discarded on the floor at the side, sparking violently. It was clear the office had been ransacked, but it was not clear who had done so. The desk was littered with datapads while others lay broken on the hard floor. Furniture had been overturned and many of Liara's personal possessions showed signs of tampering or physical abuse.

'I can't imagine anyone breaking through those doors before us,' Kasumi murmured. 'Whoever did this had come either while the police were here or had their own access to the trading floor.'

'Latter more likely,' Mordin remarked, and the words continued to pour from his mouth as his train of thought continued. 'Police would not have destroyed their own equipment, would have drawn suspicion if anything. Surprised whoever was here left office in such a state. Employee? Would certainly explain unfettered access though not wanton destruction. A struggle, perhaps?'

'Maybe,' Kasumi answered distantly. Her attention has focused on Liara's terminal, which stood askew on her desk. They weren't the only ones who had tampered with it, Kasumi observed as the display lit up to show a wide series of letters, numbers and symbols steadily falling across the screen. She was a talented hacker, though she was the first to admit that such things had always been Keiji's realm of expertise and after a few seconds she pushed away from the desk in frustration. 'I can't tell what the hell they've done to this thing,' she muttered, crossing her arms gently. 'All I'm seeing is a lot of random code.'

Mordin stood beside her and added his own appraising gaze to the nonsensical characters floating before them. His mind began to work, his long face becoming more animated by the second as his mind explored new paths around their predication.

'Hmmm...can see orders to some sections of the code, recurring symbols, regular patterns, almost as if-' He stopped suddenly and his dark eyes widened as realisation gripped him. 'Quickly, copy this to your omni-tool. Must get data back to Normandy immediately!'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Shepard's face was a grim mask as he skimmed over the contents of the message once again. Parts of the text were missing but Mordin had done an excellent job of reconstructing the transmission and, more importantly, its intended recipient.

'It's impossible,' Miranda declared sceptically. 'No ship could cruise in that kind of weather. Not only would the heat sinks fail within hours but can you imagine what it'd take to insulate the ship's internal systems? Not to mention the interference you'd face with communications.'

Miranda raised a fair point, Shepard knew. It was a tenuous lead and the more he thought about it the more improbable it seemed. The message itself was a hastily worded 'mission accomplished' statement from an agent named the Observer, evidently referring to the assassination of Liara. The name fit with what Mercier had confessed back on the Citadel and the message's destination seemed as good a location as any for the Shadow Broker to hide; a lone ship in the Sowilo system of the Hourglass Nebula, on a planet that was constantly wracked by fierce electrical storms. Still, it felt too good to be true and Shepard's well-honed instincts screamed at him to remain cautious. There were far more questions than answers and his compulsion to take the fight to his enemy regardless went against everything he had learned and believed over the years. However, while his heart burned with the desire to avenge Liara's death, he paid no heed to his doubts.

The rest of the team stared at the commander expectantly, hanging on his every movement and the atmosphere in the briefing room was taut as each member mulled over the implications of what Shepard was considering.

'Say it is legit,' Jacob said, breaking the silence. 'This could be the only chance we'll get to take down the Broker. If he gets wind that we know where he is then he'll disappear forever. Not only that, but he's already gone after the commander once and we all know he won't stop at that. The fact that he get to T'soni shows how far he can reach, that none of us will be safe until he's dead.'

The idea was chilling and a few of the group exchanged concerned glances at the thought of becoming the Broker's next target. Grunt, however, snorted.

'Let him come after us then,' the krogan barked. 'I won't go down that easy.'

Mordin glared at him coldly in response. 'Typical krogan mentality. Does not consider that Doctor T'soni killed scores of krogan, mercenaries and geth in battle against Saren. Certainly wouldn't 'go down easy' herself.'

'That only says one thing to me,' Grunt smirked. 'That I'd be guaranteed a good fight. Of course, I understand if you're nervous, being a squishy salarian and all.'

Ordinarily the professor would dismiss such a barb but Mordin's face twisted with palpable disdain. 'Was killing for Salarian Union while you were merely Okeer's pipe dream. Don't think to-'

The sharp crack of Shepard's armoured fist on the hard wood of the central table brought silence to the room once again and he glared fiercely at Grunt. The krogan narrowed his gaze, though said nothing further and resignedly sank back amongst his teammates.

'We're going after the Shadow Broker,' Shepard announced angrily. 'It's decided. I know this is a risk but, as Jacob said, it's now or never. He'll pay for what he's done and I'm not giving him another day to go after me or anyone I care about. Everyone is dismissed for now. Check your gear and make sure you're ready. I'll be giving a briefing after working out the details with Joker and EDI. Jacob, you and Miranda work on an assault plan as best you can based on what we know.' The Cerberus operatives nodded and Shepard turned his head to Garrus. 'Is the new Thanix cannon online?'

Garrus' mandibles twitched slightly in a faint gesture of satisfaction. 'Ready to go on your word, Commander...'


	27. Part XXVI

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXVI***

Sergeant Brasca ran an appreciative eye over the flawlessly polished curves of his combat helmet and the pale-skinned turian nodded to himself slowly in satisfaction. It was a dark, murky brown in colour, with matt-black panels that seemed to suck in what little light there was in his small, cramped quarters. Still, the round eye pieces shone with an eerie red light and even the old veteran almost found himself intimidated by their baleful appearance.

The sound of an opening door caught Brasca's attention and blinking himself from his thoughts, he turned to see a short, lithe salarian push through the doorway with an indignant huff. Brasca stifled an amused chuckle at Sergeant Yaro's exaggerated display of frustration.

'Cotalis was late for his watch again,' Yaro complained in the reedy tone typical of his race. 'I swear, if he's adrift one more time I'll chuck him out into one of the conductors myself.'

Brasca's eyes glimmered with suppressed mirth at the thought of the Yaro being able to throw anyone, let alone the burly human about whom he complained. 'Just threaten to report him to the boss, that'll set him straight,' the turian replied as he set aside his helmet. 'The first thing they learn aboard this ship is that once you go into the boss' office you don't ever come out. That little rule is right up there with not taking a leak while on the upper deck unless you want a lightning bolt up your ass.'

Yaro grunted and slumped onto his bunk, stretching out in the narrow cubicle set into the bulkhead. 'Wouldn't stop some of these kids.'

Brasca smiled and crossed the room to his locker, retrieving a small datapad. Idly, he began flicking through its contents, bobbing his head with subtle approval at the latest injection of funds into his account. Even with the incessant clamour of the electrical storms outside the ship and the long, consistently dull patrols, the Shadow Broker paid enough to justify any amount of boredom and discomfort.

'Did you hear about what happened to the Citadel team?' Yaro asked as he tucked his arms lazily beneath his head. 'Over a dozen casualties, seven dead. Figures, huh? The first piece of action we get in the better part of a year and it's a bloodbath. I heard Jorda was fried inside his armour, shields overloaded to breaking point.'

'Terrible way to go,' Brasca growled morosely. 'I heard a unit was deployed in Citadel space but I had no idea they were on the Citadel itself. Question is what the hell were they doing all the way out there? The boss usually only deploys us where nobody would notice.'

'Beats me. Do you think we'll be out there next?'

Brasca looked away and despite his almost overwhelming desire to finally see combat, a cold lump entered his throat at hearing of his comrades' grisly demise. 'I think it's a case of being careful what we wish for.'

Sighing softly to himself, the sergeant closed his locker and threw a final glance at Yaro before making his way out. 'I'm going down to the mess, you want anything?'

'No, I'm good. If you're feeling generous though, you could remind Kerrick he still owes me twenty credits and there's only so many times he can report sick when I'm on duty.'

'Still fleecing the new guys?' Brascus laughed quietly as he shook his head in amusement.

Yaro simply shrugged. 'That's the nature of gambling with me, old buddy. You lose, you pay; just so happens that I never lose. Besides, it takes credits to buy in all the stims I need to make it through one patrol on this damned ship.'

Suddenly, a piercing bang tore through the air and the deck beneath Brasca's feet quivered with the unmistakable tremor of an explosion. The turian's head swivelled to meet the eyes of his fellow sergeant, who was already scrambling out of his bunk.

'What in the-' Brasca exclaimed, though the words were stolen from his lips by another thunderous crash, this time much closer. The ship came alive around them with the sounds of running feet and shouting voices and the broken, faltering orders from their commander hissed over their suit radios.

'All hands to action stations, hands to actions, close all upper deck doors and hatches, fire teams assemble in the-'

Brasca and Yaro exchanged a nervous glance as the commander was cut off in an instant, replaced by rasping static.

'Shit,' Yaro spat as he stumbled from his bunk, his long fingers already curling around the grip of his assault rifle. 'If Cotalis is late for this I'll shoot him where he stands.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

There was a certain therapeutic quality to piloting a ship during combat, Joker mused as his hands skipped over the haptic interfaces of the cockpit. His cap lay on the floor beside him and his hair clung to his forehead in a damp mess and yet he was calm. He needed to be. In spite of EDI's infallible calculations and instantaneous reactions, Joker could not allow himself to make one mistake.

'I have broken through the ship's firewalls,' EDI chimed. 'Their communications have been disrupted and GARDIAN systems have been taken offline. LADAR will follow and the enemy will be forced to rely on visual readings, which will be difficult in this storm.'

No shit, Joker thought to himself as he stared out into the roiling, swirling clouds. Jagged fingers of lightning crawled across the distant horizon, giving the immense formations a sharp, silvery edge while below them the planet's surface was completely blackened without the sun's touch. It was a surreal sight, rendered even more so by the presence of the enormous ship that coasted across the very edge of the storm. It was huge, Joker observed, though the majority of the superstructure was focused at the rear while the rest of the ship extended forward like a dagger in a long, thin point. It was as functional as it was sinister, and already Joker could see how effective the design was as electricity danced along its length, conducted by various arrays dotted across the surface to be directed away from the bulky rear.

'I've seen a dreadnought-sized sentient alien killing machine tear up half the Arcturus fleet,' the helmsman murmured, 'and still this kinda thing shocks me.'

The Normandy shuddered in the buffeting winds as Joker eased the ship's nose in the direction of the enormous vessel. The timing of the manoeuvre could not have been more perfect as Garrus' familiar voice growled from the cockpit speakers.

'Main cannon ready in three, two, one.'

'Firing,' EDI responded calmly and Joker winced as a great flash of blue light seared his vision and the Thanix cannon roared with an almost primordial intent. Outside, a blinding stream of energy poured from directly beneath Joker's position and he instinctively jumped at the sudden, crashing shockwave that followed. It only took an instant for the salvo to reach the Shadow Broker's ship and Joker's eyes widened in shock as it struck the side of the vessel cleanly, shearing off vast swathes of glittering metal and ceramic. Despite the Thanix's incredible power, however, the giant ship lumbered on as thin wisps of smoke rose from tiny holes in its hull.

Joker cursed harshly. 'Like a bear shrugging off a bee sting. How are we supposed to bring down a monster like that?'

'On the contrary, Mr Moreau,' EDI interjected. 'The Thanix was firing at only a fraction of its strength as it was deemed necessary to only target specific points in the enemy ship. Internal damage reports indicate we have crippled primary life support and auxiliary gravity systems. As Commander Shepard has stated, our goal is to disable the ship, not to shoot it down.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Joker muttered irately as he eased the controls gently and the Normandy shifted under his touch.

The frigate gracefully carved a gap through the twisting storm clouds and eased into a strafing run along the length of the Shadow Broker's ship. The hulking monster was helpless without its GARDIAN systems and the Normandy's own lasers effortlessly tore reams of twisted steel from its exposed flanks. The rippling explosions coursed through the Normandy, muffled by the thick armour plating until they were little more than a buzzing beneath Joker's feet. He did not notice. Instead, his brow was set in a deep, concentrated scowl as he banked the Normandy to port, slicing across the bow of its prey.

'One more pass ought to do it,' he said aloud, all notion of humour having bled from his voice and with a grunt of effort he pressed against the churning force of the ship's turn to key the intercom. 'Ready to let you go, Commander. Are you sure you wanna do this?'

A thin crackle burst from the speakers and Shepard's stern tone rang clearly through the cockpit. 'No, but it's too late to turn back now. EDI, is everything ready?'

'Yes, Commander,' the AI replied. 'Scans show the ship's hull has been weakened sufficiently in the target area and there are heavy losses among the crew. I have been unable to pinpoint the Shadow Broker's exact location; for this I will need to establish a local connection.'

Joker could sense the cold dread in Shepard's voice but he knew the last thing the Commander would entertain was second thoughts.

'Alright Joker, begin your approach. Just like on Ilos, remember?'

A flicker of uncertainty washed over Joker's features and his mouth twisted uncomfortably into a half-grin. 'I'm still tryin' to forget.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Shepard's fingers were entwined in a dense knot while his armoured foot tapped awkwardly on the floor. Tali sat beside him in the cramped space and she gently laid a reassuring hand upon his arm, steadying his anxious movements. Shepard looked up as he sensed the contact and, in spite of his fear, smiled weakly.

'This is crazy,' he said simply, shaking his head.

Tali's hand moved to his cheek, guiding his eyes to hers. 'I know, Shepard, but it will work. I'm right here with you.'

Was that why he was so nervous, the Commander wondered. Though he had resolved to never let Tali out of his sight, the decision was beginning to gnaw at his mind. Not only was his current course of action one of the most reckless he had ever embarked upon but he was placing her life in danger too. Still, he considered as his gaze passed over her, Tali was not helpless. He had to trust in her abilities and skill; to not do so was one of the greatest insults he could inflict upon her. Taking her hand, Shepard let it fall from his arm and his smile disappeared while his eyes became filled with the same purpose and determination he brought to every mission. Tali recognised the change in his manner instantly and her own posture stiffened as she too prepared herself.

Behind them, sealed away in their own compartments, Garrus and Mordin were conducting final checks and Shepard felt a little more reassured in their presence. The rest of the team would follow them in by way of the Kodiak before they split up into individual teams to track down the Shadow Broker. As usual, the routine doubts and trepidations wormed their way into Shepard's thoughts. What if they could not establish a connection with the Normandy and allow EDI full access to the enemy ship's systems? What if they were forced to search the entire craft room-for-room? Soon these practical concerns gave way to the more base, deeply rooted worries and again, he glanced at Tali. A heavy, writhing sensation gripped his stomach and he grimaced slightly as he fought to keep it at bay.

'What's wrong?' Tali asked curiously.

Shepard could not tell her he was afraid, not at a time like this. He opened his mouth to offer a reply but the moment was stolen as the cargo bay doors opened and immediately the area was filled with the violent, raging winds of the storm. Shepard pursed his brow in concentration, his expression masking the relief he felt at not having to answer Tali's question as their transport shifted beneath them.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Brasca had always hated that damn ship. It was a colossal flying battery, the turian had always said, a giant floating superconductor that would be as much good in a fight as a toothless varren. Yaro had to agree. The colossal vessel was built to hide and remain hidden, and all room for weapons systems had been taken up by the vast mechanisms that harvested and converted the electrical discharges of the storm. The salarian stared at his fellow sergeant as he paced impatiently up and down the narrow passageway. They had been instructed to hold their designated posts until told otherwise and the inaction chafed relentlessly on Brasca's nerves.

'This is ridiculous,' he snarled as he tossed his helmet along the ground. It skittered across the filthy metallic flooring, the clattering astonishingly loud against the constant rumbling of the attack. 'Nobody knows what the hell is going on. No word from the Ops Room, nothing from the commander and on top of that the entire ship's getting torn to pieces while we sit here with our thumbs up our asses.'

'And I thought you turians were supposed to be disciplined,' Yaro joked as he slumped backwards idly, oblivious to the thick layer of dirt his armour scraped from the bulkhead. 'We've been told to wait so we're waiting, what's so hard to understand? Personally, I couldn't care less if we get shot to pieces!'

Brasca shot his friend an icy glare. 'This isn't about discipline, it's about common sense. It's bad enough that someone has found this ship but to launch an attack? We should be launching a counter-offensive, not waiting to be shot down!'

His voice echoed down the dark, empty passageway, resonating as it bounced from the numerous pipes and fittings that ran the length of the hall. Yaro slipped his own helmet on and a gentle hiss rose as the respirators kicked in.

'I think that'd be quite amusing. Sergeant Brasca, one-man turian army," Yaro chuckled and again Brasca fixed him with a scornful gaze. The salarian did not take his friend's temper seriously however, and sighed wistfully as he pushed himself from the bulkhead. 'You haven't changed a bit since C-Sec, you know that? I thought this job might teach you there's more to life than fighting and pushing people around.'

Brasca's expression softened slightly at the mention of their C-Sec days, now seemingly a lifetime ago. 'Don't get all philosophical on me, Yaro, you know as well as I do that you're only talking about credits. Face it old friend, you ain't as poignant as you think you are.'

Yaro's response was interrupted as Brasca's suit radio crackled to life and he immediately pressed a hand to his ear, eager for any scrap of information. Slowly, his face lit up with enthusiasm. The orders were unclear and filled with static but the turian heard what he needed to and drew his rifle with renewed vigour while Yaro moved closer, eager for any news.

'We've got incoming shuttles headed for the hangar,' said Brasca. 'The boss wants every man not involved in damage control there waiting for 'em'

'They're boarding?" his friend asked in disbelief. 'Why the hell would they do that? It'd make more sense to space this thing.'

Brasca laughed as his blood fired with the thrill of impending combat. 'Who knows, they probably need something, or someone. Anyway, why question it? Just consider yourself lucky we're getting a chance to fight on even terms. Those bastards are gonna be in for a shock when they get here.'

'Yes indeed,' Yaro spat bitterly. 'I intend to make them pay dearly for making me work for my money.'

With that, the sergeants broke into a steady jog towards the hangar. It was not far, Yaro gratefully noted, and hopefully they would be given time to organise an adequate defence of the area before the shuttles arrived. Their pace quickened as the bombardment pounded the ship and the deck continued to rumble beneath their feet. Soon other footsteps were added to theirs and they found themselves joined by other members of their platoon, who shared frightened looks at the precariousness of their situation. It was not lost on any of them that the Shadow Broker's ship was not built for battle and their tension was like thick smog that seemed to choke their usual bravado and enthusiasm. Brasca ignored their nervous glances and instead murmured to Yaro, his words almost lost in the scuffling of feet.

'About time somebody got their asses in gear and got this defence organised,' he growled as he checked the heat sinks of his rifle.

Yaro did not look back as he answered, unable to keep the scepticism from his voice. 'Quite how they hope to stop the ship from falling apart while all our manpower is diverted to whatever it is that's attacking us, I don't know. I hope the boss knows what he's doing.'

'You worry too much,' Brasca scoffed. 'He'll have planned for something like this, I guarantee it. Hell, he's the damn Shadow Broker! He_has_ to have something up his sleeve.'

Yaro's brow twisted slightly at the mention of their master. It was an unwritten rule, bordering on superstition, that the Shadow Broker's full title never be spoken on that ship. To be told that the Shadow Broker wished to speak with you often meant you had made a costly, therefore fatal, mistake. The connotations of the name were such that it struck fear and awe into the hearts of both the Broker's friends and enemies alike, and it certainly worked on his subordinates. The salarian did not respond to Brasca's optimistic remark as he slid to a halt before the hangar door and waited patiently for the thick, grimy panels to grind open.

The hangar was far smaller than would usually befit a ship of its size. A handful of shuttles were arrayed haphazardly across the open chamber while loading equipment littered the spaces in between. It was a sorry sight, Yaro thought bitterly as he took up position behind a stack of shipping crates. From an engineering standpoint the ship was a mechanical marvel. If only its builder had been forced to defend it from attack, then his design priorities may have been different.

Brasca shuffled beside him as he urged the soldiers accompanying them to the front. There was barely any cover for them, he noted with some regret, but chances were they would cut down any who set foot outside their shuttle before they could draw a bead on any who were exposed.

'You think we have time for a smoke?' the turian asked, producing a small white carton from one of his belt packs.

'You're crazy,' Yaro snorted, rolling his eyes disdainfully. 'You've picked up far too many human habits. The dextro-coffee was bad enough but cigarettes too? Why don't you just paint yourself pink and wear a freakin' wig?'

'Ah, lighten up,' Brasca muttered. His thin, jaw-like lips clenched the cigarette and would have sheared it in two if not for his extensive practice. The tip of the cigarette glowed brightly and a jet of pale smoke surged from his mouth, prompting Yaro to wave his hand in irritation. 'They're a hell of a lot cheaper than those damn stims you insist on buying.'

'Fine, but don't expect me to help when you're choking on the damn thing in the middle of a fire fight,' the salarian scolded.

A sudden sound caught their attention, and that of every soldier in the hanger. All heads turned towards the hangar door, now buckled and dented under the merciless bombardment. Though the hangar itself was hardly enormous, the door reached up to the ceiling and straddled the entire length of the room. Despite its thickness, an eerie howl reached their ears.

'It's only the wind,' Brasca murmured. 'It has to be.'

The odd noise grew louder, becoming a droning hum and Yaro shook his head in bewilderment. 'I don't like this. They can't expect to ram their way in, can they?'

Brasca did not answer. Instead he instinctively pushed his friend to the ground as an explosion punched through the dense metal of the hangar door. A surge of bright orange flame engulfed the open space, reducing a number of men to ash instantly and Yaro looked up in horror at the gaping hole left in the door, the edges peeling out like the petals of a twisted, metallic orchid. The wind rushed into the hangar, sending crates hurtling into the staggering soldiers and tossing debris through the air.

Staring out at the chaos, Brasca pulled Yaro to his feet. 'Get ready, they're coming!'

He expected to see a shuttle emerge from the hole. Instead, his jaw dropped at the sight of a sleek, rounded frame and a pair of thrusters splayed from the sides of the streamlined chassis. A large, squat gun sat atop the strange craft, twitching as it searched for targets. As the raging winds whipped around the Hammerhead, another barrage of missiles poured from its turret.

The explosions deafened Brasca in an instant and he sank to his knees in agony. The cigarette dropped from his lips and rolled across the floor but his eyes did not follow it. Instead, he could only clasp his hands to his ears, a pang of terror striking him as he felt a sickly wetness trickling from the small holes. Yaro mouthed soundless words to him in desperation, ignorant of the second craft landing in the bay. He felt a shudder beneath his hands, making his hands sting as another series of explosions rocked the world around him.

'Get out of here!' he cried out to the salarian, though the words seemed muffled and incomplete.

He did not see Yaro do gown, and for that he was glad as darkness took him. As the last remnants of air left Brasca's lungs he only hoped that his killers would make the Shadow Broker pay for getting him into this mess.


	28. Part XXVII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXVII***

The Shadow Broker had considered himself invincible for a long time now. It had nothing to with mere confidence or ego. To have the truths of the galaxy, truths that people would kill to hide, in one's hands for so many decades brought about such feelings of security regardless of how paranoid or cautious one would normally be. Some small part of him had always feared a sudden end to it all, as he had brought an end to his predecessor, but simply looking around at the innumerable terminals dotting his large office had always put paid to such worries as quickly as they materialised. Even with all the information in the galaxy at his fingertips, however, he could not have seen this coming.

'This is unexpected,' he said calmly, his voice an intense rumble that echoed from every wall. 'First a Cerberus vessel attacks my ship and then, just as I turn to meet the threat, you come skulking from the shadows.'

A female voice rang out clearly, adding its lighter tone to the bestial snarl of the Broker's.

'It is no different than when you sent Nyxeris to kill me,' Liara answered coldly. 'I only regret I could not have done this two years ago.'

She accentuated her statement by pressing the muzzle of her pistol sharply into the back of the Shadow Broker's head and the yahg grunted in pain. Though he was enormous, with a bulky, muscular frame and crested head typical of his species, he was completely helpless against Liara's biotic attacks. His body was riddled with dozens of bleeding wounds and his arms were bound in a powerful stasis field that even with his great physical strength he could not break.

'Killing me will not bring him back, T'soni,' he said as he struggled against his ethereal restraints. 'Nor will it stop my people from finding you once I am gone. My assassins will track you to the ends of the galaxy and the good fortune that you have enjoyed until now will not last.'

'Good fortune?' Liara sneered, her features etched with mournful fury. 'You take away the only friend I dared hold close since Shepard's death, then you spend two years hounding and hunting me, forcing me into…this?' The slender asari seemed to look herself over for a moment, taking in every detail of both her appearance and demeanour. She knew of the dark rings under her eyes, of the emptiness in her voice, and of the blood that stained her hands. 'If you believe that I have been graced with good fortune then you are blinder than I imagined.'

Her anger grew as she remembered how different she had been before Shepard died, how idealistic she had been, naïve even. Back then her thoughts would not have strayed towards revenge and yet here she was, and there was only one person to blame. He now squirmed under the cold, merciless touch of her pistol.

'_Forced_ you?' the Broker laughed mirthlessly. 'You are a poor martyr, T'soni. Feron was a traitor and deserved his death. That he was your friend is coincidental, considering he also betrayed you at one point. I do not think that had Nyxeris been mine it would have stayed your hand as you crushed her throat.'

'We are nothing alike!' Liara shouted, pressed the barrel of her weapon further into the back of the Broker's head, eliciting another wounded groan.

'So you say, but your actions speak differently,' the Broker replied from behind grinding teeth. 'I know everything about you, T'Soni. In the past three months alone, thirteen people have lost their lives under your influence. Five of them by your own hand. You are ruthless, merciless and will stop at nothing to achieve your goals. I would say we are almost identical.'

The pistol rattled in Liara's hand. She seethed with rage; her eyes were narrowed with murderous intent while her teeth were clenched behind pursed, twisted lips. She wished with all of her soul that she could prove him wrong, that she could relinquish her grip on the pistol and spare his life. Closing her eyes for only a moment, she took a deep, steadying breath. Such an idealistic thing could only work in a vid or a game. Reality itself demanded that she pull the trigger. She was only grateful that the memory of Feron would make the task easier.

'For what it's worth, I...take no pleasure in this,' she stammered, ensuring that her words were accompanied by a systematic push of her weapon into the back of the Broker's head. The reassurance would have to be enough, if only for herself.

'No,' he responded with a trace of sadness in his deep voice. 'Nor did I.'

The sound of the opening door was masked by the piercing bang of the gunshot and Liara did not see Shepard enter until the Broker's body had slumped to the ground. The commander was closely followed by Tali, Garrus and Mordin. The team moved with perfect fluidity, each member keenly aware of the others' locations and intentions as they kept their weapons trained on the source of shot. Shepard blinked in surprise and raised his hand, motioning the others to lower their weapons. Liara's sapphire eyes moved to his and for a time he could only stare at her in disbelief. The room around him began to shift unevenly as his mind took in the certainty of her presence.

'I thought...' he began, unable to voice his thoughts. He had expected to find the Broker and make him suffer for Liara's death but here she was, standing over his corpse. He began again but once more the words failed to leave his lips. 'I thought you were...'

A well of sorrow seemed to open within Shepard and his eyes hardened as he realised what had happened. Garrus recognised the change in his manner instantly and turned to leave, his eyes beckoning Mordin and Tali to follow. Reluctantly, the quarian tore her gaze from Shepard and shuffled from the room.

Liara seemed to shake as he stood before her. It was finally over, she reminded herself, but now was the time to truly count the cost. When he finally spoke again, Shepard's voice betrayed none of the turmoil he felt within and Liara almost winced at the clinical, emotionless tone.

'You left the evidence on your office terminal back on Illium,' he said evenly. 'You left that message for me to find so I would track the Shadow Broker down.'

'I had no choice,' Liara responded though already she could feel the hollowness of her own words. 'I could not have attacked the Broker on my own and I needed him...we needed him to think he had won. He could not have prepared himself for such a retaliation.'

'You knew I'd come after him,' Shepard continued. There was no sign that he had paid any heed to Liara's response and his voice was growing harsher by the second. 'You _knew_ that I'd chase him to the ends of the galaxy to avenge your death. You took advantage of that for your own ends.'

It took a great deal of effort for Liara to stifle a defensive reply. Unlike Illium, there were no longer any prying eyes or ears poised to use her words against her. This moment belonged to Shepard and herself and it took all of her strength to break the habit of hiding her true feelings, of masking them behind a cloak of cold, precise appraisal. At that moment she almost felt like the frightened scientist she had been two years ago. Her pistol fell to the ground with a clatter as she stepped forward to run a hand long the length of Shepard's face, a loving caress that she had ached to give for longer than she could remember.

'I'm sorry,' Liara said quietly, her eyes downcast as she spoke. 'I wish there was something I could say that could excuse my actions but there isn't. Nothing I could ever say will be able make this up to you. When you died I found myself alone, scared. I wanted to be strong like you, Shepard, it was the only way I could have survived. My every action was guided by what I thought you would have done.'

Shepard did not seemed moved as his eyes bored through her. 'I've never considered myself a role model, Liara. I loved you for what you were. Now it's…it's like I'm looking at a completely different person. How could you become like this after only two years? What happened to you that could have justified all of this?'

Liara opened her mouth but her answer faltered before it could even form. She knew that whatever hardships she had suffered it was nothing compared to what Shepard had been through. It was no use, she realised. They could never go back to what they had once been, or mean what they had once meant to each other. It was a bitter truth to swallow.

She paced across the office in a listless daze. Nothing felt real to her at that moment and not even the palpable heat of Shepard's glare on her back could bring Liara to her senses. The light of the vast bank of monitors danced softly across her blue skin and only a faint echo of gunfire permeated the room to spoil the silence.

Finally, she straightened. 'What I have put you through cannot be justified, Shepard. I have accepted that. I have also come to terms with the fact that we are now far from the people we were two years ago and that is irreversible. All I can do is promise to help you as best I can in your fight against the Reapers.'

Shepard stiffened and his reply bristled with indignation. 'What are you talking about?'

He could see, however, that an idea had formed in Liara's mind and he looked on in shock as she pressed a finger to the central terminal. The comm channel crackled to life and hundreds, thousands of ears listened.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

'Common sense, he says,' Sergeant Yaro snapped as he dragged himself across the grimy, stained floor. 'Oh, he's the Shadow Broker, he says, the boss'll have something up his sleeve, he says!' In spite of the pain stabbing through his body, the salarian still took care not to let the filth that coated the ground anywhere near his wounds. He fought, and failed, to hold back a grimace as he propped himself upright against a bulkhead. 'All those damn human vices must've made you slow in the head,' he choked. The effort of talking was sapping his strength but that did not stop his irritated rage forcing the words from his lips. 'If by some miracle we make it out of this, I'll kill you.'

Sergeant Brasca looked at him impassively. Some part of the turian conceded that perhaps his friend was right after all, that they should have listened to their instincts, cut their losses and ran. What good was turian discipline, after all, when no turian existed to exercise it?

'I can't hear you,' Brasca murmured, allowing himself a small grin as his companion shook his head.

Try as he might, Yaro couldn't be angry with him. His fellow sergeant had shoved him clear of the blast that wiped out many of their men in the first instant of the battle and he had the scars to prove it. Dark indigo blood had crusted over his ear holes, leaving thick trails along the side of his head while shrapnel glistened as it lay embedded in his skin. They were painfully stark against his ashen carapace and still Brasca smiled peacefully, either uncaring or oblivious to his agony. Either way, it was obvious he could hear nothing and his head lolled lazily as Yaro continued to vent his frustration.

'Idiot,' Yaro snapped. 'What have I been telling you all these years? Don't count your credits before your omni-tool shuts down. You were always too damn reckless, even for a turian.'

Brasca said nothing and merely let his eyes close slowly. He would continue to pass in and out of consciousness for some time, Yaro realised, and only the generously applied medigel and stims prevented him from falling into a final slumber. Running a hand down his exhausted face, Yaro let out a sigh. They were trapped aboard a doomed ship, facing an enemy the likes of which they had never before encountered. He had managed only a glimpse of who they faced before escaping the hangar; a hulking krogan clad in silver armour and a young, yet powerful biotic woman covered with murky tattoos among their number. There were others, humans, a turian, even a quarian, and all attacked in perfect unity. Though the sensation could have been attributed to the frigid metal he rested his back upon, a chill travelled through Yaro's spine at the memory. Pushing it from his mind, he brought out his omni-tool and readied another dose of medigel.

'The boss must've really pissed someone off to attractive this kind of attention,' he said through clenched teeth as the last of the thick, translucent paste was pressed into the burns running along his side. 'Well, that's all the medigel. Can't get any more either, not from where we are. Who the hell came up with the bright idea of putting the sickbay on three-deck?' Again, Brasca remained silent, though his eyes flickered with a glimmer of understanding. The turian's fingers grasped at the air gently, a reflex action as his battered mind began to play tricks on him. 'Jeez, you're no fun when you're a casualty, and all this time I thought you never took any of this seriously. Ever since C-Sec you've gotten me into crap like this, never listening, always relying on me to tag along and drag you outta these messes. If it wasn't for me playing the angles all these years you'd have been a corpse the minute you stepped off the Citadel.'

He expected an acidic retort, a searing comment delivered with the force of a sledgehammer in the typically deep, flanging tone of the turians. Instead his only answer was silence. Flinching as if struck, Yaro instantly dropped the weak attempt at raising his own morale and a despairing expression washed over his features. Groaning, he raised himself to his knees and the floor beneath him squealed against the touch of his armour as he shuffled closer to Brasca.

'Come on,' he whispered as he hefted Brasca's heavy arm over his shoulder. 'We can still get to the escape pods before they space this tub.' Yaro grunted with both the effort of lifting his friend and the stinging, torturous pain of his burns but slowly he lurched forward. His feet thudded against metallic plating, each step bringing a jarring clunk that seemed to add to his agony as it rattled through his aching head. 'Most turians can't abide humans,' he wheezed in between short, gasping breaths. 'But no, I have to get the one who gets fat on dextro-modified fast food and quarian alcohol-paste. If we make it through this you're going on a freaking diet.'

Complaints continued to pour from his cracked lips in mumbled torrents, though they were more an exercise in keeping his brain stimulated than genuine gripes. Such behaviour was not uncommon for him and it was a frame of mind he slipped into easily and comfortably. His muttering reached far down the passageway and resonated back to him, mingled with the steady grumble of the ship's engines. As the slight figure shuffled on towards the escape pods, hunched under the bulk of his comrade, he felt oddly relaxed. All notions of urgency had disappeared, replaced by an almost comical sense of indifference. They would almost certainly be dead within the hour, this was a fact. Anything less would simply be a bonus. The ship's ventilator systems had long since shut down and now Yaro's nostrils were filled with hot, foetid air. It was a nauseating blend of burning plastic, sharp and acrid, and the sickly-sweet aroma of the recently dead. As every section of the ship forward of the bridge housed the vast systems used to power and protect it, the aft vent systems were contained and isolated. The stench would not be disappearing any time soon, he noted sourly.

'Sounds like the battle's moving away from us,' Yaro said with little optimism as the clatter of gunfire and shrieking of his fellow soldiers died down to a mere murmur. If anything, he relished no longer glancing over his shoulder in alarm at the slightest noise. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and inhaled the stifling air deeply before slowly lowering Brasca to the ground. The turian's armour clicked as it made contact with the metallic surface as the dim lighting played across the curves and folds.

'Okay,' Yaro muttered to the fallen sergeant as he took a seat beside his limp form, 'so taking this job was my idea but you have to admit it was a good one at the time. Hell, another year of this and you could have retired on Palaven. Bet they wouldn't be so quick to call you barefaced with thirty large in your back pocket, huh?'

He did not expect a response but still he waited for one. Answered only by the occasional chattering of distant rifles, muffled by the thick bulkheads, Yaro let out a deep, rasping breath. He looked into Brasca's lifeless eyes and quietly wondered when his friend's heart had stopped beating.

'Fine,' said Yaro sarcastically. The salarian crossed his arms, bringing up a spindly leg to tuck a knee under them for support. 'Be that way.'

A sudden, crackling hiss ripped through his suit radio, almost deafening against the eerie quiet that his ears had grown used to. It was a sound that he should have greeted with joy, an indication that some semblance of order had been restored among the beleaguered defenders. Still, as Brasca lay motionless besides him, Yaro snorted apathetically.

'Attention all operatives, this is the Shadow Broker.'

The curt introduction was delivered in the Broker's distinctively garbled, tone. It boomed powerfully from the speakers of Yaro's suit and seemed to rattle through the deck and walls around him. The Broker issued his overdue orders but Sergeant Yaro was not paying attention. He had only one thought as he placed a hand gently on Brasca's shoulder.

'Don't worry, old friend,' he murmured quietly. 'I'll make sure you get back to Palaven one day.'

The promise was free of mockery, sarcasm or exaggeration. It was one of the only promises that, even by his own admittance, Yaro had the integrity to keep.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

A heavy glass thumped on the small table in Shepard's cabin, rivulets of bright red liquor running slowly down its side. The drops snaked across the smooth surface before pooling at the bottom of the glass, now empty and thick with the fumes of the strong asari spirit.

Shepard had been here before, in this situation and feeling the same, torrid emotions. The familiarity was not a comforting one. It had seemed like an eternity since he felt the alcohol's numbing effect yet even his third glass could not quell the mixture of anger, grief and regret that tore through him. The cabin around him swayed and rocked, the movement growing stronger with each passing moment and only the single, lingering image of Liara stopped him from slipping into darkness.

He had been used, there was no doubt about it. Liara had led him to the Shadow Broker, allowing her to take her own revenge while he risked his own life and that of his crew. Though her regret had been sincere and her intentions on using the Broker's information network to aid him genuine, Shepard did not care. A sour, bitter taste hung at the back of his throat and it was not entirely due to the drink. Shepard's eyes were glassy and still as the cabin door slid open. Usually the distinctive sound of Tali's footsteps would have been enough to force him upright or break his attention at the very least but he was unresponsive as she wandered into view.

'Garrus told me you were here. You seemed distant during the debriefing so I thought I would…check on you,' Tali said hesitantly. Her pale eyes flashed visibly as she observed the empty glass and the small bottle of potent spirit.

Frantic indecision gripped Shepard as his gaze moved up to meet hers. A feeling of helplessness had overcome him that he had never known before, a vulnerability he had thought he did not possess. A part of him wanted to dismiss Tali immediately, just to spare himself the embarrassment as a cold sense of humiliation washed through his veins. She stood awkwardly, her weight shifting as she wondered if she should continue and Shepard's throat tightened at the sight. Not even Liara had seen him in such a state and he felt exposed to the point of fury.

Suddenly, he rose from the couch. The abruptness of the movement brought a slight flinch from Tali and she instinctively took a step back as Shepard picked up the glass and, with all of his strength, threw it across the room. It struck a nearby wall with incredible force, instantly shattering and filling the air with hundreds of glittering shards. The sound of the impact seemed to remain for several moments before giving way to a pained silence that stretched between Tali and Shepard until the commander slumped back onto the chair.

'I can't do this,' Shepard murmured as he leaned forward to rest his elbows upon his knees. His voice was weary and heavy with defeat while his shoulders hung with an apathy that shocked Tali even more than his furious outburst. 'Today I almost jeopardised the mission, and for what? To help settle old grudges? To give Liara a chance for payback?'

'You didn't even know she was alive, Shepard,' Tali offered cautiously, folding her arms protectively across her chest. 'For all you knew, the Shadow Broker had killed her and besides, it is as you said; he needed to be removed. None of us would have ever been safe while he lived.'

Her reasoning was logical and yet it did little to reassure Shepard. He reached forward to pick up the bottle of asari liquor, the icy surface sending an ache through his fingers that he did not feel.

'I don't know anymore,' he said as he turned the bottle over in his grip. 'I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't have chased that bastard down anyway. He was all I could think about, more than the Collectors, more than the Reapers. How can I carry on knowing that my feelings for one person can destroy everything I...we...have worked so hard to build? If it had been you...'

Tali could not speak. What could she say, she asked herself desperately as she watched Shepard fall back against the couch, the rich leather creaking in protest. The man about whom she cared more than anything else was lost and his features were etched with a pain she could not begin to understand. Shepard narrowed his eyes as a thin stream of cold scarlet liquid trickled from the open bottle, staining the carpet with a spreading, blood-red cloud.

'I can't go on like this,' he repeated. 'I can't be strong enough for Cerberus, for humanity, or for you.'

A long moment of stillness passed with only the steady drone of the Normandy's systems to accompany them. Tali looked away and the swirling decorations on her hood merged as the material folded. When she spoke, her voice was strangely cold and somewhat accusatory.

'So you're just giving up?' Tali asked, her hard tone stinging Shepard, even in his stupor. 'After everything you have done for me, for your friends and the members of this crew, you have simply decided that enough is enough?'

'Tali-' Shepard began though he was interrupted immediately as she moved forward to take a tight grip on his forearm.

With a strength that surprised him, Tali pulled Shepard to his feet and the commander staggered for a moment as his breath misted on the glass of her helmet.

'You're stronger than anyone I have ever known, Shepard, stronger than I thought any one person could be,' Tali said in a low, hushed voice. She raised a hand to his face slowly, ignoring the beads of stale sweat that began to travel across her fingers. 'I know how much you have been suffering over the past few months. I know you have been feeling guilty about many things. Chief Williams, Liara, even Veetor. You've been through more than I could dare to imagine but more than anything else I know that you have tried to shoulder your burden alone.'

Shepard turned his head from Tali's touch. He could not bring himself to look into her eyes, not while all he could see in them was pity. Unfazed, Tali once again pressed her hand to his cheek and brought his gaze to hers.

'I watched you on Illium as you went over every detail in Liara's apartment,' Tali went on. 'I saw you as you hardened your heart and closed your mind. I first noticed the signs all those years ago when we went after Saren. I always watched you back then, thinking that focus was what made you strong.' Tali sighed gently and let her hand fall as she stepped away and walked over to the bed, deep in thought. Shepard followed silently, sensing she had more to say. 'I was young and immature back then. Now I understand that no one, not even you, can go through such things alone. You are only human, Shepard.'

Hearing such an obvious truth from Tali's lips was almost too much for Shepard to bear. He scowled at his own weakness, cursed it and worst of all he knew the futility, even petulance of such a gesture. The bottle fell from his hand and rolled across the floor, though there was nothing left inside it to spill out.

'I've watched you for so long,' said Tali. 'Watched you take everything the galaxy has thrown at you and still, whenever those you care about are in trouble, your first instinct is to do whatever it takes to help them. You are more than a soldier or a Spectre to us, Shepard; you are our leader, our commander. Our friend. You have the loyalty of everyone aboard this ship, and have had it for a time now. But to me, you are even more than that…'

Shepard looked at her questioningly and was taken aback as she gripped his hands in her own. Tali's eyes looked up at him from behind the purple sheen of her visor, captivating him as her voice travelled through him.

'You are…the man I love.'

The words pierced the dull haze that encase Shepard's mind, like a shaft of light breaking through deep darkness. The pulsing anger bled from him as her confession washed through his mind and he found himself becoming apprehensive as a calm sense of satisfaction purged the chaos that he had felt mere minutes ago. How could she do this, he asked disbelievingly. How could she banish the pain so quickly and completely? The wariness did not last, however, and he smiled tentatively.

The rough texture of Tali's suit played over his hands and he looked longingly at her, at a loss for words. Shepard's response caught her by surprise as he took her hands and guided her down to the bed, taking her into his arms as he lay down. As her head rested against his warm, gently rising chest, Tali pressed herself closer to him and his voice was clear as it rose from the depths of his body.

'I love you too, Tali…'


	29. Part XXVIII

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXVIII***

An annoyed frown passed over Shepard's brow at the sight of his desk. It had become untidy over the past few days, cluttered with datapads, manuals and the oily remnants of the rag he used to maintain his pistol. He sat down and the air was filled with clattering as he tossed the datapads aside, deeming the corner of the desk to be a decent enough resting place. If anything, the very idea that he should be keeping the space tidy was comically irrelevant; the installation of the Reaper IFF was well underway and it would only be a few days before they embarked upon their final mission. The cleanliness of his desk was not high on his list of priorities.

Shepard leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. The past few weeks had been brutally intense. Daily training, exercises and even combat missions had honed his crew to near perfection and, with the plethora of upgraded tech installed on the Normandy, he was feeling much better about their chances.

'I see we differ in more ways than our devotion to Cerberus,' Miranda spoke suddenly, startling the commander. Her eyes twitched as they worked across the mess in front of him, clearly somewhat disturbed at the sight and how much it contrasted with her own pristine office. She did not dwell long, however, and blinked hard before continuing. 'I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me.'

Shepard smiled subtly. It had been less than a week since they rescued Miranda's sister on Illium and, though she had lost a dear friend, the Cerberus officer had seemed much more approachable in the days after.

'I'm…' Miranda began, though she stopped as quickly as she had started. Hesitation played across her features and she bit her lip in frustration. 'I'm sorry, but I'm not used to this. I've never relied on anyone before, at least not without something being expected from me in return.'

Shepard nodded imperceptibly as he tried to follow her train of thought. While he had experienced some benefit in helping her, the risks to the mission had far outweighed such a reward. Still, after his experience with Liara, he could hardly begrudge the decision. At least Miranda had found some peace of mind.

'When I told the Illusive Man about Oriana, his first words to me were 'are you going to let this affect your performance?'' she said, looking aside as she spoke. It was clear that this was difficult for her to talk about, though whether it was because of her own taciturn nature or her disappointment in her employer was not quite so apparent. 'Cerberus gave me a home and a life away from my father but I've given them more than my fair share in return.'

'You don't think the Illusive Man really cares about what's important to you?' Shepard asked plainly.

Miranda faltered. 'It's not that simple. He's a very powerful individual with a lot to occupy his time; he's got every right to be concerned about how my problems will affect the mission. Still…' Her pale blue eyes seemed to wander and she leaned forward to rest her hands on Shepard's desk. Her dark hair fell in a cascade across her face as she looked down. 'Oriana is the most important person in my life, Shepard. The years I've spent with Cerberus won't change the fact that when I needed them the most, you were the only person who helped me.'

Shepard remained silent as he leaned back in his chair, drawing a leg up across his knee. He looked at Miranda, observing, impulsively checking for any trace of deceit. He could find none. Perhaps it was unfair to assume the worst after everything that had happened but suspicion was always more difficult to lose than gain.

'I know we didn't get off to the best start,' said Miranda as earnestly as she could, 'but for what it's worth, Shepard, you have my gratitude.'

This was about more than gratitude, Shepard could see that much. Miranda's fingers were pressed tightly against the surface of the desk while her breathing was steady but deep and somewhat laboured. Although he was not her friend, Shepard knew that Miranda had cast aside a great deal of her pride to thank him in this manner and was under no illusions of what it meant to her.

'You're my XO,' he said, finally. 'Your wellbeing is important to me, Miranda. I want you to be able to rely on me as the captain of this ship, if nothing else.'

Miranda straightened and a subtle smile curled her lips as she understood he was making it easier for her. 'Of course, Commander. I hadn't given it much thought before but if we succeed in our mission then this crew may be together for a long time, until we defeat the Reapers and perhaps beyond. I suppose my mistake was in always thinking of this as a Cerberus vessel…' Her eyes seemed to glimmer with almost unreadable emotion. 'But it's not, not anymore. With that in mind, I took it upon myself to remove the surveillance devices in all areas but the AI core.'

'What?' Shepard asked as he stared at Miranda in shock.

'The Illusive Man will no longer be privy to what is said aboard this ship,' Miranda stated pointedly. 'I will still have to submit reports for appearances' sake but I'll ensure the details are vague, to say the least.'

What Tali had told him was true, then, he thought to himself. The Normandy SR2 had effectively become a Cerberus ship in name only. The crew were loyal to him and even Miranda was on his side. The implications were staggering, even mind-numbing and it took a few moments for him to regain his senses.

'Why are you doing this, Miranda?' he asked, his voice betraying his confusion.

'Because after everything that has happened,' she answered as she placed a hand calmly on her hips, 'on Horizon, the ambush on the Collector Ship, it seems that lately I've seen my belief in Cerberus' cause undermined at every turn. It wouldn't have been an issue if it hadn't been for Oriana. From that point on I knew that you…well…let's just say that for once I'm glad I took Jacob's advice.'

Again, there was no lie in her words and to his surprise Shepard found he was glad that Miranda was on his side. The sound of an opening door cut through the steady silence, however, and Shepard raised his eyebrows at the sight of Samara as she emerged from the elevator. The Justicar held her head high and her smooth voice filled the cabin.

'I'm sorry, Shepard, I hope I am not interrupting?'

'Not at all,' Shepard replied as his eyes flickered to Miranda, who instantly caught the dismissive motion. After nodding curtly to Samara, the Cerberus officer quickly made her way out, a look of easy satisfaction painting her features as the elevator door hissed shut.

Samara watched her leave before turning back to Shepard. 'I am sorry to intrude like this, Commander, but I could not wait. I know we are mere days away from launching our attack on the Collectors and you understand that I would not trouble you with this if it were not urgent.'

Though the asari maintained her dignified, almost regal bearing, something was obviously bothering her and Shepard frowned with concern. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'The AML Demeter,' Samara replied. 'I have discovered its destination and the location of my target. If we have time I would like to visit Omega as quickly as possible.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Mordin's face wrinkled as the foul Omega air forced its way into his senses. After the clean, processed atmosphere of the Normandy, the rancid stench of refuse and waste was almost too much to bear. Absently, the professor wondered how he could have grown so used to it during his time in the clinic.

His boots tapped lightly on the thick floor panels, barely audible above the murmur of passers-by and the droning of passing shuttles. It was strange to be back here, he mused. The place seemed almost tranquil after the tumultuous period of the plague and he did not miss the putrid fumes from piles of burning corpses. Around him milled groups of residents, in most cases only of one species. Humans in particular had found safety in numbers and he could not help but notice that many bore ill-concealed weapons, most likely protection against vengeance-minded aliens who still considered them responsible for the vile illness that decimated their numbers.

Memories of those days flitted through Mordin's mind, memories tinged with both joy and regret. They were a test of his knowledge and abilities that he had not seen since his days with STG, though he could almost hear the agonised cries of the plague bearers as torment wracked their bodies. He shook his head quickly to empty his mind and turned from the main path, into a dark, cavernous tunnel that seemed to stretch for an eternity before him. Mordin remembered the path as if it were yesterday. The thick pipes that ran along the tunnel ceiling were still lined with thick, greasy dirt while the bare rock wall on his right still glistened with dank condensation. It could hardly be called home but he still felt a keen sense of familiarity as he slipped into a side tunnel and saw the bright red, neon-lit cross at the end.

A thin smile spread over Mordin's lips. His first order of business upon coming to Omega and founding the small clinic had been the installation of the sign and he could swear he still felt the burns received when he mistook one wire for another. It was not only a symbol for the clinic; it was a reminder of the strange paths life can carve, of how a single day can see one's life changed forever, even when you think you have seen it all.

Daniel's voice mumbled from the other side of the door as Mordin approached and the salarian tested it gently. The mechanism shuddered and groaned and Mordin's grin widened as another recollection graced his thoughts. With a loud bang, he thumped his fist on the door and it slid open haltingly. The storage room lay before him, though he could see Daniel had reorganised many of the boxes into conveniently labelled areas as opposed to the random smattering of stacks he had allowed to build up during his tenure. His assistant turned where he stood, shock and alarm painting his features.

Daniel had lost weight, his former mentor noted. The young human's cheekbones were now gaunt and his skin looked pasty and drawn. It was clear just by looking at him that Omega had taken its toll and it had not been gentle. Still, the sight of him brought another warm smile to Mordin's lips and his voice rattled through the small room.

'Told you to get that door fixed. Only matter of time before someone realises it's broken.'

A flicker of disbelief flashed over Daniel's eyes as he quickly realised the person before him was not a thief or a thug and, with a look of slight embarrassment, he dropped the scalpel he had instinctively snatched from one of the boxes.

'Professor, I-' he stammered, 'I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you! Why didn't you use the main entrance?'

Mordin shrugged gently, unable to hide his amusement at Daniel's awkward fumbling. 'No reason, just wanted to stroll around old neighbourhood. Improved slightly since last visit.'

Daniel's shoulders sagged wearily yet there was a strong, unmistakable sense of satisfaction in his reply. 'To be honest, immediately after you left it was hell. The plague victims were still pouring in several days after the cure was distributed. On top of that we saw a lot of violence against humans, a lot of beatings, stabbings and even...' Mordin's former assistant shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck. 'Anyway, Aria T'Loak restored some semblance of order down here, and even moved in on former Blue Suns and vorcha territory. It's not perfect but, as you said, it's better than when you were here last.'

Mordin nodded his satisfaction at the outcome. Despite her fearsome reputation, Aria was far less bloodthirsty than either group and was the best chance of keeping what constituted law on the station.

'Any trouble?' he asked as Daniel led him into the main surgery. Gleaming tools lay in neat rows while all storage lockers were once again carefully marked. It was a far cry from the chaos Mordin had known but he took no offense; everyone had their strengths and the salarian would be the first to admit that orderliness was not one of his.

'Not at all. Her protection rates are better than what the Blue Suns used to charge and I think she recognises that for people to pay the fees they have to be alive and sickness-free, so she's left us alone for the most part.'

'Glad to hear it,' Mordin replied. 'Was worried that plague aftermath would be too much for you to handle. Glad to see you well, always had faith in you.'

'Well, I had a good teacher,' Daniel said cheerfully. 'Still, Professor, I can't believe that you came here just to check on me. Is there anything you need?'

Blinking, Mordin appeared to wake from a daze as he emerged from his reminiscence. 'Oh! Correct, need something from plague vaccine, certain compound used to treat turian patients. Antibiotic agent, to be exact.'

'Really?' Daniel enquired with a puzzled look. 'Couldn't you have synthesized another batch on your ship?'

He struggled to suppress a grin as Mordin's hands flailed dismissively. He had missed the professor's unique mannerisms, though in this case they seemed almost nervous.

'No, no,' Mordin responded, his wild gesturing growing more frantic by the second. 'Not enough time, far, far too busy for non-mission critical work.'

'So this is your own work?' asked Daniel as he crossed the room to inspect a medigel dispenser mounted on the wall.

'Indeed, favour for Shepard. Well, didn't ask but thought it only polite, after all. Cross-species relations tricky business, much can go wrong, much risk. Still, decided to do what I can, small effort next to lengths he went to find Maelon.' Mordin raised a hand, anticipating Daniel's question. 'Former assistant, complicated, don't ask.'

The young man's expression soured at the mention of the Commander and he glowered bitterly as he turned back to the dispenser.

'Shepard, huh?' he scoffed derisively. #I'm surprised he can even feel affection, let alone start a relationship with an alien.'

Mordin let out a deep sigh. 'Still haven't accepted what I said?'

'Accepted what, Professor? Those batarians had surrendered and he gunned them down in cold blood!'

'I see,' Mordin sighed again and shook his head almost mournfully. 'Had hoped running the clinic would show you that reality not so simple. You praise Aria, say she has restored order but order comes at heavy price. Killing, torture, bribery, all used to enforce this order. You condone this?'

Daniel looked aghast and he frowned as if deeply wounded. 'No, of course not!'

'Ah, but such measures necessary in her business, essential even. Without these things, Omega would descend into anarchy, loss of innocent life much higher. Did not think to criticize Aria a moment ago, now that you see results she offers.'

'That's irrelevant!' Daniel argued, his voice growing desperate. 'Those batarians had lowered their weapons and all he had to do was let them go!'

'Lowered their weapons for the moment, yes, but must remember that anger against humans was strong at the time. No guarantee that they would not shoot you or Shepard in the back, or track down and ambush you later. All matter of risk, never anything personal. Risk to your life was too great so decision was made to eliminate said risk.'

The young man's face twisted with distaste and his fingertips hammered on the buttons of the medigel dispenser in frustration. 'How can you say that?' he mumbled bitterly. 'You're just reducing people's lives to games of chance or cases of 'what if'. The taking of life should always be a last resort, something to be done when there's no other choice!'

'Regrettable of course but if life allowed for retrospect or second chances then would be much easier. This is no game, Daniel. Shepard receives no extra lives, no continues, no chance to start again. Every decision he makes based on risk, both immediate to his person or to galaxy as a whole. No other way to do what he does. Dead saints are no good to galaxy.'

Daniel's grimace intensified and he took a deep, ragged breath. It was not worth getting angry over, he reasoned with himself, and certainly not worth souring his relationship with the Professor. Still, he could not help but ask one final question.

'And you think that justifies his actions?'

'Batarians who held you hostage not innocents,' Mordin pressed sternly, his assistant's criticism of Shepard affecting him more deeply than he had anticipated. 'Probably killed many humans before they caught you. By saving you, Shepard saved many more lives by allowing you to continue running clinic. Think of it that way.'

Daniel exhaled and became still as he urged himself to calm down. After a time he made his way to a nearby cabinet and produced a large canister of watery, light red liquid.

'Here's what you wanted, Professor. Is there anything else you need?'

Stroking his chin, Mordin's pink, fleshy lips turned up into a grin. 'Yes, believe I left OSD here. Contains compilation of human musical theatre, don't suppose you've come across it?'

The words were like a balm to the tension that had developed between them and Daniel could not stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Vivid memories of his mentor's impromptu performances rushed before his eyes and, in an instant, any misgivings he harboured were washed away.

'Yeah, I have, as a matter of fact,' chuckled Daniel, having momentarily regained his composure and he raised a mocking eyebrow. 'Oklahoma, Professor?'

Mordin's smile widened at the jibe and he raised his own brow in retaliation. 'Yes, excellent score but find the low notes difficult to hit.'

The sound of laughter was unusual on Omega and many of the patients in the threadbare wards and waiting rooms looked at one another in confusion as the noise floating softly throughout the clinic. For the time being, the mood in the small medical centre would be a light one.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The mixture of steam and thin, grey smoke rose to the ceiling in a light, shifting mist. It swirled gently in place and almost seemed to exude a luminescence of its own as it pushed against the darkened surface, as if trying to escape the mass of heat and bodies below. The beat of the music was hypnotic. It pulsed like a heartbeat, rhythmically pounding against the dancers as they moved against one another in a sea of writhing movement. Beneath it slithered a bass line that hummed incessantly, always present and yet impossible to pin down. The music was too loud for anyone to speak, or think. It served only to excite its audience into a hedonistic frenzy, and the more intense the beat, the more urgent and animalistic their dancing became.

Her eyes shifted in and out of focus as the hallex took hold. Colours blurred into one or new ones bloomed into existence as each second brought with it a new sensation. Sighing contentedly, she sat back against the soft material of the booth seat and watched as a bead of sweat travelled across the delicate blue skin of her hand. The single drop of moisture glowed as if on fire and she resisted the urge to wipe it off lest it burn her. A smile drew her mouth into a thin line. The feeling, as always, was exquisite.

'Hey baby,' spoke a loud, slurred voice.

She looked up to find a turian leering at her with a lecherous expression, unmistakable even with the somewhat limited facial nuances of his species. His skin was almost pitch-black in the dim light while his eyes were bright with malicious desire. Her smile widened as the turian continued, his voice growing louder to compete with the guttural beat.

'I'm in the mood for some blue meat tonight. How about you and I head back to my place? I got a nice little apartment overlooking the market district, nice and quiet.'

His breath was a jet of stinking, alcohol-infused air that hit her like a blast of engine wash and she closed her eyes until it had disappeared before carefully picking her moment to answer.

'I don't have time for this,' she said simply. 'Get out of my sight before this gets unpleasant.'

The turian grinned savagely and let out a short, barking laugh. 'Honey, I don't think you understand. I need some company tonight and I like what I see in front of me. I won't ask again.'

The asari narrowed her eyes at him and stared for a moment, as if deep in thought. Around them the music swelled into a deafening roar and, suddenly, she rose from her seat. The turian took a step back in surprise as she pressed close to him and leaned in, her lips looming over the rough surface of his skin.

'Alright,' she murmured gently. 'If you want me, then take me. Right here, right now.'

The turian froze in horror. Her voice cut cleanly through the wall of sound that pressed on him, as if she were speaking directly into his mind. The world around them seemed to slow to a crawl, and even the dancers were brought almost to a standstill. With a dawning sense of dread, the turian's eyes lost their lustful glint and his features fell as he tried to stammer a response.

'What-what are you doing?' he hissed. His own voice was unusually distorted to his ears and his panic grew. 'What's happening to me?'

'I will give you everything you want,' the asari said. Her breath caressed his neck, exciting him to the point of madness but something about it felt very wrong as her alluring tone continued to swim through his senses. 'I will show you ecstasy beyond your wildest imagination, though I don't think you're strong enough to take it. You feel it now, don't you? I could tear your soul from its moorings in the blink of an eye and leave you a hollow husk on the ground, ready for the guards to sling into the compactors. Do you still like what you see?'

The turian's throat tightened. It was as if something was reaching out to him, aching to rip the very essence from his body. 'N-no,' he stuttered and slowly backed away from the advancing asari. 'No, that's alright, I'll uh...go find one of the dancers or something.'

Morinth watched as the turian stumbled away. The drink still rendered him sluggish though his gait had gained an urgency that only fear could grant. Smiling to herself, she sat once again and followed his path through the dance floor. It did not take long for him to regain his intoxicated bluster and soon enough he had begun bumping into those around him, bringing curses and insults up from the crowd.

She observed the scene with interest. She relished the unique excitement violence brought, even if it was not by her hand. In truth, mindless violence among others did not interest her. The real pleasure was in watching as it unfolded from something as small as a brief moment of eye contact. Reading the intentions, the reactions and emotions as two opponents faced one another gave such a delectable sense of satisfaction.

It was this she felt as the turian grabbed an asari stripper by the arm, his vulgar shouts carrying far above the dance floor. The dancer struggled in vain against his grip while he mouthed vicious obscenities at her as those around them were either too lost in their indulgences to notice or simply did not care. A circle began to clear as people instinctively moved away and the stripper desperately tried to break free, though this only seemed to excite the turian even more.

Morinth almost did not see the human until it was too late. She almost missed his stern words, his combative, even predatory stance and the flawless movement of his feet as he anticipated the drunken turian's attack. A few muted yells were the only signs of protest from onlookers as the turian was thrown through the air and landed painfully on a nearby table, sending showers of drink and sparkling glass into the crowd.

She released her breath, unaware that she had held it. She watched the human as he checked on the asari before moving on, every motion and reflex speaking to Morinth, screaming to her of danger and ruthless fighting skill. A curious smile spread slowly across her lips as she continued to observe from a distance. This human was strong. Perhaps even strong enough for her.


	30. Part XXIX

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXIX***

A gentle breeze gently caressed the bare skin of Morinth's arm. Her sleek black dress was sleeveless and also left her back exposed but it was more than enough to keep her warm. The cell's only window was little more than a hole in the thick stone wall but with Thessia's perpetually balmy climate, no glass was needed.

The touch of the wind was pleasant, and so was the vague scent of flowers and sweet wild fruit that it carried. The single curtain, a thin ghostly veil of white, fluttered softly and it cast softly shifting shadows across the asari as she stared out across the serene gardens and orchards of the monastery.

'You're enjoying this,' she said despondently as she stared out across the peaceful scene. 'Aren't you, mother?'

Samara was motionless and her face unreadable as she stood behind her daughter. Her hands were clasped behind her back in a stern, authoritative stance. When she spoke, her tone was even harder than her expression.

'No, I am not, no matter what you may think. Do not make this any harder than it must be, Morinth. At least here you will be safe.'

Morinth's eyes closed and her lips curled into a grimace. 'You mean the galaxy will be safe from me?'

The older woman did not answer and simply continued to observe Morinth passively. She kept her muscles loose and supple, as if expecting to defend herself against a sudden attack. Though her daughter had inherited her frighteningly powerful biotic talents, she would be no match for Samara. Still, the girl was unpredictable and clever. A nostalgic thought crossed Samara's mind as she recalled how Morinth would run and hide as a child to escape punishment, her hiding places growing more secluded and calculated by the day. She had always learned at an astonishing speed and she did not doubt that her daughter possessed skills even she had not yet detected. She quickly crushed those thoughts. This was no longer her daughter but a monster, an abomination that had taken her child away from her and she could not afford to let such sentimentality cloud her mind. The only escape would be either the monastery or a quick, merciful death and that was a thought Samara would never allow; even if Morinth was now a demon.

'Are you going to stand there all day?' said Morinth angrily. 'Just watching me in silence?'

'What would you have me say?' Samara replied calmly, her expression unchanging.

Morinth shut her eyes tightly against the setting Thessia sun and she was surprised to feel them filling with tears. Still, she kept her voice strong as she answered. 'I at least expect a goodbye.'

'No, you expect no such thing. You know why this has to be done, Morinth. You are a danger to all those around you, and to yourself. You must come to terms with the fact that you may never lead a normal life, as your sisters did before you.'

The mention of her siblings brought a hard knot to Morinth's stomach. She had seen their smiles and listened to their words; bereft of all joy and simple in their acceptance of what they believed they could not change. They were no better than house pets now, she reflected bitterly. Domestic animals waiting to die. They feigned their happiness well enough to their mother, though she did not think Samara truly believed in their peaceful bliss. Either she was ignorant or she truly did not care.

The rage built within Morinth's heart and she turned from the window, her fists clenched. Her cheeks were now wet with tears and the breeze brought an icy chill to her face. Why did the bitch continue to stand there, mocking her with that composed, self-righteous stare of hers? She longed to strike that look from her face and yet her resolve vanished under those pale blue eyes.

'My sisters are already dead,' Morinth said shakily, the emotion escaping through her voice. 'You caged them just as easily, remember? Are we really so dangerous that you have to deny us our lives like this?'

'You know why you are here. When you are older, in perhaps only a few years, you will wish to join with someone. The instant you do you will be a murderer, and you will feel no remorse for your crime. On the contrary, you will feel empowered, invigorated by it. You are an Ardat Yakshi, Morinth, and nothing you say or do can change that.'

Samara's eyes shimmered as she reinforced her child's fate. Her bosom swelled as her breaths grew deeper until her feelings had been mastered once again. Morinth did not seem to notice her struggle. Instead she paced deliberately to the bed, the cell's only furnishing, and sat down on the crisp sheets.

'A part of you remains, my child,' Samara continued. 'That part longs to see the truth in my words, the truth of your situation. The beast, however, that is not so understanding. It begs for freedom, hungers to turn you astray and all it takes is one slip and you will fall, never to return.'

'You don't trust me to resist this…beast, as you call it?' asked Morinth, her cheeks glistening. 'You don't think I...any of us...are strong enough to master this urge?'

'In all our people's existence,' her mother replied pointedly, 'in all our time in this universe, not one asari has been able to subdue this taint. You must understand that the choice is not yours, Morinth. It is perhaps too cold to simply say an Ardat Yakshi is nothing more than a genetic anomaly but nonetheless, it is every bit as immutable. To answer your question; this is no urge that can be mastered. It simply is. You are an Ardat Yakshi, Morinth, and forever will be.'

Hearing the truth from her own lips bit into Samara's heart but she remained stoic and unflinching, as she had for her other daughters. If she could not be strong in the face of this tragedy then how could she expect her children to be? Morinth glared at her mother's blank expression and misjudged it, feeling another twisting pang of fury build inside her.

'So that's it. I'm just a lost cause? There's no hope so why even try, is that it?'

The elder woman shifted and her white gown shone in the glow from the window. 'There is nothing more I can say. I am sorry...my child.'

The apology was stiff and uncomfortable. It sent a prickle of irritation down Morinth's spine and she stood abruptly, taking a few sharp steps toward Samara.

'Don't ever call me that!" she snarled. Her tone seethed with venomous intent as she focused all of her anger, frustration and hurt into her words. 'You don't ever get to call me that again! You abandon me here without any sign of remorse and expect me to just carry on quietly until I die? You, of all people, took my life from me and sentenced me to this prison! No mother would do that to her own daughter!'

'It is never as simple as that,' Samara replied sternly. 'You know this. Do not presume to tell me that I do not care or hold no regrets. I have seen all of my children taken from me and that is a pain from which you will, thankfully, be spared. The galaxy exists for more than your youthful experiences, Morinth. Your selfishness is like that of a child told it can no longer play.'

'This is my life we're talking about!' Morinth cried out between heaving, choking breaths.

Samara did not answer and merely shook her head slowly. 'Always the child. I pray to the Goddess that you will come to think of the lives of others while you are here, and not just your own.'

With that, she turned and made her way out of the cell. Her footsteps echoed from the empty hallway before the cell door slid shut with a loud clank, leaving Morinth alone in silence.

Slowly, she sank to her knees and sobbed quietly. The tiny room seemed to swallow up the soft, mournful sound while the world outside remained calm and subdued, oblivious to her pain. Morinth's mind screamed at her in fury, raging at her to simply claw through the walls if need be, anything to escape her cage. She finally unclenched her fists and felt the harsh sting of the small figurine as it was released from her tight grip. The sharp corners of the small sculpture had left dark indentations in her palm and a thin trickle of violet blood ran down the hard ridges of skin.

Morinth suppressed another wave of sorrow as she stared at the figure. She had carved it especially for her mother when she was a little girl, long before Morinth had known of her condition. How optimistic she had been then, planning to paint and sculpt works that would be admired throughout the galaxy. She would have travelled through the stars, experiencing all that she could and nothing could have stopped her. Perhaps she was being selfish, she thought to herself. Perhaps she was acting like little more than a spoiled child. Still, it was easy for people like her mother to pass judgement from afar and render their own hollow views on right and wrong. Samara had always been an effective judge, jury and executioner after all. After a deep, ragged intake of breath Morinth stood and surveyed her surroundings. This cage would not hold her for long and, once she was free, she would live her life to its greatest extent until her end came.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The apartment was small but elegant, far more so than would be expected of Omega. Although the station's residents were far rougher than those of the Citadel, there were exceptions to be found and the sleek furniture and tasteful decor would have outstripped even the homes of the galaxy's elite. The walls were smooth, clean and lined with shelves that held many of the curios Morinth had collected over the years. The human observed them casually as he paced around the apartment. The passing traffic sent shimmers of white and red light across him, highlighting his rugged features beautifully. Once again, Morinth found herself aroused and something stirred within her, something she had not felt in many centuries. It was an odd sense of expectation, something akin to hope, and to her surprise it sent a queasy ripple through her entire body.

The human's name was Alenko, or so he had told her. However, something in his voice and movement whispered to her of something more beneath the surface, that he was more than he was letting on. She had long suspected Alenko was not his real name and yet she let him keep his little ruse. If anything the intrigue made him all the more alluring. Alenko was tall, powerfully built and had the easy confidence of one trained to fight and kill. The man was a predator, there was little doubt; as was she. It had been a long time since she had found anyone as imposing as him but this was not simple brute strength. Her deep, sometimes intimate experience of krogan had shown her what such a thing looked like and it was exciting for a time, but ultimately ugly and dull. Strength was only enjoyable if wielded as an artist would their brush, not like a barbarian's club. The krogan were impressive, certainly, but this Alenko was far more dangerous and unpredictable.

His mystery was intoxicating, she mused as she wandered idly to a nearby terminal. Within moments a soft, yet undeniably carnal beat hummed through the apartment and perfectly complimented the sensual swaying of her hips as she made her way over to the human.

Shepard flashed an easy smile which showed nothing of the tension he felt. The drink Morinth had offered him swayed in its glass and furiously he tried to think of reasons to avoid drinking the heady spirit. Images of broken glass and Tali's apprehensive, even fearful, manner flashed through his mind and for a moment he considered pouring the drink away in contempt. Steadying himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep sip. If Morinth sensed any hesitation it would arouse her suspicions and the entire night would be a waste. More to the point, without his armour he felt vulnerable and even the reassuring weight of the pistol at his hip did not turn his thoughts from the biotic attacks his target could unleash if she discovered the truth. The only thing that protected him at that moment was the false name. It felt odd using Kaiden's identity but he did not doubt one as well travelled as Morinth would have recognised him immediately if he used his own; if she had not already.

'Is something wrong?' Morinth said with a playful grin. 'You look troubled.'

Shepard blinked and his smile widened as he nodded towards a small carved figurine set almost reverently apart from the other objects on the shelf. It was difficult to tell exactly what it was but he could just about make out the outlines of an asari head on top of what looked like robes flowing outwards, carried by unseen winds.

'Something I made a long time ago,' Morinth answered. Her lips straightened and the sensuality seemed to escape her for a single fleeting moment.

'Strange to find something like this among swords and krogan statues,' Shepard pressed. All he had to was keep her talking, though he had seen no indication that Samara was anywhere nearby. 'It must be pretty special to you.'

The soft lighting of the apartment accentuated the delicate curves of Morinth's jaw as it tensed. Thin lines appeared across her forehead, only to vanish instantly as the frown subsided. Any other would have missed such a subtle change but Shepard had spotted it immediately. It was the unshakable, lingering reflection of guilt. It was something he knew of only too well.

'I made it for someone when I was a child,' she replied. 'They abandoned me when I was very young and I was left in a cold, desolate place. I chose to forge my own path ahead and that place couldn't contain me. My escape was dangerous, exhilarating even.'

Morinth seemed lost for a time. It was clear the figurine held some significance to her but Shepard cast his curiosity aside. She certainly did not seem the mindless monster Samara had depicted her to be, though he had seen enough killers in his time to know that most harboured the same feelings and insecurities of all their fellow men, not more. In the end, however, it didn't matter. His mission was to help the Justicar kill this woman.

The cool air swam around them, bringing a slight tingle to Shepard's fingertips. In spite of his indifference, he could not help but ask his question. Something about Morinth had captured his interest and, try as he might, he could not let it go.

'You developed a love of danger? Of risk?' he asked.

Morinth's expression eased once again and she turned back to Shepard, her manner and voice confident once more. 'It was something I had always been fascinated with but at the moment I escaped it felt like I was reborn. It was an amazing feeling, to no longer be the prey but the hunter. Still, sometimes a part of me misses that old world, at least before it all fell apart. That's why I keep that little statue. A link, if you will, to a past life.'

Her words echoed relentlessly through Shepard's mind. A link to the past. It was something they all kept close to their hearts and he was no exception. Shepard cast his mind back sadly to Liara's apartment. His old dog tags, along with what remained of his armour, had been enshrined in glass cases and displayed as tangible chains to a time his former love mourned for. He had felt such sorrow at seeing Liara's face at the end; her eyes ringed with dark halos while lines were carved into every recess of her visage. Was that what his crew saw in him? Was what Tali had seen?

'I've learned that chaining yourself to your past is meaningless,' Shepard replied finally. 'Everything you learn from it is worthless when you're facing the end.'

As he spoke he saw the truth in his own statement. The old Normandy was gone and so was his old crew. All that mattered was the future, whether it was filled with hope or darkness was irrelevant. Once more Tali entered his thoughts, a feeling of warmth and joy he had never before experienced and he knew his death had not been in vain. Morinth stepped away from him and slowly made her way to the large, black couch that sprawled across the living area. Lifting one leg to rest upon the other, her sensual smile beckoned the Commander onwards.

Shepard felt light-headed as it dawned on him that he actually felt a spark of admiration for the woman. She had come to realise what took many a lifetime to discover. Past and future are not intermingled; the fears and burdens of one should not affect the other. He strode towards her obediently, though he could not say why. Before he realised it his feet seemed to be moving of their own free will, the soles of his boots squeaking slightly against the polished floor.

'And what you would know about 'the end'?' she asked as she gazed across the room.

'More than you'd imagine,' he replied as he sat. The couch swallowed his weight, enveloping him in a blissful sensation, like being embraced by a lover.

A small table sat before them, speckled with various pills and powders. Shepard's eyes drifted to them lazily but he said nothing. Morinth's eyes continued to stare into his and for a brief moment it felt as if he was falling. The sensation was sickeningly familiar.

'What did you-?' he began though his voice died in his throat. Mere alcohol was not enough to make everything feel so distant. Some parts of his body began to throb with a dull ache while others were numbed with an apathy that he could not even begin to pierce.

Morinth eyed him with interest as her power took hold. 'Intriguing. I had the impression that you'd been around the galaxy but your eyes...they speak of something even I can't decipher. What lies behind them, I wonder? What thoughts and memories will I find? What hands sculpted you into the man you are?'

'I...what?' It was all Shepard could force from his lips. A ghostly pall had fallen over the apartment and only he and Morinth remained untouched. Her voice echoed powerfully through his senses.

'So much to learn. How much danger will I find with you, Shepard?'

'How –how do you?' he stammered as small beads of sweat appeared on his brow. He struggled against the terrifying influence, fought to keep the darkness at bay though he could not deny the burgeoning sense of panic that began to creep in. He had been outwitted and was now at Morinth's mercy.

She looked at him with the intensity of a predator stalking its next kill. Still, she did not strike. Instead she leaned close, close enough for Shepard to feel her searing breath on the nape of his neck. Her lips were aching close to his skin as she continued to speak, her smooth tone snaking through his mind.

'I can see you, Commander. I can see into the depths of your being. You've been there, haven't you? That single, pressing instant where you know you have to break every rule to achieve your goal. You thrive on it too, don't you?'

'You…' Shepard murmured in reply. He tried to move his arms but his body was sluggish and unresponsive. The air became thick with a sweet aroma not unlike incense and the light had dimmed to a soft, unyielding glow.

'So strong,' whispered Morinth. 'I can feel your power in my veins. So principled and yet so daring, so...adaptable. So willing to do whatever you need to achieve your goals. You may be just what I need. You've seen what I do to those who can't resist. But you...you are different. You might just be the one to conquer me, Shepard. After all, you even resisted death itself. Can you do that? Can you give me everything I've been waiting for all these years?'

What did she mean, Shepard wondered. An unsettling calm had descended upon him, as if the world itself had come to an end and the apartment had suddenly become the only place in existence. It was then a piercing screech filled his ears. It screamed out from within his head and he longed to clutch it and wring the agony from his mind. Something was in there, a foreign presence that spoke to him in languages he did not understand and he felt only one thing as blackness descended on him.

Morinth raised a hand to his cheek. 'This will be the greatest moment of our lives, Shepard. This is the moment you will set me free.'

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Liara eyed Shepard with a rage he had never thought her capable of. Her face was contorted with anger, her azure skin flushed with a slight indigo hue as the fury coloured her features. The pistol clattered gently as it shook in her hand and her fingers were almost white as she squeezed the grip with incredible force.

'This isn't fair, Shepard,' she said. Her voice was thick with pain and it wavered unsteadily as she continued. 'How can it be fair when everything you care about, everything you ever loved, is stolen from you without warning?'

Shepard felt naked in the pounding rain. His shirt clung to his chest and water ran in torrents from his fingertips as the dark storm lashed Liara's apartment, the windows long since shattered. His own pistol lay in its holster but he did not even register its presence.

He blinked. Why was he on Illium? Why was Liara here? The city beyond was nothing but a blurred mass of twinkling lights speckled across a sea of shadow. It gave a dim, cold glow to the apartment, which lay in tatters around them. The furniture had been scorched by intense flame and the walls were marked with dozens of blackened holes created by weapons of varying calibre. Everything glistened as the rain battered the ravaged space and every few seconds Shepard had to blink the water from his eyes.

'Please tell me, how is it fair?' she asked again. Though her tone was low it cut through the howling winds with stark clarity. 'To wake up on a bed in a distant laboratory as your lungs gasp for air, your eyes filled with the fire as your ship plunges towards the planet below?'

'I don't know,' Shepard replied. His was throat dry and coarse despite the torrents of rain surrounding him. 'It's just the way it is. What's fair or not is irrelevant.'

'Irrelevant? Is that what I am to you now?' Liara replied. Her eyes became rimmed with moisture and it was not that of the rain. 'I feel such a fool. To think that after two years we would be able to continue what we started.'

'You're not a fool, Liara. I wanted the same thing myself but things just aren't that simple. The past is something that can hurt you, and hurt those around you. Emotions and impulses the past brings can end up destroying you as well as the ones you love without changing a damn thing. Sometimes they can even get in the way of something better.'

The weight of Shepard's words dug into his heart and it burned with guilt as he watched bitter tears run down Liara's cheeks.

'And that is your excuse for turning your back on everything you once held so dear? Because you are afraid it will hurt you?' she asked coldly.

'I'm...I'm not turning my back on anything,' Shepard answered, hanging his head as he searched for an explanation. 'And neither did you when I came to your office that day, I know that now. Life is cruel, Liara, but things that you can't change, whether you had control over them or not, those things can't be used to justify ruining everything that may yet come. The Normandy and the people I called friends may not be what they once were but when all is said and done they're still here. They have their own struggles, their own lives, now but the future may bring us together again. Until then, I...I've found something...someone...that has helped me carry on.'

A sharp chill travelled down Shepard's spine as he followed Liara's outstretched pistol and a flash of distant lightning highlighted a frighteningly familiar form.

Tali stood beside her, unflinching as the muzzle of the weapon hovered over the darkened, sodden material of her hood.

'Liara, what are you-' Shepard gasped in disbelief.

Liara's face was a blank, unwavering mask. 'You are lying to yourself if you believe you can stop caring, Shepard. If her life was to end, would you be able to let her go any more easily as I could you?'

'This can't be real. This is just a nightmare,' the commander whispered to himself desperately. The ground beneath him seemed to give way and the acute sense of falling dawned once more. The rain had gone, only to be replaced with empty gloom.

'If it is as you say,' Liara went on, the pistol still trained on Tali's head. 'That all events are superfluous and the only thing that matters is the future, then you can endure without the woman you love. Is that not so?'

The quarian stirred and Shepard felt a sickening panic as her voice rang out in the void. She was calm, as Shepard had come to expect, even whilst in mortal danger.

'Don't listen to her, Shepard. She is just using you to get what she wants. You have bigger concerns than my safety, than any of us. The entire galaxy is at stake here. The arrival of the Reapers is close and you can't afford to get involved in petty squabbles.'

'It does not seem petty when it directly affects you,' Liara bit back before turning to Shepard. 'You were not so quick to cast me aside, or Gunnery Chief Williams for that matter. Why would you stop caring now?'

'Of course I care,' Shepard replied. His eyes were downcast but he clenched his fists tightly, unwilling to accept her accusations. 'But Tali's right. I can't let my fear of losing it all again control me! I won't let the past stop me caring about the future!'

Tali nodded slowly. 'I am a quarian. The past of my people is indelibly etched on the minds on every child that is born into our society. If I can let go of our struggle against the geth, if I can turn my back on what I have devoted my life to in order to follow you then you have the strength to do this. You have to be prepared to let go of us. Both of us.'

'I know. I know what I have to do,' Shepard said as he straightened. Drawing a deep, even breath, he drew his pistol. 'Liara, put down the gun.'

'You can't let go, Shepard,' Liara responded. Her eyes were sunken hollows and her voice had grown deeper. It was no longer hers but it sounded oddly familiar, as if it belonged to another. 'I am a part of you now, sworn to you until the end.'

His teeth bared, Shepard raised his weapon and his voice was hard with determination. 'I won't allow myself to be chained to the past any longer. I'm done with regrets and if we're going to stand a chance against the Reapers then I have to be prepared to go through it all again. I won't ask again. Put the gun down!'

Liara frowned softly and when she answered it was undoubtedly another speaking through her mouth. 'If you let her go then you will never be safe. She will consume you and leave you a mere shell while she grows all the more powerful. I must end this now.'

Liara squeezed the trigger and a shot flared brightly in the darkness. She slumped over and fell to the floor while a thin wisp of vapour rose from the barrel of Shepard's pistol. He felt no victory or satisfaction and an overwhelming feeling of horror swelled within him as the veil of shadow lifted.

Morinth's apartment had been utterly destroyed in the battle. At the other side of the room, below a cracked window and with a bleeding wound in her side, Morinth herself sat shivering in pain. Her face was painted with bewilderment and shock. At Shepard's feet lay Samara, a glimmering pool of dark purple blood spreading across the floor. It flowed around his boot and all he could do was stare numbly in blank confusion. The Justicar was motionless and her eyes said all that needed to be said in her final moment.

Lowering his gun, Shepard sank to his knees, the blood creeping across the fabric of his trousers.

'What have I done?'


	31. Part XXX

**MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION**

***PART XXX***

Shepard's stomach twisted, sending sharp pangs of nauseous anxiety through his body as the airlock cycled before them. Lines of sky-blue light passed over the bruised and bloody pair, scanning their weary forms as their shoulders and heads sagged with exhaustion. Neither spoke and the ship itself seemed to respond to the silence. Ventilation systems hummed even louder than usual while the decon unit spat out jets of expelled air with greater force than ever before. The Normandy itself was feeling the tension.

Morinth resisted the urge to gaze in wonderment at the ship. She was used to travelling in freighters, accustomed to scurrying aboard mercenary transports and living as a pathetic stowaway. The prospect of having her own quarters, let alone aboard such an advanced vessel, was almost too exciting to bear.

'Keep your mouth shut and follow me,' Shepard warned tersely. 'You look enough like your mother to avoid raising suspicion and we're lucky Samara didn't interact with the crew much as it is. Still, I'd rather not have to explain your presence here.'

Morinth's lips twitched into a subtle grin and, when she replied, Shepard almost gasped as he heard Samara's voice emanate from the young asari.

'I have spent many centuries hiding from her. You have no idea how many times my impersonations have saved my life. I am only grateful that you shot her in the head; a bullet hole in her suit would have been difficult to explain.' Glancing at the way Samara's deep crimson attire hugged Morinth's shapely frame, Shepard quickly turned his head in barely veiled disgust. 'What's the matter?' she inquired curiously. 'You don't think it suits me?'

Shepard did not reply. The sight of Samara's body still lingered at the periphery of his mind. It shared the space with the haunting visions of Liara and Tali, though he did not know what he found more disturbing; that they were the products of his own imagination or something else entirely. He had worked frantically to decipher whether or not Morinth had put those thoughts in his head, indeed Samara had hinted that her daughter had the rare power to join with the minds of others in a limited capacity in order to influence their thoughts. If such a thing were possible, let alone true, then he was insane to even contemplate letting such a creature aboard his ship.

The commander closed his eyes, suddenly furious with himself. He could not have said he liked the Justicar but she did not deserve her end and it took an incredible force of will not to gun down Morinth when she had laid stunned and helpless back in the apartment. As it happened, the Reaper IFF was less than a day away from its trial run and the Omega-Four relay would come soon after. This was not a time to throw away potential allies.

At least Morinth herself seemed pragmatic in her sense of self-preservation, he noted thankfully. She had been exposed and the choice between fighting the Collectors or trying to flee from Commander Shepard was no choice at all. The airlock door cycled and slid open with a stiff groan. As he passed through, Shepard raised a hand to touch the exposed gears and frowned gently at the thin layer of murky orange rust that coated his fingertips. He made a note to mention it to Tali later; she would doubtlessly have Donnelly go over the entire airlock in response.

'Hey, Commander,' Joker greeted from his seat in the cockpit. The helmsman beckoned Shepard over with a concerned look. 'Man, you look like hell. Where've you been? Tali's been going nuts looking for you.'

The mention of the quarian almost took the wind from Shepard's lungs. How could he face her after what had happened? Fighting back a grimace, he knew that he could not tell her. With luck, Morinth would be able to keep her presence a secret but even then the prospect of what to do with her if they survived their mission grated on his nerves.

'Samara had some unfinished business and she needed my help,' he replied and another sickening feeling grasped his stomach. 'That's all I have to say. I'd appreciate it if you could keep this quiet.'

'Uh...ok,' Joker said, puzzled. 'But if I start getting complaints from the locals then you're both staying shoreside, alright? The last thing the Normandy needs is a lynch mob banging on her doors like back on Feros.'

Shepard managed a weak smile as he turned and made his way down to the CIC. Around him the crew bustled, each member allocated a task and going about it diligently. The atmosphere when leaving a port was always exciting and the concentration of all involved was palpable, even infectious. Each man and woman had a part to play, whether it was the engineer keeping a watchful eye on vital systems or an ensign standing ready to deal with any damage control should a collision occur. Ordinarily Shepard would take his position on the bridge, supervising the operation keenly. This time was different, however, and he showed no interest in the events around him.

Miranda stood with Yeoman Chambers and cocked an inquisitive eyebrow as she watched him storm past and join Samara in the elevator. Something about the Justicar seemed odd to her, however, and Shepard looked almost nervous as he stood beside her. The Cerberus officer did not have time to observe further as the elevator door snapped shut and quickly she returned to her duties. Whatever had occurred between them it was none of her business and, with the Omega-Four relay less than a day away, she had bigger things on her mind.

The elevator droned and again a hush fell upon Shepard and Morinth as it trundled smoothly down the shaft. The asari kept her gaze forward, fixed squarely on the door without a trace of emotion. She mirrored her mother so well, Shepard thought to himself absently. His eyes traced the same sharp lines of her jaw and the shapely curve of her breasts, pressed against her body by the gleaming suit. Despite her perfect imitation, however, there was something in her expression that was absent from Samaras. It was a hint of amusement, he realised. Morinth was enjoying herself.

The elevator opened to a blue-tinted hallway and they stepped from its confines into a flurry of activity. Achingly bright door lamps cast blurred reflections of the busy crew across the polished bulkheads and Shepard's pulse quickened as they pressed through the stream of passers-by. It only took mere moments for them to reach the observation deck and as the doors closed Shepard finally exhaled. He was painfully aware that he had expected to see Samara sitting patiently on the ground in front of the window, her form stark against the mass of stars outside. Instead there was only the empty void.

Morinth crossed the room and sat easily on the black leather couch that lined the far wall. Gently, she folded her hands across her lap, smiling as Shepard approached the observation window, deep in troubled thought. Her voice echoed through the small space and seemed even louder than usual now they were truly alone.

'So. Here we are.'

Shepard turned to her and saw how she sat, relaxed and yet perched with delicate precision. Her suit flowed along the lines of her long legs as one crossed over another and her fingers shifting slightly as they lay on her lap, purposefully drawing his attention to her sleek figure.

'Back in the apartment,' Shepard began, his eyes passing over the expanse of glittering stars. 'I saw things, things that weren't really there.' He did not want to be specific. The ghostly apparitions of Tali and Liara were still fresh in his mind and he did not want to know if there was any significance to it all. 'Was it you?'

The simple question was all he could manage but Morinth new exactly what he meant. She shifted, her suit creaking with the movement. 'I can influence people's minds, that much is true,' she replied carefully, 'but I can't choose how far that influence goes, or what people will see. All a bee can do is sting in its own defence. Some could die from the venom and yet others can be entirely immune. The bee has no control over that.'

Shepard was suspicious of the convenience in her analogy but he said nothing as he continued to stare. It was Samara who had ended up dead thanks to him, whether or not Morinth was directly manipulating him. Still, there was nothing he could do about it now and even if Morinth had told him what he suspected, that she had used him to kill her mother, he still may not have believed her. He could never trust her. Shepard seemed to come to a decision and stepped slowly from the window.

'I've told you about our mission, who we're fighting and what we're trying to accomplish,' he said. 'I still don't know what to do with you after all this is over but that's a bridge we'll have to cross later. For now, though, you're confined to these quarters. You aren't to talk to anyone or leave the ship unless under my direct supervision, is that understood?'

Morinth gazed at him, her smile betraying no emotion.

'You spared my life when it was yours to take,' she said, her moist lips glistening. 'I owe you everything, Shepard. I have to admit, though, even if we had simply met by chance out there I would have been no less…intrigued. You have a way about you, Shepard, I could tell from the moment I saw you. Back in the apartment I saw a strength I've never seen before in all my existence.'

Morinth rose from the couch and stepped towards Shepard. The room began to grow hazy and more inviting, and he felt a familiar presence at the edge of his thoughts. His features remained blank as Morinth pressed close to him, raising a hand to gently clasp the back of his neck.

'I've been waiting for so long,' she whispered. Shepard's expression was unmoving as scents and sounds entered his senses, beckoning him with irresistible force. 'No one has been able to handle me, Shepard. You've been told what an Ardat Yakshi is, what they can do. Do you know how lonely it can be when not one of your lovers, those that you care about, will survive their first night with you?'

'That doesn't seem to stop you,' murmured Shepard, his speech growing sluggish with the soothing fog that had descended on him.

'Would you be any more willing to spend a thousand years in solitude?' she replied, drawing her mouth close to his ears. 'No, I don't think you would. Do I then deserve to be judged for something I never wanted or asked for? You are something special, Shepard. You've done terrible things in the eyes of others but in the end the small lives don't matter. The strong survive and in that, they're meant for one another.'

She let her lips graze the skin of Shepard's neck and felt the fine hairs stand in response. He was reacting to her touch no matter how emotionless he seemed and she did not need to delve into his mind to see it. Suddenly, Morinth's eyes widened at the feeling of cold, hard steel against her stomach. She did not need to look down to know it was the barrel of Shepard's pistol. He stared into Morinth's eyes as shocked surprise disturbed the deep, blue depths.

'Take your hand off my neck,' he said evenly, though Morinth could feel the menace in his calm words.

Slowly she let her hand fall and took two short steps back, ignoring the sharp ache that the pistol had brought to her stomach. In a single instant, all seductive intention had been bled from the asari and she stood perfectly still, waiting to see what Shepard would do.

'You're right, I do know what you are,' he continued. 'That's why I'm going to be watching you. If you set one foot out of line then I won't even bother handing you over to the asari authorities. Stay away from me and stay away from my crew or I will kill you, do you understand?'

Remaining under house arrest on the Normandy was a small price to pay for life itself, Morinth knew, and Shepard's path would be an adventure unlike any she could have undertaken whilst running from her mother. It was still a cage, however, no matter the gilding. It would be no different than returning to the monastery cell. She smiled again at the cold man that stood so threateningly before her.

'In time you'll come to appreciate my power and my skill. I think you might even come to enjoy my company and if not, then others will.' She paused, and an amused light entered her eyes. 'Your quarian in particular looks in dire need of a friend. I think we'd get along very well...'

Even with her strength and speed, Morinth did not see Shepard move as his hand gripped her throat and his powerful arms pushed her back, her feet scraping across the deck. Her back thumped against the bulkhead painfully and she gasped as Shepard's grip tightened around her neck.

'If you touch her then I swear to _God_…' he hissed. His breath was sharp and his anger terrible. He did not need to finish as Morinth choked a response and, for the second time that night, her eyes glittered with intense, palpable fear. That terror was all the answer he needed.

Shepard released her and she crumpled to the ground, spluttering and gasping for breath. The commander simply stared at her with neither pity or mercy. It was clear to him now she had manipulated his mind back in the apartment, that she had seen his inner struggles and tricked him with visions of loves past and present to make him kill Samara. At the same time, he now recognised the sensation of her thoughts worming their way into his, the signs of her influence overriding his own and it felt liberating, and gratifying, to resist her temptations. It was an evil game Morinth played but Shepard would not let her win.

'Combat exercises are at oh-six-hundred,' he muttered at the coughing figure sprawled at his feet. 'You'd better learn to follow orders or you won't last long when we go through the relay. Don't be late.'

As his final words echoed against the shining walls of the observation room, Shepard left, the door snapping shut behind him. Morinth gazed listlessly out into the vast blackness of space and gently touched her neck. With infinite care she brushed her fingertips over where Shepard's powerful hand had taken hold. This time she did not find his strength so alluring.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

The cards fell from Donnelly's hand into the waiting palm of his other with a quiet flap. He quickly repeated the motion and the numbers flitted before the group's eyes, too quickly for them to focus. The crew quarters were blissfully quiet after the constant rush of harbour stations and they all enjoyed the rare moment of peace, even if they could not quite relax. Directly across the table from Donnelly, Specialist Yorke jerked his head around, clearly anxious at what lay in store for them all in only a few short hours. The soldier's short, blonde hair clashed with skin burnt brown by alien suns and it creased like old leather as he twitched.

'I can't concentrate, man, that vent is driving me crazy.'

'Not half as crazy as I am with you shaking around all over the place like a damn red sand addict,' Corporal Parsons growled at him. The Alliance veteran had instantly regretted choosing a seat next to the jittery young man and his dark skin was mottled with growing irritation. 'If you can't sit still then get lost.'

Donnelly shook his head, smiling. It was like this every time the small group gathered to play Skyllian Five yet, though they got on each other's nerves, they would never so much as contemplate giving it up. No matter the species, creed or background, few soldiers could resist a game of cards to relieve the pressure.

'Nooch, you got small blind, Parsons, big,' said Donnelly, his Scottish brogue thick and strong. 'The game is Skyllian Five, gents. Aces are high, five credit minimum bet. Let's make this one count, lads, it's all or nothing.'

The engineer was correct in more ways than one. The activation of the Reaper IFF was imminent and with its success would come the Omega Four Relay. Shepard's team had been stood to twice that morning and they all felt the bristling tension as the group boarded the Kodiak shuttle for another training exercise only an hour ago. Parsons dropped two chits with reluctance, frowning with the knowledge that he was unlikely to see them again. He had always considered himself too honest for the game and yet, with death mere hours away, he did not think twice about accepting Donnelley's invitation one more time.

'Alright,' he murmured, 'let's get this over with. I ain't got a problem with dying a poor man.'

To his left, Private Antenucci slid across a chit of his own to join Parsons'. His lean, handsome features twisted into a cocky smile. 'Well, with all due respect Corporal, I think I'm gonna be bridging the pay gap tonight. What d'ya think, Gardner?'

Dominating the table to Donnelly's right, Mess Sergeant Gardner puffed on old cigar proudly, enjoying his status as the senior man in the room. The others chuckled as he arched an eyebrow and grasped the cigar between thick, rough fingers, assuming an air of superiority that none of them could take seriously.

'I'll give you a gap to bridge, young man. How about the gap between the crack of my ass?'

The others laughed as Gardner offered Antenucci a sly wink and the young man grinned infectiously. Time and battle had grown all their bonds to the point where there was little they would not say to each other in jest. It was almost like home, Donnelly reflected as he began to deal the cards. The thin white rectangles slid across the polished surface of the table with little more than a quiet rasp and each player stopped them with a finger or palm before they could fall from the edge.

Yorke sniffed. 'Hey Ken, I don't like mine, I want a do over.'

'Yeah I heard that before,' Donnelly scoffed. 'You'll get what you're bloody given.'

'So where's my hand?' asked a sharp female voice behind him.

'Ah Gabs, I'm so glad you could make it,' he smiled sheepishly, looking over his shoulder at Engineer Daniels.

The young woman stood stiffly, framed in the doorway. Her arms were crossed angrily while her clear eyes glared at him from beneath a mop of short brown hair. 'You disengaged the converter couplings on purpose, didn't you?' she snapped.

'I wouldn't do anything of the sort!' Donnelly cried out, his wounded tone bringing knowing smiles from the others in the group. 'They were on the fritz all night, I told you that! It's not _my_ fault they decided to detach themselves the moment I came off-watch!'

Though not one person there would have voiced aloud their suspicions that Donnelly had deliberately sabotaged the ship's systems to force Daniels from the game, they could not hide their mirth at his true motives. Donnelly winced as she voiced those reasons aloud.

'You just don't want me in the game because I always beat you!'

'Gabby, that's a horrible thing to say. I'm your oldest friend, for crying out loud, why would I go to all that trouble just save myself losing huge amounts of cash to you yet again?'

The room filled with the muffled sounds of suppressed laughter and Daniels crossed her arms, her glare intensifying. Suddenly, the fight seemed to leave Donnelly. The withering gaze forced a weak smile onto his lips and he slowly pulled out an empty seat next to him before patting it lightly.

'All yours, mate,' he said as affably as he could muster.

'You're too kind,' she replied as she settled down and though she maintained a stern expression, her inner triumph was obvious. 'So then, what's the game?'

Gardner hid his amusement with a cough. 'Skyllian Five, Gabby, your favourite I believe. Need anything from the mess hall? I got some snacks left over that'd just go to waste otherwise.'

Shaking her head politely, Daniels lifted up the edges of her cards as they arrived in front of her, giving away nothing of what she saw.

Yorke grunted. 'Hey Gardner, you didn't offer to get us anything!'

'That's because Engineer Daniels here is a fine young lady while you're a twitchy little twerp that jumps whenever the air vents start rattling, why the hell would I care about you?'

The rebuke brought a fit of laughter from Antenucci while the more reserved Parsons simply smiled as he glanced at his cards. He had always liked the Mess Sergeant. His salty, coarse good humour was the backbone of any decent ship, as was the case in the Alliance. He would have made a fine NCO in the fleet but, as ever, fate was a fickle puppeteer. They had all been drawn to Cerberus and, by extension, Commander Shepard. Looking around the table, Parsons could not find any regret in his heart at the outcome.

'Alright, alright,' Donnelly announced. 'Come on, let's get started or we'll be through the Omega-Four relay before we've even had the chance to lose all our money. Nooch, what's it to be?'

Antenucci tapped a credit chit on the table rhythmically, his mind working furiously as the conversation continued freely around him.

'Hey, did you guys see Shepard?' Yorke asked the group. 'I caught him wandering around with that asari yesterday. I swear, the guy looks more pissed off every time I see him, scares the hell outta me.'

'He's not that bad,' Donnelly answered. 'If you just talk to the guy, he's relaxed as you like. Even joined in a game with me, Gabs and Tali, isn't that right Gabby? In fact, I do believe it was the only time you lost since we first shipped out.'

Daniels flushed slightly, still uncomfortable with the sting of the defeat. 'Yeah, I swear that guy can read minds. Still though, he helped us out quite a bit with the FBA couplings so I can't complain. Ken's right, once you get past that grim exterior he's pretty down to earth.'

'Damn straight,' Gardner interjected, nodding as a thick plume of smoke rose from his cigar. 'He didn't have to go out of his way to get something more than the two-bit rations we had on board in the beginning but he came through. Still didn't try my calamari gumbo though.'

'The guy might have died but at least Cerberus restored his taste buds,' Antenucci quipped, prompting a peal of laughter from the table.

Smiling tightly, Parsons ran a finger along the edge of his cards as three more were dealt. He cursed his bad luck at the lacklustre hand and immediately set the cards face-down in the middle of the table, quietly hoping no one would register his transparent disgust. Gardner sucked on his cigar once again and placed his bet.

'I'd say you're free to try and do better,' he retorted. 'but I don't think Shepard would appreciate an outbreak of dysentery on his ship just before the damn mission begins.'

Antenucci answered immediately, still chuckling from his last remark. 'Hell, we've built up an immunity to that by now, old man!'

Laughter rose like a wave over the group and Gardner idly threw a piece of detritus at the Private. It was moments like these where none of them felt the crushing, merciless pressure of what they faced, where they could forget that some of them may not be coming back home.

'But seriously,' Yorke persisted, 'not one of you will admit that he gives you the creeps? There's just something about guys like him, man. I can't put my finger on it but the kind of guy it takes to be a Spectre, there must be something wrong with him.'

Parsons nodded and broke his thoughtful silence. 'He used to be an Alliance agent, an Infiltrator. We used to say the same things about them, that you can't trust 'em. Still, I think the commander's gone beyond that. He doesn't answer to anyone else, not even the Illusive Man so everything he does, he does on his own terms. Can't say I can fault what he's done, either. He's righted a few wrongs in the galaxy already, whether it's the Shadow Broker or the Terminus mercs. I know what you're saying, Yorke, but I can't say I feel the same way.'

The private seemed to shrink somewhat as the group murmured their agreement but he continued the game comfortably nonetheless. Yorke was not an ex-Alliance man like Parsons, Daniels or Donnelly, wrought in discipline and training, nor was he an experienced tradesman like Gardner, who had picked up myriad skills throughout a long and varied life. He was just a young man turned away from petty crime by a family friend, one who recognised his resourcefulness and quick-thinking. Though his friends on the Normandy did not agree with him on most things, they had long since accepted him and he did not feel uncomfortable with speaking his mind.

Slowly, the bets were placed and won, and the cards were dealt anew. The game continued with a slow, methodical pace as the group talked and joked. Money changed hands with little care or regret. After all, Cerberus would reward well the ones that survived.

'So, do think the Collectors'll have anything worth taking back?' asked Yorke as he toyed with the idea of raising the stakes. 'Like, a souvenir or something?'

Daniels rolled her eyes. The young private was always looking for something to obtain, if only to sell it on later. He had even voiced the idea of looting Horizon once Shepard had cleared the way, much to the private disgust of most. Still, the temptation would always be there and she did not particularly care about what happened to their sinister enemies. For what the Collectors had done, they deserved more than what Yorke could inflict upon them. Gardner coughed out a billowing gout of cigar smoke.

'And what the hell do you expect to find? Some kinda Collector rare coin collection? A damn Collector Rolex?'

'I'm just saying, is all,' Yorke protested. 'They've got some pretty decent tech, way beyond what any of the Council races have, Alliance included. Some of that stuff could fetch a pretty good price.'

Donnelly shook his head but this time he wasn't smiling. 'Supposing you found the time to grab some of that stuff, and you managed to get it back on board without EDI noticing, what do ya think would happen if the Illusive Man found out you'd been hoarding Collector tech?'

'He'd probably do worse than anything the Collectors'd do to you,' Daniels added.

Murmurs of agreement rose and fell instantly as Parsons stood suddenly, the movement shaking the pile of chits in front to him.

'What was that?' he whispered.

'What was what?' Donnelly asked impatiently, irritated at the interruption to the game.

'None of you heard that, seriously? That weird noise? Like some kind of…rushing, humming sound.'

Yorke snorted. 'Nice try, Corporal, getting us all spooked so we can't concentrate.'

'I'm serious!' Parsons snapped. The others frowned as they saw his fists clench and relax. 'Something's wrong.'

Raising her eyes to his, Daniels tried to hide the scepticism from her voice. Parsons was quiet and, with all he had seen as an Alliance marine, was no stranger to occasional jumps at unseen memories. It did not happen often, however, and she forced a reassuring tone.

'It's okay, Sam, they're just testing the Reaper IFF. It's probably just the drive core working over. You gotta expect some flutters in the system when installing new tech. Speaking of which, Ken, you know we've gotta be there to keep an eye on things, especially with Tali gone.'

Donnelly rolled his eyes. As if Parson's paranoia wasn't enough, he was now cursed with his best friend's unfaltering professionalism. He turned to complain but her rich, brown eyes stopped him before he could open his mouth. Reluctantly, he turned back to the group. 'She's right, lads, we'd better get down to engineering. We'll put it on hold 'til we're done with the trial. Who knows, we might be able to win back some of our hard-lost cash before Shepard gets back.'

Grudging moans echoed through the quarters and the air was filled with the shuffling of feet as they dispersed, each man going to their separate posts. Only Parsons and Antenucci remained, the former staring out of the small window onto the drive core below. Antenucci narrowed his eyes at the corporal. Parsons' gaze remained fixed on the core and he breathed shallowly and quietly, as if not to disturb the still air. Antenucci let out a sigh, sad for the man who was so obviously haunted by so many ghosts of his past. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Parsons' shoulder.

'Hey man, come on, you've wasted enough of your off-watch. Don't you think your rack'll be more comfortable than standing here?'

He did not mean to sound patronising but it could not be helped. Parsons responded, his voice barely more than a murmur as beads of glistening sweat began to form on his dark forehead.

'We need to get moving. Something's coming.'

Shaking his head wearily, Antenucci let his hand fall and wandered over to a locker nestled firmly in the corner of the room. He hated seeing his friend like this but such things were an inevitable part of being a soldier. The minds of some were more easily affected by what they saw than others but everyone bore their scars in different ways. Some were overt, like Parsons, while others wept in silence when they were alone, with no one to witness their agony. Sighing again, Antenucci forced the thoughts from his mind. He hated dwelling on philosophical matters and he was annoyed at have gone fifty credits down so early in the game. He rifled through his locker and his frustration grew as his possessions fell atop one another, poorly organised despite his best efforts. As soon as he found his issue of Fornax, he tucked it protectively under one arm, taking immense care to hide the cover. Some pleasures were too intimate for even fellow soldiers to know.

The sound of running feet and shouting raised his head. He squinted, though he could not see through the doorway at such a narrow angle.

'What the hell's going on out there?' he asked aloud.

Keeping his magazine firmly hidden beneath his armpit, Antenucci strode out into the corridor in the direction of the restroom, though his pace was interrupted as the elevator opened. He expected to see Yorke emerge, glancing around suspiciously on his way back to tamper with the card table but instead his mouth hung open as a pair of burning yellow eyes glared back at him. A thick, brown carapace shone with translucent liquid as a pair of wings fluttered and twitched on the Collector's back and the bulbous head tilted as it regarded him.

The magazine was dropped, forgotten, and Antenucci's scream filled the corridor for only a moment before being savagely cut off.

_*****ME2-DR*****_

Commander Shepard sighed quietly, the breath leaving his lungs in a single, soft gust. Nothing could have prepared him for the abduction of his crew at the hand of the Collectors. It was a move he could not have foreseen and to have been outwitted by the servants of the Reapers in such a way was the biggest blow he had taken since his resurrection. Only Joker had managed to avoid detection and Shepard remembered his own pride as the young helmsman refused to stand down and let EDI handle the ship, even in his shocked state.

Shepard's reaction had been instantaneous. He had set a course for the Omega-Four relay, knowing that was where the Collectors would have taken them. The enemy had boarded his ship and taken his people, and he knew that every moment he wasted would be measured against their chances of survival. He had ordered the course plotted with a renewed determination, a new hatred for his enemy. Once they went through the relay there would be no mercy. He exhaled again and lifted his head, the weight on his chest shifting in response. In spite of the weariness and fears that plagued him, he smiled gently.

Tali had, with his insistence, slipped her suit and helmet back on but she still took light, sipping breaths as exertion began to relax its grip on her body. Her eyes were closed beneath the visor but Shepard knew she was awake and he spoke softly to her as she rested her head against his body.

'We'll be there soon.'

'I know,' she responded quietly as she brought her fingertips up to trace delicate patterns on his skin. 'I wish this didn't have to end.'

Shepard smiled. It was a sentiment he shared. The sheets beneath them were still damp with sweat and the lingering smell of their efforts faded in his nostrils but he did not want to move. Everything had disappeared in those heated, passionate moments and he ached to remain there, away from the bloodshed and pain that was to come.

'How do you feel?' he asked, trying to hide the concern from his voice. He did not want to ask the question but the impact their impulsive tryst could have on Tali's health could not be ignored. Thankfully she understood and, far from being irritated, her tone was light as she replied.

'I won't know for another day or so but I'm sure I'll be fine. We've taken just about every precaution we can.'

It seemed odd for Shepard to treat the act of love like an EVA but to his surprise he found his emotions only heightened by the additional anxiety. His every protective instinct strained to keep Tali safe, even if it was from himself. Perhaps those feelings were part of what made the experience so new and exciting, he told himself, though he could not have said he enjoyed them.

Stifling a reluctant groan, Shepard rose to his feet, leaving behind the tempting comfort of the bed. His joints ached and protested every movement while a hundred injuries made themselves known in unison, instantly making him tired despite the few hours of precious, snatched rest. Clasping his hands behind his back, Shepard stared into the aquarium and his brow furrowed at the sight of one of the shining fish floating motionless on the water's surface. Had he remembered to feed them? He couldn't be certain, not while his mind was so full. Plans, strategies and seething emotion all blurred into one. Where he should have remained decisive he was becoming hesitant, where his situation demanded restraint he was impulsive. To begin with, Shepard had worried that he was losing those skills so hard-gained as an agent but he was fast becoming aware that when faced with utter annihilation, the normal rules no longer applied.

The Reapers and their minions had taken much from him, even his very life. Still, Shepard considered as he glanced back towards the bed, he had also been given a great deal. He had a crew that exceeded even those of the original Normandy, he grudgingly admitted, and he had found a shelter from his worries in Tali. Eyeing his drinks cabinet, Shepard felt no regret as he looked away, the once instinctive urge melting away even as it surfaced. Instead, he cast an idle thought to what would lie ahead. Jacob had assured him that everything had been done. The SR2 was now truly the Normandy in name only after all the modifications they had made and for the first time, Shepard felt a spark of optimism. They had done everything they could to prepare both the ship and its crew and he did not doubt that little in the galaxy could stop them. Even the team that went after Saren with him were not so well-equipped and they had not been given the time and resources to train to such peaks of physical and mental excellence.

His mind worked relentlessly, turning over the words of Miranda and Tali in his head. The crew were utterly loyal to him and, with the unshackling of EDI, he know had unfettered access to Cerberus funds and resources. Once the mission was complete then he could truly work independently, free to fight the Reapers with the best people and most advanced technology in the galaxy. The possibilities were staggering and he tried to turn his mind elsewhere, if only to try and focus on the mission.

'Are you alright?' Tali asked as she approached, her arms snaking around his waist from behind. Shepard smiled warmly as she pulled her body close. It was not so long ago that her skin had been bare as it pressed against his and the memory made him smile hungrily.

'For the first time in a while, yeah,' he said honestly. He turned to draw Tali into his arms and gently rested his forehead on the edge of her visor, his gaze locked on her pale, milky eyes. 'I'm just thinking, what do you want to do when we get back?'

Tali laughed, the soft sound lifting Shepard's spirits. He realised how rarely it came from the young quarian.

'I didn't think I'd hear that kind of optimism,' she murmured, smiling beneath her helmet, 'though I'm not complaining to hear it. What's brought this on?'

Shepard answered instantly, though his words seemed meant for himself as much as Tali. 'I've got a lot to be optimistic about. We're about to save the human race and I have the quarian I love right by my side.' He did not mention the sickening dread that accompanied the thought of Tali in danger. As before, he crushed the feeling instantly. He trusted in her skill and would not disrespect her by asking her to stay. 'And you didn't answer my question.'

'Hmm...' Tali purred suggestively as she slid her hand around the back of his neck and Shepard's smile grew wider at the touch of the rough suit material. 'I think we'll be too busy for what you have in mind, Commander.'

Shepard's hands travelled the length of Tali's back, making her gasp lightly. Teasing worked both ways, he thought amusedly and again he had to wrest his mind from the urge to simply remain in the cabin with her and forsake all else. The Omega-Four relay grew close. They both felt it but as they embraced once more, they knew that whatever the relay held in store for them, they would endure. It went beyond Shepard's endurance or Tali's resilience. It was a confidence borne of hope. It was the same iron-hard conviction that Shepard had felt when he chased Saren and now, as Tali tucked her head lovingly under his chin, he felt it again.

'I think we'll have plenty of time,' Shepard finally responded. He had never sounded so certain.


	32. Final Thoughts

*** MASS EFFECT 2: DARK RENDITION ***

***Final Thoughts***

Well, ladies and gentlemen, here it is. Dark Rendition has come to a close.

First of all, thanks to everyone who has followed this journey. It's hard to believe this thing has been ongoing for well over a year but as I put down the final word I was filled with an odd sense of sadness, as if a part of my life had ended as well.

I feel I owe some of you an apology too. Some of you have already let it be known that my cliff-hangers are infuriating and what did I do but leave it with the biggest cliff-hanger of all! My main reasons for this are twofold. First, I simply don't have the strength to begin what would be a whole new story arc and second, I didn't really feel the need to explain what happens during the suicide mission to begin with. My story was always focused more on Shepard's personal journey and relationship with Tali than the events of the game in general though, as you can tell, I got a little carried away at times.

There are so many parts that I wanted to include, from Tali's trial to Mordin's encounter with Maelon. I wanted to work in an entire sub-plot with Miranda and Jacob, as well as expand on the little history I brought up between Zaeed and Thane. In the end though, had I pushed through with all that I would still be writing it well after ME3 had been and gone so I've had to restrain myself.

The story was, from the very beginning, an experiment and one that I never thought would go on this long. I know there are huge inconsistencies in both plot and characterisations but this is to be expected with something that was never planned out and I've made my peace with those. A future 'tidy-up' may correct some of those but I'm more concerned with learning from those mistakes and enforcing those lessons in my future work than re-writing what I've already done. If anything, those mistakes will be there to remind me how far I've come as an author, should the situation arise.

Thanks to all who regularly reviewed the story, you guys really kept me going to the very end and without your feedback, praise and advice I wouldn't have made it even nearly this far.

Special thanks go to Lt Ashler and Demented Assassin, both fellow writers and good friends. I couldn't have asked for better guides and compatriots so thanks a lot, lads.

Most of all though I have to thank TheCrazyRabbidFangirl, who endured all my writers blocks, bad moods and general frustrations and gave me kicks up the backside whenever I was about to give up. My arse still bears the scars but every one of them is worth it.

All of the above are fellow authors so feel free to look them up and check out their own finely crafted works, all of which dwarf my own in terms of quality.

Thank you one and all, and if you are so inclined, please feel free to give Mass Effect: Interceptor a shot. As always, feedback is greatly valued and appreciated.

Keelah Se'lai.

~Moth

**ADDENDUM – April 2013**

**Did you like Dark Rendition? Were you irritated/appalled/suicidal over the lack of some major plot events? Would you have liked to see more?**

**Well, my friends, after many, many requests I have relented. Okay, maybe it's also through my own morbid curiosity but the good news is that I have begun to tell Commander Shepard's story from the very beginning.**

**This is the big one – it includes everything, from a brutal beginning on Torfan to Eden Prime, from Ilos to Horizon and back to Earth again. This is **_**the**_** Mass Effect tale to end all tales and will tell the story of Commander Shepard, his quest against the Reapers and his eventual relationship with Tali'Zorah. The latter will include the beginnings of Tali's infatuation on the original Normandy, their heart-wrenching separation as duty forces them apart after the Collector Base and…well, let's just say you'll be getting a decent ending this time around.**

**So in short, if you liked this story then start faving/following Mass Effect: Dark Saga right this instant. You won't regret it!**


End file.
